Obsesión
by varng
Summary: Ella estaba asustada. El perdido en la oscuridad. Eran todo lo que necesitaban, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabia... todavia.[TERMINADO]
1. Ojos que cambian de color

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Bueno, es un Kenshin/Kaoru en la época actual así que los personajes no tienen totalmente la misma personalidad porque no han pasado por lo mismo, pero sí por algo parecido y por otras cosas que se me irán ocurriendo sobre la marcha. Tampoco se muy bien como irá evolucionando la historia ni si meteré mas personajes, así que no se que rating le iría bien. Lo que si tengo claro, es que como siempre iré mezclando un poco de todo, escenas románticas, acción, tragedia, humor, algo de lemon,... como la vida misma. Espero que os guste.

OBSESION

1.Ojos que cambian de color

Despertó con un grito pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, todo su cuerpo bañado en sudor. Poco a poco su respiración se fue tranquilizando mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la penumbra. Estaba en su cuarto. En su cama. Ya calmado, miró hacia el reloj digital de la mesilla de noche, las 5:30. Casi 4 horas seguidas de sueño, _todo un logro_ pensó. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Abrió el grifo y sumergió su roja cabellera en el agua fría. Después se irguió para poder mirarse en el espejo. Unos ojos dorados le devolvieron la mirada. La cicatriz seguía allí. La tocó con los dedos mientras sus ojos iban perdiendo poco a poco su color para dejar resquicios lavanda. Ojos dorados y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla. Nunca se irían, como nunca dejaría de oír los gritos de Tomoe en sus sueños. 15 años. 15 años y todavía seguía escuchando aquellos gritos que le desgarraban el alma, cada noche. Salió del aseo y buscó su espada. 

Estaba en el salón, en la planta baja de la casa, cuidadosamente colocada en su soporte junto al wakisaki. La cogió y acarició con sus dedos el afilado filo que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Era como acariciar a una vieja amiga, siempre a su lado, siempre preparada para lo que él le ordenase hacer. Olía a sangre, tanto la espada como sus manos. Por más que la limpiase cada día seguía allí, podía olerla, podía verla a través del tiempo. La sangre de Tomoe. El sonido del teléfono lo devolvió a la realidad, lo dejó sonar tres veces antes de cogerlo.

-"¿Himura?"

-".........." – sus ojos volvieron a ser completamente dorados

-"Tengo trabajo para ti. Nos vemos a las 9 donde siempre"

-"Allí, estaré"- su voz era fría, insensible, como la de una máquina 

-"Um Himura, ¿te he despertado?"

-"Yo nunca duermo, Katsura"

Dejó el teléfono y volvió a su katana. Había luna llena esa noche, podría practicar en el patio trasero, total ya no iba a conseguir dormir y no quería tener la mente ociosa, tenía demasiados fantasmas para atormentarle. Además, pronto su espada volvería a cubrirse de sangre.

El pelirrojo salió de su casa para acudir a su cita con Katsura. Un camión de mudanzas aparcaba frente a él. _Parece que voy a tener vecinos_ pensó con fastidio, pero como siempre, no era más que un nuevo obstáculo con el que tendría que contar. Vivía en una de las muchas casas pareadas en la zona residencial de Tokyo y, aunque su casa gemela llevaba años deshabitada, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que alguien la ocupara. Echó un vistazo al camión, no era muy grande para ser un camión de mudanzas, así que dedujo que sus vecinos no debían ser una familia numerosa, afortunadamente. No necesitaba un montón de niños chillones atormentando sus pocas horas de descanso en casa. Se puso el casco, sujetó la mochila a su espalda y encendió la moto, negra como la noche. Arrancó y se fue.

Tae dirigió una cansada mirada a la puerta, para ver entrar a otro cliente. El Akabeko estaba en una zona bastante cerca del centro financiero de la ciudad como para que la mayoría de los ejecutivos y otro tipo de personas hicieran un alto para desayunar antes de llegar a sus trabajos. Eran muchos los clientes que tenían, pero la mayoría eran fijos y sabía exactamente que iban a pedirle sin necesidad de preguntar, sabía incluso cuál era el lugar predilecto de cada uno. Observó al último en entrar. No sabía su nombre pero era fácil de recordar. El pelirrojo amigo del señor Katsura, café solo en la mesa más alejada, al fondo del establecimiento, la mesa de Katsura. Parecía que existía un halo alrededor de aquella mesa, algo invisible que la reservara para Katsura. Siempre estaba libre, esperándolo. Era curioso, pero cualquiera que hubiera entrado antes en el local y hubiera visto a Katsura sentado allí, respetaría su sitio sin duda, después de todo a nadie se le ocurriría, por propia voluntad al menos, quitarle su lugar predilecto al responsable directo de toda la policía de Tokio, y según las malas lenguas, de algo mucho más oscuro y peligroso. Pero a Tae le daba igual a qué se dedicara Katsura realmente, lo único que le interesaba era que dejaba buenas propinas, así que cogió la jarra de café, una taza, y se dispuso a servir al pelirrojo casi al mismo instante en que éste  se sentaba a la mesa.

En cuanto la camarera se hubo marchado, Katsura extrajo de su maletín una carpeta de informes y se la pasó al hombre del otro lado de la mesa. Sabia que Himura era bueno, era el mejor de todos sus hombres, pero había algo en el que le incomodaba. _Sus ojos_ pensó, _esos ojos dorados no parecen de este mundo_. Siempre se sentía intimidado por su presencia, por todo el potencial escondido tras aquellos ojos. Himura era un hombre joven, 28 años según su ficha, pero aquellos ojos desmentían su edad, eran ojos viejos, ojos que habían visto demasiada sangre, demasiado dolor. Una vez más se sintió en presencia de un animal, en espera de su nueva presa, un animal ....un dragón eso era. Un dragón latente que actuaba sin remordimiento alguno, con una fría eficacia que le ponía los pelos de punta. Intentó imaginarse a aquel hombre a punto de asestar su golpe mortal a su víctima, pero desechó rápidamente el pensamiento. Pasara lo que pasara, Himura nunca se volvería en su contra, al menos mientras no hiciera nada que fuera en contra de su código de valores. El joven le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al mirar las fotos del informe y se dio cuenta de que había pasado demasiado tiempo dándole vueltas.

-"Ese es Hiruma Gohei. Procesado por chantaje y extorsión a diversos dojos de kendo en la zona norte"- anunció con tono oficial

-"Extorsión"- el pelirrojo cerró la carpeta y se encaró con Katsura –"Que vaya a la cárcel. No es bastante para mí" – Katsura asintió, pero volvió a abrir la carpeta y fue pasando papeles hasta llegar a un a foto

-"Su última víctima."- dijo señalando al hombre de la foto-" No quiso pagar, se le enfrentó y lo mató a sangre fría. En su huida mató a 2 policías más que le perseguían y mandó al hospital a otros 3. La hija pequeña del muerto está todavía en el hospital. ¿Es bastante para ti ahora?"- el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y siguió ojeando el informe hasta llegar a la trascripción del juicio, para intentar averiguar qué fue mal -"Recogieron mal las pruebas. Estaban tan desquiciados con tantos muertos que la mayoría de las pruebas forenses quedaron inutilizadas. Después su abogado hizo creer al jurado que sufría de artritis y, por lo tanto, no pudo ser capaz de manejar la espada para matar a toda aquella gente" – le informó Katsura

-"¿Una espada? ¿Es bueno?" – Katsura suspiró y extrajo otro informe de su maletín

-"Enviamos a Okawa tras él primero. Lo siguió durante una semana, éstas son sus averiguaciones. Está en el hospital, lo abrió en canal, tiene para un mes pero sobrevivirá"

-"Yo me encargaré. En tres días habrá luna nueva"- se levantó y se fue.

Katsura miró la carpeta olvidada con los datos de Okawa. Tres días y la verdadera justicia se ocuparía de Gohei. Sonrió a la camarera y la muchacha, siempre atenta, se acercó con más café a la mesa. Aquel era el lugar perfecto para este tipo de encuentros, conocía a todos los clientes habituales y al personal, y estaba siempre lo suficientemente lejos para no ser captado por alguien extraño. Además en aquel ambiente de oficina, el intercambio de carpetas, informes y maletines era habitual y no levantaba sospechas. Con tantas conversaciones la suya pasaba inadvertida y ya se había asegurado de elegir una mesa que le permitiera vigilar todo el local sin ser visto. Tenía a varios de sus hombres repartidos por allí. Aquel lugar era, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello, su cuartel general.

Pensó de nuevo en Himura y en otros como él. Su cargo de jefe de policía era más bien un cargo político, una tapadera para su verdadera ocupación. Katsura era el director de una rama secreta del ministerio de justicia encargada de que, en aquellos casos en que la ley fallara, la justicia triunfara. Tenía a hombres como Himura a su cargo por todo el país, pero sobre todo en Tokyo, para que se encargaran de castigar a aquellos criminales que habían cometido faltas demasiado horribles y crueles como para quedar sin castigo por culpa de un abogado defensor demasiado bueno o por un tonto error administrativo. Todos los casos que llegaban a sus manos eran cuidadosamente investigados primero, para asegurarse de que realmente se había cometido el crimen, lo que más temía Katsura era "castigar" a un inocente, pero nunca había sido así, y mientras él siguiera al frente, nunca ocurriría.

Su cita con Katsura no le había llevado mucho tiempo, así que llegó a tiempo al centro juvenil. Se quedó unos minutos sobre su moto, respirando profundamente, alcanzando el estado necesario para poder representar bien su papel. Al quitarse el casco, sus ojos, se habían vuelto mayoritariamente morados, pero aún conservaban algunos toques dorados, y ahora incluso era capaz de algo parecido a un sonrisa aunque se notaba que no era sincera. Aquel trabajo era su tapadera, pero tenía que reconocer que le gustaba tratar con aquellos chicos problemáticos. Se dirigió al gimnasio para cambiarse, tenía todavía 15 minutos, pero no estaba bien que el profesor de artes marciales llegara tarde a una clase.

A media tarde Kenshin regresó a casa, después de hacer la compra, es decir, comida congelada y café, para estudiar con detenimiento el informe de Katsura sobre su blanco. El camión de mudanzas no estaba por ninguna parte, pero un taxi acababa de pararse frente a su casa. Bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco, pero al girarse para entrar en su casa, quedó de frente a la chica que en esos momentos se bajaba del taxi. Era una chica joven, de unos 22 años, un poco más baja que él, morena y delgada. Vestía ropa ancha y gruesa, aunque no hacia demasiado frió y se cerraba el abrigo con manos crispadas. Pero lo que le tenía fascinado eran sus ojos. Ojos azul profundo. La desconocida miró a su alrededor como un animalillo asustado y casi da un salto hacia atrás cuando se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba mirando.

Un joven pelirrojo de ojos dorados la miraba detenidamente, como si la estuviera evaluando. De pronto sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral, y asustada corrió hacia la casa. Aquellos ojos dorados, por un instante, un parpadeo tan solo, se habían vuelto color lavanda.

¿Qué os parecido? No tengo mucha idea de cómo funciona el sistema judicial japonés, por no decir ninguna. Así que como creo que todos hemos visto muchísimas películas de polis norteamericanos y de juicios, las he tomado como base. 

En este dic, nuestro Kenshin es Kenshin y es Battousai según la situación, y una mezcla de los dos la mayoría del tiempo. El rurouni todavía está muy escondido, pero ¿adivináis quién lo va a sacar a la luz?

Reviews please, decidme si os gusta, si lo odiáis, criticas constructivas, destructivas, lo que sea


	2. Un pajarillo asustado

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Parece que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal como temía porque todos los reviews son positivos, vamos si siguen siéndolo después de esto. Cruzaré los dedos

Por si alguien no se había dado cuenta:         –"conversación"-          _pensamientos_

2.Un pajarillo asustado

Kaoru entró rápidamente en su nueva casa y cerró la puerta con llave. Se quedó así, apoyada en la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y controlar su agitada respiración. _Fue sólo un efecto óptico, seguro, ni siquiera puedes asegurar que sus  ojos cambiaron de color_ se dijo a sí misma _y si hubieran cambiado no tiene nada que ver contigo. Te estás volviendo completamente paranoica._ Poco a poco consiguió controlar sus nervios y serenase. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante y en esos momentos necesitaba tener el cuerpo y la mente ocupados. Más decidida, se dirigió hacia la primera caja de embalaje y la abrió.

La casa había pertenecido hasta hacia poco tiempo a un anciano que vivía en una residencia asistida. El pobre hombre aún tenía la esperanza de volver algún día, por eso la había mantenido en buen estado a pesar de que nadie habia vivido allí en años. Sin embargo, había muerto hacía unas semanas y sus herederos no habían tardado en poner la casa en alquiler o venta, lo primero que les ofreciesen. Estaban deseosos de dinero y aceptaron la primera oferta sin poner ningún impedimento ni hacer apenas preguntas sobre el inquilino. Gracias a su avaricia, Kaoru había terminado viviendo allí a pesar de haber facilitado datos falsos a la inmobiliaria y sin que los propietarios la hubieran visto ni una sola vez. 

La pequeña casita tenía dos plantas, un salón comedor con un aseo y una cocina en la planta baja además de un dormitorio y un gran baño en la superior. No tenía jardín delantero, la puerta daba directamente a la calle tras bajar unos escalones, pero en la parte de atrás había un patio rectangular lleno de malas hierbas rodeado de una valla de madera. Un estrecho camino por el lado izquierdo conectaba la calle directamente con el patio trasero, sirviendo además para separar la casa de las demás por aquel lado. En el lado derecho, estaba pared con pared con la otra casa, la del pelirrojo de la moto que la había asustado antes, que era simétrica a la suya.

Ahora la nueva inquilina caminaba tranquilamente tratando de familiarizarse con su nuevo hogar. Había tenido que dejar a su familia para estar a salvo y todavía no estaba muy segura de haberlo conseguido del todo. Además ella siempre había mantenido un fuerte lazo con sus amigos y también los echaba de menos terriblemente, pero era por su bien. De haber seguido en casa, EL la hubiera seguido aterrorizando día tras día y seguramente sus amigos se habrían visto también implicados de alguna forma. Se había alejado de ellos por su bien, para mantenerlos a salvo, al igual que a su familia. Aquel "accidente" que había sufrido su padre cuando iba al trabajo había sido una advertencia para ella, pero también la señal que había estado esperando para tratar de escapar. Y así lo había hecho, escapar y desaparecer sin dejar rastro, sólo una nota para tranquilizar a su madre, para decirle que no estaba en peligro, pero que tenía que dejarlos así por el bien de todos. Su madre lo entendería.

Había puesto en práctica su plan aquella misma tarde, cuando se aseguró de que su padre estaba fuera de peligro en el hospital. Un inmobiliaria virtual, datos falsos en el impreso de solicitud de alquiler y una cuenta secreta, a nombre de una sociedad anónima para guardar su dinero. Había sido fácil, todo desde Internet, sin preguntas, sin entrevistas, totalmente impersonal como ella quería, pero tenía que reconocer que había tenido suerte, generalmente la gente era un poco más cuidadosa que los dueños de la casa.

El sonido del timbre volvió a sobresaltarla y, un poco reticente, se dirigió a la puerta diciéndose que sería algún vendedor o algo parecido. Se puso de puntillas y a través de la mirilla, observó a una señora regordeta con una cesta, que intentaba disimuladamente echar un vistazo al interior de la casa por la ventana del salón. Al entreabrirse la puerta la señora le dirigió una mirada evaluadora mientras le dedicaba una falsa sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-"¡Bienvenida al vecindario!"- dijo con una voz de fingida alegría –"Soy la señora Futwoka, 3 casas más abajo, y tú eres......." – no dejaba de lanzar miradas al interior a través de la puerta entreabierta a pesar de que el pequeño cuerpo de la chica ocupaba casi todos los huecos

-"Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya" –dijo con un hilo de voz e inclinando la cabeza

-"Kaoru, que nombre tan bonito, y dime dónde vivías antes de venir aquí?"- a la chica no les estaba gustando el interrogatorio, pero siguió la contestación educadamente

-"En Kyoto, antes vivía en Kyoto"- una sombra pasó por su rostro –" pero espero que las cosas me vayan bien aquí"- trató de sonreír a la mujer

-"¿Y vives aquí sola muchacha?"

-"Si....digo no. Ahora sí pero dentro de un tiempo vendrá mi familia" –mintió

-"Una chica tan joven y bonita viviendo sola....y además al lado de ese tipo"- a Kaoru no le estaba gustando la conversación ni el tono de voz que estaba empleando aquella mujer –"No estoy diciendo que Himura sea una mala persona, pero no suele tener ningún trato con los vecinos, ni siquiera me agradeció la cesta de bienvenida, a propósito aquí tienes la tuya"- dijo tendiéndole la cesta que llevaba a la chica –" es la famosa tarta casera de la señora Futwoka, te gustará. Bien, como te iba diciendo, no tengo ninguna prueba, pero lleva viviendo aquí más de 5 años y en todo este tiempo no le he visto llevar a nadie a su casa. Ninguna chica a traspasado esa puerta, no estoy diciendo que sea gay, sólo que no le he visto acompañado por ninguna mujer en 5 años. Además ese trabajo como instructor de kendo en un centro para muchachos. Muchachos." – el sonido de la puerta de al lado al abrirse hizo callar de golpe a la parlanchina mujer. El pelirrojo de ojos dorados salió de su casa sin prestarles la menor atención, pero se detuvo antes de arrancar su moto para mirar con desprecio a la mujer. Esta se sintió cómo la miraba, una mirada de advertencia que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza

-"Algún día señora Futwoka, se morderá su ponzoñosa lengua y morirá envenenada"- dijo con voz áspera y dura, después miró a la muchacha agazapada tras la puerta –"Señorita, la valla que separa nuestros patios está rota. Si quiere la arreglaré mañana" – después arrancó y se fue. Kaoru aprovechó el momento de parálisis de la mujer para dirigirle una sonrisa de compromiso, murmurar un gracias y cerrar rápidamente la puerta antes de que pudiera recuperar el habla.

Una vez en la seguridad de su casa, Kaoru echó una mirada a la cesta para observar su contenido con más detenimiento: "la famosa tarta casera de la señora Futwoka". Sin mucho ánimo cortó un trozo y lo probó, demasiado empalagoso, como la propia señora Futwoka. Se alegró de que el pelirrojo la hubiera tratado de aquel modo, por lo poco que había conocido de aquella mujer, se lo merecía sin duda. Frunció el ceño, ¿cómo había dicho la señora Futwoka que se llamaba...? ¿Himura? Si, eso era Himura. Era un hombre extraño sin duda, desde luego sabía como hacer callar a la gente, la mirada que le había dirigido a aquella cotilla había conseguido hacerla enmudecer en un instante, aterrorizada. Pero sin embargo, cuando la había mirado a ella directamente, no había sentido ningún tipo de amenaza. Todo lo contrario, se había sentido.....a salvo. Sí. La había protegido de aquella mujer, proporcionándole una vía de escape. Ese pensamiento se instaló en su mente, reconfortándola. Alguien la había protegido.

---------------------

Kenshin atravesó la ciudad a toda velocidad en su moto hasta llegar a un solar en obras. Escondió la moto y trepó por una grúa para tener una visión total del solar. Si Gohei era un experto espadachín, tarde o temprano iría a aquel lugar. Una vez a la semana se celebraban peleas ilegales de esgrima en la ciudad, algunos de sus alumnos se habían visto implicados hace tiempo y él estaba al tanto de aquellas luchas clandestinas para asegurarse, en la medida de lo posible, de que no volvían a meterse en líos. Cuando vio las fotos de Gohei en el informe de Katsura, le pareció recordar haberle visto en aquellas peleas. Se acomodó como pudo en la viga metálica, sacó la cámara digital para fotos nocturnas y esperó.

Sus pensamientos volaron sin querer hacia su nueva vecina ¿Por qué se había comportado así? No le había gustado que se hubiera asustado de él cuando se vieron por primera vez. No es que él fuera muy sociable que digamos y no le solía importar lo que la gente pensara de él. De hecho la mayoría de la gente solía echar a correr en cuanto lo veían. Aunque claro, eran sus blancos, y ver acercarse hacia ti a alguien armado con una katana es para asustarse desde luego. Por toda la ciudad, corrían rumores de un asesino pelirrojo que mataba con una katana. Battousai. Una leyenda urbana, como los cocodrilos de New York. 

Pero lo cierto es que aquella chiquilla había echado a correr asustada y él no había hecho nada para merecerlo, y ese pensamiento le dejaba tranquilo. Además en cuanto escuchó la voz de esa vieja bruja en la puerta, se temió que hiciera exactamente lo que hizo, ponerse a hablar mal de él. No quería que ella tuviera una imagen peor de la que ya tenía de él. El que aquella chica de ojos azules le tuviera miedo era algo que le irritaba. Por eso salió una hora antes de tiempo, para hacer  callar a esa perversa mujer y ponerla en su lugar antes de que pudiera decir alguna tontería más. Aquella chica estaba muy asustada. Podía incluso oler su miedo a través de las delgadas paredes que los separaban, después de todo el miedo y el dolor eran una parte esencial de su vida.

Ella era como un pajarillo asustado por todo y por todos, sin saber qué hacer, en quién confiar. Tenía mucho miedo. De algo. O más probablemente de alguien. ¿Pero por qué le importaba tanto lo que le pasara a aquella desconocida_? Tu espada será un arma terrible, baka deshi, por eso tienes que entender que sólo debes emplearla para proteger_. A su mente llegaron las palabras de su maestro, pronunciadas hace tanto tiempo, en un lugar y un tiempo más feliz. Había entendido entonces y seguía entendiéndolo ahora. Su espada servía para proteger. Aunque protegiera a través de la muerte. Mataba para proteger a las posibles víctimas, para que no sufrieran más inocentes, pero sabía que eso no era lo que su maestro quería decir. Tal vez necesitara a alguien para proteger. Alguien que le necesitara para proteger su vida, no su muerte. Alguien como esa muchacha

---------------------

Kaoru terminó de vaciar las cajas. Había trabajado sin parar desde el mediodía y ya estaba casi amaneciendo. Había escuchado la moto de su vecino regresar unas horas antes y el sonido de la llave en la cerradura pero nada más. Ni un solo sonido más que le asegurara que había alguien en la casa de al lado. Y sin embargo ella sabía que el pelirrojo estaba allí y ese simple pensamiento la hacia sentir de cierta forma...protegida. 

Empezó a pensar en él más detenidamente con la información que le había dado la señora Futwoka. Tampoco lo había mirado muy bien pero no le había parecido feo, y con aquella cabellera roja estaba segura de que atraería a un montón de chicas, por lo que era extraño que no tuviera una. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera novia y la señora Futwoka no la hubiera visto, pero pronto descartó esa posibilidad. Esa mujer estaba más atenta a lo que pasara en aquel vecindario que a lo que pasaba en su propia casa. Seguro que su marido la engañaba y ella no se había dado cuenta más interesada en lo que hacían ella o el pelirrojo. Seguro que el pobre señor Futwoka, bajito delgado y de gafas gruesas, trabajaba a jornada completa y hacía horas extras los fines de semana por no tener que aguantar su inagotable parloteo. –"jijijiji"- se tapó la boca con las manos, sorprendida del sonido de su propia risa en la silenciosa casa. 

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había reído? de aquella forma, de verdad, por propia iniciativa y no porque alguien quisiera hacerla reír. Meses suponía, pero había sido una buena señal. Se dio ánimos a sí misma. Una buena señal sin duda. Este día que había temido tanto había resultado mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Extrañaba a sus padres, quería sentir las caricias de su madre en su cara y los brazos de su padre reconfortándola. Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la esperanza renacer en su interior. Tal vez, dentro de un tiempo, cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado y EL la hubiera olvidado, tal vez pudiera volver a verles. Pero al recordarle su ánimo volvió a ensombrecerse. EL nunca se olvidaría de ella. La buscaría y la encontraría, no importa dónde se escondiera. La encontraría y la castigaría por haber intentado escapar de EL. Por haberlo conseguido por un tiempo. Y entonces la oscuridad la atraparía de nuevo, y esa vez sería para siempre. 

Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared y lloró desconsoladamente. En ese mismo momento, Kenshin que habia despertado de otra de sus pesadillas, apoyaba su cabeza contra la misma pared, apenas unos centímetros más arriba de donde estaba la cabeza de Kaoru, al otro lado. Podía escuchar perfectamente su llanto, podía respirar su miedo y sentir su derrota, sus sueños rotos. Apoyó las palmas contra el muro, como queriendo atravesar la pared y llegar hasta ella - _No llores por favor Tomoe, yo te protegeré,_ susurró a la oscuridad.

---------------------

¿Qué tal me ha quedado? Gracias a todos por los reviews.

 **Maki-san** todavía no tengo ni idea de cómo saldrá este fic ni cuanto ocupará, solo tenía la situación, así que no puedo responderte. En el otro fic, sabia exactamente qué iba a pasar y cómo terminarlo pero en este no, se me irá ocurriendo sobre la marcha por eso no lo actualizaré tan pronto, es que os tengo muy mal acostumbrados.


	3. Primer contacto

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Parece que voy bien, nada de virus ni reviews bomba, aunque si uno con gritos, así que voy a contestar a vuestras preguntas ahora para que lo tengáis todo claro antes de seguir con la historia:

**_kaoru sanz1_ :** tranquilidad y toma un par de valiums ¿ya? Vale. Tomoe en este fic esta muerta, bien muerta y enterrada. Esto es totalmente KenshinxKaoru de principio a fin lo juro. En este fic Tomoe es importante, pero digamos que tiene el efecto contrario al que le dio Watsuki. En el manga gracias a ella Kenshin deja de ser battousai, en este fic es su muerte la que crea a battousai, porque él antes era todo un angelito, no digo más porque sino me boicoteo a mi misma. Solo aclarar que cada noche Kenshin vuelve a soñar con la muerte de Tomoe, por eso al escuchar llorar a Kaoru, todavía medio dormido cree que es Tomoe. 

**gaby (hyatt:** Kaoru huye de un hombre, todavía no tengo decidido si fue un antiguo novio, un pervertido, un hombre lobo o algo peor. Cuando llegue el momento lo sabréis pero será casi al final de la historia, o eso es lo que creo por ahora, ya he dicho que no tengo nada decidido todavía

**oriana-dono: **para tu primera pregunta ver la línea de arriba J. Para la segunda, lee este capitulo

**Maki-san:** estoy de acuerdo contigo respecto a Tomoe, es necesaria para que battousai fuera rurouni, pero puestos a elegir me quedo con Kaoru. En cuanto a Watsuki no lo he visto nunca pero me has dejado intrigada, buscaré alguna foto por internet a ver. Quien sabe a lo mejor el señor Futwoka dibuja manga bajo un nombre falso J

Creo que ya no hay mas preguntas que contestar así que aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo.

3. Primer contacto

Katsura suspiró y miró de nuevo la carpeta cerrada sobre la mesa de su despacho. Aquella información era antigua pero desgraciadamente seguía siendo totalmente válida. La carpeta estaba arrugada por todas las veces que la había abierto y cerrado, como si pensara que la información que contenía habría cambiado de una vez a otra. Con un suspiro reticente la volvió a abrir para leer por enésima vez un informe que casi sabía de memoria.

"EVALUACIÓN PSICOLÓGICA: HIMURA, KENSHIN 

Conclusión final:

Tras un largo y exhaustivo examen debo concluir que, aunque el sujeto goza de una salud física envidiable, su equilibrio mental es muy frágil, rayando en la locura. Esta situación es debida a un trauma psicológico creado por un incidente de su niñez en el que se vio implicada su familia. Desgraciadamente me ha sido imposible, tanto a mi como al resto del equipo, determinar cuál fue su naturaleza, y menos aún los hechos relativos al incidente. Tan solo agregar que, le causó tan tremenda impresión que sistemáticamente ha bloqueado desde entonces todos los sentimientos catalogables como benignos (amor, amistad, alegría,...) para dejar paso a los malignos (ira, furia, dolor,...) que han terminado por crear por si solos una personalidad alternativa completa como método de defensa de su subconsciente   .

También hay que hacer notar que el sujeto posee una gran capacidad y necesidad de protección, no en relación a sí mismo sino enfocada a un particular. Es esa necesidad de proteger la que le ha mantenido bajo control desde el incidente. Sin embargo, esa necesidad por si sola, no será suficiente para que el sujeto mantenga el control de sus emociones y acciones a largo plazo.

Por tanto, el único tratamiento capaz de tener algún efecto positivo sobre el sujeto, podría ser proporcionarle algún ser para que pueda liberar esa capacidad de protección. Sin embargo debo también añadir, a modo personal, que la más mínima posibilidad de que ese ser pueda resultar dañado tanto por el sujeto como por fuerzas ajenas a su él, provocaría que perdiera el control definitivamente de forma irreversible.

Fdo  T. Gensai Ph.D"

Katsura volvió a cerrar la carpeta tras releer de nuevo las conclusiones finales del doctor Gensai y su equipo. "_gran capacidad y necesidad de protección"_ por supuesto, esa era la única razón por la que Himura aceptaba sus misiones, para proteger a las futuras víctimas y hacer justicia con las pasadas, el mismo Himura se lo dijo la primera vez que lo vio, cuando le expuso cuál sería su trabajo para él. No hacia falta leer ese informe para saber qué era lo que motivaba a Himura, como tampoco hacia falta para saber que el "_incidente_" había sido terrible para él ya que apenas era un adolescente. Estaba casi seguro que Himura había tratado de proteger a su familia y había fallado, de ahí su obsesión por seguir protegiendo a todo y a todos.

Había sido una buena idea ponerlo a trabajar en el Centro Wellington como tapadera. Lo había visto algunas veces, rodeado por aquellos muchachos que también habían pasado por terribles experiencias, casi relajado con ellos. Casi. Himura se sentía bien con ellos aunque por supuesto jamás lo reconocería. Katsura tenía la secreta esperanza de que al ayudar a aquellos muchachos a salir adelante, Himura pudiera ayudarse a sí mismo, aunque la posibilidad era muy remota. _Al menos daño no le hacía_ pensó disgustado. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en aquella línea del informe que habia subrayado el propio Gensai _"proporcionarle algún ser para que pueda liberar esa capacidad de protección"_ esa idea le había disgustado desde el principio y la había rechazado tajantemente. Aunque en su interior sabía que eso era lo que Himura necesitaba, alguien a quien proteger. Pero era él quién debía elegir, _un ser, _chasqueó la lengua disgustado. ¿Qué pensaron que tenían que darle?¿una rata de laboratorio para que jugara con ella?¿o una becaria con todos los detalles del caso dispuesta a ser su salvadora para obtener un gran éxito profesional a su costa? La respuesta vino por sí sola : una mujer. Himura necesitaba una mujer en su vida, y una muy buena para poder lidiar con él. Todo hombre necesita una mujer a su lado, al menos por un tiempo, y desde luego, Himura no era la excepción.

Pero de nuevo vino a su mente la última recomendación del doctor, marcada en rojo. Si algo le pasaba a quienquiera que Himura decidiera proteger sería el fin. Perdería el control por completo y Katsura no pudo dejar de sentir un escalofrío de terror ante la sola ida de Battousai sediento de sangre por las calles de Tokyo.

----------------------------

Kaoru despertó a media mañana. Se había quedado dormida llorando junto a la pared la noche anterior y ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo. Escuchó ruidos en su patio y se asomó todavía medio dormida. El pelirrojo estaba allí, dándole golpes a la pequeña empalizada que separaba ambos patios. Llevaba el largo pelo rojo atado en una cola baja a la altura de la nuca. Vestía unos pantalones vaqueros que debieron ser azules alguna vez, pero que ahora estaban casi blancos y una sudadera magenta en la que se leía "Centro Wellington para menores" con algo así como un dragón dibujado en la espalda. Kaoru rió ante el cómico aspecto de su vecino, además el estarle dando patadas a una valla podrida sin ningún efecto no ayudaba en absoluto a la imagen de tipo duro que tenía formada de él desde el día anterior. Kenshin escuchó su risa y se volvió para mirarla de frente, sus ojos dorados brillaban un poco coléricos

-"¿Se puede saber que le parece tan divertido, señorita?"- incomprensiblemente, ella no se asustó de su mirada, de algún modo sentía que esa cólera que veía en sus ojos no era contra ella sino contra la valla

-"Bonita sudadera" – fue lo único que acertó a decir

-"Sabía que tenía que haberla quemado cuando me la dieron"- dijo él entre dientes –"pero no acepto consejos sobre moda de una chica que ha dormido con la ropa del día anterior puesta y que lleva el pelo como si quisiera que los pájaros anidaran en él" – Kaoru se ruborizó y trató de alisarse la ropa y peinarse un poco con los dedos

-"Al menos no soy un gay pervertido al que le gustan los muchachos"

-"Eso es evidente señorita" –dijo el pelirrojo apartando su mirada de ella y volviendo su atención a la valla otra vez –"¿y qué más cosas buenas le ha dicho la querida señora Futwoka de mí? 

-"Nada más que merezca la pena"

-"Bueno, entonces todavía estoy a tiempo."- con cada palabra sus ojos perdían el color ámbar y eran cada vez más violeta. Kaoru se quedó maravillada ante ese fenómeno

-"Sus ojos.....cambian de color" – Kenshin volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esta vez sorprendido

-"¿De qué color son mis ojos?"- preguntó con la boca seca, la voz baja y ronca

-"Pues, con la señora Futwoka eran completamente dorados, como hace un momento. Pero ahora también hay partes violeta muy bonitas. Y ayer cambiaron de repente y estaban completamente violeta por eso me asusté de usted, perdone"

-"¿Le gusta el café?"

-"¿qué?"

-"Que si le gusta el café señorita. Supongo que no ha desayunado. ¿Por qué no va a arreglarse un poco y toma un poco de café mientras decidimos qué hacer con esta condenada valla?" – ella asintió agradecida aunque un poco sorprendida por el rápido cambio de tema y desapareció en su casa. 

Kenshin se sentó en el suelo y tomó aire. Sus ojos no habían estado completamente violetas desde hace 15 años, desde que Tomoe murió y no entendía por qué la habia mirado a ella así. Y sin embargo aquella chica tenía un extraño efecto sobre él. Ella....le calmaba de alguna forma que no comprendía. Podía sentirlo. Había estado furioso con aquel montón de madera podrida durante largo rato y desde que ella apareció en el patio su furia simplemente....se desvaneció. Además se había reído de él y no había hecho nada para castigarla. Es más, había mantenido una conversación civilizada con ella, lo cual era completamente extraño en él

Se había dado cuenta del efecto que producía en él y por eso había pensado en algo para hacerla desaparecer por un rato y tener tiempo para aclarar sus ideas a solas, pero eso también estaba mal. El sabía perfectamente qué decir para alejar a cualquier persona de su lado y, a pesar de los sentimientos tan extraños que aquella chica despertaba en él, no solo no la había alejado ¡la había invitado a desayunar y a charlar! Kami-sama ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?¿qué le pasaba aquella mañana? No era él mismo aquel día, era ....su rostro se ensombreció al darse cuenta....era como antes. Aquella chica conseguía con su mera presencia que volviera a ser él mismo. 

-"Ya estoy lista"- dijo Kaoru volviendo a salir al patio, esta vez peinada, lavada y con ropa cómoda encima

-"¿qué? Ah si" – Kenshin se levantó sin mirarla y se dirigió a su parte del patio donde, sobre una mesa de piedra había un termo con café y un par de tazas. Se quedó mirando aquellas tazas. No recordaba haberlas traído consigo, después de todo él siempre bebía directamente del termo. De alguna forma inconsciente había deseado aquella situación y ese conocimiento no le gustó. A pesar de todo, se volvió hacia ella con las tazas de humeante café, una en cada mano, y expresión pensativa. Le tendió una a ella sin atreverse a mirarla y tomó un largo trago del espeso líquido, todavía pensando en su extraño comportamiento.

-"¡Kami-sama!"- gritó ella de repente poniéndole alerta. ¿Qué había visto la chica? No había sentido ninguna presencia cercana aparte de ella. La miró confundido. Ella tenía una mano cubriendo su boca abierta y la otra extendida hacia él pero sobre todo una expresión de gran dolor en los ojos –"No me había fijado, qué terrible cicatriz"- instintivamente ella acercó su mano a su mejilla y recorrió con sus dedos aquellos profundos surcos en forma de cruz. Totalmente sorprendido, Kenshin cerró los ojos para que ella no viera lo que había desatado en su interior. Sus dedos eran suaves y gentiles sobre su piel y sintió como una sensación cálida y agradable comenzaba a extenderse como ondas por su cuerpo. Mientras que un dulce aroma a jazmines lo envolvía, sintió un nudo en su garganta y el extraño deseo de que aquellas manos nunca dejaran de acariciar su piel. Volvió a abrir los ojos, completamente violetas por un instante al mirarla, antes de que su expresión volviera a ser dura y sus ojos fueron dorados de nuevo al sujetar la mano de la chica por la muñeca para separarla de su mejilla

-"No vuelvas, jamás, a hacer eso" – dijo pronunciando cada palabra con deliberada lentitud. Sujetó su muñeca firmemente por unos momentos más para dejar claro su amenaza y luego la liberó. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se revolvía ante la simple idea de que ella le tuviera miedo. 

Kaoru volvió su atención a su café, era negro y sin azúcar, demasiado fuerte para ella, pero aguantando una mueca se bebió el líquido a sorbos. Aquel chico la había tratado gentilmente invitándola a desayunar y ayudándola con aquella tarea y ella se lo agradecía así. Estaba avergonzada por lo que había hecho, sabia que lo mejor era desaparecer y no molestarle más pero no quería apartarse de su lado. No dejando las cosas así. Trató de empezar de nuevo.

-"Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya y he vivido en Kyoto toda mi vida. Tengo 22 años y una beca para estudiar Pedagogía en la universidad. Me gustaría ser profesora algún día, me gustan los niños. Puede tutearme y llamarme Kaoru, si quiere"- se mordió el labio temiendo que él le preguntara algo más, pero no fue así

-"Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura y trabajo como instructor de kendo y artes marciales en el Centro Wellington." – levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos –"No me gusta la gente y las mujeres me suelen dar dolor de cabeza, pero no soy gay"- sus ojos volvían a tener partes violetas y casi sonreía

-"¿Puedo llamarte Kenshin?"

-"Puedes llamarme como quieras Kaoru-dono"- ella arrugó la nariz ante el honorífico y la sonrisa de él se incrementó, un poquito- "¿Qué quieres que haga con esa maldita valla?- dijo señalando la podrida valla que milagrosamente seguía en pie, como desafiándole. Ella meditó un momento mientras su vista pasaba de su patio lleno de malas hierbas al de su vecino que no parecía tener mucho mejor aspecto y una idea descabellada pasó por su mente.

-"En Kyoto trabajaba en un floristería, me gustan mucho las plantas. Si no te parece mal, puedes quitar la valla y compartiremos todo el patio. Puedo plantar algo por tu parte también. Nada de flores alegres lo prometo"

-"Jazmines"- dijo él sencillamente aceptando su oferta. Ella asintió y le sonrió. Kenshin no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer le había sonreído de aquella manera y sabía también que aquella chica asustada no sonreía así en mucho tiempo. Una sonrisa sincera y brillante. Una sonrisa que iluminó todos los oscuros recodos de su alma.

----------------------------

Habían pasado tres días desde su encuentro con Katsura y la luna no aparecería en el cielo aquella noche. Kenshin levantó la cabeza dejando que el frío viento nocturno jugara con su pelo y acariciara su rostro. Cerró los ojos, recordando sin querer aquellos dedos, suaves y gentiles sobre su cicatriz. El viento le traía el metálico sonido de espadas entrechocando y de una multitud enardecida que gesticulaba, animaba y maldecía a partes iguales. Luchas callejeras. No hacía mucho tuvo que ocupar el lugar de uno de sus jóvenes alumnos en una de ellas. El crío era demasiado estúpido para saber en qué lío se había metido pero como siempre su actuación con la espada fue impecable y dejo tal impresión que dejaron al chico en paz con tal de no volver a verle.

Los sonidos metálicos se fueron apagando y la multitud estalló en vítores de –"Gohei, Gohei"- la lucha había terminado y su blanco había ganado. Sonrió de forma torcida. Que disfrutara de su victoria por última vez. Esperó pacientemente en la oscuridad, casi invisible por su ropa negra. Sólo el brillo mortal de sus ojos dorados era visible en la penumbra y se concentró buscando el ki de posibles testigos. Había seguido a Gohei por tres días y sabía que pasaría por ese callejón camino de su coche. No se había equivocado, unos minutos después, su blanco pasó a su lado.

-"Hiruma Gohei" – el hombre se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado desde las sombras, pero acababa de demostrar lo bueno que era y su moral estaba demasiado alta como para dejarse acobardar por una sombra

-"Aquí me tienes, ¿quién me busca?"

-"Se te acusa del asesinato de 4 personas, y del intento de asesinato de muchos más, incluido una niña"- su voz era fría y sin ninguna emoción. Con paso seguro, Kenshin salió de las sombras

-"Ah, si, ya me encargué de alguien como tú antes ¿un amigo quizá?" – sonrió enseñando los dientes amarillos recordando la facilidad con que se habia encargado del otro tipo y desenfundó la espada. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el movimiento, el desconocido frente a él desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para aparecer en su costado y provocarle un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo. Gohei gritó de dolor sujetándose el brazo herido y empezó a asustarse. Esta vez había infravaluado a su oponente

-"¿Quién eres?¿cómo has hecho eso?"

-"Así" – Kenshin apareció de nuevo a su lado y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Gohei tenía un nuevo corte, esta vez en el brazo derecho que le hizo tirar la espada al suelo con un nuevo alarido de dolor

-"Nadie se puede mover tan rápido, ¿qué eres?¿un fantasma?" – gritó aterrorizado a la oscuridad sin poder ver a su atacante

-"Soy Battousai" – la voz vino justo a su espalda y Gohei se giró para ver aquellos ojos dorados que le aseguraban una muerte dolorosa. Gritó de nuevo, pero esta vez de puro terror y echó a correr dejando su espada, su única defensa, en el suelo. Pero Battousai era más rápido y le siguió. Jugó con él como un gato juega con un ratón antes de comérselo y le fue conduciendo hasta la tapia que bloqueaba el callejón. Gohei estaba atrapado.

-"ME SOLTARON....EL JUEZ ME DEJO LIBRE.....ME DECLARARON INOCENTE ..." – gritó rogando por su vida al ver aquellos ojos inalterables acercarse a él

-"Pero yo no"- fue la fría respuesta . Los ojo dorados brillaron una vez más en la noche sin luna con brillo metálico, el mismo brillo de la katana que caía sobre su víctima traspasando piel, músculo y hueso, atravesándole el pecho de parte a parte hasta clavarse en la pared. Battousai dejó la espada sosteniendo a su blanco contra la pared hasta que la sangre que manaba a borbotones de su pecho abierto terminaba su recorrido por el cuerpo muerto hasta llegar al suelo. De un seco movimiento sacó la espada y el cuerpo cayó al suelo en el charco que formaba su propia sangre. Dio un paso hacia atrás y sacudió la espada para limpiarla. Echó un último vistazo al cuerpo sin vida. No lo había tocado ni se había manchado con su sangre. Un trabajo limpio, sin testigos.

–"Hiruma Gohei, por aquellos que murieron y por los que ya no morirán, tu vida debía acabar aquí"- dio la vuelta y, una vez más se perdió en las sombras.

----------------------------

Otro capitulo terminado. Gracias a todos los que han escrito reviews, incluidos los clandestinos


	4. Una vieja fotografía

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

4. Una vieja fotografía

El ejecutivo salió del ascensor y avanzó por el alfombrado pasillo hasta el único despacho de la última planta de la SCorp, que pertenecía al presidente. Tomó aire, apretó el nudo de la corbata  y se alisó una vez más la chaqueta de su impecable traje de Armani, antes de golpear dos veces la puerta cerrada con los nudillos. Sin esperar la respuesta, giró el pomo de la puerta y entró. Si hubiera molestado, el presidente no le hubiera ordenado subir a su despacho personalmente, ni tampoco hubiera podido acceder al último piso por el ascensor.

Tal como esperaba, el presidente estaba cómodamente instalado en el amplio sillón tras la enorme mesa de caoba. Como su mano derecha, el ejecutivo había estado muchas veces en aquella habitación pero siempre quedaba sobrecogido por ella, anhelando internamente algún día ser digno de una habitación semejante. Todas las paredes excepto la del fondo estaban literalmente forradas de la mejor caoba y tapices del siglo XVI importados de Italia, al igual que algunas esculturas griegas que alguna vez adornaron las casas de filósofos atenienses. A su izquierda el bar, también en caoba por supuesto, con la mejor selección de bebidas de todo el mundo que pudiera imaginar junto a una mesa de billar, para las horas de ocio. La pared del fondo, a espaldas del presidente, era toda en sí una gran ventana desde la que se vislumbraba perfectamente toda la ciudad de Kyoto. El hombre dejó de lado toda su envidia por semejante vista y despacho y volvió su atención a su superior.

-"¿La habéis encontrado ya?"

-"Lo siento mucho señor, pero la chica se ha desvanecido por completo"

-"¿Desvanecido?"

-"Si señor. Nadie la ha visto en una semana. No se ha presentado ni a su trabajo ni a sus clases de la universidad"

-"Entonces está escondida en casa" – sus ojos rojos brillaron de forma diabólica –"el pajarillo encerrado en su jaula"

-"Em, No señor" – dijo el hombre empezando a sudar. Al presidente de la SCorp no se le daban noticias que no le complacieran

-"¿Cómo que no?"

-"Tenemos la casa vigilada y sensores termales escaneándola. No hemos registrado más presencia que la de sus padres, señor"

-"¿Han avisado a la policía?"

-"No señor"

-"Entonces saben que no la tengo yo." – el presidente se recostó en su sillón y unió las yemas de los dedos en actitud pensativa –" El pajarillo ha huido, o al menos eso es lo que cree" – la diabólica sonrisa reapareció en su rostro – "que lo crea por un tiempo más. Que se sienta a salvo y fuera de mi alcance, mejor, más dura será su vuelta a la realidad."- Volvió su atención al hombre rígido frente a él –"Tenemos agentes en todos los rincones del país. Encontradla."

-"Si señor"

-"Y mantened la vigilancia en su casa."- su sonrisa se incrementó –" Tarde o temprano llamará a mamá"

-"Como ordene, señor"

-"¿Qué tal está mi otro juguete?" – el presidente cambió de tema para alivio del ejecutivo

-"Todo está preparado en el sótano. Tal como usted ordenó"- el hombre se relajó un poco al poder darle buenas noticias a su superior. Abrió la carpeta que llevaba consigo y cuidadosamente colocó unas fotos sobre la mesa. Unas mostraban a una mujer alta y muy bella, una cotizada modelo y actriz conocida como Yumi. Las otras mostraban el cuerpo de un hombre rubio de pelo corto y puntiagudo, atado y cubierto de sangre, como si hubiera sido torturado.

-"Perfecto. Mándale las fotos de su hermano" – el subordinado asintió recogiendo las fotos del hombre torturado, mientras el presidente recogía de la mesa una de Yumi. –"Será fácil. En un par de días estará totalmente bajo mi control" – dijo acariciando la cara de Yumi en la foto mientras giraba con su sillón para quedar de perfil –"demasiado fácil. Kaoru era más rebelde, más...excitante. Hacerla obedecer contra su voluntad era algo...sublime"- su voz era suave recordando tan exquisita experiencia pero volvió a girar en su sillón para dejar la foto sobre la mesa – "Cuando acabe con Yumi quiero tenerla de vuelta"- ahora su tono de voz, frío y autoritario volvió a hacer temblar al subordinado al pensar en las consecuencias que tendría que afrontar si no encontraba pronto a aquella chiquilla

-"Así será" – recogió las fotos, inclinó la cabeza sumisamente y abandonó el despacho.

---------------------------------

Kaoru apagó el televisor con un mohín. Estaba aburrida. Había desempaquetado y colocado todo lo que había traído consigo y los pocos muebles que había comprado por Internet. También había terminado de arreglar el ahora patio compartido y plantar flores y otras plantas en los bordes, sin olvidar el jazmín de Kenshin. Kenshin. Recordó con una sonrisa lo bueno y amable que había sido con ella en aquellos días, sobre todo cuando la había acompañado al mercado para comprar las semillas para el patio y sobre todo a por comida, ya que Kaoru no tenía nada que comer salvo la "famosa tarta de la señora Futwoka", que había ido a parar a la basura. Estaba muy contenta por salir de la casa y respirar al fin un poco de aire libre. Pero se alegraba más aún de que Kenshin se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarla antes siquiera de que ella le preguntara. Su nuevo amigo parecía ser capaz de leer en su mente el miedo y el terror que aún la dominaban ante la idea de salir sola a la calle. Por eso él había decidido que irían caminando para que ella se fuera familiarizando con el barrio y volverían en autobús con las compras. El pelirrojo caminaba a su lado con una seguridad pasmosa en sí mismo que creaba como un escudo impenetrable a su alrededor en el que ella se sentía segura. No podía dejar de notar como sus ojos se ponían amenazadoramente ámbar cuando alguien tropezaba con él o le dirigía alguna horrorizada mirada a su cicatriz y volvían a tener partes violetas cuando la miraba a ella, y ese simple hecho le encantaba. 

Kaoru soltó una carcajada al recordar también cuando, al volver a casa cargados de bolsas con la compra, se habían cruzado con la señora Futwoka y su marido. El señor Futwoka era tal y como había imaginado: bajito, delgado, un poco calvo y con gafas, muy pequeño comparado con su enorme esposa y, mientras que ella les había dirigido una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa al verlos juntos, el señor Futwoka les había sonreído sinceramente, como alegrándose de que alguien pudiera disfrutar realmente de pasear en pareja. El señor Futwoka había abierto la boca para saludarlos alegremente, pero su esposa le dio un fuerte tirón del brazo y lo arrastró con ella calle abajo musitando algo sobre jovencitas descarriadas que se escapan de casa y caen en los brazos del primer hombre que se cruza en su camino. 

Kaoru arrugó el ceño disgustada. Ahora aquella chismosa diría por todo el barrio que ella y Kenshin tenían algo. Aunque, bien mirado, quizá si tuvieran algo. Por lo que le había dicho Kenshin, y por lo que ella misma había aprendido estando con él, su pelirrojo vecino no era una persona muy sociable, y estaba casi segura que ella era lo más cercano a una amiga que tenía. Y por su parte,...había tenido muchas amigas en Kyoto pero ahora que lo pensaba nunca había tenido una relación tan estrecha con un hombre. Más que amigos tenía conocidos, compañeros de clase y eso pero nada realmente íntimo. Kaoru se tendió en el sofá y se tapó la cara con un cojín ¡Kami-sama! ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? Estaba hablando de una relación íntima con un hombre con el que sólo había cruzado unas palabras. Habían pasado tiempo juntos, sí. Por las tardes, cuando Kenshin volvía a casa de su trabajo en el Centro Wellington, habían trabajado juntos para arreglar el patio y la había acompañado al mercado, pero la mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Se limitaba a mirarla con aquellos ojos extraños que tenía. Aquellos maravillosos ojos que la tenían intrigada. Se sentó de repente en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y expresión decidida, tuvieran o no la relación que creía la señora Futwoka, al menos estaba segura de que eran amigos. Es más, Kenshin era la única persona que conocía en toda la ciudad, y las amistades son como las flores, hay que cultivarlas o mueren y cualquier cosa antes que quedarse de nuevo encerrada sola entre aquellas cuatro paredes un viernes por la noche. 

Con paso decidido Kaoru atravesó el salón de su casa y salió al patio para detenerse justo en la puerta de atrás de la casa de su vecino. Entonces todo su valor la abandonó ¿pero qué estaba haciendo allí, llamando a la puerta de un hombre? _Oh vamos Kaoru, ya no eres una niña para estar pensando en esas tonterías. Además mamá no se va a enterar_ se dijo para darse ánimos –"¿Kenshin?"- llamó desde fuera del patio – "¿Kenshin, estás en casa?" – titubeó un poco, quizás había salido, o tuviera algún compromiso. Iba a darse por vencida cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio el destello de la negra moto de carreras. Si la moto estaba allí, él también, conocía ya lo bastante de los hábitos de Kenshin para saberlo, así que, armándose de valor, empujó la puerta de cristal, esperando encontrarla cerrada, pero ésta se abrió sin ningún problema. _¿Deja la puerta de atrás abierta?¿Es que no tiene miedo de que le roben o algo?_ Se preguntó, pero enseguida vino la respuesta, Kenshin podía ser condenadamente terrorífico cuando quería, lo había comprobado con la señora Futwoka. Cualquier ladrón se lo pensaría dos veces antes de arriesgarse a entrar en su casa y tropezarse con él de mal humor. Además, por lo que Kaoru estaba viendo, tampoco había mucho que robar, la casa tenía incluso menos muebles que la suya, por no tener, no tenía ni siquiera televisor _¿cómo podía alguien vivir sin televisión?,_ aunque tenía un portátil bastante caro sobre la mesa del salón –"¿Kenshin?"- volvió a llamar un poco más alto. La luz del salón estaba encendida y podía oír ruidos arriba. Iba a volver a llamarle cuando su mirada se encontró con una fotografía sobre una repisa. 

Era una foto vieja y arrugada, incluso estaba pegada en algunas partes, como si la hubieran roto y luego arreglado. Kaoru cogió el marco con cuidado y acercó la foto a su rostro para verla mejor. Había cuatro personas en ella, por detrás un hombre y una mujer, de unos 35 años, menos seguramente, el hombre tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer y un pelo rojo brillante aunque muy corto. Por delante estaba una chica de unos 16 años morena como la mujer, y el pelo largo cayéndole sobre los hombros. Tenía un gesto de serena resignación y miraba a un chico a su lado, de unos 10 años que le sacaba la lengua como burlándose de ella. El chico tenía el mismo pelo rojo brillante que el hombre y ojos violeta. Una familia feliz. Kaoru recordó a su propia familia y sonrió un poco triste. Levantó la mirada de la foto para dejarla de nuevo sobre la repisa pero se encontró con los ojos de Kenshin mirándola inexpresivos. Kaoru se asustó al darse cuenta de que había entrado en su casa sin permiso y se había puesto a mirar sus cosas personales, se puso tan nerviosa que sus manos temblaron y la fotografía resbaló entre sus dedos.

En un rápido movimiento, que Kaoru fue incapaz de ver, Kenshin rescató la foto antes de que cayera al suelo y la devolvió a su lugar en la repisa. Después, sin una palabra, caminó hacia la mesa, y cerró el portátil con el informe sobre Gohei que había enviado a Katsura momentos antes. Una vez estuvo seguro de que la chica no había visto nada del informe, se volvió hacia ella

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó con voz nuetra

-"Yo...verás...había pensado..."- Kaoru tartamudeaba avergonzada y aquellos ojos que la miraban sin pestañear no la ayudaban en absoluto

-"Si Kaoru-dono, ¿qué habías pensado para venir a la casa de un hombre y sacarle de la ducha?" – ahora ella se ruborizó de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta de que Kenshin había estado en el piso de arriba duchándose y por eso no había respondido cuando le había llamado. Trató de fijar su vista en el suelo cuando vio que Kenshin solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones de gimnasia, anchos y sujetos por las caderas, sin nada que cubriera su torso salvo una toalla en su cuello y que su pelo rojo aún estaba oscurecido por el agua y goteaba. Mordiéndose el labio y sintiendo arder sus mejillas, Kaoru intentó quitar su vista de una gota que había caído de su pelo y que ahora recorría su ancho pecho y su abdomen con los músculos marcados para terminar humedeciendo la cinturilla del pantalón, pero no pudo, y siguió ávidamente el recorrido de la gota por el torso desnudo del pelirrojo, haciendo que se ruborizara aún más si era posible. 

Una parte de Kenshin disfrutaba de aquella excitante situación. Aquella chica que tan fácilmente se había hecho un hueco tanto en su vida como en sus pensamientos, allí en su casa, ruborizada y mortificada a la vez por no poder quitar los ojos de su cuerpo. _Mía_ susurró Battousai revolviéndose en su interior y sus ojos parpadearon dorados_. ORO_ gritó la otra parte de él volviendo a tomar el control. Lentamente, para alivio y desgracia de Kaoru, Kenshin se puso la camiseta que llevaba en su mano izquierda mientras terminaba de secarse el pelo con la toalla, dándole tiempo a ella para que recuperara la compostura y a él para desterrar de nuevo a Battousai a lo más profundo de su mente.

-"Verás Kenshin, había pensado que como ya hemos terminado con el patio y si no tienes nada mejor que hacer..... comprendo que es un viernes por la noche y seguramente tienes planes......era una tontería, olvídalo, no se en qué estaba pensando"

-"No tengo nada que hacer esta noche Kaoru-dono" – estaba realmente intrigado por lo que aquella chica tenía en mente

-"¿Ah no? Bueno, entonces podrías.... si quieres claro, no te voy a obligar....pero supongo que mejor que algo congelado...." – siguió balbuceando ella incapaz de decirlo directamente

-"¿congelado?"- Kenshin levantó una ceja y la miró totalmente sorprendido –"¿Me estás invitando a cenar a tu casa Kaoru-dono?" 

-"Mou Kenshin, dicho así, suena peor de lo que había pensado"- dijo volviendo a enrojecer –"suena como una cita o algo así"

-"Y por supuesto no es una cita"

-"Por supuesto que no"- dijo ella negando con cabeza y las manos. Kenshin sonrió todavía sin saber si esta complacido o decepcionado con que no fuera una cita

-"En ese caso supongo que cualquier cosa es mejor que la congelada"- dijo aceptando su invitación

Una media hora después Kenshin no estaba tan convencido de sus palabras. Llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo solo, y había optado por la comida rápida y congelada ya que nunca sabia cuánto tiempo iba a estar en casa y no merecía la pena cocinar o comprar algo fresco. Pero cuando había vivido con sensei Hiko él se había encargado de cocinar y aunque no fuera un gran cocinero, estaba seguro de superar con creces a aquella chica. ¡Kami-sama él al menos sabía diferenciar la sal del azúcar! Kenshin volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa amable a la chica sentada enfrente de él a la mesa, antes de tomar una segunda cucharada de lo que se suponía era sopa miso y conseguir pasarla por su garganta sin tener arcadas. 

-"Realmente eres muy bueno Kenshin, no te merezco" – dijo ella tras probar su propia comida

-"No digas eso Kaoru-dono. Es sólo que te falta práctica. No sueles cocinar muy a menudo ¿verdad?" – ella negó con la cabeza

-"Era mi madre quien se encargaba de la comida. Nunca me ha dejado poner un pie en su cocina, ni a mi ni a mi padre. Decía que sólo estorbamos y que se las podía arreglar perfectamente" – dijo sonriéndole, recordando tiempos felices

-"Mi madre era igual, pero al menos dejaba que Tomoe la ayudara" – se abofeteó mentalmente al instante por haber dicho eso

-"Las personas de la foto" – Kaoru se mordió el labio indecisa antes de continuar –"son tu familia"- Kenshin bajó los ojos y ella lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.- "Y Tomoe....¿es tu novia?"- Kenshin levantó la cabeza y la miró sorprendido por el temor con el que había pronunciado las últimas palabras

-"Tomoe era mi hermana mayor"- sus ojos volvieron a mezclarse, lavanda y ámbar, revelando un torbellino de emociones

-"¿era?"

-"Murieron. Todos están muertos. Todos menos yo."- hizo una pausa –" Me esperan, pronto iré con ellos"- su voz se volvió dura y sus ojos fueron completamente dorados llenos de dolor y fatalismo cuando terminó la frase. Ella sin pensar se levantó de la mesa y cruzó la distancia que los separaba, para tomar su cara dulce pero firmemente entre sus pequeñas manos temblorosas y obligarle a  mirarla a los ojos

-"Diles que te sigan esperando. Ahora no estás solo. Me tienes a mí"- las lágrimas corrían por su rostro desde sus ojos azules sin saber bien por qué estaba llorando. El la miró incrédulo, viendo esas lágrimas de dolor por su familia que él no podía derramar ya. Kenshin respiró hondo, dejando que el embriagador aroma a jazmines que desprendía el cuerpo de Kaoru lo envolviera en su hechizo tranquilizador. Se levantó de la silla y gentilmente apartó sus suaves manos de sus mejillas, ya que no estaba seguro de poder resistiendo la tibieza de aquellas manos de nuevo sobre su piel. Muy lentamente, como si temiera que el mero contacto con sus callosas manos la dañara, Kenshin secó las lágrimas de Kaoru con dedos temblorosos. Cuando ella finalmente dejó de llorar, cogió sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y las levantó para depositar un dulce beso en sus palmas. A través de sus manos, sintió el estremecimiento que su beso había causado en la joven y la miró. El violeta y el dorado frente al azul profundo.

-"Sea quien sea el que te ha hecho abandonar a los tuyos, el que te ha causando tanto dolor" – dijo soltándole las manos mientras los ojos de Kaoru se llenaban de pánico al recordar –"sea quien sea lo mataré si trata de hacerte daño de nuevo" 

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, para decirle que era una locura, que nadie podía enfrentarse a EL, pero entonces vio de nuevo esa mortífera seguridad en los ojos dorados de Kenshin y supo que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas.

---------------------------------

Otro capitulo terminado. Esta semana no hay preguntas asi que no tengo que contestar a nadie. Como veís he dado algunas pistas por fín, sobre quién persigue a Kaoru y algo más sobre el pasado de Kenshin, a ver quién adivina qué pasará ahora.

En lo que se refiere a los reviews anónimos creo que si tengo habilitada la opción, pero si tenéis algún problema y FF no os deja podéis mandarme el review directamente a mi dirección de correo varng@supercable.es siempre que no tenga virus o algo así.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews de ánimo, me ayudan mucho, y siento lo de los valiums kaoru-sanz1, lo dejaremos en un par de tilas ¿vale?

Hasta la proxima


	5. El Amor es un riesgo que debemos afronta...

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Gracias a todos por los reviews, y me alegra que os esté gustando mi fic. Y ahora a contestar preguntas y aclaraciones

**Kimmy Angy**: la respuesta a tus dos primeras preguntas es: paciencia, poco a poco se irá desvelando el secreto pero iré dejando pistas para que lo averigüéis. En cuanto a que Katsura tenga algo que ver con que Kaoru haya conseguido la casa, es una idea bastante interesante, puede que si, ya que Katsura se preocupa bastante por Kenshin, pero tanto como para escoger a Kaoru para él creo que es demasiado. De todas formas tu pregunta me ha inspirado para una escena para más adelante, ya te avisaré. Gracias

**kaoru-sanz1: **supongo que te refieres si el fic es Kenshin/Kaoru o un Battousai/Kaoru. Yo creo que es las dos cosas. En principio Kenshin es Battousai pero ella saca su parte buena poco a poco, así que aunque la mayoría del tiempo ella esté con la parte rurouni también tendrá que lidiar con la parte hitokiri porque las dos son Kenshin. Enishi saldrá más adelante pero creo que Saitou no, a menos que se me ocurra otra idea descabellada. No van a aparecer muchos personajes, y si aparecen será sólo un poco, que si no la trama se va liando con tanta gente y al final termino hecha un lío tratando de sacar escenas que no tienen nada que ver con el argumento principal

**gaby (hyatt: **premio, has ganado una tarta especial de la señora Futwoka, pásate por mi casa cuando quieras para recoger el premio

A mis **reviews clandestinos** gracias por molestaros en escribirme directamente, y mi otro fic "Rayos de Primavera" no está totalmente terminado, falta el epilogo, pero me da pena terminarlo :.(  snif snif y ahora tengo la cabeza demasiado metida en este para encontrar un final de comieron perdices que no quede demasiado empalagoso.

Y creo que esas son todas las preguntas, gracias por los ánimos y vamos por el capitulo

5. El Amor es un riesgo que debemos afrontar 

Katsura pidió una nueva taza de té a la camarera con una sonrisa mientras volvía a repasar el informe de Himura sobre Gohei. Estaba satisfecho. Como siempre Himura había hecho un trabajo perfecto, y si le hubiera encargado el trabajo directamente a él, no estaría ahora con un agente menos, ya que Owaki seguría en el hospital por otra semana más. Katsura suspiró. Himura era siempre su última carta, cuando todos los demás fallaban. No era que por ser su mejor agente lo quería reservar para casos importantes, sino que Katsura temía seriamente por la frágil salud mental de Himura. Estaba muy preocupado de que en cualquier momento se volviera totalmente loco y comenzara un baño de sangre por todos los bajos fondos. No es que fuera un problema realmente, después de todo estaba seguro de que Himura, incluso en un estado de profunda locura, sería incapaz de dañar a un inocente. Se iría directamente a los delincuentes menores, camellos, y pequeños maleantes en general, que no eran inocentes. Pero el castigo por sus delitos no debería ser la muerte, para eso estaba la cárcel y Battousai sólo sabia castigar con sangre y dolor.

Como si hubiera leído su pensamiento sobre el estado de la mente de Himura, Katsura levantó los ojos de su té para ver como Gensai se sentaba en su mesa. Pidió amablemente a la camarera un café y unos bollos de nata y miró directamente a un sorprendido Katsura

-"Desde luego doctor, nunca había esperado verle por aquí" - saludó cortésmente al psiquiatra

-"Lo que tengo que decirle tenía que ser directamente, por el bien del muchacho" - respondió el doctor una vez que la camarera trajo su pedido. Katsura no tenía que preguntar quién era el muchacho.

-"¿Ha habido algún cambio? En su último informe no parece haber indicios de"

-"Lo ha encontrado"- cortó el doctor

-"¿Encontrado?" - Katsura estaba perplejo, hasta que su mente volvió a recitar el informe de Himura y entendió al doctor. Permaneció en silencio dejando que Gensai se explicara

-"Una chica. Su vecina desde hace 3 semanas, Kaoru Kamiya según los informes que he recibido. Él por supuesto no me ha dado ningún nombre ni nada fuera de lo normal cuando vino a su examen trimestral después de su última misión. Me di cuenta por casualidad."

-"¿Qué quiere decir por casualidad?"

-"Le vi cogiendo un autobús con ella."- el doctor bajo la vista un poco avergonzado -"debo admitir que me intrigó bastante su actitud y los seguí hasta su casa" - Katsura suprimió una sonrisa al imaginar al buen doctor en plan espía siguiendo a la pareja

-"¿Entraron juntos?"

-"No. En absoluto. El le tendió las bolsas con su compra y ella entró en casa. Después él cogió su moto y se fue. Al Wellington supongo"

-"Bueno, estaba siendo amable con una chica guapa. Es un comportamiento normal doctor"- Gensai levantó una ceja ante el comentario divertido de Katsura

-"Estamos hablando de Himura. Seré viejo pero aún recuerdo perfectamente cómo se flirtea con una mujer y él no estaba haciendo nada parecido"

-"Entonces en su modesta opinión, Himura no tiene ningún interés sexual en ella" - El doctor dio un largo suspiro,  la gente no lograba entender también como él los entresijos de la mente humana.

-"Se comportaba con ella como un guardaespaldas. Un ojo en ella y el otro evaluando posibles amenazas. Por un momento creí que ella sería un testigo protegido de algún caso y que Himura era su escolta, hasta que recordé que nunca se ha encargado de esas tareas."

-"¿Entonces?"- Katsura seguía sin entender lo que el doctor trataba de decirle y se estaba poniendo nervioso con tantos rodeos

-"Protección. Himura siempre ha tenido un gran instinto de protección y parece que lo ha volcado en esa chica"- Gensai esperó a que Katsura asintiera para continuar -"El problema es que esa chica parecía asustada por algo y no era Himura. Ella tiene necesidad de que la protejan y Himura está asumiendo ese papel muy bien"

-"Creo que ya le entiendo doctor. Himura ha encontrado por sí mismo alguien a quien proteger, como su primer informe sugería. Entonces no le hará ningún mal"

-"En principio no, pero es una situación muy peligrosa. Recuerde porque no se aplicó esa recomendación"

-"Yo no quería que Himura se convirtiera en una de sus ratas de laboratorio" - Gensai sonrió ante la respuesta paternalista de Katsura

-"Yo tampoco, le tengo cariño al muchacho. Pero usted sabe tan bien como yo, que la verdadera razón fueron los riesgos que suponía. Esta situación, tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, pero habría deseado que fuera con alguno de los chicos del Wellington"

-"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

-"Creí que alguno de esos chicos le despertaría el mismo sentimiento. Que viera a un hermano pequeño y que quisiera protegerlo. De esa forma tanto él como el chico ganarían una familia. Con una mujer es distinto"

-"¿No cree que también pueda ver a esa chica como a una hermana?"

-"Al principio si, pero no por mucho tiempo. La está sobreprotegiendo para que no vuelva a repetirse lo que sea que le ocurrió a Tomoe. El problema es que la sobreprotección lleva a la posesión"

-"Creí que había dicho que no tenía interés sexual en ella"

-"Es un muchacho sano y ella es bonita"- la sonrisa del doctor fue sincera y soñadora y Katsura le imitó

-"Se enamorará de ella si no lo está ya. ¿Es eso lo que quiere decir doctor?"

-"Se volverá loco por ella"- la sonrisa del doctor pasó a ser triste -"Loco, esa es la palabra adecuada. Y ahí empieza mi temor."

-"¿Cree que haga alguna estupidez si ella le rechaza?"

-"No. No temo su rechazo. Si ella hace eso él no tendrá ningún problema. Recuerde que se ve a sí mismo como una amenaza para cualquiera. Que ella le rechace, marcará una línea de separación entre ellos y él se limitará a protegerla" - Katsura asintió lentamente entendiendo a duras penas el razonamiento del doctor -"Al verse él como una amenaza para ella, no la tocará, aún si ella se enamorara de él"- prosiguió el doctor

-"Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Se limitará a adorarla a distancia como un bobo enamorado. No es una historia nueva doctor."

-"Se equivoca Katsura. Tarde o temprano su cuerpo la reclamará por mucho que su mente se niegue a la idea de tocarla"

-"Y entonces él la protegerá y serán felices ¿A qué viene tanto misterio?"- aquella conversación sobre la vida privada de Himura exasperaba ya a Katsura

-"A que ella es humana y como tal está en manos de la casualidad como todos nosotros. Puede cruzar una calle y que la atropelle un coche, tener cáncer,... hay un sinfín de posibilidades que escapan al control de Himura. Además del hecho de que Himura trabaja para usted" - ahora Katsura entendía a dónde quería llegar el doctor. Había una razón por la que sus agentes solían ser hombres mayores que Himura y sin familia. Algunos la habían perdido trágicamente y a otros simplemente los habían abandonado, pero la realidad era que cuando uno de sus agentes caía, nadie lloraba por ellos, además ¿qué clase de mujer aceptaría a un asesino a su lado?

-"Puede abandonarle al conocer la verdad" - el rostro de Katsura reflejaba una honda preocupación y el doctor suspiró aliviado al ver que por fin había hecho a Katsura entender la gravedad de la situación

-"Que muera, salga herida o que lo abandone, el resultado será el mismo. No podrá soportar de nuevo el dolor de su soledad y perderá el precario equilibrio de su mente"

-"Battousai tratando de ahogar su dolor con sangre. Y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para impedirlo. Se defenderá con uñas y dientes si tratamos de separarlo de ella y el resultado sería el mismo, peor aún, ya que nos vería a nosotros como culpables"

-"Usted lo ha dicho Katsura. No hay nada que podamos hacer" - dijo el doctor con gesto abatido y derrotista

-"Salvo confiar en que esa chica sea capaz de quererle como merece"- dijo Katsura sonriendo al doctor y poniendo una mano en su hombro -"Quizá usted será una eminencia en la mente, pero yo conozco bien el alma humana. He visto cosas increíbles en nombre del amor que escapan a su análisis y a su comprensión doctor. Si Himura la ha elegido a ella, confiemos en su criterio"

----------------------- AVISO ESTA ESCENA ES UN POQUITO FUERTE. KENSHIN ESTA SOÑANDO--------------------

De nuevo en aquella habitación, donde todo ocurría a cámara lenta.  Sólo con aquellos tipos mientras el otro, el jefe, estaba arriba en la habitación, con Tomoe. Tomoe. Podía escuchar perfectamente, a pesar de la distancia, como sus lamentos habían ido pasando a ser súplicas y pronto empezarían los gritos. Allí estaban. Como siempre, al escucharla gritar, había saltado de su asiento para correr en su ayuda, pese a los dos hombres que le vigilaban en el piso de abajo y la amenaza de esta vez hacer algo más que cortarle en la mejilla. Pero el grito de Tomoe era demasiado fuerte, era una llamada desesperada en busca de auxilio, una llamada que él debía responder pese a todo. Y trató de subir la escalera aunque los fuertes brazos de aquellos hombres le sujetaron impidiendo cualquier movimiento. Tomoe gritó de nuevo en el piso de arriba y él grito con ella, de dolor, de frustración por ser sólo un niño inútil, incapaz de proteger a su hermana. Se revolvió entre los brazos de aquellos hombres que lo sujetaban y esta vez, algo fue distinto.

_Ya no era un niño indefenso de 13 años y ojos violetas, sino un asesino de 28 con ojos dorados. Battousai. Esta vez consiguió liberarse de sus captores y, siempre en cámara lenta, rodar por el suelo hasta alcanzar la katana. Aquella katana que acababa de verter su sangre, de marcarle de por vida y sellar su destino. Empuñó la espada con la mano derecha  y con mortífera precisión, trazó un amplio semicírculo al frente cortando a los dos hombres en el abdomen y manchando de nuevo su katana. Sangre en su espada. Sangre culpable de su dolor. Subió las escaleras de un salto, siempre en cámara lenta, mientras a su espalda los cuerpos caían al suelo sin vida. Llegó hasta donde Tomoe seguía gritando desesperadamente._

_Abrió la puerta de un fuerte puntapié y antes de que el hombre pudiera reaccionar, le quitó el wakisaki con el que apretaba la frágil garganta de Tomoe y girando la muñeca lo clavó profundamente en la yugular de aquel hombre. El responsable de todo su dolor. Battousai quedó allí quieto, respirando profundamente, viendo como aquel hombre daba su último suspiro y llenaba toda la habitación con el desquiciante olor de la sangre. Sangre en el suelo. Sangre el cama. Sangre en sus manos. Sangre sobre Tomoe. Tomoe. Se giró para verla._

_Pero ya no era Tomoe. Era Kaoru. Y no tenía sangre sobre su cuerpo. Kaoru. Kaoru desnuda sobre la cama sonriéndole y tendiendo sus blancos brazos hacia él. A duras penas Battousai logró avanzar hasta quedar recostado en la cama con ella. Kaoru le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente y lo rodeó con sus brazos desnudos. El cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente el aroma a jazmines que emanaba del cuerpo femenino. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, no quedaba rastro de Battousai en ellos. La habitación había cambiado también, ya no había sangre. Estaban los dos recostados sobre la hierba. Una hierba verde brillante cubierta de rocío, y rodeados de flores y plantas. Las mismas que ella había plantado en el patio, pero el embriagador perfume de los jazmines embotaba todos sus sentidos._

Como si tuvieran vida propia, sus callosas manos empezaron a recorrer el frágil cuerpo de la chica, que empezó a gemir suavemente mientras enredaba sus manos en su rojizo pelo. La boca de Kenshin  empezó a besar su cuello, saboreando el sabor de su piel, mientras sus manos habían descendido de sus blancos pechos para empezar a perderse entre sus muslos. Siguió saboreando su cuello dejando un húmedo rastro hasta llegar a su boca -"Kenshin"- jadeó Kaoru arqueando su espalda, ávida de más caricias y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Él aprovechó ese momento para tapar su boca entreabierta con la suya, deseando probar el sabor del interior de su boca

Kenshin volvió a despertar como siempre sentado en su cama, gritando sin emitir ningún ruido y con el cuerpo bañado en sudor. Pero esta vez había sido distinto. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y la boca seca, pero esta vez el sueño no había sido doloroso, había sido...¿placentero? Entonces ¿por qué estaba sudando?, ¿por qué le costaba respirar? Trató de moverse para ir a por algo de beber y entonces notó una humedad en su pantalón. -"Kami-sama ¿qué me está pasando?"

---------------- FIN DE LA ESCENA, YA PODEIS SEGUIR LEYENDO----------

Kenshin se dirigió directamente al Centro Wellington con dos horas de adelanto. No había querido esperar en su casa por si Kaoru despertaba y quería hablar con él. No se atrevía a verla. Todavía no, era demasiado pronto y en su cabeza lo único que había eran las imágenes de su sueño, de su cuerpo contra el suyo y su olor a jazmín. Tenía que despejarse. Por la noche, después de un día de trabajo, podría enfrentarla con más calma y sin correr riesgos. Paró su moto en la puerta del Centro y se dirigió a la silenciosa cafetería.

Antes de llegar, su entrenado oído captó débiles sonidos provenientes del dojo y se acercó a investigar. Después de todo, el dojo era en parte responsabilidad suya y tenía que saber qué estaba pasando en él. Corrió la puerta sigilosamente y entró sin hacer ruido. A su derecha, cerca de la puerta para vigilar si alguien se acercaba, un niño de unos 10 años dormía aterido de frío sobre unas colchonetas viejas. Kenshin lo reconoció enseguida. Yahiko Myojin. El chico inconsciente que había caído en las garras de los promotores de peleas callejeras. Le tocó suavemente en el hombro con el pie, para despertarlo. El chico despertó bruscamente, y se sentó mirando hacia arriba con expresión de miedo al verse descubierto.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Yahiko?"

-"Yo...he venido a entrenar sensei Himura"

-"Ya. Y de paso comprobabas el estado de las colchonetas"

-"Exactamente, sensei. Están un poco viejas, necesitamos unas nuevas. Esta de aquí incluso está rota, ¿ve? ha perdido casi todo el relleno"- dijo el chico con expresión inocente

-"Ya"- Kenshin hizo una pausa evaluando la inocente sonrisa del niño -"Entonces habrá que comunicárselo al director, no queremos que nadie se haga daño al caer sobre ella, ¿verdad?" 

-"¿Al director? No creo que sea para tanto, tan solo con dejarla apartada..."

-"Ven" - dijo Kenshin haciéndole una seña con la mano. El chico se levantó y le siguió fuera del dojo.

-"¿Se lo va a decir al director sensei?"

-"¿Qué has pasado la noche en el dojo o que tu padrastro te ha vuelto a pegar?"

Yahiko lo miró con ojos asustados y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, preguntándose cómo lo había sabido si ninguna de las marcas eran visibles. Perdido en sus pensamientos, Yahiko no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sentado en el despacho del director, sino frente a un chocolate caliente en la cafetería. En su para él larga experiencia en la vida, ninguna persona le había tratado bien excepto sensei Himura. Su verdadero padre había muerto cuando él era sólo un bebé y su madre no lo había resistido, se volvió a casar con el primer hombre que apareció en su vida porque no se creía con fuerzas para sacar adelante a un niño ella sola, sin pararse a pensar que quizás la causa de su falta de valor era su problema con el alcohol. El resultado fue que durante todo lo que podía recordar Yahiko, su madre se pasaba la vida dormida o borracha sobre la cama y su padrastro enfadado con él por el mero hecho de existir. Había ido de problema en problema, tratando de atraer la atención de su madre pero desde que acudía al Wellington había aprendido que era una causa perdida.

En aquel Centro Yahiko estaba a gusto, a salvo de la pesadilla que era su vida, y sobre todo porque aquí conoció a sensei Himura. Para el chico, su sensei era la perfecta definición de lo que él quería ser en la vida. Era un tipo duro que no dejaba que la voluntad de los demás estuviese por encima de la suya propia. El propio director le había llamado algunas veces la atención, por ser un poco rudo con sus alumnos pero él había recibido al director con una mirada dorada que le había hecho temblar de pies a cabeza para después decir que si algún alumno tenía alguna queja que lo dijera. Por supuesto nadie se quejó y el director salió rápidamente del dojo, pero la verdad es que nadie tenía quejas porque era un profesor fantástico. Sabía ser duro en algunos momentos y atento en otros, siempre sacando lo mejor de cada uno de los alumnos. Yahiko era su alumno más aventajado, y se sentía muy orgulloso cuando el sensei le dejaba al cargo de la clase cuando tenía que responder alguna llamada de teléfono urgente.

Pero sobre todo, sensei Himura le había salvado de caer en las garras de la yakuza. Había peleado un par de veces porque aquellas peleas daban mucho dinero y él no recibía nada de sus padres y quería comprarse unas zapatillas nuevas. El problema fue que, cuando ya no quiso pelear más, aquellos tipos trataron de obligarle. No todos los días se veía a un niño pelear tan bien con una espada y Yahiko les reportaba muchos beneficios. Habría quedado atrapado de no ser por sensei Himura. No sabía cómo se había enterado, ni qué había hecho, lo único que sabía es que habían dejado de molestarle. Sensei Himura se había ocupado de él, le había protegido sin pedir nada a cambio, y eso era una situación nueva para Yahiko. Aquel pelirrojo era su héroe. Y ahora estaba pendiente de él, esperando paciente a que terminara su chocolate

-"¿Tu madre no hace nada para evitarlo?"- preguntó directamente con ojos violetas ribeteados de ámbar. 

-"A veces, cuando puede"- había un poco de vergüenza e impotencia en su voz y su mirada, de modo que Kenshin no siguió preguntando por ella

-"Los Servicios Sociales pueden buscarte otros padres"- el chico negó rápidamente su sugerencia

-"No quiero otra madre. El problema es él"- dijo Yahiko entre dientes. Kenshin echó un vistazo a su reloj, tenía tiempo de sobra

-"¿Has terminado? Vámonos" - había tomado una decisión

Unos minutos después, la moto negra se paraba ante un edificio de apartamentos de la zona norte de Tokyo. Yahiko bajó de un salto y esperó pacientemente a que Kenshin se quitara el casco y echara el seguro. Después lo condujo hasta su casa y esperó nervioso a que la puerta se abriera. Instantes después, un hombre sin afeitar abría la puerta y sin preguntar ni mirar al pelirrojo, agarró a Yahiko por el cuello y lo lanzó contra una mesa. La mesa se rompió y el chico gimió adolorido. El hombre empezó a gritarle al chico, diciendo que ahora por su culpa tendría que comprar una mesa nueva, cuando sus argumentos se vieron interrumpidos por un terrible dolor que le hizo caer al suelo. Yahiko había visto incrédulo cómo su sensei había golpeado a su padrastro en el vientre y después en la mandíbula, sólo dos golpes. Pero no sabía que Kenshin había utilizado su increíble velocidad para golpearle 3 veces en el estómago y un gancho a la mandíbula. Desde el suelo, el hombre escupió sangre de un diente roto para después mirar asustado como aquel desconocido pelirrojo sacaba un wakisaki oculto en su espalda y apoyaba el afilado filo en su cuello. -"Vuelve a ponerle la mano encima al chico y te cortaré el cuello"- no necesitó más. Aquellos ojos dorados no metían cuando hacían una promesa

----------------------------

Y otro capitulo terminado, no se si he escrito bien el apellido de Yahiko ni wakisaki no se mucho de armas japonesas. Ya sabéis: dudas, preguntas, criticas constructivas, destructivas,..... solo con apretar el botoncito de los reviews


	6. Perseguida

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Cuando empecé el fic, realmente no sabía cómo iba a resultar ni que rating ponerle. Creo que van a haber bastantes situaciones de tensión sexual, aparte de sangre y eso, contando con alguna descripción de lo que le hicieron a Kaoru y a Tomoe, así que realmente no se qué rating poner, PG-13 es para mayores de 13 evidentemente, pero no se la diferencia entre R y PG, así que a menos que alguien tenga algo en contra, seguiré con rating PG y avisando cuando empiezan y terminan las escenas fuertes, para que el que quiera se las salte. De todas formas si alguien cree que tengo que cambiar de rating que me lo diga y lo cambio. Ahora turno para las dudas

**kaoru-sanz1**: todavía no van a decirse nada directamente, seguiremos un poco con la tensión sexual, los celos y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo. Primero tienen que darse cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

**lime_kamiya**: el pasado de Kaoru es muy normalito, aquí el que se lleva el premio es Kenshin. Digamos que era una chica normal, con padres normales que la quieren mucho, lo que fuera que le hizo EL lo descubriréis cuando ella misma se lo cuente a Kenshin

**Kimmy Angy:** sigo sin saber si la historia será muy larga, lo que me pasa es que se me ocurre una situación y al escribirla y poner también cómo llegan a ella lo mismo me ocupa un capitulo que dos o que medio pero creo que va para largo, por lo menos 20 cap. En cuanto al final, yo soy partidaria del "y fueron felices y comieron perdices"pero tampoco muy empalagoso, pero tengo que admitir que a esta historia también le pegaría un final romántico pero trágico tipo Romeo y Julieta, en fin ya lo pensaré y si no me decido siempre puedo ponerlo a votación en los reviews.

Creo que eso son todas las preguntas, vamos con el capitulo

6. Perseguida

Todavía no podía explicarse su cambio de actitud. No entendía por qué sus sueños habían cambiado de forma tan brusca. Ahora no le importaban sus pesadillas, todo lo contrario, las anhelaba. Quería dormir para volver a sentirse victorioso al derrotar a aquellos tipos que le habían causado tanto dolor y poder cobrarse por fin su tan anhelada venganza. Quería dormir porque en sus sueños su querida hermana estaba a salvo y él reclamaba su premio. Kaoru. De nuevo el hermoso rostro de su vecina aparecía nítido en su mente, alegre y sonriente, sin ningún temor que ensombreciera en sus perfectos ojos, tal como se comportaba en los últimos días, tal como le gustaba verla. No había podido salvar a su hermana pero salvaría a Kaoru, eso era lo que significaban sus sueños, estaba seguro. Y después, cuando estuviera a salvo, ellos podrían,...

¿Podrían qué? Kenshin sacudió la cabeza y levantó la katana para comenzar la kata de nuevo, dejando que su entrenado cuerpo siguiera los intricados pasos mientras su mente volvía a vagar. Sus pesadillas habían desaparecido y ahora era capaz de dormir sin interrupciones, por lo que había tenido que cambiar su rutina y realizar sus ejercicios con la espada antes de dormir, al anochecer, y por las mañanas cuando no tenía trabajo. Quizá debería decirle al Dr. Gensai que ya no tenía problemas para dormir, pero entonces él intentaría averiguar la razón, y eso era algo que Kenshin no podía permitirle saber. Se había dado cuenta de que el buen doctor les había salido hacía unos días a la salida del mercado y seguro que había sacado sus propias conclusiones. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y hacerle pensar que Kaoru no había influido tanto en su vida.

Volvió su atención a su kata y a la suave brisa que corría esa mañana de domingo. Siempre entrenaba con el torso desnudo, era una costumbre que había cogido de Hiko sensei y le gustaba que el aire refrescara directamente su piel, fue entonces cuando notó algo más recorriendo su espalda, algo que no le refrescaba, todo lo contrario, conseguía que su piel ardiera. Inspiró profundamente, para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando despierto, ni era una broma pesada de su mente. Allí estaba, ese penetrante olor a jazmines que la delataba para él allí donde fuese. Sin volverse y sin dejar el ejercicio para que ella no se diera cuenta que la había percibido, Kenshin desplegó sus sentidos para escanearla. Estaba justo a su espalda, apoyada en el marco de su puerta que daba al patio que ahora compartían. Con una pícara sonrisa que ella no fue capaz de ver, Kenshin se alegró de haberse quitado la sudadera. Era la segunda vez que ella veía su torso desnudo y podía sentir que estaba reaccionando igual que la vez anterior. Su sonrisa se acentuó al pensar en la manera de igualar el marcador. Dejó pasar unos minutos más, tomándose tiempo en terminar la kata, la espada como una prolongación de su propio brazo llegando al punto exacto con una velocidad y precisión mortal, dejando que ella se confiase y siguiera espiándole sin saberse descubierta. Disfrutando del calor que su miraba dejaba en su cuerpo, en su piel, como si fueran sus manos quienes estuvieran recorriendo su cuerpo. Terminó la kata y se giró bruscamente para mirarla antes de que su autocontrol se volatilizara. Ella abrió los ojos al verse descubierta, tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura y el otro cruzado sobre el pecho, con la mano en su cuello, como si se hubiera estado sujetando a sí misma, y las mejillas sonrosadas. Kenshin tragó saliva al constatar que era él quién le había provocado esa reacción, pero sus ojos, pese a ser violetas, centelleaban dorados, divertidos

-"¿Te gusta lo que ves, Kaoru-dono?" – dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella se ruborizó aún más e inmediatamente bajó la vista al suelo, avergonzada

-"No...quiero decir sí....quiero decir..."

-"¿Has visto alguna vez a un hombre desnudo, Kaoru-dono"- volvió a preguntar, acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a ella con aquella sonrisa tan sexy y los ojos centelleando aún más

-"Bueno...te he visto a ti, Kenshin"- tartamudeó ella retrocediendo hasta topar con la pared

-"A mí no me has visto desnudo Kaoru-dono....todavía"- dijo él alcanzándola y pronunciando las palabras con voz seductora, Kaoru podía sentir su aliento en el cuello como una caricia. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, preparada para lo que fuera que Kenshin pensara hacerle. La risa franca de Kenshin la sorprendió, nunca le había escuchado reír antes y entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado tomándole el pelo todo el rato. Abrió los ojos y vio que Kenshin estaba a una prudencial distancia de ella, poniéndose la horrorosa sudadera fucsia

-"Mou, Kenshin" –protestó ella con las manos en la caderas, un poco enfadada sin saber realmente si era por la broma o porque no había sido real

-"No te pongas así, Kaoru-dono. Es tu primera lección"

-"¿Mi primera lección?" 

-"Hai. Nunca empieces algo si no estás dispuesta a terminarlo" – ella pestañeó por un momento, y luego volvió a ruborizarse al entender a qué se refería. Trató de cambiar de tema rápidamente

-"Has dicho mi primera lección. ¿Eso significa que me vas a enseñar kendo?"

-"No."- fue la rápida y tajante respuesta

-"¿No?¿por qué no? Eres instructor de kendo, te dedicas a eso"- preguntó extrañada. La sonrisa de Kenshin se ensanchó al imaginar lo que Hiko sensei le haría de enterarse de que había enseñado el Hitten Mysurugi Ryu a una mujer.

-"Porque voy a enseñarte a cocinar" – dijo cogiéndola suavemente del brazo y entrando en la casa con ella. Kenshin no pudo evitar pensar que, una vez superada la impresión y la vergüenza inicial, soñar con ella toda la noche le ponía de muy buen humor.

-------------------------------

Kaoru bajó del autobús en pleno centro de Tokyo. Sabía que Kenshin habría querido acompañarla pero ya se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para tratar de hacer una visita en solitario al centro de la ciudad. Además, el próximo lunes comenzaría sus clases en la Universidad y allí no podría estar con él. Sacó una lista de los libros que iba a necesitar para su curso y dónde podría adquirirlos. Al fin, después de un mes lejos de casa, Kaoru se sentía de nuevo como ella misma, volvía a estar segura de sí misma y sobre todo había recuperado la alegría. No pudo evitar recordar con una sonrisa cómo había terminado su primera lección de cocina el día anterior: los dos cubiertos de harina y un trapo de cocina ardiendo. Suspiró con fastidio al recordar su total falta de aptitudes culinarias pero volvió a sonreír al recordar la cara del repartidor de pizzas cuando Kenshin fue a pagarle. Pobre Kenshin, no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta paciencia con ella. Ni tampoco sabía qué hubiera hecho de no haberle conocido. Estaba segura que sin él, se hubiera hundido aún más en su temor y no estaría allí ahora. Kenshin era lo más parecido a una familia que tenía en este momento y estaba segura de que entre ellos se había forjado un vínculo muy fuerte al que todavía no se atrevía a ponerle nombre. Nadie le había hecho sentir como se sentía al estar con él, pero no sabía qué pensaba él de ella. Arrugó la nariz, seguro que la veía como una hermana, como una sustituta de Tomoe. Pero su comportamiento cuando la había pillado mirándole en el patio le hacia dudar. Esa no era una típica broma entre hermanos, más bien entre ... ¿novios?, Kaoru se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar algo tan disparatado y volvió su atención a las cosas que necesitaba.

Siguió tranquilamente comprando hasta que al salir de una librería sintió un escalofrío. Miró nerviosamente a uno y otro lado pero no vio a nadie conocido. Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar_, por supuesto que no hay nadie conocido, sólo conoces a Kenshin en esta ciudad_. Trató de recobrar el ánimo y entonces, a poca distancia de ella reconoció a un hombre que caminaba en su misma dirección. El pulso de Kaoru empezó a incrementarse, era el mismo hombre desaliñado que la había mirado fijamente desde el asiento opuesto al suyo en el autobús y que le había hecho sentir tan incómoda. Podía ser una simple casualidad, se dijo Kaoru mientras apretaba el paso y giraba bruscamente para entrar en el primer callejón que encontró. Por un momento lo perdió entre la gente pero al volver la cabeza allí estaba de nuevo. Casi al borde del pánico, Kaoru cruzó el portal de una tienda, y esperó, escudriñando por el cristal del escaparate hasta ver que el hombre pasaba de largo, sin dar muestras de haber estado siguiéndola. Ya más aliviada, Kaoru empezó a reprocharse mentalmente por ser tan asustadiza, cuando al volverse para salir se dio cuenta de que estaba en un locutorio telefónico. Casi sin poder evitarlo, se dirigió a un teléfono libre y sus dedos marcaron el conocido número del hogar

-"Mochi mochi"

-"...." – Kaoru ahogó el llanto al escuchar la voz de su madre

-"familia Kamiya"

-"...."

-"Mi niña, ¿eres tú?"

-"..."

-"Sabemos que te fuiste por una buena razón, y si tú estás bien, nosotros también lo estaremos. Las cosas se han calmado por aquí, pero todavía puedo sentir que nos vigilan. Por mucho que queremos que vuelvas con nosotros, todavía no estás a salvo. Tu padre se ha recuperado totalmente, y Misao pregunta mucho por ti. Yo les dije a todos que te habías ido una temporada a Yokohama con tus tíos. Incluso llamaron de la Universidad porque habías perdido muchas clases, también les dije lo mismo, creo que eran ellos"- su madre hablaba atropelladamente, sin estar segura de cuanto tiempo más podría mantener las lágrimas a raya

-"..."

-"Eres fuerte Kaoru, lo sé. Pase lo que pase nunca dejes que nadie te quite tu espíritu de nuevo. No lo hagas por nadie, ni siquiera por nosotros. Aunque te sientas sola, tu padre y yo estamos siempre contigo, porque te queremos muchísimo. Sólo, solo dime si estás bien, si has conseguido salir de esto, aunque no te vuelva a verte más en la vida hija mía, sólo dime si estás bien"

-"Ya no estoy sola mamá. Tengo a Kenshin"- dijo en un susurro antes de colgar, nunca había soportado las lágrimas de su madre.

Se tranquilizó durante unos minutos más, y agarrando la bolsa con sus compras salió del locutorio con paso decidido. Sus padres estaban bien, había temido que EL se vengara en ellos por su huida pero afortunadamente los había dejado en paz y, si habían seguido la falsa pista de su madre, la estarían buscando en otra zona del país. Con un poco de suerte, se olvidaría de ella. Con un poco de suerte, podría rehacer su vida. Con un poco de suerte podría presentar a Kenshin a sus padres. Con un poco de suerte. Los brazos del hombre se cerraron sobre sus hombros y antes de que pudiera gritar, le tapó la boca con su mano. Totalmente desesperada, luchando por escapar de su abrazo, la embotada mente de Kaoru recordó uno de los movimientos de la kata de Kenshin y trató de imitarlo. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás bruscamente y después amagó un giro hacia la izquierda para girar sobre si misma y agacharse a la vez. El movimiento, cogió al hombre por sorpresa y Kaoru al verse libre y en el suelo, rodó unos metros gritando. Sus gritos alertaron a varios usuarios del locutorio que salieron atropelladamente a la calle bloqueando el paso a su asaltante. Kaoru recogió su bolsa del suelo y echó a correr hacia la avenida, en su mente un solo pensamiento: Kenshin. 

-------------------------

Kenshin daba su clase en el Wellington, mientras su mente se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué había actuado así el día anterior. Había tratado de darle una lección, para que no volviera a mirarle así, y ella lo había entendido, pero Kami, qué poco había faltado. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de otro de sus sueños, que podría tocarla, acariciarla, saborearla,... y por poco lo hecha todo a perder. Por un instante, sólo una décima de segundo, sintió como su cuerpo era atraído por el de ella como un imán y cómo todos sus sentidos se centraban en el frágil cuello de Kaoru. Sus manos querían recorrerlo, perderse en su olor a jazmines, pero sobre todo, quería comprobar con sus labios y su lengua si realmente su piel sabía tal y cómo en sus sueños. Gritó mentalmente para tranquilizar su mente y pensar seriamente. _Vamos a ver baka, incluso en el hipotético caso, de que ella remotamente sienta algo por ti, qué vas a decirle: "estoy enamorado de ti Kaoru, pero esta noche no podemos salir a cenar porque tengo que matar a alguien, mejor lo dejamos para mañana" _ se dijo a sí mismo. 

Un momento, ¿acababa de decir que estaba enamorado de ella?, tragó saliva. Quizás, pero él jamás podría tocarla. Ella era demasiado buena, demasiado hermosa y pura para alguien como él. -"Um, Sensei Himura, creo que viene alguien" – la voz de Yahiko lo devolvió a la realidad, para ver cómo Kaoru, corría hacia él con ojos desorbitados, como un cervatillo huyendo de un cazador. Lo único que pudo hacer él, fue abrir sus brazos para recibirla y cerrarlos fuertemente después, mientras ella enterraba su cara en su gi y empezaba a llorar desahogando toda su angustia contenida. Los ojos de Kenshin se volvieron completamente ámbar mientras la atraía aún más a la seguridad de su pecho y desplegaba su ki para escanear el área. La ira y la cólera que ardía a su alrededor eran casi palpables y Yahiko supo exactamente qué quería de él cuando lo miró. Corrió hacia fuera y volvió minutos después jadeando –" No he visto a nadie que no pertenezca al centro, sólo al taxista que la ha traído. Estaba preocupado por ella, dijo que se había subido en el centro y que lo único que decía era Wellington. No estaba seguro de si era aquí a dónde tenía que traerla pero en cuanto paró el coche ella le dejó dinero y salió corriendo para acá. Le dije que podía irse que ella quería venir aquí."- Kenshin asintió aprobando el comportamiento del chico y con gesto para que lo siguiera,  levantó a Kaoru en brazos para llevarla a un lugar seguro.

----------------------------

Estaba despierta pero no quería abrir los ojos, quería quedarse quieta para siempre. Lo último que recordaba eran los fuertes brazos de Kenshin a su alrededor, sosteniéndola cuando sus fuerzas le fallaron. Ahora no sentía su abrazo, pero de alguna forma seguía a su alrededor, sentía su calor y el olor de su aftershave. Quería seguir así, rodeada por su presencia, pero llevaba tiempo escuchando voces a su alrededor. Voces primero confusas y distantes como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia de ella, pero luego poco a poco cada vez más cercanas y claras.

-"De modo que esta es la novia de Himura" – era una voz de mujer que sonaba un poco disgustada

-"¿Molesta, zorrita? Ya sabías que no tenías nada que hacer con él" – ahora era una voz ronca de hombre, pero sonaba divertida, como disfrutando del disgusto de la otra

-"La verdad, esperaba algo mejor. Una mujer más sofisticada, más... no s

-"Si Himura quisiera algo así, estarías tú allí tumbada." – un sonido de pasos y de nuevo la voz del hombre, tranquilizadora –"Vamos, tendrás que admitir que la chica tiene algo de atractivo tipo 'virginal dama en apuros' que desde luego no va contigo. Sabiendo lo que le gusta a Himura, puedes cambiar de táctica, visto que el acoso y derribo no ha funcionado"

-"Sanosuke Sagarra cuando quiera tu opinión te la pediré y ahora coge al crío y salid de mi consulta"

-"¿Y dejarte aquí sola con ella para que la envenenes? Ni hablar"

-"El sensei dijo que me quedara con ella y no pienso moverme de su lado hasta que él vuelva. Me tendrás que sacar a rastras Megumi y no creo que puedas" – esa voz era nueva, en un tono muy suave pero muy decidido y se escuchaba muy próxima a ella

-"Esta bien, como queráis"- el tono de la mujer era ahora de derrota –" pero sigo sin saber qué demonios a podido ver Himura en una chica tan sosa. Miradla bien, no tiene casi curvas y ni siquiera va maquillada"

-"Tienes toda la razón"- de nuevo la voz del hombre sonaba divertida –"para qué iba a querer Himura estrenar un coche con equipamiento básico teniendo a su disposición uno usado pero con todos los extras" – incluso con los ojos cerrados, Kaoru podía sentir que la mujer habia estado a punto de golpear al hombre –"No te pongas así, sabes que yo siempre estaré dispuesto a que me ates a tu cama cuando quieras"

-"Por favor, si queréis seguir con vuestros estúpidos jueguecitos hacedlo fuera" – la serena voz del chico acalló al instante la discusión y ese fue el momento que eligió Kaoru para abrir los ojos.

Tal como había deducido estaba en una habitación que parecía una enfermería. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la pared opuesta, de donde venían las voces y su mirada se topó con un joven alto y bastante guapo que la miraba con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad, a su lado una mujer con una bata blanca de médico. No podía ver su ropa pero llevaba unos zapatos de tacón alto y la cara muy maquillada, por sus comentarios anteriores Kaoru estaba segura de que bajo la bata llevaría una minifalda muy corta y algo con mucho escote. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada en la camilla y trató de sentarse, al moverse, notó cómo una toalla húmeda se resbalaba de su frente y pudo ver al chico de la voz suave junto a ella recogiendo la toalla. Kaoru le sonrió con agradecimiento por sus cuidados y el chico se ruborizó un poco. Trató de mover las manos y entonces comprobó que habia estado tapada con la cazadora de Kenshin. Instintivamente la abrazó y la olió. Sí, era como si el propio Kenshin se hubiera quedado a su lado. Después recordó que no estaba sola y volvió a mirar al joven con ojos inquisitivos.

-"Me llamo Sanosuke, soy amigo de Himura, bueno, lo más parecido a un amigo que tiene, creo" – Kaoru asintió recordando el comportamiento de Kenshin hacia cualquiera que no fuera ella –"Ella es Megumi, la doctora del Centro y ese es Yahiko. El crío iría directo al infierno si Himura se lo pidiese y le ha dicho que se quede contigo, de modo que lo tendrás pegado como una lapa quieras o no"- el chico bufó y Sanosuke sonrió, parecía que disfrutaba haciendo enfadar a los demás y a Kaoru le cayó bien.

-"Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya, gracias por cuidar de mí"- dijo educadamente y bajando la cabeza como muestra de agradecimiento

-"¿Eres la novia de Himura?"- Kaoru se ruborizó por la pregunta tan directa que le había hecho la doctora

-"No creo que sea de tu incumbencia"- respondió en tono retador, no le gustaba ni un pelo esa mujer

-"Um, ¡pelea de gatas chaval!" – dijo Sanosuke recostándose contra la pared para tener mejor perspectiva

-"Era una simple pregunta. No suele venir gente preguntando por Himura eso es todo, y él nunca habla de su vida privada"

-"Si Kenshin no quiere contarte nada, sus razones tendrá" – Kaoru no se iba a dejar ganar por esa mujer, no después de todo lo que había pasado aquel día

-"Vaya, así que 'Kenshin', ¿y desde cuándo os conocéis?"

-"Ya que tanto te interesa, llevamos juntos como un mes"- Megumi parecía sorprendida por la revelación

-"¿Juntos? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'juntos'?¿Eres su novia o no?"

-"Pues claro que es su novia"- Yahiko respondió a la delicada pregunta por ella –" si hubieras visto cómo la miraba no estarías haciendo estas preguntas tan tontas" – ahora era Kaoru la sorprendida, ¿cómo la habría mirado Kenshin para que el chico estuviera tan seguro?

-"Y aquí se acaba la discusión"- terció Sanosuke –"yo también lo vi zorrita, y siento decir que él jamás en la vida te miraría así. Jo-chan te ha ganado por goleada"

-"¿Jo-chan?"- preguntó Kaoru

-"Sí, ¿no te gusta tu nuevo nombre?"

-"No"- todos se giraron para ver a Kenshin en el marco de la puerta, con sus peligrosos ojos dorados. Nadie sabía desde cuándo había estado allí, escuchando la conversación. Avanzó hacia Kaoru y con mucho cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana le puso su chaqueta y la ayudó a levantarse de la camilla. – "Gracias Yahiko, la has cuidado muy bien"- dijo solemnemente haciendo que el niño sonriera orgulloso. Luego saludó a Sanosuke con la cabeza y lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Megumi que casi la hizo temblar. Tomó gentilmente el brazo de Kaoru y la sacó de la habitación

--------------------

Gracias a todos por los reviews de ánimo. Si seguís así hasta me voy a creer que os gusta mi fic J


	7. Cortar las alas de un ángel

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

La ronda de dudas, preguntas y sugerencias:

**Kaory Kamiya:** has cogido todas las pistas perfectamente y has captado a la primera los sentimientos de Kenshin por Kaoru y Yahiko, se ve que has leído con atención el fic, gracias. Si te sirve de consuelo a mi también me va fatal el navegar por FF siempre me dice que está saturado y la mitad de las veces sólo me deja ver la mitad del capitulo, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

**kaoru_sanz**: vale, apunto tu voto para un final feliz, que ya lo pasamos todos bastante mal con el Seisounen. 

**lime_kamiya**: los personajes irán apareciendo poco a poco e irán cumpliendo su función, es decir aparecerán en una u otra escena y desaparecerán. Esto es un KxK y los demás sólo adornan. Creo que la historia por sí misma tiene suficientes ingredientes como para no tener que poner otras historias paralelas. En cuanto a si Kenshin cambiará de personalidad creo que no, se ablandará un poco (ya se ha ablandado con Yahiko) pero seguirá con la imagen de tipo duro e inaccesible frente a todos, excepto Kaoru por supuesto, con ella soltará algún que otro 'oro' y cosas típicas del rurouni. Más bien será una mezcla de las dos personalidades.

**Kimmy Angy**: todas las respuestas a tus preguntas en este capitulo, así que sigue leyendo

Deciros a todos muchas gracias porque vuestros reviews han hecho que mi autoestima suba muchísimo y que intento actualizar todo lo rápido que puedo. Me ha costado escribir este capítulo porque entre vosotros y mi novio en el día de los enamorados estoy que floto en las nubes de felicidad, y este capítulo tenía que ser retorcido y oscuro, ya me diréis cómo ha quedado.

Un aviso muy importante: este capitulo es FUERTE y no apto para menores. He intentado escribirlo poniendo más insinuaciones que descripciones porque en contra de lo que puede parecer mi mente no es tan retorcida ni violenta. Lo que quiero decir es que en este capitulo, por fin nos enteramos de **quién** persigue a Kaoru y **qu** le hizo para tenerla tan asustada, y es ese que lo que me parece muy retorcido para mentes más inocentes que la mía, así que lo he advertido, lo leeréis bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad.

7. Cortar las alas de un ángel

El ejecutivo marcó nerviosamente el número secreto que daba acceso al sótano a través del ascensor. Cada vez que visitaba al presidente en aquel lugar, sentía que bajaba realmente a los propios infiernos y no pudo evitar pensar que, para algunas personas, aquel lugar literalmente lo era. Tomó aire antes de que la puerta se abriera para recuperar la compostura, su alma estaba condenada desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde la primera vez que obedeció sin preguntas, pero aunque sabía que había contribuido a llevar a aquel infierno a muchas personas, todavía no era capaz de estar presente durante el proceso. Los resultados eran más que suficientes para él. 

Al contrario que la elegante oficina del último piso que tanto envidiaba, el sótano era frío y aséptico, con planchas de metal en las paredes y luz fluorescente dando la sensación de adentrarse en un hospital o un laboratorio. Siguió avanzando por el pasillo escuchando el eco de sus propios pasos que anunciaban su llegada, hasta que llegó a su destino. El presidente estaba recostado en una enorme cama de hierro con barrotes en el cabecero y en el pie, y sábanas de seda negra alrededor de su cuerpo semidesnudo, ocultando ciertas partes de su anatomía. A simple vista, no había nada anormal y extraño en la escena salvo por el detalle de las correas de cuero que colgaban de forma siniestra de algunos barrotes. Tratando de olvidar la razón por la que aquellas correas estaban allí, el ejecutivo carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta para hacer notar su presencia y apartó la vista de la cama para dar privacidad a su superior.

Se arrepintió en el acto cuando sus ojos se posaron en otras correas de cuero y cadenas de acero que colgaban de la pared opuesta a la cama, y su boca se llenó de bilis cuando vio la sangre, aún fresca que manchaba la pared. Su desagrado aún aumentó más si era posible cuando se fijó en una mesita próxima con diversos utensilios de distintos tamaños y formas, unos afilados y otros romos, unos cilíndricos y otros manchados de sangre y otra clase de líquidos viscosos que no quiso identificar. Un potro de madera, que parecía sacado de un museo o de una mazmorra medieval completaba el escaso mobiliario de la amplia habitación. El hombre se alegró de estar de espaldas al presidente para que éste no pudiera apreciar las reacciones que le provocaban sus 'instrumentos de diversión'

-"¿Hay alguna novedad?" –preguntó un poco irritado. Había pasado una noche muy entretenida con Yumi y las 10 de la mañana no era la hora que tenía en mente para levantarse

-"Sí señor. Tal como usted predijo, ha llamado" – se giró para hablar de frente con su superior, manteniendo su habitual postura de sumisión, mientras internamente se alegraba de que no hubiera apartado las sábanas de su cuerpo, sabía lo que escondían pero su estómago no soportaría verlo de nuevo.

-"Um, casi un mes. La había subestimado, nunca creía que aguantara tanto tiempo. Es una agradable revelación" – dijo relajándose en la cama –"¿Y dónde se había escondido mi pajarillo?"

-"Pudimos rastrear la llamada. Fue echa desde un locutorio en la zona centro de Tokyo. En estos momentos" –  su teléfono móvil sonó dentro de su chaqueta interrumpiéndole. Esperó la aprobación del presidente y respondió a la llamada, volviéndose de espaldas de nuevo –"Bien" –dijo antes de colgar. Guardó el minúsculo aparato de nuevo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y volvió a su posición anterior –" Tal como le decía, nos pusimos enseguida a comprobar todas las viviendas alquiladas por una mujer sola en la ciudad en los últimos dos meses. Acaban de darme el resultado, tenemos la dirección. ¿Quiere que vayamos por ella?" – la sonrisa que exhibía su superior le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y aquellos ojos brillaban como carbones encendidos mientras su retorcida mente elaboraba un plan para Kaoru.

-"No. Todavía no" – dijo finalmente, tras unos minutos de reflexión –" Yumi ha resultado ser un descubrimiento muy placentero. No hay que ser avaricioso" – el ejecutivo trató de nuevo de no imaginar a qué se refería con 'placentero' –"Por ahora no necesito al pajarillo. Además en unos días salimos de viaje por Europa y USA para inspeccionar las fábricas y tenía pensado llevarme a Yumi" – sus ojos rojos brillaron entusiasmados al empezar a planificar sus 'diversiones' durante el viaje

-"Entonces ¿piensa dejar a la chica Kamiya libre?" – dijo con un poco de esperanza en su voz. A pesar de todo, aún podía sentir piedad por la pobre chica

-"Ni pensarlo"- fue la rápida respuesta que obtuvo –" Por mucho que me agrade Yumi en estos momentos, tarde o temprano me aburriré de ella. Además no he terminado con la chica todavía y sabes que no me gustar dejar las cosas a medias" – concluyó mientras la sonrisa torcida volvía a adornar su rostro

-"¿Cuáles son sus órdenes señor?"

-"Hay que hacerle entender que no ha escapado de mí, que sigue libre porque yo lo quiero. Que viva aterrorizada esperando que en cualquier momento vuelva a buscarla"- miró a su subordinado con un brillo perverso en sus ojos –"Envíale flores"

-------------------------------

Era poco más de mediodía y Kaoru estaba muy mortificada y arrepentida. Desde que se había despertado en la enfermería del Wellington y después del rápido viaje en la moto de Kenshin, había tenido tiempo para pensar con más calma y más fríamente y poder analizar su situación de forma más objetiva. Podía escuchar a Kenshin trasteando en la cocina, preparando algo para comer, algo que sabía que no iba a ser capaz de tragar en su estado. 

Había llegado a la conclusión de que se había equivocado, que aquel hombre no tenía nada que ver con su vida de Kyoto, que sólo había tratado de atracarla o violarla y por extraño que pareciera esa idea la reconfortaba. Preferiría mil veces lo que aquel desconocido tuviera en mente hacerle que un solo instante de vuelta con EL. Ya no le importaba el dolor que pudiera sufrir su cuerpo, el dolor de un alma rota en pedazos era muchísimo más fuerte y tardaba mucho más en cicatrizar, si es que lograba hacerlo. Ahora que tenía la mente despejada y se sabía de nuevo a salvo de EL, se sentía terriblemente culpable por haber implicado a su pelirrojo. Había visto su expresión cuando fue a buscarla a la enfermería, la misma que continuaba teniendo cuando la condujo a la seguridad de su habitación, sus ojos eran más dorados que nunca y brillaban amenazantes cuando se posaban en cualquier rostro, la viva imagen de un animal herido y acorralado, dispuesto a morir matando ante la más mínima provocación. Aquellos ojos no le habían producido miedo, sino dolor. Dolor de saber que ella había sido la culpable de su estado de desesperación y, por un instante deseó no haberse cruzado en la vida de Kenshin, porque se había dado cuenta que ella, solo ella entre todas las personas del mundo, tenía el poder para herirle. 

Levantó los ojos del suelo y se sentó en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Kenshin con una bandeja. Tenía la cabeza gacha y los rojizos mechones de su pelo ocultaban tanto sus ojos como su expresión. Se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella y colocó delicadamente la bandeja en el regazo de Kaoru – "Come" – no era una sugerencia, era una orden, y ella la acató mecánicamente, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por tragar. El esperó pacientemente mientras terminaba la sopa y los fideos para retirar la bandeja y dejarla en el suelo, a su lado.

-"Tienes unos amigos muy simpáticos. Sanosuke, estuvo bromeando y tomándole el pelo al chico y a la doctora. El chico, ¿Yahiko se llamaba? Parecía adorarte, seguro que eres su héroe, la persona más fuerte que conoce, seguro, porque eres la más fuerte que conozco yo. En cuanto a la doctora, esa no me gusto mucho aunque seguro que es un médico excelente, no se porque pienso así de ella si no la conozco. Parece muy interesada en ti, y se sorprendió mucho de que fuéramos amigos. Tal vez debería invitarles a cenar en agradecimiento, seguro que estará encantada de cenar contigo aunque haya más gente alrededor y"- hablaba rápidamente sin ser muy consciente de lo que realmente estaba diciendo, sólo trataba de no romper a llorar y deseaba a la vez que temía volver a ver los ojos de Kenshin

-"Megumi se puede ir al diablo. ¿Qué ocurrió?" – de nuevo una orden. La pregunta que ella había tratado de evitar

-"Fui al centro esta mañana para comprar, sabes que empiezo las clases dentro de poco."- relató con un hilo de voz muy bajo y suave mientras ella también dejaba que su pelo tapara su rostro –"En una de las paradas se subió un hombre y me estuvo mirando todo el camino. Cuando terminé mis compras me di cuenta de que me estaba siguiendo y me asusté. Me persiguió y me atrapó en un callejón, pero conseguí escaparme. Subí a un taxi y me llevó al Wellington"

-"¿Y en Kyoto?" – Kaoru bajó aún más la cabeza y negó. El suspiró. Sabía que aún no se lo diría. Por su descripción de los hechos pudo deducir que era el 'modus operandi' de un violador que ya había atacado a 3 mujeres de la zona con anterioridad y del que alertaban en las noticias locales. –"¿Qué aspecto tenía?"

-"Era alto, moreno, con barba de varios días y ojos oscuros. Llevaba una gabardina y no tenía buen aspecto. ¿Quieres que vaya a la policía?" – él negó con la cabeza

-"Esa es la descripción de más de la mitad de los hombres de esta ciudad, y es la misma que dieron las otras chicas. No serviría de nada y no quiero a nadie haciéndote preguntas incómodas que te hagan sentir mal"

-"Kenshin...yo..." – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras trataba de hacer que la mirara de nuevo- "...siento haberte preocupado"

-"Te prepararé un baño. Estabas desmayada así que Megumi no se atrevió a darte ningún tranquilizante. No volverás a salir sola" 

No esperó la respuesta de Kaoru, y aún sin mirarla salió del cuarto para preparar un baño relajante. Acababa de girar la llave del agua cuando llamaron a la puerta. -"¿Kaoru Kamiya?"- preguntó un repartidor, después de dar un paso atrás asustado ante la expresión del hombre que acababa de abrir la puerta. Kenshin cogió el paquete con una mano y cerró bruscamente la puerta con la otra en las narices del repartidor.

Examinó con atención el paquete. No había remite y Kaoru no conocía a nadie en la ciudad y sospechaba que no había dejado su nueva dirección a nadie en Kyoto. Lo abrió siguiendo una corazonada. Eran flores. Rosas rojas. Rosas marchitas, muertas. Sus ojos encontraron una tarjeta entre los espinosos y tenebrosos tallos muertos. Volvió a cerrar el paquete, Kaoru no podía verlo, no podría soportar saber que la habían encontrado y él necesitaba respuestas. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y marcó un número

-"¿Qué sabes de la SCorp?" – preguntó en cuanto descolgaron al otro lado de la línea

-"............."- Katsura dudó un momento- " Dame media hora"

Por fin su mente pensaba con claridad a través del torbellino de sentimientos en que se había metido durante las últimas horas. Todos sus instintos se habían disparado en cuanto la vio aparecer en el dojo y no podía hacer callar una voz que le gritaba en su mente que había vuelto a fallar. Por eso no había podido mirarla a la cara. Sabía que cuando esa noche volviera a soñar vería su hermoso rostro cubierto de sangre y sus ojos azules sin el brillo de la vida. Cuando las piezas del puzzle encajaron en su cabeza y la voz enmudeció por fin, había deseado matar a ese hombre por haberla asustado, por haberla tocado, por tratar de quitarle lo que era suyo, por intentar quitarle por la fuerza a su mujer. Pero recuperó la razón, no podía ir matando a todo el que encajara en la descripción. Había conseguido no mancharse las manos de sangre inocente, era su único logro y no podía permitirse perder eso también. Después de todo, ella había conseguido escapar. No había nada que lamentar, tan solo había sido una advertencia y había aprendido la lección, debía estar más atento. El asaltante quedó olvidado un instante mientras se centraba en el verdadero enemigo. Katsura le daría las respuestas que no podía obtener de Kaoru.

Recuperando en parte sus ojos violeta, ahora que volvía a dominar la situación. Regresó junto a ella. No se había movido ni un milímetro desde que la había dejado y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. De nuevo volvió a arrodillarse en el suelo frente a ella, pero esta vez, puso su cabeza en el regazo de la joven. Ella al fin reaccionó y su mano derecha se movió para descansar sobre su sien. El cerró los ojos y se permitió respirar su aroma a jazmines por un momento.

-"Hiciste bien Kaoru. Escapaste del peligro. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, por intentar salir sola al centro, eres muy valiente" – tomó su mano entre las suyas y depositó un beso en la palma –"Ahora tengo que irme. Volveré lo antes que pueda, una hora como mucho. ¿Estarás bien?"- ella asintió con la cabeza, y él se levantó. Salió de casa de Kaoru y entró en la suya. Encendió el ordenador portátil y activó un programa de seguridad que había anulado cuando ella empezó a vivir allí. Aunque no soliera cerrar la puerta trasera, Kenshin tenía un sistema de cámaras de seguridad camufladas por todo el perímetro, y eso incluía la casa deshabitada. Al saber que alguien iba a ocuparla, apagó aquellas cámaras porque no se creía con derecho de violar la privacidad de nadie. Pero ahora tenían que seguir funcionando, tenía que saber en cada momento que ella estaba bien. Y no iba a correr el riesgo de dejarla sola sin tener al menos, una imagen de quien se había atrevido a apartarla de su lado.

--------------------------------------------

Katsura no se andó con rodeos y en cuanto Kenshin se sentó a su mesa del Akabeko le pasó una abultada carpeta. Sacó dos fotos de dos hombres con trajes muy caros 

-"El presidente de la SCorp es Makoto Shissio" –dijo señalando con el dedo índice a uno de los hombres – " y éste es su mano derecha, Soujiro Seta"

-"Todo esto no es sólo porque yo te lo he pedido. ¿Por qué les vigilas?"

-"Fue mi primer trabajo. Tenía que proteger a una chica que había denunciado a su novio por acoso, tenía incluso una orden restrictiva del juez de no acercarse a menos de 50 metros de ella." – Katsura bajó la cabeza avergonzado –" Aún hoy sigo sin saber cómo lo hizo, pero apareció muerta debajo de mis narices el día antes de su juicio. Sin ninguna otra prueba salvo el testimonio de la chica, quedó libre"

-"Makoto Shissio"- repitió el nombre de su enemigo

-"Se convirtió en algo personal. Durante estos años los dos hemos ido acumulando poder, pero sigo sin tener ninguna prueba en su contra. A veces alguna chica se ha atrevido a denunciarle, pero retira la demanda al día siguiente o muere de forma accidental. Después ni siquiera quieren hablar con la policía, tienen demasiado miedo"

-"¿Cuántas?" 

-"20, quizás 30 puede que incluso más" - Katsura se encogió de hombros – "Sin denuncias es imposible saberlo y vigilarle no sirve de nada. No tiene casi contacto directo con ellas, de eso se encarga Seta"

-"¿Cómo..." – Kenshin tenía miedo de preguntar, no quería saber lo que aquel demonio le habría podido hacer a su dulce Kaoru, pero tenía que hacerlo –".. qué les hace?" – Katsura vio su turbación y se hizo cargo. Encendió un cigarrillo y se recostó en la silla antes de contestar

-"Por lo que he podido averiguar con cada una es diferente. No sólo tortura su cuerpo sino también su alma y el resultado es siempre el mismo: una concha vacía de lo que una vez fue una joven bonita y llena de vida, generalmente se suicidan o acaban en un psiquiátrico cuando él las deja ir" – abrió la carpeta y le mostró algunos informes policiales más – "Las golpea, las viola, a veces tortura a algún familiar delante de ellas para que ellas mismas se entreguen por propia voluntad, y Kami sabe qué otras cosas" – ante él Kenshin temblaba de furia contenida y le acercó su té para que se tranquilizara. Cuando levantó sus ojos dorados para mirarlo, sus labios no tuvieron que formular la pregunta – "La SCorp es una multinacional demasiado importante incluso para que yo pueda actuar contra ella, además está completamente limpia. No puedo mandar a nadie contra Shissio, pero si te sirve de algo Kami ya ha empezado a castigarle en vida"- dio una calada al cigarrillo y degustó el humo

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Hace dos años su avioneta privada se estrelló en la costa de Taiwán. Fue el único superviviente, pero sufrió quemaduras muy graves en el 40% de su cuerpo. Es un milagro médico que aún siga con vida, pero algunos milagros se pueden pagar. El resultado es que ahora vive prácticamente confinado en su edifico central en Kyoto, y sólo sale cuando es necesario. Para los actos públicos tiene como una careta especial y usa maquillaje para hacer que su aspecto sea el de un hombre normal, pero no puede llevarlo durante mucho tiempo y su cuerpo se resiente." – Katsura siguió fumando mientras Kenshin dibujaba en su mente el horrible retrato de Kaoru sola y asustada frente a semejante monstruo – "Esto es por tu chica, intenta escapar de él" – Kenshin no preguntó cómo se había enterado, después de todo era parte de su trabajo

-"Sí, pero la ha encontrado. Puede tratar de recuperarla en cualquier momento, pero yo se lo impediré. Ella es mía ahora" – Katsura analizó la respuesta de Himura sobre la chica. El doctor había acertado en su diagnóstico: _Posesión_

-"Shissio no vendría nunca por ella en persona. Ya sabes cómo son los peces gordos, no mueven un dedo mientras alguien pueda hacerlo por ellos"

-"¿Hablas por propia experiencia Katsura?" – se alegró de oír el tono irónico en la voz del pelirrojo

-"Sabes que lo mío es planificar Himura. Además hasta mi puntería es malísima, sería en desastre como agente. Si fuera tan bueno como tú, lo habría liquidado hace 20 años y no estaríamos aquí ahora."- dijo sonriéndole. Himura había dominado su dolor y ahora volvía a actuar como un profesional, absorbiendo todos los datos que le proporcionaba – "Aunque la haya localizado, por ahora puedes estar tranquilo. Ha encontrado a otra, y esta vez hasta famosa, Yumi ¿te suena el nombre?" – Himura negó y Katsura no se sorprendió, sabía que no tenía televisor –"El caso es que ahora parece estar muy contento con ella, incluso salen juntos en público. Pero lo importante es que la SCorp tiene planificado un viaje por el extranjero, Shissio estará fuera del país por lo menos un mes y necesitará al menos otro mes más para que su cuerpo se recupere del viaje"

Aquello era todo lo que Katsura podía ofrecerle, las demás respuestas tendría que obtenerlas de Kaoru, y pronto.

--------------------------

Cuando regresó a la casa, Kaoru había terminado de bañarse y estaba en el sofá, con su camisón puesto y envuelta en su bata, mirando sin prestar atención a la televisión. Kenshin se sentó a su lado en el sofá y apagó el aparato. Ella le miró, sus ojos volvían a ser violetas y le ofrecían ternura y devoción sin límites. Ella trató de abrir la boca para hablar pero él no la dejó.

-"Se quién te persigue Kaoru. Y también se lo que Shissio es capaz de hacer. Por eso necesito saber qué te hizo a ti realmente, porque cada vez que lo pienso imagino cosas peores y me estoy volviendo loco"- su voz era suave, casi suplicante y la expresión de su rostro era de un profundo dolor. Kaoru no sabía cómo lo había averiguado, lo único que sabía era que ahora él estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Sin poderlo evitar se echó en sus brazos y comenzó a llorar. El la sujetó por la cintura con un brazo, manteniéndola pegada a su cuerpo, mientras le frotaba la espalda y el pelo cariñosamente, murmurando en su oído dulces palabras de consuelo .

Un tiempo después, el cuerpo de Kaoru dejó de sacudirse por los sollozos y, sin salir del abrazo de Kenshin, se acurrucó más cómodamente contra él en el sofá, apoyó la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro y se relajó un poco. Se sentía segura en sus brazos, y empezó su relato entre lágrimas como si le estuviera contando una pesadilla.

-"La primera vez que lo vi, fue en la floristería, ¿recuerdas que te dije que trabajaba en una?" – notó que él asentía sobre su cabeza –"Era un alto ejecutivo de la SCorp y quería flores para su novia, me pareció un hombre muy atento y agradable y estuvimos charlando unos minutos." – Kaoru aspiró un poco el masculino aroma de Kenshin para reunir sus fuerzas y proseguir –"Como un mes después, aparecieron dos tipos con trajes negros y gafas de sol, guardaespaldas sin duda. Me cogieron y me metieron en una limusina negra, me inyectaron algo en el brazo y perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté estaba en la sala de torturas del infierno"- se abrazó aún más a él y luchó por controlar los rápidos latidos de su corazón – "Siempre despertaba desnuda y atada con grilletes, unas veces contra una pared, otras sobre un potro, a veces me ponía una capucha y no podía ver lo que me hacía sólo sentirlo"- volvió a callar y Kenshin pudo notar sus estremecimientos de horror. Casi a su pesar, luchó por pronunciar las palabras que tenía atravesadas en la garganta

-"¿Te ...violaba?"

-"No. No"- repitió levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos –"Kami sabrá por qué pero no lo hizo. Se ... se contentaba con tocarme o hacer que yo lo tocara" –estuvo a punto de vomitar al recordar el contacto con aquella piel retorcida y chamuscada – "Me tocaba con sus manos, pero generalmente era con algo cilíndrico. A veces me pegaba con eso, sentía el dolor pero no dejaba marcas, otras veces era metálico y estaba frío. Le gustaba pasármelo por...y trataba de ..."- Kaoru rompió a llorar de nuevo, no era capaz de terminar la frase, de dar detalles. El la sujetó fuertemente, odiándose por haberla obligado a hablar, a recordar todo ese infierno

-"¿Siempre te atrapaban de la misma forma?" – la última pregunta, no quería saber más pero tenía que reconocerlos cuando vinieran por ella de nuevo

-"Al principio sí, luego....Creo que lo que realmente le gustaba era obligarme a hacer las cosas por propia voluntad, me amenazaba y yo tenía que obedecerle, cuando veía aparecer el coche tenía que subir voluntariamente. La última vez que no lo hice atropellaron a mi padre. Sabía que me castigaría por desobedecerle,  por eso me escapé al día siguiente, además" – tenía la cabeza sobre su pecho y retorcía la camisa de Kenshin con sus puños, no quería pero tenía que saber el último detalle. –"La última vez me obligó a mirar. Trajo a una chica, no parecía muy consciente, creo que estaba drogada. Se acostó con ella y me obligó a mirarlos, fue una bestia. La chica no paraba de gritar y sangrar, dijo que...dijo que la próxima vez seria conmigo. Por eso me escapé, prefería morir" – terminó su relato y volvió a derramar sus lágrimas sobre la camisa empapada de Kenshin. –"Kenshin por favor no me dejes, sin ti yo.."

- "Nunca estarás sola Kaoru, ni volverás a estar en sus manos. No mientras yo viva, te lo prometo"

El continuó acariciándola suavemente, consolándola hasta que se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Después, tratando de no despertarla la llevó con cuidado hasta su cuarto y la acostó en la cama. Estaba tan asustada, parecía tan frágil e indefensa después de todo por lo que había pasado aquel día, que no podía apartarse de su lado, además se lo había prometido. Kenshin se quitó la ropa hasta quedarse sólo con los pantalones, se soltó el pelo y se metió en la cama a su lado. Kaoru se movió en su sueño al notar la nueva fuente de calor reconfortante y se acercó a él. Kenshin la abrazó de nuevo y permaneció despierto, atento al más mínimo ruido, velando su sueño.

---------------------------

Dudas, gritos de horror y cometarios tipo 'PERO QUE LE HAS HECHO A KAORU!!!!!!' ya sabéis a dónde mandarlas


	8. La calma tras la tormenta

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Vale, vale, me pasé un poco con la pobre Kaoru. Creo que he visto demasiados capítulos de CSI y películas de asesinos en serie. Prometo que la parte oscura y tenebrosa del fic ya ha pasado, bueno, más o menos, porque Kenshin seguirá con su trabajo para Katsura y alguien se tendrá que encargar de Shissio pero eso es más bien violencia. Aún falta por saber qué le pasó a Tomoe, pero por las pesadillas de Ken os podéis hacer una idea, eso también será un poco duro, pero nada comparado con el capítulo anterior.

Y ahora las aclaraciones:

**naoko lizi kinomoto:** te he puesto la primera ^_^  Gracias por tus ánimos, felicitaciones y apoyo, a ti y a todos los que me dejan reviews. Me alegran mucho el día y me hacen seguir escribiendo y, aunque sólo me dedique a contestar directamente a las preguntas que se me hacen, quiero que sepáis que os tengo presentes a todos cuando escribo el fic.

**Kaoru-dono18**: muchas gracias por dejarme un review por capitulo. Tienes razón, a partir de ahora, Kenshin va a empezar a ver a Kaoru como suya, y eso le creará un pequeño conflicto porque como dijo Gensai, será Kaoru quién tendrá que dar el primer paso.

**Kaory Kamiya:** tengo un montón que cosas por contestar. Tienes razón he metido la pata con Soujiro y el detalle de que no sonríe, pero es que Soujiro me cae bien, y no me gusta ponerle entre los malos. Digamos que no está muy de acuerdo con lo que hace Shissio por eso no puede ni sonreír, pero él es quién se encarga realmente de llevar la SCorp. En cuanto a Katsura, tiene una deuda personal con Shissio así que le va a venir muy bien a Kenshin para estar informado de los movimientos de Shissio y estar preparado. De todas formas aviso el viaje será muy muy muy largo, y no volverá hasta casi el final del fic. Me daban escalofríos cada vez que pensaba que tenía que escribir alguna escena de él con Yumi, y después del capitulo anterior creo que ya he tenido bastante. Que los padres de Kaoru supieran o no lo que pasaba, es un detalle que ni yo tengo muy claro pero ya que preguntas diré que ella no les dijo nada porque tenía miedo de que fueran a la policía y que Shissio tomara represalias, pero todos sabemos que las madres tienen un sexto sentido cuando se trata de sus hijos y la madre de Kaoru sabía que algo malo le pasaba a su hija. Kaoru se lo contó en el hospital (cuando atropellaron al padre) pero sin muchos detalles para no asustarla demasiado.

**Kao Chan**: no se cómo tomarme tu O_O!, pero gomen se me pasó la mano.

**Kimmy Angy: **estuve a punto de poner una escenita en la que Ken atrapa al violador y se queda tranquilo haciendo todo eso que sugieres, pero no la puse porque pensé que era mejor que en esos momentos Kenshin se quedara al lado de Kaoru y cuando aparecen las flores, se enfoca más en el verdadero enemigo. Pero si queréis que castigue al violador decídmelo y meteré la escena en el próximo capitulo, pero creo que se quedaría un poco desfasado con respecto a la historia. Gracias en lo que a la escritura se refiere, utilicé el dolor emocional de Kaoru para no tener que escribir literalmente lo que Shissio le hacía, sólo sugerir un poco y que fuera cada uno de los lectores los que decidieran lo que hacía. O lo escribía así o iba directa al psiquiatra.

8. La calma tras la tormenta

Kaoru despertó sola en su cama, sin recordar cómo había llegado allí. Empezó a recordar todos los sucesos del día anterior y sintió un escalofrío al recordar su confesión a Kenshin. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormida en el sofá con él. Seguramente la habría traído a la cama, se ruborizó un poco al imaginárselo. Y aún más cuando al moverse para levantarse, notó que las sábanas aún estaban calientes a su lado y que en la habitación flotaba levemente el aroma a Old Spice de Kenshin. No sólo la había traído a la cama, ¡se había acostado con ella! ¿Acostado? Inconsciente, llevada por el hilo de sus pensamientos se llevó la mano entre las piernas para comprobar que el estado de su ropa interior. _Kaoru no baka, si hubieras hecho algo así con Kenshin, seguro que lo recordarías_ se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y saliendo de la cama para buscar su bata. Además con todo lo que le había contado, seguramente no querría volver a verla nunca. Con esa clase de pensamientos tristes, Kaoru salió de la habitación para tropezarse con un muro pelirrojo que traía una bandeja entre las manos

-"Menos mal que te has despertado, estaba a punto de entrar con una bocina" – Kaoru se mordió el labio sin atreverse a mirarle, pero su voz sonaba como siempre, así que se armó de valor y alzó la mirada para perderse en sus ojos violeta. Kenshin no parecía notar la duda de Kaoru y siguió hablando mientras regresaba a la cocina –" Ya es casi mediodía seguro que estás hambrienta. Ayer no quisiste comer casi nada" – había una nota triste en su voz y ella empezó a comer rápidamente como queriendo compensar la poca comida de ayer.

-"¿Por qué estás aquí?"- se atrevió a preguntar entre bocado y bocado en un hilo de voz tan débil que Kenshin dudó de si hablaba con él o con ella misma

-"Pues porque no sabes cocinar Kaoru-dono y no quiero correr el riesgo de que te envenenes" – parecía una respuesta ligera, pero sus palabras implicaban algo de lo que le había dicho Katsura. Ella le volvió a mirar cuando captó el doble sentido de sus palabras para encontrarse esta vez con dos pozos dorados –"Porque mi lugar está a tu lado. Pero eres tú quién debe decidir si quieres que me quede o no" – se quedó allí, de pie, mirándola, esperando una respuesta que tardó en llegar

-"No quiero que te vayas. Mi vida era una pesadilla hasta que apareciste tú." –dijo levantándose de su silla para permanecer de pie frente a él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-"Yo camino por el borde de un precipicio Kaoru-dono. Y tú eres la única luz que ilumina mi camino. Si me apartas de tu lado caer

-"No dejaré que caigas mientras tú me sostengas"- dijo ella mientras enredaba sus brazos en su torso y él la sujetaba por la cintura. 

-"Entonces caminaremos juntos" -Se quedaron así los dos, llorando y consolándose mutuamente. Sellando un pacto sin palabras. Un pacto de amor eterno.

-------------------------- esta escena para arreglar la metedura de pata con Soujiro ------------------

Soujiro Seta se recostó en la costosa butaca disfrutando de la envidiada oficina del último piso. Shissio ya iba camino del aeropuerto con su equipo privado de médicos y Yumi por supuesto. Aquella mujer era todo un enigma para él y no podía encontrar mucho sentido a su comportamiento. Realmente Yumi disfrutaba de sus 'encuentros' con Shissio y eso respaldaba su teoría de que todos los seres humanos tienen un lado oscuro que tratan de ocultar al vivir en sociedad. A veces, alguien, por algún u otro motivo deja suelto su lado oscuro, como Shissio, con consecuencias más o menos nefastas para los que le rodean. Pero para cada uno el lado oscuro es diferente, para Shissio era ser un psicópata, para Yumi era ser una sierva sin voluntad siempre dispuesta y obediente ¿y para él? quizás no fuera tan distinto de Yumi después de todo.

Soujiro se revolvió en la butaca alejando sus teorías de su mente y sonrió. Hasta que Shissio volviera, dentro de unos meses, él estaba al mando de la SCorp y para variar, de forma legal y trasparente. Un ruido del interfono y la voz de la secretaria puso de manifiesto su nueva posición

-"Señor Seta, el señor Katsura quiere hablar con usted, pero no tiene cita"

-"No importa, hágalo pasar"

De modo que Katsura había vuelto, no era de extrañar, siempre había sido muy vigilante con respecto a Shissio y sus actividades, pero desde que se había trasladado a Tokyo, parecía haberlos olvidado. La puerta se abrió y Soujiro lo recibió con la mejor de sus sonrisas

-"Inspector Katsura, cuánto tiempo sin verle"

-"Ahora soy comisario en jefe señor Seta"

-"Entonces habrá que celebrarlo, ¿una copa?"- dijo encaminándose hacia el bar. Estaba deseoso de utilizar las comodidades de aquella lujosa oficina.

-"Jack Daniels con hielo" – a Katsura no le gustaba aquel tipo, siempre demasiado amable con aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. Katsura había conocido a lo largo de su vida a personas de todas las calañas y no se dejaba engañar por el impecable aspecto de aquel hombre. Era una pose cuidadosamente estudiada de camuflaje. Cualquier otro hubiera tomado a Seta por una persona amable y correcta, que desprendía simpatía por los cuatro costados y trataba de hacer sentir cómodo a su interlocutor. A cualquier otro. A Katsura aquella sonrisa le daba escalofríos.

-"¿Y a qué se debe su visita, comisario en jefe?"- dijo tendiéndole su bebida. La estúpida sonrisa siempre en su boca

-"Su jefe ha abandonado el país"

-"El señor Shissio no tiene ningún problema legal que le impida hacerlo" – dijo Soujiro recordándole su último intento de procesarle

-"Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que lo logre y usted lo sabe"

-"Y usted sabe que necesita pruebas. Pruebas válidas, no circunstanciales y un testigo al menos que corrobore sus hipótesis"

-"Hay otras maneras de hacer justicia para quienes se creen por encima de la ley"

-"¿Es eso una amenaza?"

-"Una advertencia. Hay cosas en este mundo que ni su jefe ni la todopoderosa SCorp pueden dominar. Y si siguen por ese camino se tropezarán con ellas." – dio un último trago al whiskey y abandonó la oficina, contento de haber borrado aquella sonrisa de la cara de Seta

--------------------------

-"Kaoru-dono por favor, recuérdame una vez más por qué estamos aqu

-"Pues porque fuiste tú quién insistió en que no debería perder toda la confianza que había logrado hasta ahora y que tenía que volver a salir y no volverme a quedar encerrada en casa" – dijo ella en el mismo tono que cuando se repite por enésima vez un aburrido discurso

-"Pero yo me refería a dar paseos, o al mercado"

-"Esto es lo mismo Kenshin, sólo que en vez de verduras hay ropa" – la voz de Kaoru salía amortiguada desde el probador –"ahora sé bueno y tráeme esto en rojo" – dijo mientras la puerta se entreabría y una camiseta azul de licra era arrojada directamente a su cara – "y no me pongas esa cara que ahora vamos contigo"

-"ORO ¿cómo que conmigo?"

-"Tu también necesitas ropa" – dijo ella saliendo del probador y dando una vuelta para verse en el espejo desde todos los ángulos. 

-"oro"- la mente de Kenshin era incapaz de procesar ninguna otra palabra mientras admiraba lo bien que le quedaba el top ajustado y la minifalda de cintura baja que dejaba su delicioso ombligo a la vista – "em, Kaoru-dono ¿y el resto de la ropa?"

-"¿el resto?"

-"Hai sólo llevas un cinturón ancho ¿qué le pasó a la falda?"

-"Mou Kenshin esto no es un cinturón es una minifalda"

-"Ni Megumi se atrevería a ponerse eso de falda así que tú mucho menos. No te dejaré salir a la calle con esa...cosa" – _nadie puede verte así, sólo yo_ –"Por qué no te pruebas esto mejor?"- dijo tendiéndole una falda recta y larga hasta los tobillos

-"Eso no se lo pondría ni una monja Kenshin"

-"No quiero que se lo ponga una monja quiero que te lo pongas t

-"Oh vale, ya lo capto, está bien, no me compraré la dichosa minifalda"- cedió ella, pero antes de que Kenshin pudiera celebrar su triunfo apostilló –"Ahora a pagar y a la sección de lencería"

-"ORO ¿lencería?" – _no sobreviviré a este día_ pensó mientras le empezaba a sangrar la nariz

-"Kenshin ¿estás bien?...oye....HENTAI... PERO EN QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO"

Para desgracia o alivio de Kenshin, Kaoru compró rápidamente su ropa interior sin pararse a probársela. Y se dirigieron a la sección de moda masculina de la tienda. Allí comenzó la verdadera tortura de Kenshin cuando Kaoru lo encerró sin ningún reparo en un probador y no hacía más que llevarle más y más ropa sin escuchar sus protestas. Media hora después fue Kenshin quién salió del probador frente a una aburrida Kaoru cuyo pulso se aceleró al verlo. Llevaba unos pantalones de cuero negros que, aunque rectos se le pegaban al cuerpo marcando su trasero y una camiseta negra también, sin mangas que dejaban al descubierto los fuertes brazos desde los hombros y marcaban sus abdominales. La camiseta era lisa por delante, pero en la espalda tenía serigrafiado un dragón plateado. Con tanto probarse cosas, la coleta que sostenía su pelo se había aflojado y su cabellera caía en cascada hasta los hombros. Kaoru estaba a punto de babear cuando él se giró hacia ella

-"¿Seguro que no parezco un chulo de playa?" – ella negó lentamente con la cabeza sin dejar lo apreciar lo mucho que resaltaba la ropa oscura el color de su pelo –"Kaoru-dono ¿estás bien?" – dijo mientras sacudía la mano ante sus ojos para ver si tenía algún efecto en ella

-"En el cielo....¿qué? sí estoy bien... ¿no te han gustado las camisas?"

-"¿Tengo pinta de querer ponerme un mantel encima?"

-"No es un mantel baka es una camisa de cuadros muy bonita"

-"'Manteles', 'cinturones anchos', ¿qué más da?" – si no hubiera estado tan irresistiblemente guapo, le hubiera pegado

-"Entonces te gusta lo que llevas puesto ¿o no?" 

-"Pues...no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que pega con la moto"

-"No sabía que eligieras la ropa según quedara con tu moto Kenshin"

-"Es que verás Kaoru-dono, la moto pega conmigo" – dijo volviendo al probador para regresar a su confortable ropa ancha

Antes de salir de la tienda, no pudo reprimir un leve vistazo al 'cinturón' que se había probado Kaoru. Estaba seguro de que el sueño de esa noche le iba a encantar.

-----------------

Bueno, un capitulo cortito, de transición más bien, para demostrar que tienen lo de Shissio dominado. 

Espero que os haya gustado la última escena, yo la suelo vivir con mi novio cuando lo arrastro de tiendas y lo del 'cinturón ancho' y los 'manteles' es verídico.


	9. Un visitante inesperado

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Voy a contestar en general porque casi todos me habéis hecho comentarios parecidos. Primero gracias por tomaros la molestia de hacer reviews, es un motivo más para decidirme a salir de la cama por las mañanas, segundo algunas aclaraciones en general:

- para este fic Ken es un poco más alto que en el manga/anime, pongamos que le saca una cabeza a Kaoru, y de tanto ejercicio está cachitas así que no es de extrañar que traiga loquita a Kaoru y a todas nosotras. Además Battousai siempre ha tenido esa parte sexy de chico malo que admitámoslo, nos encanta a todas y que el rurouni  no tiene. Por otro lado, recordad que Kenshin sigue teniendo sueños con Kaoru y que no ha estado cerca de una chica desde hace muuucho tiempo y las hormonas son las hormonas incluso para él. 

- Shissio se va y no va a aparecer hasta el final, y lo mismo para Soujiro, que realmente no se qué voy a hacer con él porque me resisto a que sea malo del todo, en fin el tiempo y lo que se me ocurra lo resolverán

-he sido víctima de la gripe y no he podido actualizar antes. Gomen, pero creo que con este capítulo me lo perdonaréis

y tercero aclaraciones en particular:

**Kaoru-dono18**: no puedo contestarte a eso!! Me boicotearía a mi misma, pero de alguna forma tiene que enterarse del pluriempleo de Kenshin ¿no?

**Kaory Kamiya**: tranquila, me tomo tus mails como criticas constructivas. Quiero que este fic me quede lo mejor posible y me ayudas mucho con tus comentarios. De verdad, te los agradezco de corazón

Y ahora por fin, el nuevo capítulo:

9. Un visitante inesperado

Su primer pensamiento aquella mañana fue que era sábado. Le encantaban los sábados, significaban que podía estar en la cama cuanto quisiese por no tener que ir a ningún sitio. Kaoru se desperezó entre las mantas de su cama sin querer abrir los ojos, inhalando como cada mañana el aroma de Kenshin a su alrededor. Y como todas las mañanas no pudo evitar pensar en la extraña relación que habían construido. Oficialmente eran sólo amigos. Oficialmente vivían en casas separadas. Oficialmente Kenshin era sólo un vecino muy amable que la acompañaba a todas partes para ayudarla con las bolsas de la compra y ella, en agradecimiento, le invitaba a ver la tele por las noches, porque él no tenía en casa. Kaoru suspiró. Oficialmente, pero la realidad era muy distinta. La realidad era que todos los días Kenshin y ella desayunaban y cenaban a solas. La realidad era que cada día ella se dormía en el sofá con la cabeza en el regazo del pelirrojo o apoyada en su hombro. La realidad era que cada mañana despertaba en su cama, sola, pero con el aroma de Kenshin por toda la habitación y más concretamente en una zona tibia a su lado, como prueba invisible de que pasaba todas las noches con ella, en su cama. La realidad era que, salvo para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, Kenshin no pisaba apenas su propia casa. La realidad era que, prácticamente vivían juntos como una pareja. Y eso era lo que atormentaba a Kaoru, el 'prácticamente'. 

Eran casi una pareja, salvo por un pequeño detalle y ella no estaba muy segura de qué era lo que esperaban el uno del otro. Había momentos, cuando la miraba que sus ojos brillaban dorados y casi podía sentir sobre su piel el ansia, el deseo que mostraban aquellos ojos para que, al instante siguiente, Kenshin bajara los párpados haciendo desaparecer la tonalidad dorada y volver de nuevo a su pose de sincera amistad, haciéndola dudar de si su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Poco a poco llegó a la conclusión de que el primer paso tendría que darlo ella, pero no estaba segura. ¿Y si lo había entendido todo mal?¿Y si sólo la quería como una hermana pequeña?¿Y si ella misma había confundido amistad con amor? Después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses, no era de extrañar que se hubiera aferrado de esa forma a Kenshin, dejando que él se transformara en su armadura contra los peligros del mundo. Le estaba inmensamente agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por ella y por todo lo que seguía haciendo. Además era su único contacto real con el mundo exterior, porque su relación con los demás vecinos era más bien de saludos breves por la calle. Kaoru frunció un poco el ceño, la señora Futwoka había conseguido destruir su reputación con sus chismes y casi todos los vecinos la miraban por encima del hombro, pero a ella esas minucias ya no le afectaban. Además el lunes comenzarían por fin sus clases en la Universidad y conocería gente nueva. Nuevos amigos, ¿cómo afectaría eso a su relación con Kenshin? Eran demasiados pensamientos serios para un sábado por la mañana. 

De un salto Kaoru salió de la comodidad de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Instantes después, ya lavada y peinada pero aún con su pijama puesto se dirigió a la cocina para ver qué apetitoso desayuno le estaba preparando su pelirrojo favorito. No encontró a Kenshin pero sí una nota diciendo que había ido a la panadería a por bollos recién hechos. La boca se le estaba empezando a hacer agua al pensar en los bollos cuando el timbre son

-"Vaya Kenshin, ¿no me digas que te has olvidado la llave?" – dijo abriendo la puerta con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-"No, afortunadamente no vivo en semejante lata de sardinas. Pero si vienes incluida en la casa, no tendría ningún problema en que me dieras una llave" – desde el otro lado de la puerta un hombre maduro le sonreía divertido. Tenía el pelo largo y negro hasta los hombros, vestía ropa cara de sport y un pendiente con un diamante en su oreja izquierda. Era el hombre más atractivo que Kaoru había visto en toda su vida pero sus palabras y el aire de superioridad que irradiaba estropeaban el efecto. Kaoru suspiró y se alegró de haber dejado la cadenita de la puerta puesta, así sería más fácil cerrarla. El hombre entendió su gesto de querer cerrar la puerta y la detuvo atravesando su pie en el marco.

-"Espera, espera, muchacha. Antes me confundiste con un tal Kenshin. Lo estoy buscando, pero creí que vivía en la puerta de al lado"

-"Si sabe que vive en la puerta de al lado, ¿qué hace tocando en ésta?" – preguntó ella recelosa

-"Ajá una chica lista, justo lo que mi baka deshi necesitaba. He llamado allí antes, pero como no abría se me ocurrió que tal vez tú supieras dónde está. Y es evidente que sí" – la sonrisa del hombre aumentó de forma pícara –"Como también es evidente que si le estabas esperando en semejante atuendo ya se porque no he podido localizarle en su casa" 

-"MOU" – aquello era demasiado, Kaoru cerró la puerta de un golpe en las narices de semejante tipo, haciéndole de paso bastante daño en el pie. El timbre volvió a sonar, y a su pesar, Kaoru volvió a abrir la puerta

-"Vale, lo he captado, no volveré a tocar el tema. Pero mira, soy amigo de tu Kenshin y está a punto de llover, así que déjame pasar de una vez"

-"Mi Kenshin como usted dice, no está así que ESPERELO EN LA CALLE"- dijo ella antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta. Instantes después el timbre volvió a sonar _¿Pero es que este tipo no se cansa nunca?_ pensó Kaoru al borde de un ataque de nervios. Esta vez se encontró con una vieja fotografía en su cara al abrir la puerta

-"Mira ¿ves? Esta es mi amada Nadesico, con mi hija Tomoe, baka Shinta y mi baka deshi"- dijo el hombre señalando con su dedo a las personas de la foto. La misma foto que Kenshin tenía en su casa, pero en mejores condiciones

-"¿Su hija Tomoe?, ¿entonces es usted el padre de Kenshin?" –preguntó ella confundida

-"Ni hablar chiquilla, no me insultes ¿de dónde habría sacado semejante pelo? Pero mejor me abres y te lo explico dentro, está empezando a llover" 

Kaoru dudó un instante, pero el sujeto, aunque bastante irritante no parecía peligroso y además conocía a Kenshin sin duda. La curiosidad pudo con ella y minutos después estaban los dos instalados en la salita, reanudando su conversación

-"Nadesico y yo estuvimos casados unos tres años, los suficientes para tener a Tomoe. Pero después incomprensiblemente me pidió el divorcio, solo por un par de infidelidades"

-"¿No me diga?¿sólo por un par"- dijo Kaoru irónicamente 

-"Sigo sin comprender por qué me dejó. Después de todo sabía que yo la quería. Es la única mujer a la que he amado realmente en toda mi vida, y ella me dej

-"Quizá si le hubiera sido fiel"

-"Mi amor es totalmente fiel, fue mi cuerpo"

-"Ya. ¿Entonces ella le dejó y se casó con el padre de Kenshin?"

-"Hai. Shinta Himura, no sé que pudo ver en él. Era simpático, la hacía feliz y todo eso, pero un completo idiota"

-"Si la hacía feliz es suficiente"- dijo ella mirando de nuevo la foto. Se podía percibir que eran una familia muy feliz

-"Lo que sea. El caso es que el baka crió bien a mi Tomoe, eso se lo tengo que agradecer, y tuvieron a mi baka deshi"

-"¿su baka deshi?"

-"Mi baka deshi, tu Kenshin ¿qué importa? Era el hijo de mi mujer, tenía que ser mi heredero, así que le entren

-"El hijo de su mujer tenía que ser su heredero, aunque usted no fuera el padre"- Kaoru estaba perdida ante la extraña lógica del maestro de Kenshin –"¿Y qué le enseñó?"

-"¿No lo sabes? Soy Seijuro Hiko XXXI, maestro del Hitten Mysurugi Ryu. A mi muerte, el baka deshi heredará el título. Es una lástima lo del nombre, se perderá la tradición, el nombre de Seijuro Hiko ha pasado de padres a hijos junto con el título desde antes de la era Meiji. Intenté convencer a Nadesico para que respetara la tradición, pero se neg

-"¿Quería que Kenshin se llamara como usted?"

-"Por supuesto, Seijuro Hiko XXXII pero el baka Shinta no lo permitió. Me dijo que si quería entrenarlo estaba bien, pero que era su hijo no el mío"

-"¿Y por qué no entrenó a Tomoe? Después de todo ella si era su hija"

-"UNA MUJER, UNA MUJER MAESTRA DEL HITTEN, TODOS MIS ANTEPASADOS SE REMOVERÍAN EN SUS TUMBAS"- dijo Hiko poniéndose de pie. Kaoru se apresuró a cambiar de tema

-"Entonces usted se encargó de Kenshin después de la muerte de sus padres"

-"¿Nani?"- Hiko todavía estaba de pie con el puño en alto pensando en la afrenta contra sus antepasados así que tardó en responder –"Ah, no. Tomoe se quedó con él, acababa de cumplir los 18 así que los asistentes sociales se lo permitieron"

-"Creí que Tomoe había muerto con sus padres"

-"No. Ni ella ni mi baka deshi iban en el coche. Pero Tomoe no tardó mucho en reunirse con ellos"- por primera vez en toda su conversación, Hiko parecía tomarse algo en serio –"6 meses después. Cuando todos creímos que ya habíamos superado el dolor nos volvieron a golpear. Kenshin tenía 13 años y me lo traje a casa. No podía permitir que lo metieran en un orfanato. No al hijo de mi Nadesico. No volvió nunca a ser el mismo. Hasta entonces se había tomado su entrenamiento como una diversión con el loco de su sensei, pero después se lo tomó muy en serio. Dominó el Hitten completamente con apenas 15 años, como en los tiempos de los samuráis."

-"Usted...¿usted sabe qué le pasó a Tomoe?"

-"Si lo que me estás preguntando es cómo murió mi hija, así es. Fui el único al que quiso contárselo. Ni siquiera ese loquero de Katsura, Gensai, pudo sacárselo"

-"¿qué?"- esos nombres eran desconocidos para ella 

-"Pregúntaselo. Si necesitas saberlo, él te responderá"- la voz de Hiko era triste, hasta que dio por zanjado el tema y volvió a ser él mismo –"y ahora muchachita, ya que has probado al alumno ¿quieres probar al maestro?"- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-"¿qué?...¡QUE! HENTAI!!!!! VIEJO PERVERTIDO PERO QUÉ SE HA CREÍDO"

-"Vamos reconócelo, me has estado comiendo con los ojos todo el rato"

-"Yo no he hecho tal cosa"

-"Pues claro que sí ¿verdad baka deshi?"- un empapado Kenshin había entrado con una bolsa de la panadería y se había quedado helado al ver a su maestro y a Kaoru discutiendo en la salita

-"ORO Hiko sensei, ¿qué hace aquí?"

-"No me iba a quedar esperándote en la puerta con semejante tormenta. Y tu mujer me ha dejado pasar para seducirme"

-"¿¿seducirle?? Tienes un ego del tamaño de un rascacielos" – Kaoru estaba realmente enfadada y buscaba desesperadamente algo con qué golpearle

-"¡¡¡mi mujer!!!"- Kenshin había dejado caer la bolsa de la impresión, pero volvió en sí –"Kaoru-dono podrías llevar esto a la cocina y preparar café. Muy cargado. Lo vamos a necesitar" – ella asintió y recogió la bolsa, deseando perder de vista al maestro. Ambos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la cocina

-"Sensei por favor, le agradecería que dejara a Kaoru-dono tranquila. Ella no es como las mujeres a las que está acostumbrado"

-"Sí, sí, ya lo sé, sé reconocer una buena chica cuando la veo. Pero si no te acuestas con ella no veo por qué no debiera intentarlo yo"- las palabras murieron en la boca de Hiko cuando Kenshin se volvió con sus ojos dorados brillando amenazadores. Hiko le sostuvo la mirada un rato y sonrió –"de modo que mi baka deshi sigue siendo un completo idiota con las mujeres. No permitirás que nadie le ponga un dedo encima, pero por supuesto, tú tampoco lo harás. Es una idea bastante retorcida ¿no te parece?"

-"Es ella quién debe decidir con quién quiere estar"

-"Oh sí, por supuesto, un bonito ideal. Y tú te quedarás al margen si no te elige"

-"Exacto"

-"BAKA. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto duele eso? ¿De ver cómo día tras día vas perdiendo gota a gota lo que más quieres en este mundo? ¿Cómo te hierve la sangre al ver que otro la toca?¿al imaginar lo que hacen juntos?¿Por qué crees que bebo tanto?"

-"Yo no soy como usted sensei"

-"Claro que no eres como yo. Sé como eres, yo mejor que nadie lo sé. Y te digo que si dejas que se vaya con otro le matarás. Le matarás por tocar lo que te pertenece, igual que matarías a un ladrón que ha entrado en tu casa. Le matarás y te alegrarás de haberlo hecho"

-"También puede quedarse conmigo"- sus ojos habían ido perdiendo el tono dorado por el violeta

-"Seguro. Adorándola a escondidas y poniendo distancia entre vosotros con eso del 'dono' ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta?¿a quién pretendes engañar? Seguro que sueñas con ella cada noche. Tienes tan poco espíritu como tu padre. No sabes cómo tratar a las mujeres"

-"Pero mi madre lo eligió a él, en vez de a ti"- a pesar de ser violetas, los ojos de Kenshin volvieron a brillar dorados, sabiendo que había dado en el blanco.

-"Como sea. ¡Ah, aquí estás de nuevo! Mira que has tardado, ¿es que ni siquiera sabes hacer café?" – Kaoru rodó los ojos y recitó internamente algún mantra para evitar tirarle la bandeja con el café y los bollos a la cabeza. Kenshin le quitó la bandeja de las manos y la dejó en la mesa a una distancia segura 

-"Y bien, sensei ¿qué está haciendo aquí?"

-"Tenía un asunto en Tokyo y decidí hacerte el honor de hospedarme en tu casa, baka deshi"

-"¿Y por qué no le hace el honor a un hotel?"- murmuró Kaoru entre dientes

-"¿Qué asunto sensei?" – Kenshin prefirió pasar por alto el comentario de Kaoru, por muy de acuerdo que estuviera con él

-"Durante el fin de semana hay un campeonato de artes marciales y quieren que haga una exhibición del Hitten mañana, en la ceremonia de clausura. Había pensado que podíamos luchar los dos. Dar un buen espectáculo y demostrar una vez más al mundo que el Hitten es insuperable. Seguro que a tus alumnos les encantaría verte en acción"

-"¿Quiere que yo pelee contra usted en la exhibición?"- sus ojos brillaron de nuevo por la excitación de semejante combate. Hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaba con alguien digno de sus habilidades

-"Hai, como cuando eras un muchacho. No es la primera vez, ni siquiera tendríamos que ensayar ¿o es que has olvidado todo lo que te enseñé?"- tomó el brillo de los ojos de su alumno como una respuesta afirmativa –"De todas formas contéstame luego. Ha sido un largo viaje desde Kyoto y quiero dormir, ¿todavía dejas las puerta del patio abierta verdad? Me quedo con tu casa baka deshi, total no la usas"- sus últimas palabras vinieron del patio porque sin esperar ninguna aprobación, Hiko y su equipaje se fueron hacia la casa de Kenshin.

-"De modo que este es tu sensei, el hombre que te lo enseñó todo"

-"Hai Kaoru-dono"- dijo Kenshin bajando la cabeza un poco avergonzado

-"Eso explica muchas cosas"

--------------------------------

Kaoru giró de nuevo en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Las dos de la madrugada y sin dormir. Le faltaba algo. Faltaba el calor de Kenshin a su lado y su olor en la habitación. Por un momento se arrepintió de no haber accedido a las desesperadas súplicas de los ojos violetas de Kenshin, cuando amablemente sugirió que ella les acompañara, pero una noche de parranda con Hiko era algo en lo que no tenía ninguna gana de participar. Así que se había quedado sola en su casa, mientras veía como un muy sonriente Hiko arrastraba literalmente a su alumno dentro del taxi.

En el silencio de la noche escuchó ruidos procedente de la casa de al lado. Kaoru se sentó en la cama para tener mejor acústica. Ahora podía escuchar mejor las voces pero no lo que decían, aunque tampoco era necesario. Sin ninguna dificultad distinguió la ronca risa de Hiko y unas palabras pronunciadas con voz pastosa, a las que rápidamente respondió no una sino dos risitas femeninas. Estaba claro que la fiesta aún no había acabado y Kaoru por un momento, se sintió traicionada. Traicionada de que Kenshin estuviera allí, en aquella habitación disfrutando de la compañía de dos mujeres que seguramente acababa de conocer en vez de estar aquí con ella. Eso fue hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió silenciosamente y la figura de Kenshin se dibujó en la penumbra. Kaoru tragó saliva y se ruborizó al máximo mientras él se quedaba helado en el marco de la puerta, los ojos fijos en los de ella, sabiéndose descubierto y esperando su reacción. El corazón de Kaoru latía a máxima velocidad, una cosa era creer que dormía con ella y otra muy distinta es saberlo. Podía aceptar el hecho de que Kenshin permaneciera a su lado cuando la llevaba a la cama desde el sofá, dormida, pero ver cómo él mismo se metía en su cama ¡era completamente diferente! Kenshin pareció leer su mente porque sin dejar a mirarla a los ojos, comenzó a retroceder. Sintiendo renacer en su interior esa sensación de vacío que le había acompañado toda la noche, Kaoru se movió lentamente hacia un lado de la cama, dejándole su sitio habitual junto a ella. Muy mortificada, apartó la vista y se mordió el labio hasta que notó cómo el colchón cedía ante el nuevo peso y las sábanas eran adaptadas a la nueva situación.

-"No te has quedado con ellos"- era tanto una afirmación como una pregunta

-"Mi sitio está a tu lado Kaoru-dono, ya te lo dije"- susurró en la oscuridad

-"Encontrasteis compañía"

-"Hiko suele encontrar ese tipo de compañía fácilmente, pero a mí..."

-"..te dan dolor de cabeza"- completó la frase Kaoru, recordando su primera conversación –"¿Tomoe también te daba dolor de cabeza?"- Kaoru seguía sin mirarle, sentada en la cama mirando hacia la pared, en la oscuridad, preguntándose por qué había hecho semejante pregunta. Kenshin tardó en contestar

-"El dolor de Tomoe es distinto Kaoru-dono"

-"Tu conoces mis fantasmas Kenshin, deja que yo conozca los tuyos y pueda ayudarte" – Kaoru se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Aquellos ojos eran un torbellino de colores aún en la penumbra de la habitación. Lo escuchó suspirar profundamente y cerrando los párpados, como evocando las imágenes en su mente empezó a hablar

-"Mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche. Yo tenía 13 años y Tomoe 18. Una noche, no mucho después, estábamos en casa cuando tres tipos entraron por la puerta trasera. Estaban armados con pistolas y parecían muy drogados. Parece ser que acababan de robar en una joyería cercana y se querían esconder en nuestra casa hasta que la policía despejara la zona. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que estábamos nosotros solos, y de que Tomoe era muy bonita." – su voz era apenas un susurro y mantenía los ojos cerrados –"Yo traté por todos los medios de protegerla así que cogí la katana que me había regalado Hiko, creí que lo conseguiría, pero me desarmaron fácilmente. El que parecía el jefe me arrebató la espada y tuvo una ideal genial: dos tajos en forma de cruz en mi mejilla, para que nunca pudiera olvidar mi acto tan heroico."- Kenshin sintió el respingo de Kaoru a su lado –" Ni siquiera sentí dolor, solo podía pensar que había fallado. Mi padre me dijo que cuidara de ella y no pude"- las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos cerrados, lenta y dolorosamente -" Después de firmar en mi cara se la llevó arriba, al dormitorio, mientras los otros dos me vigilaban. La escuché gritar de miedo y de dolor, mientras los otros se reían y hacían comentarios sobre lo bien que lo iban a pasar cuando les llegara el turno de irse con ella. De repente el hombre gritó de dolor y al instante siguiente Tomoe caía rodando por las escaleras. Estaba toda magullada y la ropa rota con manchas de sangre, yo corrí hacia ella pero me sujetaron. Nos sujetaron a los dos manteniéndonos separados" – la voz de Kenshin se estaba volviendo más fría y dura a cada palabra que pronunciaba, aunque las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos – "El hombre también bajo, tenía mucha sangre en el vientre. Se había llevado la espada para amenazarla y ella le había cortado, estaba muy enfadado y se le ocurrió un último juego con nosotros. Me puso la espada entre las manos con el filo en el pecho de Tomoe, que estaba de rodillas ante mí, y apoyó su pistola en mi sien" – su dedo índice subió hasta la sien derecha a modo de explicación –" Me dijo que o yo la mataba o él me disparaba. Yo me quedé quieto, no podía fallarle otra vez. Escuché como amartillaba el arma, estaba seguro de que iba a morir entonces....entonces Tomoe... Tomoe se echó hacia delante y ella misma se clavó la espada. Salieron corriendo en cuanto cayó muerta. Creo que la policía los localizó en una esquina y los acribillaron" – Kenshin se quedó callado un momento más y después lentamente abrió los ojos. Todavía tenía que contarle más, de cómo seguía soñando con aquella escena noche tras noche, de cómo se había convertido en un asesino de asesinos, en Battousai, pero no era el momento. 

Frente a él Kaoru le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y compresión. Muy lentamente, acercó sus blancas manos a su rostro, sus dedos acariciaron suavemente su cicatriz y después acercó sus labios para besar la mejilla herida. Al separarse, Kenshin no lo soportó más y la abrazó desesperadamente, dejando que fuera ella quien lo sostuviera, que fuera quien susurrara palabras en su oído, que fuera ella quien le acariciase dulcemente la cabeza hasta quedar dormido. Y por primera vez en 15 años no soñó.

----------------------------

Ya sabéis, sugerencias, ánimos, críticas y demás en los reviews. Intentaré actualizar más rápido esta vez


	10. La exhibición

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

100!!! 100!!! 100!!!!! 100 reviews!!!!!!!! No me lo creo. Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias hasta el infinito.

Esta vez no hay ninguna pregunta directa sobre el fic, bueno si hay pero creo que la respuesta os incumbe a todos. Por un lado, los próximos capítulos van a ir básicamente sobre la relación k/k pero habrá algún encarguito de Katsura para que no os aburráis demasiado. Por el otro lado, los lemons. Por si alguien lo dudaba, esta historia se va a ir calentando poco a poco. Pero estoy en una encrucijada, os explico las dos opciones: 

- ir contando la historia  hasta un último lemon final y apoteósico (para ver a qué me refiero leed el capitulo 22 de "rayos de primavera", y si alguien no lo ha leído todavía mi primer fic ya puede ir haciéndolo ^_^ )

- o alargar un poco más la historia algo tipo pelea/reconciliación con lo que no sería un único lemon, sino varios, según vaya evolucionando la historia

en principio tenía en mente la primera opción, pero últimamente me está atrayendo más la segunda, con esto de que el fic es del siglo 21, los dos son mayores de edad y ya casi nadie llega virgen al matrimonio (y no estoy defendiendo el sexo antes del matrimonio). Así que he decidido que vosotros tengáis la última palabra, podéis ir dándome vuestra opinión en los reviews, y sin prisa que para uno u otro caso todavía hay que avanzar un par de capítulos más en la historia, así que idlo pensando.

10. La exhibición

Aquella mañana se sintió extraño al despertar. Casi sin poder creer que por una vez no había soñado. La noche anterior tanto su alma como su mente habían conseguido encontrar paz y descanso y todo se lo debía a ella. A ella, que lo había sostenido entre sus brazos ahogando su llanto, que había compartido su dolor y sus lágrimas voluntariamente. A ella, que se había convertido en todo lo que una vez deseó encontrar. Podía sentir sus cuerpos entrelazados, su piel contra la suya propia como una caricia de seda. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, aflojó su abrazo a la estrecha cintura de Kaoru, poniendo de mala gana algo de distancia entre ellos. Kaoru dormía apoyada en su hombro y podía sentir su respiración en el cuello. No debía estar allí. Cuando la encontró despierta la noche anterior tenía que haberse ido, en vez de meterse en su cama. No era la primera vez que dormía con ella pero Kami ¡aquella noche fue muy distinto!. Antes él se había dedicado simplemente a velar su sueño, durmiendo las pocas horas que necesitaba y soñando que no estaban a centímetros de distancia, sino a milímetros, piel sobre piel, boca sobre boca,.... Pero anoche fue distinto, anoche habían dormido juntos, ambos muy conscientes de ello y, para colmo habían dormido abrazados. Su mirada se posó en el rostro dormido de Kaoru. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y Kenshin una vez más los imaginó mojados por su saliva, enrojecidos por la presión de sus labios al besarla y un poco hinchados por haberlos mordido suavemente, sólo para poder oírla gemir una vez más. _Mía_. Así tal como estaban, abrazados el uno al otro en la cama, por una vez se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos en vez de por su razón y lentamente bajó la cabeza para apenas rozar sus labios con los suyos. La respuesta que ese simple roce provocó en su cuerpo fue demoledora. Sintió como su sangre ardía en sus venas, como si fuera gasolina y el roce de sus labios la chispa para prender el fuego. Su respiración se hizo más pesada, casi jadeante cuando probó de nuevo, pero esta vez se permitió acariciar con la punta de la lengua el labio inferior de Kaoru. Ella gimió débilmente al sentir la suave caricia, entre sueños, mientras él sentía cómo su cuerpo ardía más aún, casi dolorosamente, gritando que la despertara, que arrancara aquellas ropas que se interponían entre ellos y que tomara lo que era suyo.

Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, Kenshin luchó contra su propio deseo, contra su propio cuerpo, y rápidamente se separó de ella y de su cama, poniendo el máximo espacio posible entre sus cuerpos. Cerró los ojos para no mirarla, jadeante, mientras en sus labios aún cosquilleaba aquel roce prohibido y tan deseado. Poco a poco la sensación fue desapareciendo, su respiración se normalizó y volvió a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos para mirarla. Seguía dormida, tan inocente en su sueño, ajena a la tempestad que había desatado en el pelirrojo. Aquello no podía volver a ocurrir. Sabía que la próxima vez perdería la batalla contra sus emociones y eso era un riesgo que no podría afrontar. Aquello había ido demasiado lejos, él lo había llevado demasiado lejos, amparado en la oscuridad y en inocentes vigilias a su lado. No volvería a ocurrir. 

-------------------------

El claxon en la calle la hizo apresurarse. Y como una exhalación, recogió la bolsa con las entradas y corrió hacia la calle. Sanosuke la estaba esperando al volante de una cochambrosa furgoneta que una vez fue magenta y ahora afortunadamente cubría una enorme capa de barro y suciedad, a ambos lados podía entreverse el dragón y las letras doradas de 'Centro Wellington para Jóvenes'. Kaoru abrió la puerta y se sentó en la parte delantera junto Megumi y echó un vistazo a la parte trasera, donde una docena de pre-adolescentes gritaban y alborotaban. Entre la algarabía Kaoru pudo distinguir a Yahiko, que hacía todo lo posible por mantener una lata de coca-cola en posición vertical en medio de la refriega y fallar estrepitosamente.

-"Muy bien Jo-chan, estaremos en el pabellón en una media hora, si no nos detiene la policía antes"- dijo Sanosuke, arrancando el motor y poniendo el marcha de nuevo la furgoneta

-"¿Policía?¿por qué habría de pararnos la policía?"

-"Porque aquí el cabeza de gallo no sabe conducir derecho"

-"Conducir recto por una calle recta no tiene emoción, Megumi"

-"Oh es cierto, es muy emocionante verte balbucear incoherencias mientras el agente te pone una multa y tenemos que conseguir otro medio de transporte"

-"Vamos Megumi, no creo que le vayan a quitar el carné sólo por eso, ni que fuera bebido o drogado" – intercedió Kaoru

-"No pueden quitarte el carné y si todavía no lo tienes" – apostilló Megumi

-"¿QUÉ? ¡No tienes carné de conducir Sanosuke!"

-"Tranquilízate Jo-chan sé conducir perfectamente, mi único fallo son las señales"

-"Sí, el cabeza de gallo es incapaz de aprobar el examen teórico porque se niega a estudiar las normas de circulación"

-"Cuando se trata de algo innato, no necesitas estudiar"

-"Seguro que no opinarías lo mismo si yo no tuviera el título de médico cuando te atiendo. Y ¡quieres hacer el favor de mirar hacia la carretera cuando conduces! no quiero morir tan pronto"

Afortunadamente no hubo ningún tropiezo y llegaron sanos y salvos al pabellón. Después fue un verdadero reto controlar a los sobreexcitados alumnos hasta llegar a sus asientos. Una vez conseguido, Sanosuke se fue con algunos chicos a comprar bebidas y chocolatinas, para mantenerlos callados hasta que empezara la exhibición. Kaoru estaba un poco nerviosa, contagiada por los chicos. Aquella mañana había sido un poco extraña, tenía la sensación de que Kenshin había tratado de evitarla, pero lo achacó al hecho de que Hiko se había despertado con una resaca terrible y en un estado lamentable, y que el pobre Kenshin había sido el encargado de volver a traerlo al reino de los vivos a base de mucho café muy cargado y agua muy fría. Era lógico que no hubiera estado pendiente de ella. Después de desayunar, y con Hiko en un estado más aceptable y civilizado, los dos se habían marchado al pabellón de deportes de Tokyo donde se llevaría a cabo la exhibición. Unas horas después había recibido una llamada de Kenshin comunicándole que Sanosuke iría a recogerla con algunos chicos del Wellington, que le mandaba las entradas a ella con un mensajero, porque no se fiaba de que Sano se acordara de traerlas, que por favor llamara a las familias de los chicos para tener la autorización de los padres y que Hiko ya estaba despejado del todo. Kaoru no supo si alegrarse o no por esta noticia, ya que un Hiko lastimoso y con resaca era mucho más agradable que en condiciones normales.

-"Hueles a Old Spice"

-"¿Nani?"

-"Hueles a Old Spice, Himura huele así. ¿Es que habéis pasado la noche juntos acaso?" – Kaoru enrojeció al darse cuenta de que con tanto ajetreo no había tenido tiempo para arreglarse mucho y que Megumi estaba disfrutando de verla mortificada –"Las chicas como tú sois las peores, yendo de virginales por la vida y haciéndonos quedar mal a las demás"

-"¿Qué es lo que te molesta Megumi, que yo no sea lo que aparento o que sea yo la que haya dormido con él?"

-"¡¡Has dormido con él!! ¿Y todavía dices que no eres su novia?" – Sanosuke acaba de regresar con las bebidas y pudo escuchar la respuesta de Kaoru

-"No soy su novia" –dijo Kaoru un poco apenada –"Y para tu información, anoche dormimos juntos porque Hiko se quedó en la cama de Kenshin. Y sólo hicimos eso DORMIR"

-"Para eso podía haberse quedado en el sofá" – se metió de nuevo Megumi

-"¿Por qué quedarse en el sofá si puede dormir con ella?, desde luego yo no lo haría" – dijo Sanosuke. Kaoru enrojeció de nuevo y Megumi lo miró amenazante –"Además zorrita, de qué te quejas, anoche tú tampoco dormiste sola"- terminó con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-"Quita esa estúpida sonrisita de tu cara cabeza de gallo. Además no sé de qué estás tan orgulloso, he tenido noches mejores"

-"Vosotros...¿dormisteis juntos?" 

-"Juntos sí desde luego, pero lo que menos hicimos fue dormir" – a Sanosuke no parecían afectarle las palabras de Megumi 

-"Creí que no os llevabais bien, y que no te gustaba Sanosuke"

-"Y no me gusta"- se defendió Megumi –"Ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra yo.."

-"Un poco tarde para eso ¿no crees?"

-"Fue un momento de debilidad, y estaba borracha. ¿Es que no te da vergüenza tener que recurrir a esas tácticas para meterme en tu cama?"

-"No fue en la mía"- rió Sanosuke mientras Megumi parecía a punto de explotar

-"Sanosuke Sagarra eres.."- pero no pudo decir más porque las luces se apagaron y la megafonía empezó a anunciar el espectáculo

Como se trataba de la ceremonia de clausura, en seguida aparecieron los organizadores para la entrega de premios y medallas. Mientras obsequiaban al ganador, en la pantalla gigante del pabellón aparecían imágenes de cómo habia conseguido ganar en su categoría. De esta forma, las 16 categorías del campeonato fueron recibiciendo sus premios una tras otra, hasta llegar al momento final de la gala.

Desde las gradas Kaoru reconoció enseguida la cabeza pelirroja de Kenshin, inconfundible pese a estar a mucha distancia. Tanto él como Hiko estaban vestidos con un kimono blanco, y avanzaron al unísono hasta el centro del tatami mientras el locutor presentaba al único maestro del Hitten Mysurugi Ryu y a su único alumno

-"Señoras y señores, como broche de oro a estos campeonatos, la organización tiene el orgullo de presentarles al maestro de maestros Seijuro Hiko, y a su alumno Kenshin Himura" – gritaba el altavoz, mientras en la inmensa pantalla aparecían ambos hombres saludando al público con una reverencia. Kaoru y los demás irrumpieron en aplausos coreando el nombre de Kenshin y él sonrió un momento en la pantalla, hasta que sus ojos se volvieron dorados, preparados para la actuación. –"El Hitten Mysurugi es una antigua técnica de combate, que se remonta a los tiempos de los samuráis. Se trata del mayor secreto de la familia Hiko que ha ido pasando de padres a hijos, generación tras generación hasta nuestros días. Sólo pueden existir un maestro y un alumno, que hereda el título a la muerte de éste...."- el altavoz continuó nombrando las maravillas del Hitten mientras en el tatami, Hiko y Kenshin realizaban a la vez la kata de entrenamiento que tantas veces había visto Kaoru hacer a Kenshin. Los movimientos parecían aún más letales y rápidos mientras los dos hombres, ejecutaban la kata a idéntico ritmo, como si se tratara de un solo hombre y su reflejo en el espejo.

 Los minutos pasaron lentamente en el enmudecido pabellón. Todos los espectadores seguían los ágiles movimientos de manos y pies como si se tratara de un hechizo. De pronto la kata terminó. Hiko y Kenshin saludaron de nuevo al público y se dirigieron a una mesita, mientras varios hombres también vestidos de blanco hacían su aparición en el tatami. El altavoz continuó su explicación –" Aunque el Hitten era muy poderoso, no fue hasta el Bakumatsu que se perfeccionó por completo. Se trata de una técnica especifica para salir victorioso de un combate contra varios adversarios a la vez. Como pueden observar, Hiko y Himura nos van a ofrecer una muestra de este arte peleando contra varios hombres al mismo tiempo. Las espadas que usarán son inofensivas, tan sólo están teñidas para que dejen una marca para indicar quién y dónde ha recibido un golpe. Nuestros invitados utilizarán espadas con color rojo, mientras que los atacantes utilizarán el color azul" – la voz enmudeció una vez más, mientras los atacantes se repartían en dos grupos y rodeaban a Kenshin y a Hiko respectivamente

-"Hey eso no es justo, Kenshin tiene que enfrentarse a 10 tipos mientras que Hiko sólo a 5" – protestó Yahiko

-"Por muy bueno que sea nadie puede ganar a 10 hombres a la vez" 

-"Seguro que es un truco"- El público opinaba sobre la prueba hasta que el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el combate enmudeció el pabellón. 

Al sonido de la campana Kenshin saltó en el aire, para trazar un amplio círculo mientras caía, eliminando a un montón de adversarios. En cuento sus pies tocaron el suelo corrió hacia la derecha, giró la espada de nuevo en horizontal, cortó el movimiento de forma brusca y con un increíble giro de cadera atacó a los quedaban en la izquierda. Apenas 15 segundos y los 10 hombres estaban tendidos en el suelo, con manchas rojas en varios puntos vitales. Nadie habia conseguido siquiera rozarle. Kenshin se irguió mientras Hiko terminaba con su último adversario. Sus movimientos habían sido tan rápidos que ningún ojo había sido capaz de seguirlos. El público esperó con la boca abierta las instrucciones del altavoz

-"Increíble....Quiero decir, señoras y señores ya saben por qué el Hitten está considerada como la técnica de espada más poderosa de todas. Trataremos de enseñarles en el monitor qué es lo que ha ocurrido a cámara lenta" – Segundos después las imágenes aparecieron en el monitor con un efecto curioso. Mientras que los atacantes se movían con una lentitud pasmosa, tanto Hiko como Kenshin se movían a velocidad normal, como si ellos estuvieran en un plano distinto de tiempo. El público estalló en aplausos mientras de nuevo saludaban y se retiraban

-"Guau, sabía que sensei Himura era bueno pero no tanto"

-"¿Crees que nos enseñará alguno de esos movimientos?"

-"Si yo fuera tan rápido, me dedicaría a ganar todas las carreras del mundo y sería millonario" – comentaban los chicos mientras se levantaban de sus asientos

-"Claro, claro, venga chicos que mañana hay que madrugar, ¿recordáis dónde está la furgoneta? Os quiero ver allí a todos en 10 minutos como máximo o mandaré a Himura a buscaros" – amenazó Sanosuke a los chicos. De camino a la salida del pabellón, Kaoru y Megumi se fueron quedando un poco alejadas de Sano y de los chicos 

-"Kaoru"

-"Hai Megumi"

-"Quisiera pedirte perdón"

-"¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?"

-"Verás, he tenido que pelear mucho en mi vida. Con mis padres que no querían que estudiase, con mis compañeros de clase por ser mujer,... Estoy tan acostumbrada a pelear que ataco como defensa antes de que me hagan daño. ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?"

-"Creo que sí Megumi"

-"La he tomado contigo sin razón. Hace mucho tiempo que sé que para Himura no soy sino una amiga, nada más. Quería decirte que desde que te conoce ha cambiado, está más alegre, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Y eso es gracias a t

-"¿De verdad lo crees?"

-"Hai. Himura y tu debéis estar juntos"

-"Juntos sí, pero no como estás pensando. Para él soy como una hermana, alguien a quien proteger y yo no estoy segura de lo que siento por él" – Megumi la miró por un momento y abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo. Cuando se trata de amor, los últimos en enterarse de lo obvio suelen ser los propios interesados

-"¿Amigas entonces?"

-"Sí" – se sonrieron al estrecharse al manos y corrieron hacia el aparcamiento, no sea que Sanosuke se marchara sin ellas 

----------------------------

La verdad es que este capítulo debía ir con el anterior, pero me quedaba bastante largo y todavía no lo había terminado, así que por eso es más cortito. Kimmy no estoy muerta, bueno casi. Es que en el trabajo me han estado guardando todas las tareas de cuando estuve malita y he tenido que ponerme al día. Además estamos de obras en casa y los albañiles cada dos por tres me cortan la luz y pierdo todo lo que llevo escrito, así que paciencia.


	11. Viejos y nuevos amigos

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Vamos a contestar reviews:

**kaoru_sanz**: Sano y Megumi tendrán algo, pero como has visto, lo contaré de pasada, para no quitar protagonismo a la historia principal. En cuanto a la otra pregunta, según mis cálculos vamos por la mitad más o menos, así que queda fic para rato.

**Kaoru-dono18**: no eres el 115 sino el 113 según mis cálculos, casi aciertas ^_^

**Justary**: por ahora Kenshin no ha tenido que recurrir a Battousai cuando está con Kaoru, pero pronto aparecerá (varng con risita diabólica mientras escribe esta respuesta)

**the-darkgirl-revolution**: ya se irá volviendo más sangriento, no te preocupes, te aseguro que Shissio tendrá una muerte violenta y muy dolorosa. En cuanto a lo de registrarte, tu review viene como persona registrada en ff, si se trata de entrar en tu cuenta es pulsando en Log In.

**Maki-san**: empezaba a preocuparme que no te gustara el fic, pero ya sé la razón de tu desaparición. No te preocupes, escribe siempre que puedas que estaré esperándo

**naoko lizi kinomoto**: la opción de los lemons va ganando, y en cuanto a la historia espera a lo que viene en un par de capítulos, te va a encantar

**Cherry-dono**: No creo que sea un insulto para nada. Como dije al principio del fic, intento que la historia sea todo lo real posible, y en la vida hay cosas buenas y malas, por eso pasan por situaciones terribles y luego por otras graciosas. Porque incluso cuando estás con de fiebre en la cama y convirtiendote en la peor de las personas viene alguien y te dice que estás preciosa incluso con la nariz goteante y como un pimiento, y entonces la vida te parece maravillosa (creo que se me ido un poco la olla, no te preocupes)

**Rosalynn**: en cuanto a "Rayos de Primavera" tenía pensado en todo caso hacer una precuela, un Saito/Tokio/Okita porque dejé muchos cabos sueltos sobre su relación y creo que saldría un buen fic, pero eso será cuando termine éste. Y debido a muchas peticiones como la tuya, creo que a lo mejor hago un one-shot titulado "Soujiro, Misao y el enigma de la vaina de la espada" ¿tú qué opinas?****

La segunda opción va ganando por goleada y cada vez me gusta más, ya veréis que se le va ocurriendo a mi loca cabecita. Pero eso será en el futuro que ahora vamos con el capítulo

11. Viejos y nuevos amigos

La noche anterior había sido una verdadera tortura. Cuando regresó a casa, después de dejar a Hiko en el aeropuerto para que volviera a Kyoto de una buena vez y tener un poco de tranquilidad, había encontrado a Kaoru en el sofá. Se había quedado dormida viendo la tele, esperándole. Con la seguridad que da un hábito muy repetido, Kenshin consiguió levantarla del sofá y dejarla en su cama sin despertarla, y casi por inercia, empezó a desvestirse para ocupar su lugar a su lado. Pero pudo detenerse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y salió de aquella habitación para regresar a la suya, que le pareció fría y vacía, extraña, como si no le perteneciera, como si no debiera estar allí. _Justo enfrente_. Estaba cansado pero no quería dormir. No podía dormir. Lacónicamente buscó su espada y el ordenador portátil y salió al patio. Tenía que volver a su antigua vida, a las noches en vela practicando, a la protección que únicamente la soledad podía ofrecerle. Una vez más las familiares posiciones de la kata se dejaron ver a la luz de la luna. Pero esta vez, la mirada de Kenshin se posaba una y otra vez en la pantalla del ordenador, donde Kaoru aparecía dormida en su cama, sola. _45 grados a la derecha_. A lo largo de la noche se había descubierto a sí mismo una y otra vez frente a la puerta de su habitación, con la mano en el pomo, a punto de girarlo. Sentía como si el cuerpo de Kaoru lo estuviera llamando una y otra vez, para que regresara donde pertenecía: a su lado, en su cama . _Un poco más hacia arriba_. Y cada vez se daba la vuelta sin entrar, recordando por qué no podía entrar, por qué no podía cumplir sus deseos y, por una vez, tomar la felicidad que estaba a metros de distancia. _El de la gabardina_. 

La bala salió sin hacer ruido del cañón del rifle, inadvertido por todos. Cruzó la calle y con letal precisión se incrustó en la frente del hombre de la gabardina. Cayó hacia atrás sin que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta. Antes de que sus guardaespaldas pudieran reaccionar, un hombre pelirrojo de ojos dorados seguido de otro más bajo y de pelo oscuro salían de un edificio de oficinas muy transitado, entre la multitud que llenaba la calle, y sin prisa entraban en una concurrida cafetería. A pesar de las muchas personas que abarrotaban la calle en hora punta, ninguna se percató de que a su lado, un hombre acababa de morir.

-"Gracias por venir, y por no decirle nada al jefe" – Apenas unas horas antes, Owaki le había llamado al borde de un ataque de pánico, diciendo que era incapaz de acabar con su objetivo, y que ésta era la última oportunidad de cogerle antes de que abandonara el país. Sin contestarle, Kenshin siguió bebiendo su café, mientras a través de la ventana veía cómo la policía levantaba el cadáver y acordonaba la zona. Estaban a salvo. Aunque apresurado, todo había salido bien. Volvió su atención al hombre que tenía ante él y notó cómo empezaba a temblar al afrontar su mirada. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que, aunque sabía que Owaki ya había pasado los 35, parecía mucho más joven que él. Joven y frágil. Después de fallar contra Gohei no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Nadie puede seguir siendo el mismo después de afrontar la muerte tan de cerca. A unos lo vuelve más fuertes, a otros los destruye, y a Owaki no le permitía volver a matar. Aún seguía creyendo en lo que hacía, en hacer justicia allí donde la ley no alcanza, pero ahora no podía matar.

-"Has hecho un buen trabajo de investigación y análisis de la situación. Siempre fuiste muy bueno planificando acciones" – su voz era fría, como siempre –"Dile a Katsura que te cambie el destino. Podrías hacer un buen equipo con alguien. Él entenderá" 

-"Seguro que piensas que soy un cobarde. En cobarde estúpido e inútil" – dijo Owaki escondiendo la cara entre las manos, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar descontrolado

-"En absoluto" – la mano de Kenshin se posó firmemente en su hombro y el temblor de cesó. Acercó la cara a su oído y susurró –" A veces me gustaría volver a ser incapaz de matar. Te envidio Owaki"

- "Gracias Battousai"- dijo con un hilo de voz. Kenshin se levantó y salió del local, dejando a Owaki solo, pero inmensamente aliviado.

----------------------------

Kaoru se sintió un poco desilusionada cuando se percató de que había dormido sola. No había rastro de Kenshin en su cuarto, no había pasado la noche con ella, y ese hecho no sabía si la alegraba o la entristecía. Sabía que ahora que el peligro de ser encontrada por Shissio había pasado, y que por fin Kenshin se había abierto a ella, ambos habían conseguido superar su dolor de alguna forma y ya no necesitaban un soporte tan directo el uno del otro. Seguir durmiendo juntos habría sido 'inapropiado', ya que su relación seguía siendo de amistad. Una amistad muy fuerte y profunda, pero amistad al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que su cerebro aprobaba totalmente la decisión de Kenshin, una parte de ella se había sentido sola.

Por otra parte, el resto había ido sobre ruedas. Kenshin estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno como siempre y asegurándole que Hiko había desaparecido de sus vidas por el momento, porque nunca se sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de su maestro. Cuando acabaron de desayunar, salieron esta vez juntos de la casa, ignorando la cara de desaprobación que la señora Futwoka ofrecía desde la seguridad de su propia casa. Ambos montaron en la moto y salieron a toda velocidad hacia la Universidad. Una vez allí, Kaoru le aseguró por enésima vez que estaría bien, hasta que la dejó marchar, no sin antes prometerle que esperaría a Yahiko después de las clases y que los dos regresarían al Wellington para que Kenshin volviera a tenerla bajo su protección hasta que él terminara su trabajo y volvieran de nuevo a casa juntos.

El afán de sobreprotección del pelirrojo la halagaba y encolerizaba al mismo tiempo. Desde luego Kenshin no parecía tener ningún control ello. La protegía con la misma intensidad tanto si estaba asustada ,como en aquel incidente con el violador del centro, o cuando se sentía completamente segura y a salvo, como ahora. Por poco le tira el casco a la cabeza cuando le hizo prometer que esperaría a Yahiko, como si el fuera capaz de protegerla de algo. Kaoru estaba segura de que podía defenderse sola. Estaba rumiando con estos pensamientos que apenas prestó atención a la primera clase ni a sus compañeros, hasta que en el intermedio, un rostro vagamente familiar se acercó a ella. Se trataba de un chico con extraños cabellos blancos y unas gafas pequeñas y redondas, que en contra de lo que solía ocurrir, le hacían más atractivo e intensificaban su mirada. Esa mirada que estaba justo sobre ella mientras daba la vuelta a una silla y se sentaba, apoyando los brazos en el borde del respaldo mientras una atractiva sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-"Kaoru Kamiya....¿qué estás haciendo tan lejos de Kyoto?"

-"Hola Enishi. No sabía que tú también estabas aquí. Creí que no te interesaba la pedagogía" – respondió ella con una sonrisa

-"Y no me interesa, pero este módulo es de psicología infantil"

-"¿Entonces has terminado en Psicología como querías?"

-"¿Dónde sino mi querida Kaoru? Ya sabes el dicho, la mayoría estudia la carrera para poder analizarse a sí mismos en privado" – dijo guiñándole un ojo. Kaoru rió. Enishi siempre sería Enishi.

-"Vaya, desde luego no pierdes el tiempo, el primer día y ya estas ligando con chicas Yukishiro" – dijo una voz femenina por detrás de Enishi, mientras apoyaba sus libros en la cabeza del chico

-"Hey ¿te has creído que mi cabeza es una mesa, Tae?"

-"A ver, déjame pensar... plana y dura...sí, encaja en la descripción" – rió la chica

-"No sé cómo me las voy a arreglar con las dos juntas"- suspiró derrotado Enishi –"pero cuanto antes mejor. Kaoru ésta es Tae. Tae ésta es Kaoru."- dijo a modo de presentación –"Kaoru y yo éramos amigos cuando vivía en Kyoto, pero cuando nos mudamos aquí, apareció Tae para ocupar tu lugar. Espero que no te molestes, querida"

-"Uy, no, para nada"

-"Vaya así que soy una mera sustituta"- dijo Tae fingiendo enfado, pero el brillo de sus ojos la traicion

-"Muy bien, alumnos. Se acabó el descanso. Seguiremos con la clase" – la voz del profesor, acalló lentamente a los alumnos, que se apresuraron a regresar a sus asientos para que la clase pudiera continuar.

Kaoru esta vez si prestó más atención a las explicaciones del profesor y comenzó a tomar apuntes, como la buena estudiante que era. La jornada fue agotadora, y todos los alumnos se alegraron cuando sonó el timbre que daba por terminadas las lecciones del día. Kaoru rápidamente terminó de apuntar la lista de libros de consulta que sugería el profesor para encontrarse de nuevo con la sonriente cara de Enishi esperando a que terminase de recoger

-"Tae es camarera en el centro. Solemos comer allí los dos ¿te apuntas?"

-"Sí Kaoru, ven con nosotros. Enishi me suele hablar mucho de ti y estoy deseando saber tu versión de las cosas que me contaba"

-"Me encantaría comer con vosotros, pero no puedo, me esperan en otro sitio"

-"¿Tienes una cita para comer?¿Es guapo?" – la curiosidad de Tae pudo con ella

-"Yo no lo llamaría una cita,... es en el Centro Wellington" – respondió Kaoru evitando la última pregunta de Tae

-"El Centro Wellington es la siguiente parada de la línea 2, y esa es la línea que cogemos nosotros para el centro. Podemos ir juntos al menos una parada en el autobús" – dijo Enishi

-"Es que...tengo que esperar que vengan a buscarme" – dijo un poco avergonzada de tener que esperar como una niña a la puerta de la escuela

-"¿Te tienen que acompañar para ir a un sitio que está a dos manzanas de aquí?"- dijo Enishi levantando una ceja incrédulo

-"Me encantaría que alguien se preocupara tanto por mí como para no dejarme sola ni un momento"- Tae estaba con la manos juntas a la altura del pecho y los ojos abiertos con expresión soñadora

-"O eso o no confía lo suficiente en ti como para dejarte sin supervisión"- el comentario de Enishi echó por tierra la pose de Tae

-"Yukishiro tienes el romanticismo de un tronco hueco"

-"¿Romanticismo? ¿Qué tiene de romántico un tipo que trata de controlarte a todas horas? Eso no es romántico es más bien obsesivo" 

–"Oh, ya salió el psicólogo"

Enishi y Tae seguían peleándose, mientras las palabras de Enishi hicieron mella en Kaoru ¿Estaría Kenshin obsesionándose con ella, tratando de que ella ocupara en su vida el lugar de Tomoe?

------------------------

Después de comer todos juntos, Kaoru había decido pasar por la biblioteca del Wellington, para ver si encontraba alguno de los libros que tenía apuntados como material de apoyo y Megumi se fue con ella. Aunque el Centro se habia concedido básicamente como un lugar para hacer deporte y actividades culturas dirigidas a adolescentes, poseía una gran y poco frecuentada biblioteca, llena de libros de todo tipo. Kaoru se alegró de encontrar no sólo los libros que había sugerido su profesor sino muchos otros más sobre pedagogía, que le vendrían bien en el futuro. Los llevó a una mesa y comenzó a tomar notas. Tan ensimismada estaba que no se habia dado cuenta de que Megumi seguía sentada a su lado, en silencio y con la mirada perdida en la pared.

-"¿Megumi? ¿Te encuentras bien?" – la actitud de Megumi era muy extraña en ella y Kaoru estaba empezando a preocuparse

-"¿Nani?" – Megumi salió de su trance y cogió las manos de su amiga –"Kaoru, dime la verdad, ¿crees que soy una chica fácil?"

-"¿Lo dices por lo que pasó con Sanosuke? ¿Es por eso por lo que lo has estado ignorando durante la comida?"

-"Crei que con Sanosuke sería distinto" –dijo rompiendo a llorar

-"Megumi si no me lo explicas no puedo ayudarte"

-"Anoche, cuando me acompañó a casa, me dio las buenas noches y se fue, sin más"

-"Bueno, qué esperabas, te pasaste toda la tarde metiéndote con él y asegurando que nunca jamás volvería a ocurrir nada parecido"

-"Así es como actuamos siempre los dos. Nos peleamos, nos insultamos, y después él siempre hace oídos sordos y trata de coquetear conmigo. Pero anoche...Oh Kaoru, anoche ni siquiera intentó darme un beso en la mejilla" –explicó entre sollozos – "Siempre me pasa lo mismo, cuando los hombres con los que salgo consiguen lo que quieren me dejan tirada como un trapo. Creí que con Sanosuke, después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, sería distinto"

-"Megumi, ¿estás tratando de decirme que te peleas tanto con Sano porque en el fondo te gusta?"

-"Sí, pero me ha demostrado que no lo conozco en absoluto. No es más que un baka cabeza de pollo"

-"Yo tampoco me esperaba algo así de Sanosuke. Creí que su interés por ti era sincero"

-"HOMBRES"- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto Kenshin y Sanosuke estaban en el dojo, esperando a los alumnos de la última clase. Después de la exhibición, se habían apuntado una avalancha de nuevos alumnos procedentes de toda la ciudad, deseosos de aprender de él, después de ver de lo que era capaz de hacer con una espada.

-"Aaaah, ya no se qué hacer con ella Kenshin" – dijo Sanosuke desde la seguridad del vacío gimnasio

-"¿Qué has hecho esta vez?"- fue la, como siempre, tranquila respuesta de Kenshin. Sanosuke tenía que admitir que desde que Kaoru habia aparecido en la vida de su amigo, éste habia cambiado poco a poco en sus relaciones con los demás, ahora era más asequible, más amigable incluso, aunque seguía habiendo momentos en que Kenshin conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta

-"Pues nada. Esta vez no he hecho nada y creo que por eso está enfadada conmigo"

-"Kaoru me comentó algo, pero quiero tener tu versión" – Sano miró a su pelirrojo amigo y sonrió recordando su gran noche con Megumi

-"La encontré en un club, parece ser que sus amigas no aparecieron y ella estaba molesta"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con molesta?"

-"Ya sabes cómo es Megumi. Se tomó dos copas de más y empezó a bailar sola en medio de la pista. Algunos tipos creyeron lo que no era y empezaron a molestarla. Yo la saqué de allí y la llevé a su casa"

-"¿Y esa es tu gran noche?" – preguntó Kenshin sarcástico

-"Creo que por una vez, nos dejamos de tonterías y nos portamos tal y como somos" – dijo Sano con una sonrisa un poco triste –"Después una cosa llevó a la otra y ..."

-"La mejor noche de tu vida"

-"Mas bien el mejor despertar de mi vida. ¿Tienes idea de lo bien que me sentí cuando desperté y la encontré abrazada a mí? Era como estar en el cielo, por una vez todo estaba donde tenía que estar, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? Me sentí ...."

-"Completo" – terminó la frase Kenshin por su amigo, con un pequeño suspiro. Sanosuke lo miró y continu

-"Pero entonces Megumi despertó y empezó a gritarme y me echó de su casa." – Sano se frotó el hombro, como si estuviera recordando un golpe doloroso –"Después de la exhibición cuando dejamos a todos los chicos, la llevé a casa y no queriendo empeorar las cosas, me porté como todo un caballero. ¡No hice nada! Y ahora es peor, ayer por lo menos me hablaba" – Sanosuke se dejó caer al suelo derrotado. Kenshin se sentó a su lado, pensando en Kaoru y en que no podría soportar que ella dejara de hablarle. Sanosuke pareció adivinar sus pensamientos

-"Jo-chan comentó algo sobre que dormisteis juntos por culpa de Hiko. Así que tú también despertaste en el cielo. Bueno, no sé a qué estás esperando. Por lo menos yo pasé la noche en el paraíso, aunque ahora no me dirija la palabra. Si sigues así tarde o temprano aparecerá alguien y te la quitar

-"Sí, como ese tipo de la Universidad, estuve a punto de gritarle que era su novia sensei Himura, pero recordé que Kaoru dijo que no lo era" – Yahiko había entrado en el gimnasio y se había acercado a ellos, sin intervenir en su conversación

-"¿Un tipo de la Universidad?" – repitió Kenshin mientras sentía hervir la sangre en sus venas

-"Hai, él y una chica estaban hablando con Kaoru cuando llegué, creo que querían que fuera con ellos a comer"

-"No hay duda de que Jo-chan hace amigos muy rápidamente"- comentó Sanosuke, pero la mirada de advertencia de Kenshin le hizo callar rápidamente, aunque Yahiko no se dio cuenta de ella

-"Desde luego los trataba con bastante confianza, igual que ellos. Creí que Kaoru no conocía a nadie más en Tokyo, sólo a nosotros"

-"¿Cómo era?" – las palabras parecían haberse atascado en su garganta

-"¿El tipo? Pues bastante alto, con el pelo muy claro, casi blanco... llevaba gafas y una bufanda larga... tampoco le presté mucha atención, se fueron en cuanto llegué" – Battousai escuchaba con calma, de nuevo dueño de sus emociones. Con la misma expresión en el rostro con la miraba las fotos de sus blancos

------------------------

------------------------

Por si alguien no lo sabia soy española y el pasado 11 de marzo sufrimos un atentado terrorista en varios trenes de cercanías de Madrid. Yo no vivo en Madrid sino cerca de Sevilla pero aún así utilizo los trenes de cercanías casi cada día y a la misma hora del atentado así que puedo asegurar que quienes iban en esos trenes eran estudiantes y trabajadores. No eran policías, no eran soldados, era gente normal.

 Durante los días siguientes al atentado este país ha sido una auténtica locura, con manifestaciones contra el terrorismo y unas elecciones un poco caóticas porque el gobierno se negaba a reconocer que había sido el terrorismo islámico aún con todas las pruebas en la mano. No quiero entrar en política y mucho menos aquí, sólo decir que a día de hoy se han contabilizado 200 muertos y aún quedan muchos heridos en situación crítica en los hospitales, entre ellos extranjeros de 15 nacionalidades distintas, la mayoría peruanos y ecuatorianos. 

Creo que la única forma posible de afrontar este atentado es tal como lo hemos hecho, tratando de salvar las vidas de los heridos y confortando a los familiares. Los centros de donación de sangre tuvieron que decir basta, por todas las personas que fuimos a donar nuestra sangre para las víctimas. Después salimos a la calle para dar al mundo el mensaje que seguimos de pie, heridos pero en pie, que estamos acostumbrados a sufrir ataques terroristas y que seguiremos plantándoles cara, ahora y siempre, sean quienes sean. Y sobre todo que seguiremos tratando de vivir nuestras vidas tal y como lo hacíamos antes, que no han conseguido nada sino causar un inmenso dolor, y hacer que estemos aún más unidos contra ellos.

Gracias


	12. No eres mi dueño

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Gracias a todos los que me han escrito dándome su apoyo y solidaridad por el 11M. Pero como dije, lo mejor que podemos hacer, es seguir con nuestra vida, así que superemos los malos momentos y vamos al fic.

**lime_kamiya**: la verdad es que últimamente ff está un poco raro, a mí por ejemplo no hacen más que aparecerme fics antiguos cuando le doy a PG-13 y cosas así. Así que no te preocupes, si aparece una actualización de un fic, pero no te deja llegar, espera un rato y prueba de nuevo. La notificación de la actualización suele tardar menos que enganchar el capítulo a la historia

**Rosalynn**: como ves, ya empiezan a picar los celos y Kenshin va a tener que estar atento a Enishi. Punto tu voto para el Soujiro/Misao pero te aviso que lo haré cuando acabe con este fic, así que va a tardar

**Shisuka**: tengo que reconocer que soy pésima con los títulos y los sumarios, quizá porque mis historias son muy enrevesadas para poder explicarlas en sólo un par de líneas, pero me alegro que a pesar del título te guste el fic. En cuanto a tu petición, debes saber que me gustan los grandes finales, y creo que todos en mayor o menor medida, estáis seguros que Sisshio intentará atrapar a Kaoru, que lo consiga o no es algo que no sabréis hasta el momento oportuno.¿Qué mala soy verdad?

**Yuna Tao**: Ya queda poquito para que los dos tortolitos se decidan, un par de capítulos así que paciencia. Me alegro de que Enishi te cayera bien, a mí también, creo que Enishi es una buena persona, y sólo es culpable de amar demasiado a su hermana. También creo que si Tomoe hubiera hablado con él, explicado que realmente estaba enamorada de Kesnhin, hubiera sido muy distinto. Por eso en mi fic Enishi es tal como debió ser, después de todo lo de perder a su hermana le tocó a Ken esta vez y él no ha tenido ningún problema. También me ha salido bastante creído, es inteligente y lo sabe por lo que disfruta tomándole el pelo a los demás pero que también está acostumbrado a que los demás lo manden a paseo y no se molesta, seguro que todos conocéis a alguien así.

**Kimmy Angy**: Gomen gomen por llamarte Kimmy, no sabía que erais dos, y no te preocupes que tendrás ocasiones para ser la primera

**Himura-Kaoru-14**: falta poco para el lemon, paciencia. Pero para que no quede muy forzado los personajes se tienen que espabilar un poco y eso lleva tiempo, menos mal que ya apareció Enishi para acelerar un poco las cosas. Además, escribir un lemon y que quede bien, se lleva más tiempo que una escena normal, además tengo que estar inspirada ^_^

**kaoru kendoka**: Ken y Kao están en un momento muy difícil, por eso hacen cosas tan raras. Ya han dejado de ser amigos, pero no se atreven a dar el siguiente paso, porque encima lo tiene que dar ella (ver conversación Katsura-Gensai, no me acuerdo qué capítulo) así que Ken en vez de arriesgarse está dando marcha atrás y Kaoru no sabe qué hacer, porque como siempre espera que sea el hombre el que dé el primer paso. En el capitulo se explica un poco todo esto y sobre todo por qué he metido a Enishi

**KaOrA-FGV-16**: casi me has leído el pensamiento con lo que pasará con Kaoru/Kenshin/Enishi. No quiero hacerme spoilers a mi misma, pero está claro que será Enishi quien encienda la mecha para que los otros se dejen de tonterías

12. No eres mi dueño

Kenshin no había abierto la boca durante su viaje de vuelta a casa y, en cuanto llegaron se fue directamente a su propia casa murmurando algo sobre que no había tenido tiempo para ducharse en el Wellington, casi sin mirarla. Lo cual  agradecía porque cuando se encontraron a la salida de la biblioteca, Kenshin volvía a tener esa mirada dorada que ella tan pocas veces había visto. Esta actitud de Kenshin intrigaba a Kaoru pero los acontecimientos del día eran demasiado excitantes como para prestar atención al comportamiento de Kenshin. Quizá no era más que parte de su plan para normalizar su relación de amistad, las últimas semanas habían estado demasiado cerca el uno el otro, y ya que había decidido que no volvería a dormir con ella, lo más probable es que Kenshin tan sólo estuviera poniendo distancia para hacer más llevaderas sus noches. Kaoru frunció el ceño al recordar la incómoda noche del día anterior y esperó que esta fuera distinta.

Una hora después, todos las incertidumbres de Kaoru se evaporaron. Los ojos de Kenshin volvían a ser violetas y amables cuando se acomodaron como todas las noches en el sofá frente a una película de ninjas y una pizza tamaño familiar

-"Oh vamos, eso no se puede hacer" – dijo Kenshin comentando uno de los movimientos de los actores de la película

-"¿El qué?¿ lo de esquivar las balas?" – preguntó Kaoru entre bocado y bocado

-"No. Una ráfaga horizontal de balas se puede esquivar si tienes suficiente velocidad. Lo que no se puede hacer es ese movimiento con la espada en el aire, se necesita un punto de apoyo firme o quedas sobregirado, de forma que al deslizarla, la espada corta tanto el abdomen del objetivo como tu antebrazo"

-"Vaya ni que lo hubieras probado"- dijo ella volviendo su atención a la película, de modo que no pudo apreciar la pequeña sonrisa de Kenshin ni el dorado brillo de sus ojos al acariciar su antebrazo

-"Desde luego la película es muy mala, solo la salvan los efectos. Voy a por más bebida, ¿quieres algo Kaoru-dono?" – antes de que pudiera contestar el móvil de Kaoru son

-"Mochi mochi ........... Ah, hola Enishi........... Sí conseguí los libros pero no se pueden sacar de la biblioteca así que fotocopié algunas páginas............... No Enishi ni hablar de dejarte mis apuntes de hoy, la última vez que te presté apuntes me los devolviste manchados, arrugados y faltaban páginas...........Ja ja ja qué excusa más mala, no te creí entonces así que ahora mucho menos................Siempre te queda Tae .....................Eres un embaucador ¿lo sabías?................No, nada en especial, viendo una película de ninjas en el canal 6.................Eso es porque no las analizas demasiado a fondo, son todo romanticismo................si bueno también sangre ........ Tae tiene razón, no hay quien te soporte cuando sacas ese tono de psicólogo..................De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana"

Mientras Kaoru mantenía tan amigable conversación, Kenshin la miraba desde la cocina, sintiendo de nuevo el aguijón de los celos clavarse profundamente en su carne. Al menos ahora tenía un nombre: Enishi. Evocó en su mente la descripción que hizo Yahiko de él y no le gustó la forma en que Kaoru se relajaba al hablar con él y en cómo sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría al escuchar sus bromas.

 Había temido que algo así sucediera. Era algo lógico y normal que al empezar sus clases Kaoru conociera a más gente y ampliara su círculo de amistades. Sabía que ella era una persona muy extrovertida y que no tardaría en hacer amigos, pero pensó que su relación con ellos sería como la que mantenía con Megumi o Sanosuke, pero esto era distinto. Kaoru trataba con mucha confianza a ese Enishi, entonces las palabras de Kaoru llegaron a sus oídos:_ la última vez que te presté apuntes_. ¿La última vez? ¿Pero no acababan de conocerse? Kenshin sintió cómo la sangre empezaba a agolparse en su sien y trató de serenarse. No tenía ningún sentido que se enfadara con Kaoru por algo de lo que ella no tenía culpa alguna. Si lo estaban matando los celos, debía aguantarse y tratar de ser civilizado. Claro, todo lo civilizado que podía ser Battousai.

-"Parece ser que has hecho nuevos amigos esta mañana. Yahiko me comentó que no estabas sola cuando llegó a buscarte" – dijo volviendo a sentarse en el sofá y pasándole un vaso de refresco

-"He hecho nuevos amigos y he encontrado uno viejo. Precisamente el que acaba de llamar: Enishi Yukishiro. Es muy simpático pero un poco creído, ahora que lo pienso me recuerda un poco a Hiko, pero a Enishi por lo menos se le puede mandar al diablo sin muchos problemas" –rió ella. Kenshin también sonrió un poco más relajado ahora, seguro que no tendría problemas con una versión universitaria de Hiko sobre todo con el Hitten de su parte

-"¿Y de qué le conocías?"

-"Éramos compañeros en el instituto en Kyoto, además vivía en mi barrio y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Pero trasladaron a su padre a otra ciudad y por desgracia perdimos todo el contacto. Me hizo daño perder a Enishi, estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo siempre cerca y cuando se fue me sentí un poco sola al principio, además..." – Kaoru se había callado y ahora estaba ligeramente sonrosada. Ese rubor no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Kenshin

-"¿Además?" –la apremi

-"Además" – el rubor aumentó pero ahora era por vergüenza, no quería contarle esto a Kenshin –" además salimos un par de veces. Ya sabes, los primeros tonteos de instituto. El..el me dio mi primer beso"

-"¿Y vas a verlo todos los días?"- Kaoru estaba tan perdida en su vergüenza que no notó que la voz de Kenshin se había endurecido

-"Sí, pero no en todas las clases. El sólo ha tomado un par de asignaturas que le sirven de apoyo para su carrera. Su amiga Tae si que está conmigo en todas las clases, trabaja de camarera en una cafetería del centro por las tardes, me cayó muy bien. Pero bueno, supongo que mañana los conocerás cuando me lleves"

-"Hai, estoy deseando conocerlos Kaoru-dono"

------------------------------

 A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru bajó de la moto frente a la Universidad y le dio el casco a Kenshin a cambio de su mochila. Apenas había podido pegar ojo la noche anterior, no había hecho más que dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, buscando una postura para dormir que no encontraba. Sin ser consciente de ello, su cuerpo se había habituado a Kenshin a su lado, y continuamente le mandaba la sensación de que algo iba mal, que faltaba algo. Además estaba casi segura que había presentido al pelirrojo de madrugada en la puerta de su habitación. Había esperado conteniendo el aliento a que la puerta se abriera y Kenshin entrara, pero la puerta nunca se abrió y ella comenzó a dudar si realmente Kenshin estuvo allí o fue sólo cosa de su imaginación.

Además la nueva actitud de Kenshin para distanciarlos y mantener una simple amistad estaba empezando a molestarla seriamente. Su terrible noche de insomnio le había servido para meditar profundamente y sabia que no quería una simple amistad con él, es más, estaba segura que entre ellos jamás podría haber una simple amistad después de todo lo que sabían el uno del otro. Quería a Kenshin con ella, quería el olor a Old Spice en sus sábanas, quería dormirse sabiendo que era protegida y querida. Y esos deseos la turbaban, estaba describiendo más una relación de pareja que de amistad, por muy profunda que fuera la amistad. Quería a Kenshin, pero no sabía si estaba enamorada de él, si lo amaba realmente. ¿Y él? ¿Qué sentía él por ella, aparte de esa obsesión con su seguridad? Kaoru no tenía las respuestas y Kenshin no parecía estar dispuesto a dárselas

-"Mira Kenshin, esos son mis amigos: Enishi y Tae. Chicos éste es Kenshin"- dijo a modo de presentación

Kenshin reconoció enseguida a la camarera del local donde se reunía con Katsura y la saludó con la cabeza. Si Katsura la mantenía en ese lugar es que debía ser una chica lista, y Tae no lo decepcionó. Reconoció enseguida al pelirrojo de ojos extraños, pero también se dio cuenta de que su expresión era mucho más suave y amable que cuando ella solía verlo sentado a la mesa de Katsura, así que sonrió amablemente y no pudo sino envidiar a Kaoru, ya que siempre había tenido a Katsura y sus secretas maquinaciones como algo muy importante y peligroso, tipo James Bond, y su nueva amiga tenía a un auténtico héroe a su lado sin saberlo. 

Toda la buena impresión que había conseguido de Tae desapareció cuando se encontró frente a frente con Enishi. Kaoru tenía razón, su ki era muy parecido al de Hiko pero sin ningún rastro de peligrosidad. Kenshin se repitió por enésima vez que no tenía ninguna razón para estar celoso, que ese tipo jamás en su vida llegaría a estar tan cerca de Kaoru como él estaba, así que tratando de alejar en lo posible el tono dorado de su mirada, tendió la mano a Enishi.

Durante casi todo el día anterior, Kaoru no había dejado de hablar de su maravilloso vecino Kenshin, y de lo mucho que la había ayudado a adaptarse cuando llegó sola y sin conocer a nadie a la ciudad, por la descripción de ella, había esperado a alguien más débil y apocado, para nada al tipo pelirrojo, peligroso y seguro de sí mismo que tenía frente a él. Enishi aceptó la mano que se le ofrecía

-"Tienes una buena moto, ¿sabías que la mayoría de los jóvenes prefieren una moto en vez de un coche? Por la imagen. Ya sabes, la imagen de lobo solitario motorizado sería el equivalente moderno a un caballero andante camino de las cruzadas" – ese tipo era sólo fachada y destruiría su imagen enseguida pensó mientras aplicaba más fuerza a su mano. Kenshin casi estuvo a punto de reír al sentir la presión en su mano, pero permaneció en silencio, esperando cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Enishi – "También es sabido que cuando se trata de una personalidad débil, se suele enmascarar en una imagen fuerte, a modo de escudo protector" – dijo apretando aún más la mano de Kenshin

-"Si lo afirma un experto, no tengo medio de negarlo. Pero por si te interesa, la moto fue un regalo" – dijo Kenshin , mientras devolvía el fuerte apretón a Enishi, que no pudo evitar gemir de dolor. Kenshin soltó la mano del hombre, que estiraba los dedos disimuladamente –"¿Estás bien Enishi?"

-"Sí, creo que me ha picado una avispa en la mano"

Kaoru y Tae habían asistido asqueadas al enfrentamiento de voluntades entre los dos hombres, sin dar mayor importancia al despliegue de hormonas masculinas, mientras charlaban de sus cosas. Kaoru había supuesto que Enishi trataría de alterar a Kenshin y por el brillo dorado de sus ojos, casi lo había logrado.

-"Kaoru-dono, Yahiko vendrá a buscarte después, igual que ayer"

-"Emm, sí, verás Kenshin quería hablarte de eso...Yahiko no tiene por qué venir, sólo son dos manzanas, puedo ir sola. Además, Enishi y Tae cogen un autobús que para justo en el puerta del Wellington. No es necesario hacerle venir por mí" – Kaoru casi le estaba suplicando, y él sabía que esa situación era un poco humillante para ella

-"Oh, sí , papi, deja que la niña juegue con sus amiguitos un poco más, no le vamos a hacer nada malo"

-"Enishi cállate, esto no es asunto tuyo"- protestó Tae

-"Espera a Yahiko"- fue la seca respuesta

-"Mou, Kenshin" –protestó Kaoru

Pero él no la escuchaba ya, la había dejado plantada e iba camino del Wellington. Había estado apunto de ceder, de decirle que sí, que tenía razón, incluso él reconocía que era una medida exagerada, pero el comentario de Enishi no le hizo gracia y ahora estaba arrepentido. Había castigado a Kaoru porque no soportaba que Enishi estuviera con ella más de lo necesario, y sabía que tarde o temprano Kaoru se lo haría pagar.

---------------------------------------

Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando y las cosas seguían más o menos igual. Sanosuke detrás de Megumi pidiendo perdón por lo que fuera que le había hecho para que se enfadara y ella aún más enfadada porque ni siquiera sabía lo que había hecho. Cada día que pasaba Kaoru estaba más convencida que todos los hombres se vuelven idiotas cuando crecen, porque además de Sanosuke, tenía como prueba a Kenshin y Enishi. ¡Kami-sama eran como el perro y el gato! Peleándose como niños por la mera satisfacción de hacerlo, había esperado ese comportamiento de Enishi, era un inmaduro después de todo, pero le sorprendía que Kenshin se dejara atrapar tan fácilmente en su juego. Y ese era su mayor problema, Kenshin y su comportamiento con ella. Cada vez sorprendía más miradas doradas dirigidas a ella, sobre todo a distancia, cuando estaba estudiando en la biblioteca y él la miraba desde el patio. Aquellas miradas la hacían estremecerse con un sentimiento nuevo. Un sentimiento nuevo y muy poderoso que la asustaba y la intrigaba al mismo tiempo. Pero el resultado era que cada mañana se levantaba con ojeras y más cansada aún que cuando se acostó ¡y toda la culpa era de Kenshin! Así que no era de extrañar que su paciencia estuviera a punto de agotarse. En las noticias había salido un reportaje sobre la SCorp diciendo que su presidente, Makoto Shissio, estaría fuera del país durante meses,  que era justo lo que Kaoru necesitaba para volver a sentirse ella misma de nuevo, y ya no acataba las órdenes de Kenshin sobre su seguridad tan sumisamente. Es más, dado el habitual comportamiento infantil de Kenshin, no acataba nada sumisamente, ni cuando se trataba de algo tan tonto como si quería pollo o ternera en los tallarines, al hacer el pedido para la cena.

 A pesar de todo, Kenshin seguía teniendo momentos de lucidez, en los que volvía a ser su Kenshin, de modo que ya había conseguido que Yahiko no fuera a buscarla a la universidad, y en cuanto a sus otros actos de rebelión, Kenshin se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y volver a llamar al restaurante para cambiar el pedido. Ella gruñía y él sonreía y todo volvía a estar como antes. Una vez tras otra, hasta aquella noche.

-"¿Kenshin, tendrás algún problema con lo del sábado?"- preguntó Kaoru saliendo de su habitación, después de una 'corta' charla telefónica con Tae de 40 minutos.

-"¿El sábado?" – todos sus sentidos se dispararon como locos. Aquella misma mañana Katsura le había asignado otro blanco y tenía que ser justo esa noche ¿Qué sabía Kaoru?¿ Acaso Tae había escuchado algo? Al no recibir respuesta, Kaoru lo intentó de nuevo

-"La fiesta del sábado, te lo dije ayer" – Kenshin respiró sumamente aliviado pero ¿sábado?

-"Me dijiste algo de una fiesta que se hace a principios de curso para que los alumnos se conozcan mejor, no dijiste nada del sábado"

-"Es que no estaba segura de cuándo sería, pero Tae acaba de confirmármelo: será este sábado"- dijo ella alegremente –"¿tendrás algún problema?"

-"Sí, tengo cosas que hacer....un asunto pendiente de Hiko. Llamó esta mañana y..."- dijo tratando de inventar una coartada sólida en tiempo récord, pero Kaoru parecía no escucharle

-"Vaya, quería que conocieses a mis otros compañeros, no solo a Tae y Enishi"- dijo entristecida  –"pero quizás pueda presentarte a alguno antes de que te vayas"

-"¿Oro? ¿van a venir aquí?"

-"No baka, cuando me dejes"

-"¿Oro?"

-"Kenshin, ¿qué diablos te ha pedido Hiko que hagas? Cuando me dejes en la fiesta"

-"No pienso dejarte en ninguna fiesta Kaoru-dono"

-"Oh, vaya no creí que fueras a salir tan pronto, los 'asuntos' de Hiko suelen ser de madrugada."- Kaoru suspiró –"Tendré que pedirle mañana a Tae un plano con la línea de autobuses entonces, o quizás compartir un taxi..."- Kaoru seguía hablando en voz alta de las posibilidades que tenía para llegar a la fiesta –" y siempre puedo decirle a Enishi que venga a recogerme"

-"Kaoru-dono"

-"¿Hai Kenshin?" 

-"Kaoru-dono no vas a ir a ninguna parte sola con Enishi y menos a esa fiesta"

-"No digas tonterías Kenshin, no voy a estar sola con Enishi, habrá al menos 200 personas en esa fiesta"

-"He dicho que no"- dijo en tono tajante

-"¿Nani?"

-"Yo no puedo acompañarte, así que te quedarás en casa. Es más seguro"

-"¿Más seguro? Shissio está en Alemania ¿qué puede hacerme desde allí?"

-"No puedo protegerte de Enishi"

-"¿Enishi?¿ Qué tiene que ver...? un momento ¿estás comparando a Enishi con Shissio? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?"

-"He dicho que no y es que no" – los ojos de Kenshin eran ahora dorados, pero Kaoru no se dejó impresionar. Estaba demasiado enfadada por la actitud de Kenshin durante los últimos días y esto era la gota que colmaba el vaso

-"Entonces disculpe señor Himura, a ver si lo he entendido bien" – dijo con las manos en las cadera y la ira brillando en sus ojos azules –"¿es usted acaso mi padre para que le deba obediencia?"

-"No"- respondió con un hilo de voz, nunca había visto a Kaoru así, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron dorados

-"Bien. ¿Es acaso mi hermano mayor? ¿O quizá mi marido, para que deba tener en cuenta su opinión?"

-"No"

-"¿Entonces, señor Himura ¿puede darme una razón de peso para no ir a esa fiesta?"- Kenshin se quedó callado, no sabía que responderle y ella sonrió triunfal –"Entonces, señor Himura, vaya haciéndose a la idea de que voy a ir"

-"NO. VAS. A .IR" –dijo avanzando amenazadoramente hacia ella

-"Impídemelo"- dijo ella levantando la barbilla, plantándole cara

Battousai se detuvo a centímetros de distancia de ella. Podía sentir su miedo mientras avanzaba pero ella no había retrocedido ni un milímetro, y ahora sentía algo más: excitación. Kaoru estaba excitada y él también. Nunca habían discutido por nada, siempre uno de los dos había sido razonable y habían evitado estas confrontaciones, pero durante la última semana Kaoru parecía que las había estado buscando. Le recordaba a Megumi peleando con Sanosuke a la menor oportunidad. Por su parte, nunca había encontrado nada que se opusiera a su voluntad. Había barrido todos los obstáculos que habían ido apareciendo en su camino uno tras otro, porque él, Battousai, era el último recurso cuando la razón fallaba. Y por eso mismo sabía con absoluta certeza que ella estaba provocándole, que había estado durante semanas buscando el momento oportuno para esto, para hacerle saltar de una vez, para obligarle a dar el siguiente paso. Verla allí, de pie frente él, con esa mirada desafiante y orgullosa en sus ojos azules le hacía desearla aún más, porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba gritando que la abrazara, que la besara, que quería volver a compartir su cama sin importarle el precio. En sus ojos dorados ardían las llamas de la pasión y Kaoru inconscientemente entreabrió los labios, esperando el salvaje beso que prometían aquellos ojos. Había ido enfadándole más y más porque quería hacerlo, porque se había cansado de esperar a que regresara a ella por propia voluntad, sabía a qué se arriesgaba si volvían a dormir juntos y ya no le importaba, es más, lo deseaba. Quería el cuerpo de Kenshin ardiendo contra el suyo, igual que ahora. Quería sentir su respiración jadeante sobre la piel, sus manos en su cuerpo. Quería que la quisiera, a ella, a Kaoru Kamiya como su mujer, no como alguien a quien sólo proteger y cuidar, como si fuera una planta o un perro. Por eso, sin saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo, le había empujado a esta situación, por eso cerró los ojos esperando su beso, un beso que su mente no esperaba pero su cuerpo y sus emociones sí. Un beso que nunca llegó, porque en el último instante Battousai recordó quién y qué era. Ella merecía mucho más que un asesino, mucho más que él, aunque fuera Enishi.

-"Pásalo bien en la fiesta, Kaoru-dono"- dijo en un susurro. Ante el sonido de su voz Kaoru abrió de nuevo los ojos para fijarlos en los de Kenshin, los violetas ojos de Kenshin que se le aparecían ahora como oscuros pozos de tristeza infinita.

----------------------------

----------------------------

¿qué?¿creíais que se iban a juntar tan fácilmente? Pues no, recordemos que el trauma de Ken es muy profundo como para superarlo por un primer ataque de celos infundado, pero al menos Kaoru ya está un poco mas segura de lo que siente ¿o no?


	13. Te tengo bajo mi piel

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía ¿pero realmente alguien lee los disclaimer?

Ummm, la cosa se va calentando ¿verdad? Pero os debo una disculpa. Veréis, en la última escena del capitulo anterior, si esa del beso que todos esperabais y que nunca sucedió, os tengo que decir que no sucedió porque tenia planificado el beso de otra forma, pero es que al ir escribiendo la pelea el último párrafo se escribió solo, y luego me gustó tanto que no lo quise quitar, por eso lo reestructuré un poco para que no se cargara el hilo argumental. Os diré que yo escribo mis fic por escenas (eso es evidente varng, especifica un poco más) me imagino ciertas escenas clave que hacen avanzar la historia y luego voy rellanando el espacio entre ellas. Así que, si ponía el beso en el capitulo anterior, me cargaba una de las escenas clave y por consiguiente tendría que rectificar las siguientes, así que por eso quité el beso (por eso y porque soy mala malísima) y ahora las dudas y sugerencias:

**misao-chan**: tranquila que ya queda poco, pero como dije no puedo poner el lemon así sin más, no pegaría con la historia que a las primeras de cambio, Kenshin saltara sobre Kaoru, ha tenido un impulso, pero se ha dominado, veremos cuánto más se puede dominar

**Kaoru-dono18**: si casi gritaste con lo del beso, con este capítulo y el siguiente sobre todo, te vas a quedar ronca ^_^

**Kimmy Angy**: vamos a ver sangre y sexo .... puedo poner una escenita de Shissio y Yumi si te hace ilusión (sin herir la sensibilidad de nadie) para K/K va a haber un poco de sangre (de Enishi si sigue así) y el sexo pronto

**ella-shin**: no van lentos.... van a paso de galápago, pero hay que reconocer que Kenshin nunca fue muy rápido que digamos en estas cosas y ella sigue esperando a qué él dé el primer paso. Para que llegue Shissio todavía falta: primero tienen que liarse, que ella descubra lo que hace para Katsura y un largo etc, pero va a ver suficiente acción sin Shissio no te preocupes

**naoko lizi kinomoto**: si soy mala ^_^ me encanta haceros sufrir y dejaros en suspense esperando qué va a pasar o más bien cómo va a pasar, pero prometo que el lemon va en el siguiente capitulo

**Maki-san**: Jo, yo no llamaría nada a lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, pero de verdad, no puedo acelerar más las cosas sin que quede forzado. Ya dije que quiero que mis historias sean lo más creíbles posible y está claro que un trauma como el de Kenshin no se cura de la noche a la mañana y que después de lo que le hizo Shissio Kaoru tiene que recuperar su confianza en ella misma antes de poder confiar en un hombre, así que paciencia que queda poco

13. Te tengo bajo mi piel

Estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Todo era un frío vacío a su alrededor y él permanecía quieto, sin ninguna razón para moverse de aquel lugar. Aunque fuera poco agradable, se había acostumbrado a él. Pero de pronto, delante de él pudo ver un lugar mejor, un lugar con luz y calor tan distinto al que se encontraba ahora, que su cuerpo comenzó a moverse hacia allí. Ahora estaba más cerca y podía verla. Kaoru estaba en aquel lugar de luz, ella misma era la luz –"Kaoru"- trató de llamarla, pero ella parecía no poder escucharle. Se había acercado un poco más y podía ver sus rasgos. Esta triste. Había trazos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y sus ojos estaban acuosos. Kenshin empezó a angustiarse ¿por qué estaba llorando?¿quién le había hecho daño?

_Entonces se dio cuenta de un extraño detalle: llevaba mucho rato caminando y todavía no la había alcanzado. Estaba más cerca sí, pero no lo suficiente. Apretó aún más el paso, pero ella, aún sin moverse de donde estaba, seguía fuera de su alcance. –"Kaoru"- volvió a llamarla, esta vez más fuerte y ahora sí consiguió una respuesta. Ella se había girado hacia dónde él estaba, tenía la cabeza girada y un gesto de confusión en el rostro como si hubiera escuchado su voz pero no estaba segura de que fuera él ¿Kami, por qué no podía alcanzarla?_

_De pronto una figura alcanzó el círculo de luz, por detrás de Kaoru, y su grito de alerta la puso en guardia. Se giró para ver a su atacante y su rostro se suavizó al instante, Kenshin podía verlo ahora: era Enishi. Enishi estaba con ella y él no. Enishi estaba con ella secándole las lágrimas, acariciando sus mejillas, tomándola de la cintura. Kenshin gritó de nuevo cuando los labios de Enishi rozaron los de ella y ella devolvió el beso. _

_Ahora Kenshin no gritaba, rugía de dolor y de ira. No andaba hacia ellos, corría. Pero a cada paso que daba, el circulo de luz se alejaba de él con mayor velocidad, más y más rápido hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad. De nuevo estaba sólo en el vacío y supo que ya no podría soportar estar allí. Había visto la luz, sabía que había un lugar mejor y ya no soportaba la certeza de que estaría allí solo para siempre. Dejó de correr y gritar para caer jadeante de rodillas y susurrar su nombre de nuevo –"Kaoru". Y de pronto se vió rodeado de luz y calor. Sintió los brazos de ella sobre sus hombros y su aliento en el cuello, reconfortándolo. Sólo ella podía sacarle de ese lugar y había vuelto por él. Lentamente se incorporó y giró para verla de frente. No había ningún rastro de lágrimas en su cara, sólo alegría. Alegría por haber podido encontrarlo –"Kenshin, te alejaste de mí y no podía encontrarte de nuevo en esta oscuridad" – El sonrió y la abrazó, sintiendo cómo su fuerza y su alegría pasaban a su propio cuerpo –"Kaoru"- parecía que esa era la única palabra que podía pronunciar. _

_Levantó las manos y con sus dedos recorrió las líneas de su bello rostro. Pero sus dedos dejaban una senda roja y espesa allí donde pasaban. Sorprendido, se miró las manos mientras ella gritaba y daba un paso atrás apartándose de él. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y a sus pies un cuerpo muerto. Enishi. -"Kaoru"- levantó de nuevo las manos ensangrentadas hacia ella pero sólo consiguió que le mirara aterrorizada y echara a correr –"KAORU, KAORU POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES"- le gritó, pero ya se estaba alejando. A sus pies, la sangre de Enishi formaba un enorme charco. Un enorme charco de sangre que, poco a poco empezaba a tragarle. El seguía suplicándole que volviera, mientras cada vez se alejaba más y más. El charco de sangre le llegaba al pecho y pronto le tragaría por completo, pero no le importaba. Esta vez ella no lo buscaría_

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el temido sábado llegó. Durante ese tiempo, Kaoru sintió cómo Kenshin se iba alejando aún más de ella. Ahora casi no hablaba, se limitaba a mirarla con aquellos ojos violeta tan tristes y dolidos que lograba que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta, quería cogerle del cuello y zarandearle con fuerza para que entrara algo de sentido común en su roja cabeza dura o que al menos le explicara qué le estaba pasando ¿Por qué le había contado lo de Tomoe y ahora se negaba a hablar con ella? No podía ser peor que eso. Kenshin la hacia sentirse frustrada y eso no hacía más que avivar aún más su enfado con él. 

En un principio había decidido no ir a aquella maldita fiesta cuando vio por primera vez el dolor que le causaría, pero conforme fueron pasando los días sin ningún tipo de explicación, su enfado pudo con ella y decidió ir. No solo eso, sino que a la menor oportunidad comentaba una y otra vez lo maravilloso que sería, que llevaba meses haciendo vida de monja de clausura y que estaba deseando salir a divertirse por una vez . Kenshin escuchaba cada palabra mientras sentía como golpeaban una tras otra en su corazón, pero también sabía a qué juego estaba jugando Kaoru. Estaba tratando de volver a hacerle saltar como la otra noche y eso era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Había conseguido dominarse en aquella ocasión pero no estaba seguro de lograrlo de nuevo, así que escuchaba en silencio y guardaba su dolor, después de todo el dolor era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Pero de nuevo, lo peor eran las pesadillas. Había empezado a tenerlas casi desde conoció la existencia de Enishi y desde lo de la fiesta eran cada vez más frecuentes y dolorosas

----------------------

Kaoru llegó al local y tuvo que admitir que para ser habitualmente un almacén de frigoríficos se había hecho un buen trabajo arreglándolo. Había globos y pancartas por todas partes y la mayoría de las paredes estaban decorados con posters de grupos musicales. En la pared del fondo se había instalado una barra inmensa y reconoció a varios de los chicos que la atendían. En otra pared pudo ver lo que sería la cabina del discjockey : Enishi y un par de chicos con una cadena de música prestada y dos torres de CDs a su lado y sobre todo altavoces a todo volumen por todas partes. Kaoru sonrió cuando vio a Tae avanzar hacia ellas. Al final había convencido a Megumi para que fuera con ella a la fiesta, lo cual no fue un gran problema dada la baja moral de la doctora en los últimos días.

-"Podemos ir a pedir a la barra y cuanto antes mejor. Al paso que van, pronto se quedarán sin bebidas y estoy deseando ver cómo trataran con toda esta marabunta cuando estén medio borrachos y sedientos" – anunció Tae con una sonrisita – "Es tan gratificante no tener que hacer de camarera por una vez en la vida"

Riendo, las tres se dirigieron a la barra siguiendo el consejo de Tae, para encontrarse con la aglomeración propia de este tipo de fiestas. Pero Megumi no se dejó impresionar, utilizando todos los trucos aprendidos en su larga experiencia de bares atestados, consiguió llegar hasta la barra, pedir y regresar ilesa minutos después, con tres martinis con lima en las manos.

-"Hey yo no quería esto Megumi"- protestó Kaoru

-"La próxima vez pides tú y nosotras aceptaremos lo que traigas. No protestes tanto y pruébalo"

-"Sí Kaoru, pruébalo está bueno" – dijo Tae dando un sorbo al combinado

-"Así que Enishi se encarga de la música"- dijo Kaoru tras probar la bebida y decidir que sobreviviría

-"Enishi no se encarga de nada, nadie sería tan tonto como para ponerle encargado de algo. Pero ya lo conoces, tiene que meter la narices y dar su opinión en todas partes"

- "Una actitud muy común en los hombres por cierto, siempre pensando que el resto de la humanidad es estúpida o incapaz y que sólo ellos están en posesión de la verdad absoluta" – Kaoru y Tae pestañearon ante el comentario de Megumi

-" Así que sigues igual con Sanosuke"- concluyó Kaoru

-"Igual no, peor. Ha decidido que él no hizo nada por lo que tenga que seguir pidiendo perdón y ahora dice que soy yo la que tiene que arrepentirse de su actitud con él"

-"Por Kami Megumi, ¿por qué no os dejáis de tantas tonterías y os ponéis a aclarar vuestra relación de una buena vez?"

-"Y eso lo dice la señorita 'Kenshin-no-es-mi-novio' ¿a quién pretendes engañar?"

-"Entonces ¿no te gusta Enishi?" – preguntó Tae esperanzada

-"¿Es qué a ti si?" – dijo Megumi tras captar el tono de voz de Tae

-"Bueno....tal vez...Antes de que llegara Kaoru estuvimos un par de veces a punto de salir, pero se quedó en eso. Y luego Enishi no hacía más que hablar de ti. Creo que si Enishi no ha hecho nada todavía es por Kenshin"

-"Pero entre Kenshin y yo no hay nada de ese tipo. Solo amistad"

-"Será amistad, pero se comporta como si fuera tu novio"

-"No hace nada de eso Megumi, cree que soy como su hermana menor"

-"Vamos a ver .... te protege como si fueras de cristal"- empezó Megumi contando con los dedos

-"...prácticamente vivís juntos..." – continuó Tae

-"...cocina para ti..."

-"...tiene celos de Enishi..."

-"...cumple todos tus caprichos..."

-"...tienes la libreta llena de corazoncitos rodeando una K ..."

-"¡Hey! eso no cuenta, estamos hablando de Kenshin no de mí"- protestó Kaoru

-"y habéis dormido juntos" – terminó Megumi

-"¡¿Qué habéis dormido juntos?!" – exclamó Tae abriendo mucho los ojos

-"Oh gracias Megumi ¿por qué no coges el micrófono y lo repites para que se entere todo el mundo?"

-"Bueno, el caso es que dejando a un lado lo que haga Kenshin, ¿tú a quién prefieres?"- Kaoru suspiró y tomó un largo trago del combinado antes de responder a Tae

-"No quiero a Enishi.  Quiero decir, es un buen amigo y todo eso pero ya no creo que pueda verle de otra forma"

-"¡Bien!" – Tae casi salta de alegría al ver el camino libre

-"¿Y Kenshin?" – Megumi quería llegar al fondo de la cuestión

-"Yo ya no podría vivir sin él Megumi, aunque él me vea como una hermana. No me importa, esperaré hasta que esté listo, pero quiero estar con él" – Kaoru había empezado a llorar y Megumi la abraz

-"¿Y por qué tienes que esperarle?"- interrumpió Tae –"¿Por qué no das tú el primer paso? Ya sabes algunas personas no saben ver lo que tienen delante"

-"Creo que Tae tiene razón, Kaoru. Conozco a Kenshin lo suficiente para decirte que sólo ve las cosas a su modo. Por alguna razón que no entiendo no se atreve a tocarte, pero por otro lado tampoco permite que lo haga otro. Quizás necesite que tú misma le digas que no hay otro"

-"Oh, sí, los hombres y sus inseguridades" – dijo Tae tomando el último trago –"Vaya se me ha acabado ¿vamos por más?"

-"No, mejor vamos a bailar. Quiero desahogarme un poco" – dijo Kaoru

-"Secundo la moción" – y así las tres amigas se dirigieron a la zona de baile

---------------------------

Hoji Sodojima corrió por el corredor llamando a sus guardaespaldas con voz insegura, pero nadie vino en su ayuda. La mansión estaba en completo silencio. Demasiado silencio. Ese mismo silencio era el que le había alertado. Generalmente tenía que mandar callar a los guardias, pero esa noche no había rastro de ellos en ninguna parte. Por primera vez en su vida estaba asustado. Se sentía acechado en su propia casa, como si un animal salvaje se hubiera colado y lo estuviera persiguiendo. Podía sentir una inmensa cólera dirigida a él pero no sabía de dónde ni de quién. Trató de serenarse y buscar una explicación lógica. Si sus guardias no habían dado aún señales de vida era que muy probablemente ya la habían perdido, así que dedujo que quién o quiénes habían entrado allí tenían que ser muy buenos para conseguirlo sin que ninguna de las alarmas se disparara. Ni un sonido, ningún roce, ni siquiera lentos pasos sobre la alfombra. Este silencio podía con sus nervios, empezó a sudar copiosamente. Estaba perdido. Tenía que jugar su última carta. 

Aparentemente era un hombre de negocios, pero todo el mundo sabía que era uno de los cabezas de la yakuzza de Tokyo, por ese mismo motivo un ataque semejante contra su persona era inconcebible ¿es que no sabían las represalias que se tomarían por su muerte? Pero entonces el sombrío pensamiento de que no habría nada que delatara al asesino cruzó por su mente, al igual que un nombre: Battousai. En los últimos años se habían producido muchas muertes en los bajos fondos por arma blanca como para tomarlos como meros ajustes de cuentas. Asesinatos demasiado limpios, obra de un verdadero profesional, sin ninguna relación entre las víctimas. Ninguna salvo el hecho de ser conocidos asesinos y, desgraciadamente para él, Sodojima permanecía a ese grupo. Había matado con sus propias manos a mucha gente y había ordenado matar a muchas más. Seguro de su destino, regresó por los oscuros pasillos a su habitación. 

–"Tengo dinero...Puedo pagarte... Pon tú la cifra.......Te daré lo que pidas.....Lo que sea" – suplicó una y otra vez a la casa vacía, mientras avanzaba con la espalda pegada a la pared. De repente, sintió cómo la pared desaparecía a su espalda y un afilado wakizaki apoyado en su garganta.

 –"Hoji Sodojima, por todos aquellos que murieron y por los que ya no morirán, tu vida debe acabar aquí" – Battousai movió su mano hacia la derecha y el filo corto el cuello del hombre que tenía ante él.

Miró su reloj, todavía le quedaba media hora para salir de allí. Media hora antes de que los guardias despertaran. Sabía que aquellos hombres no eran unos angelitos pero tampoco merecían la muerte, al menos no morir por cumplir con su trabajo. Había drogado a algunos y dejado sin sentido a la mayoría antes de que le vieran y, por supuesto, lo primero que hizo fue llevarse todos los videos de seguridad. Ahora estaba fuera de mansión de Sodojima, sentado en la moto, repasando su actuación por si había dejado algún cabo suelto. No los había. Nunca los había. Ya había terminado su misión para Katsura y aún era relativamente pronto. Pronto para un sábado por la noche. Pensó en Kaoru y en la fiesta, quizá debería ir, después de todo ella quería que fueran juntos al principio, para presentarle al resto de sus compañeros. Pero rápidamente descartó la idea. No soportaría verla con Enishi, bailando y riendo. _Lo matarás. Y te gustará hacerlo_. Esas fueron las palabras de Hiko, entonces no quiso creerle pero ahora no podía evitar recordarlas. Su maestro tenía razón. Hasta ahora, siempre había matado sin sentir nada, sin odio, sin ira, sin venganza,... mataba porque tenía que hacerlo, no era algo personal. Sus actos eran fríos y calculados, realizados con indiferencia, no sentía satisfacción cuando su espada atravesaba la carne, no sentía la emoción de la caza corriendo por sus venas. Simplemente no sentía. Pero con Enishi era distinto. Era cuestión de tiempo. Tarde o temprano el muy idiota trataría de llevarse a Kaoru de su lado y entonces moriría a sus manos. Las imágenes de su sueño pasaron por su mente. Si mataba a Enishi, Kaoru le odiaría. Suspiró – "Si no puedo tener tu amor, al menos tendré tu odio. Tendré algo de ti...."- susurró a la calle vacía antes de poner en marcha la moto y volver a casa.

-------------------------

_Sobrevivimos a la fiesta_. Ese había sido el único pensamiento de Kaoru durante todo el domingo y el lunes. Kenshin seguía con la misma actitud del día anterior, pero Kaoru pudo notar cierto alivio cuando le confesó que había ido con Megumi y que le dolían muchísimo los pies de tanto bailar. Al final habían estado casi toda la noche bailando las tres solas, porque Enishi reconoció que no le gustaba bailar y ante la negativa de las chicas ha dejar de hacerlo, simplemente se dio por vencido conformándose con estar con ellas durante los breves descansos cuando paraban para beber algo y descansar. Kenshin tuvo que reconocer que Kaoru parecía habérselo pasado muy bien en aquella fiesta, y si Enishi la había dejado en paz, realmente había sido un poco paranoico y había sacado las cosas de quicio.

En su fuero interno reconocía que ella estaba en su derecho de enfadarse con él, que no tenía ninguna razón para prohibirle hacer nada y que sus celos eran infundados. Al menos esos habían sido sus pensamientos durante la mañana del lunes, cuando esperaba a la hora del almuerzo para pedirle perdón por ser un baka y jurarle que todo sería como antes. Eso, hasta que recibió la llamada en el móvil diciendo que ella, Tae y Enishi tenían que presentar un trabajo a finales de semana y que iban a prepararlo los tres juntos en casa, así que no comería con él en el Wellington, que saludase a todos y que se verían para cenar. Afortunadamente Sanosuke estaba con él cuando recibió la llamada y pudo ver a Enishi partido por la mitad en sus ojos dorados. Sano rápidamente le recordó que no estarían solos, que también estaba Tae y que estaban con un trabajo de clase, que no había nada malo en ello y que si seguía así lo iba a echar todo a perder. O sea, lo justo y necesario para mantenerle en el Wellington hasta la última clase de la tarde. Porque después Kenshin corrió hacia su moto y regresó a casa como si el diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo. Al llegar, se encontró con Tae saliendo de la casa de Kaoru

-"Buenas tardes Himura"

-"Hola Tae, ¿ya habéis acabado el trabajo?"

-"Todavía no, pero casi tenemos lo que habíamos planificado para hoy. Yo tengo que irme, entro a trabajar en media hora, por eso Enishi y Kaoru se van a quedar a terminar, no creo que les lleve más de una hora"

-"Ya veo. ¿Quieres que te lleve?" – se ofreció tratando de olvidar que Enishi estaba a solas con SU Kaoru

-"No hace falta Himura, cogeré un autobús, pero gracias de todas formas"- dijo ella sonriendo secretamente de las ganas que tenía el pelirrojo de irrumpir como un ciclón en casa de Kaoru. –"Y hablando de autobús allí viene. Hasta mañana Himura" –dijo corriendo para alcanzarlo

Ahora Kenshin estaba plantado en la acera sin saber realmente qué hacer. No se fiaba ni un pelo de Enishi, pero estaba seguro de que si los interrumpía en el estado en que se encontraba en esos momentos, Kaoru le gritaría por el resto de la tarde por montarle una estúpida escenita de celos infundados y delante de Enishi, que era lo que realmente le molestaba. No pensaba darle esa satisfacción, sobre todo teniendo las cámaras. ¿Cómo no las había recordado antes? Rápidamente entró en su casa y fue directamente al portátil encendido. Ejecutó el programa de vigilancia y al instante apareció una ventanita en la pantalla mostrando a Enishi y Kaoru en la sala, rodeados de libros, leyendo y apuntando los datos que necesitaban. Tal y como le había dicho Kaoru que harían. Por fin pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Siguió mirando atentamente la pantalla, esperando que de un momento a otro Enishi se abalanzara sobre Kaoru pero eso no ocurrió. Inmensamente mas tranquilo recordó que Tae le había dicho que aún tendrían una hora de trabajo y que no podía pasarla mirándolos, así que recordando que había salido precipitadamente del Wellington decidió darse una ducha rápida para quitar el sudor del día y terminar de relajarse, y así poder afrontar a Kaoru como una persona civilizada y pedirle perdón.

-"Buf, Kami por fin lo encontré"- dijo Kaoru estirando la espalda desde el suelo, rodeada de libros –"Tenía que haber recordado que esa escurridiza cita estaba en las fotocopias que saqué de la biblioteca. Nos habría ahorrado bastante tiempo"

-"Lo importante es que lo has encontrado y que ya lo tenemos todo preparado para seguir mañana. Si seguimos a este ritmo, no vamos a tener problemas para terminar a tiempo"

-"Si seguimos a este ritmo nos vamos a matar. Tengo la espalda hecha pedazos" –protestó Kaoru

-"A ver quejica, ven aquí y déjame ver"- dijo Enishi sentándose en el sofá y palmeando el asiento a su lado. Kaoru dudó –"Tae siempre termina con los pies destrozados por su trabajo, así que aprendí a dar masajes"

-"¿Hay algo que tú no sepas hacer?"

-"Ummm.......no" – Kaoru rió y se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá. Pronto notó los ágiles dedos de Enishi recorrer su espalda soltando los engarrotados músculos –"¿Sabes Kaoru? Últimamente he estado pensando mucho en nosotros"

-"No hay un nosotros Enishi"- dijo ella disfrutando del masaje

-"Pero lo hubo, y donde quedan cenizas..."

-"Las cenizas no vuelven a arder Enishi" – dijo ella dándose la vuelta quedando cara a cara en el sof

-"Pero podemos intentarlo al menos"- ella abrió la boca para responder y Enishi aprovechó para cubrir rápidamente la distancia que los separaba y cerrar sus labios sobre los de ella. Sus manos fueron directamente a su cuello para mantenerle la cabeza sujeta y profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en su boca –"¡ay!"- gimió de dolor cuando los dientes de Kaoru mordieron su lengua. Instintivamente la soltó y Kaoru le abofeteó –"Tal como dije, al menos podía intentarlo"- dijo volviendo a su típica actitud. Kaoru por un momento dudó entre devolverle la sonrisa o golpearle de nuevo pero algo decidió por ella.

Un torbellino rojo proveniente de la cocina alzó en el aire a Enishi y sin ningún miramiento lo echó a la calle, donde aterrizó dolorosamente con la cara, segundos después de escuchar un tremendo portazo. En cuanto a Kaoru, antes de que pudiera descifrar el misterio de la instantánea desaparición de Enishi, se vio empujada contra la pared, con la cara contorsionada de Kenshin jadeando a milímetros de su boca y sus ojos más dorados que nunca. Estaba atrapada entre la espada y la pared, literalmente.

-"¿K..Kenshin?" –tartamudeó confundida. Por toda respuesta él inclinó un poco la cabeza para enterrarla en su cuello y respirar profundamente en su aroma de jazmines –"¿Kenshin? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" – tampoco hubo respuesta esta vez. Kenshin parecía sumido en otro mundo, como si no estuviera allí realmente. Kaoru intentó forcejear un poco para poner distancia entre ellos, pero él dejó caer un poco más su peso sobre ella, aplastándola contra la pared, y sus callosas manos la tomaron por las muñecas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Había querido poner distancia y ahora estaban todavía más cerca. 

Kaoru era plenamente consciente del cuerpo que estaba sobre ella. El cuerpo de Kenshin parecía estar ardiendo y su respiración muy profunda y rápida. Notaba cuando su pecho se aplastaba contra ella al tomar aire y también ese mismo aire salir de sus pulmones sobre su cuello, ardiente, quemándole la piel. Sintió cómo su propio cuerpo empezaba lentamente a arder bajo él y cerró los ojos para perderse en la sensación.

–"No lo hiciste"- la voz de Kenshin era una caricia más sobre su cuerpo

-"¿Nani? ¿qué fue lo que no hice Kenshin?"- preguntó ella empezando a jadear. _Demasiado cerca, Kami, estaban demasiado cerca_

-"No dejaste que te tocara" – su voz era hipnotizante 

-"No quería que me tocara" – susurró ella perdida en el hechizo de su voz. Sintió a Kenshin gemir en su oído, como si sus palabras le hubieran provocado un gran placer –"No quería que me tocara"- repitió buscando inconscientemente que él volviera a gemir. No sólo lo logró, sino que pudo sentir cómo su aliento ardiente recorría su cuello, desde su oreja a la base del cuello provocando que esta vez fuera ella quien gimiera. Alentado por su reacción, Kenshin repitió el movimiento pero esta vez no sólo en sentido contrario sino con sus labios y su lengua, saboreando por primera vez el adictivo sabor de su piel. Kaoru volvió a gemir, esta vez más fuerte

-"Lo sabías. Sabías que no podía tocarte" – volvió a jadear en su oído

-"Sí"- respondió ella con los ojos cerrados, perdida en las sensaciones que Kenshin estaba despertando en su joven cuerpo a través de ese tormentoso contacto con su cuello

-"El no podía tocarte. Sólo yo puedo hacerlo"

-"Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, sólo tú"- repitió ella como una letanía entre gemidos cuando las manos de Kenshin dejaron de sujetarla para deslizarse por su cintura y su espalda

-"¿Me necesitas, Kaoru?"- preguntó mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo temblaba bajo el suyo –"¿Me necesitas tanto como yo a ti? Dios, me duele el cuerpo por no tenerte, por no sentirte" – Kaoru abrió los ojos ante sus palabras, el placer luchando en su cuerpo con la necesidad de apartarse rápidamente de él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Todo esto iba demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiese entenderlo. El nunca antes había actuado así y ella no podía asimilar el súbito cambio, después de que había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de alejarse de ella.

-"K..Kenshin...yo ..."

-"Dímelo" – reclamó ferozmente –"Dime que me necesitas, que me deseas..." – La boca de Kenshin atacaba ahora su garganta y ella creía morir por la salvaje excitación que recorría su cuerpo con sólo sentir sus labios sobre la piel, la misma excitación que le hacía sentir los pezones endurecerse y encharcarse su entrepierna –"Dímelo..."

-"Sí ...."

-"Sí ¿qué?"- preguntó, llevando sus labios hacia su oído y mordiéndolo suavemente, mientras sus manos alojadas ahora en sus nalgas la apretaban contra él, cadera contra cadera, para que ella pudiera sentir también su excitación

-"Te deseo"- dijo con en un gemido, su voz apenas audible

-"Sí"- exclamó él, cómo quien reclama un bien merecido premio antes de poner su boca sobre la de ella y presionar de forma salvaje sus labios. Al principio ella esta insegura sobre cómo reaccionar, limitándose a presionar sus labios contra los suyos, devolviendo la pasión del beso inocentemente, pero después de un momento, se fue acostumbrando a la lujuriosa sensación, y fue permitiendo que la firme presión de la lengua de Kenshin abriera sus labios. Su lengua entró como un conquistador en su boca, reclamando nuevos territorios y marcándolos como suyos. De pronto sus lenguas se encontraron y se fundieron en un húmedo y erótico abrazo, similar al de sus cuerpos.

Las manos de Kaoru recordaron que tenían vida y voluntad propia y subieron por los fuertes brazos con los que Kenshin aún la estrechaba, hasta sujetarse en su nuca, manteniéndolo cerca, atrapándole de la misma forma en que él la tenía atrapada, prisionero de su cuerpo y de su boca, de su aroma y su sabor. El beso crecía en intensidad a cada segundo, haciendo que las rodillas de Kaoru temblaran incapaces de sujetarla por más tiempo, forzándole a sostenerla firmemente de nuevo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Esta vez podía sentir a través de la ropa cómo los senos de Kaoru se aplastaban contra su pecho firme, y sus caderas apoyadas en los muslos separados de la chica, que seguía temblando entre sus brazos

-"Kenshin...¿qué te está pasando?¿por qué tienes los ojos así? Me estás dando miedo" – murmuró sin aliento, cuando él finalmente liberó su boca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de oxígeno. 

A través de la bruma de la pasión, su embotado cerebro registró sus últimas palabras. _Me estás dando miedo_. Como por un resorte su cuerpo se apartó rápidamente del de ella y retrocedió unos pasos, sus ojos violetas de golpe y una expresión de horror al mirar sus propias manos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La había acorralado contra la pared y la había conquistado. Estaba obligándola a responderle ¿En qué se había convertido?¿Qué diferencia había entre esto y lo que ese maniaco de Shissio le había hecho antes?

-"¿Kenshin?"- la preocupada voz de Kaoru vino desde abajo. Al separarse de ella, sin nada que la sostuviera salvo sus temblorosas piernas, había ido resbalando con la espalda contra la pared hasta el suelo, y desde allí lo miraba, con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza y la pasión y los labios hinchados por la presión. Notó un sospechoso tono rojizo en sus labios y pasó la lengua por los suyos descubriendo lo que temía: sangre. Había presionado tan violentamente mientras la besaba que había hecho que sus frágiles labios sangraran. ¡La había hecho sangrar! Kenshin retrocedió aún más, apartándose de ella asustado

-"Kaoru-dono.....yo no quería......Lo siento, yo...yo.....esto jamás volverá a pasar" - y salió corriendo de allí. Segundos después Kaoru escuchó el motor de su moto arrancar y el sonido se perdió en la noche. Ella se quedó allí, tal y cómo él la había dejado, sin comprender bien qué había pasado. Después por fin murmuró las únicas palabras que habrían conseguido arreglarlo todo, si tan sólo las hubiese pronunciado antes –"Kenshin ....por favor, no te vayas.....Kenshin no me dejes sola ..... te quiero" – repitió una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas salían sin parar de sus ojos

------------------------

------------------------

No es un lemon pero no me ha quedado mal del todo. Dudas, comentarios y demás al botoncito de reviews por favor

  
  
    
   
  



	14. Redención

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía

Parece que la escenita del beso os ha gustado, pues entonces este capítulo os va a encantar. AVISO HAY LEMON así que si hiere tu sensibilidad o eres menor no leas la última escena y espera al siguiente capítulo, mientras los demás disfrutamos ^_^ 

Pero lo primero es lo primero, a resolver dudas:

**Kaoru-dono18**: como ya te advertí, ten cuidado con el techo cuando leas este capítulo. Kenshin no pretendía ser cruel, simplemente estaba haciendo todo lo que se había jurado no hacerle, se vio como una amenaza para ella y salió corriendo

**Kao Chan**: gracias gracias pero no lo merezco (varng se quita la montera y saluda al ruedo ante los gritos de maestra de Kao Chan) me gustaría mucho que escribieras tu fic y ten más confianza en tus capacidades. Este es mi segundo fic, estuve casi a punto de no escribirlo porque en el primero me dejaron muy pocos reviews y creí que a la gente no le gustaban mis historias ni como escribía, pero al final me decidí y ya ves, no me ha ido tan mal. Haz la prueba y no te quedes con las ganas

**Angy**: buf, lo de la sangre de Enishi...por dónde empezar... en principio Ken llega cuando Enishi estaba besando a Kao, se mosquea muuuuucho y se lía a golpes ( de ahí lo de la sangre de Enishi) pero luego me di cuenta que si hacia eso, lo más lógico es que Kao le gritara hasta dejarlo sordo y se pusiera de parte de Enishi, así que lo rescribí para que fuera Kaoru la que pusiera a Enishi en su lugar. La verdad es que me gustó más así, Battousai ve cómo Kaoru rechaza a Enishi  y por eso se pone a 100 cuando ella le dice eso de _No quería que me tocara_, porque está confirmando lo que el siente de que es SUYA y por eso está tan revolucionado. Por otro lado Enishi cayó de cara y se rompió la nariz, así que de todas formas le tocó sangrar.

**lime_Kamiya**: buena pregunta. Vamos a ver, Kenshin está convencido de que Kaoru está enamorada de Enishi (los hay tontitos) y sólo le tiene cariño a él. Por eso cree que tarde o temprano Enishi terminará separándolos y sacándola de su vida (en el sueño Enishi se lleva a Kaoru), y también sabe que cuando eso suceda Enishi es personaje muerto, y que si lo mata Kaoru lo odiará. Pero nuestro Ken está tan desesperado por que ella sienta algo por él que no le importa si es odio

**misao-chan**: qué ansias asesinas! Pero lo siento, este Enishi me quedó demasiado simpático para permitir que Battousai lo mate, y lo de un lemon Battousai/Kaoru te prometo que lo habrá, pero todavía no. Primero tiene que ser con Kenshin y luego poco a poco .... lo irás viendo en los otros capítulos

Y ahora el capítulo

14. Redención

Owaki dejó a Kenshin con cuidado en la cama y salió rápidamente de la habitación. El sedante estaba a punto de perder su efecto y no quería estar presente cuando Battousai despertase de nuevo, había tenido más que suficiente en las últimas 12 horas. Todo lo silenciosamente que pudo cerró la puerta del dormitorio y bajó a la sala donde Gensai le estaba esperando, todavía decidiendo cuál sería el próximo movimiento de la delicada situación n que estaban inmersos. Podía apostar que si del doctor dependiese, Battousai estaría en estos momentos bajo llave y con camisa de fuerza, pero Katsura había decidido arriesgarse por última vez con él y Owaki estaba de acuerdo. 

Ayer. Al pobre Owaki le parecía una eternidad, pero sólo había sido ayer, al atardecer, cuando casi resulta atropellado por Battousai y su endemoniada moto. Ese comportamiento le pareció muy sospechoso. Que él supiera, Battousai era siempre muy frío y calculador en todo lo que hacía, y la velocidad con que conducía no parecía encajar tampoco con que estuviera persiguiendo a un blanco. Primero porque era a plena luz del día y segundo porque no había visto a nadie pasar delante de él a su misma velocidad. Si de algo podía enorgullecerse, era de ser buen observador y analizador y aquello gritaba problemas a gritos, así que como pudo, paró un taxi y consiguió seguir a Battousai hasta un bar en las afueras de Tokyo. Y esperó.

Hora tras hora, esperó y observó desde un discreto lugar en las sombras del bar de mala muerte, como Battousai bebía botella tras botella de sake como quien bebe agua mineral. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que toda su expresión corporal pedía pelea a gritos y en el tipo de lugar en que se encontraban pronto alguien recogería el guante. Owaki se estrechó contra la pared cuando ese alguien salió volando por los aires hasta aterrizar sobre una mesa, destrozándola y dando comienzo al baile. En cuestión de segundos, todos los clientes habituales del tugurio estaban rodeando al pelirrojo medio borracho que a penas se tenía en pie de lo mareado que estaba, y en cuestión de segundos también, estaban todos en el suelo con heridas de diversa consideración mientras Battousai regresaba tambaleante a la barra para pedir una última botella antes de caer en coma etílico sobre la barra. _¡Kami, eso no era un hombre, era Terminator!_ pensó Owaki tras esperar unos minutos por si daba señales de vida antes de llamar a Katsura.

La pesadilla empezó después. Habían encerrado a Battousai en una de las celdas de la estación de policía más cercana, mientras esperaban a Gensai, y despertó de madrugada. Primero se puso a sacudir los barrotes de la celda y a llamar al carcelero de tal modo, que más parecía un tigre enjaulado que un hombre. Owaki estuvo a punto de ir a abrirle, pero Katsura se lo impidió, diciendo que era mejor dejarlo solo hasta que se calmara. De modo que se quedaron los dos solos, sentados uno frente al otro en la solitaria comisaría, sintiendo helarse la sangre en las venas con cada grito del cautivo Battousai. Porque poco a poco los gritos fueron cambiando, ya no eran los gritos inarticulados de un animal enjaulado y furioso sino los espeluznantes gritos de dolor de un alma torturada que se retorcía en agonía una y otra vez. Gritos que llamaban a la causante y a la vez cura de todo aquel dolor.

Rayando el alba apareció Gensai. Al menos el doctor consiguió que los gritos cesaran, pero a esas alturas hasta el silencio crispaba los nervios de Owaki

-"No quiere hablar" – fue lo único que dijo el doctor después de una hora en la celda

-"¿Tendremos que internarle?"- preguntó Katsura

-"Es peligroso"

-"Pero ¿qué diablos pasó? Todo estaba saliendo bien" – preguntó Katsura tratando de alisarse el pelo

-"Le dije que era demasiado arriesgado. Está a punto de perder el control y puede herir a alguien. Es una bomba de relojería y una amenaza para cualquiera que se interponga en su camino" – concluyó el doctor

-"Si me disculpan"- empezó Owaki temeroso de meterse en una conversación que no estaba muy seguro de estar autorizado a escuchar –"Si hubiera querido matar a alguien lo hubiera hecho en el bar, y...bueno, les dio una verdadera paliza pero no creo que haya sido una noche anormal para esos tipos, si ustedes me entienden. Yo no sé que tipo de trauma tendrá Battousai, pero lleva horas llamando a su chica, a esa Kaoru,....y salvando las distancias, creo que cualquiera se comportaría así si le deja su mujer" – Owaki había estado temblando y con la cabeza gacha, preguntándose cómo era que todavía no le habían mandado callar. Después de un momento de silencio, Katsura suspiró y miró de nuevo al doctor

-"Ya le dije una vez que el amor era un riesgo que debíamos asumir por el bien del muchacho. Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de asumir ese riesgo. Y lo primero es averiguar qué demonios ha pasado. Creo que lo mejor es hablar con la chica y hacerle entender la situación"

-"¿Toda la situación?"- preguntó Gensai, pero Katsura se apresuró a negar con la cabeza

-"Sólo lo concerniente a la mente de Battousai. Tengo la sensación que ella sabe más que usted o yo sobre él, o al menos eso fue lo que Hiko me dio a entender la última vez que nos vimos. El también piensa que ella puede ser la salvación de Battousai y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para conseguirlo. De alguna forma, siento que se lo debo, que todos se los debemos"- dijo mirando al doctor muy seriamente. Gensai asintió reacio tras meditarlo un momento

-"De acuerdo. Hablaré con ella, a ver qué ocurre"

-"¿Y qué hacemos con él?¿Vamos a dejarle ahí encerrado?"- preguntó de nuevo Owaki

-"Lo llevaremos a su casa, le he administrado un sedante bastante fuerte. Dormirá hasta el mediodía, suficiente para llegar hasta allí antes de que despierte"

-------------------------

Kaoru abrió los ojos contra su voluntad y tanteó en la mesa buscando a duras penas el maldito teléfono que no paraba de sonar. Parpadeó un par de veces para ver quién la llamaba y después estrelló el aparato contra la pared, esperando que así dejara de sonar. Había pasado toda la noche llorando y ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que verter. Se sentía mal con ella misma por haber reaccionado tan sumisamente a la locura de Kenshin, por dejarse arrastrar por ella de buen agrado aún sabiendo que aquello estaba mal, que ese no era el modo en que las cosas funcionaban entre ellos. Una y otra vez, cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía de nuevo el rostro de Kenshin tal y como lo vió por última vez, con aquella tremenda culpa y dolor. Y se sentía mal porque sabía que de alguna forma ella era también la causa de eso. Pero sobre todo estaba preocupada, Kenshin había salido corriendo y en el estado emocional en el que estaba, estaba segura de que podía haber hecho una tontería.

Se acurrucó un poco más en el sofá, tratando por una vez de ser práctica, repasando en su mente los hechos de la mañana. La primera llamada que había recibido aquel día era de Tae. Quería saber por qué no había aparecido en las clases y ella le inventó que estaba enferma y que no se sentía en condiciones para continuar con el trabajo, que sentía dejarlos plantados con todo lo que había que hacer. Tae pareció creerle pero también le dijo que no se preocupase, que el plazo de entrega se había ampliado y que lo que tenía que hacer era ponerse bien y no preocuparse tanto, _cómo si fuera posible_. Un poco más tarde llamó Sanosuke porque Kenshin no había aparecido en el Wellington y no había manera de localizarle. Si Kaoru había estado preocupada por él, desde ese momento entró en pánico: había esperado que Kenshin fuera en busca de Sano, pero si no estaba con él ...... _¡Oh Kami dónde estás Kenshin!_. Y para terminar Enishi. Enishi había llamado para disculparse primero y para reclamarle a Kenshin su nariz rota. Pero en esos momentos Kaoru no estaba para las tonterías de Enishi y le colgó el teléfono. Así que Enishi descubrió con esa actitud de Kaoru que las cosas no habían pasado tal y como él las imaginó. Había estado convencido de que después de que Kenshin lo echara de esa forma tan poco elegante, habría arreglado las cosas con Kaoru y a estas alturas estarían juntitos y felices. Pero Kaoru no parecía feliz para nada, y aunque ya no fuera a ser su novia, eso le había quedado bastante claro, todavía era su amiga y estaba preocupado por ella. Por eso se había pasado toda la mañana tratando de hablar con ella de nuevo, y se encontró con que Kaoru ni siquiera contestaba al teléfono.

Kenshin la había dejado sola. Nunca pensó que eso podría ocurrir, Kenshin siempre estaba ahí para ella, siempre debía estar ahí para ella. Sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo y escuchó el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién sería? Tae y Enishi estaban en la universidad y los demás en el Wellington, seguramente alguien tarde o temprano pasaría a hablar con ella pero aún era demasiado pronto. Entonces ¿un vendedor quizá? Seguramente, así que Kaoru dejó que el timbre siguiera sonando, ya se marcharía. Cuando después de diez minutos seguían tocando, Kaoru decidió que tal vez fuera importante y, tal como hizo con Hiko, entreabrió la puerta dejándola sujeta por la cadenita. Ante ella tenía el rostro agradable, ahora bastante aliviado, de un hombre mayor, de pelo cano y gafas redondas.

-"¿Señorita Kamiya?" – Kaoru asintió. Por detrás del hombre mayor, había otro, bastante más joven que la miraba con curiosidad. Kaoru se revolvió un poco inquieta por el escrutinio del hombre joven y el mayor se volvió hacia él –"¿No tenías que ir a traer la moto?" – Owaki dio un respingo y se apresuró a obedecer la orden_, no era para ponerse as_, pensó. Después de todo, había pasado toda la noche escuchando como Battousai llamaba a esa chica desesperadamente y sentía curiosidad por ver qué clase de chica podía tener un efecto así sobre él.

-"Señorita Kamiya, permítame que me presente, soy el Doctor Gensai y desearía hablar con usted en privado. Es muy urgente" – Kaoru dudó ¿Gensai? ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? Entonces recordó una parte de su conversación con Hiko _"...ni siquiera ese loquero de Katsura, Gensai pudo lograrlo..."_

-"¿Es...es usted el psiquiatra de Kenshin?" – Gensai asintió sorprendido, era una chica muy lista –"¿usted sabe dónde está Kenshin?"- él volvió a asentir y Kaoru ahogando un estremecimiento abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar. –"¿Le apetece...un té, un café o algo?"- continuó Kaoru caminando hacia la cocina. 

El doctor sonrió y la hizo sentar en el sofá y él mismo preparó el té, para vergüenza de Kaoru. Cuando había tomado un par de sorbos y la vió visiblemente más calmada, el doctor empezó a hablar

-"Himura está bien, ahora mismo debe estar en su dormitorio, dormido a causa del sedante que le administré de madrugada. Por ahora no tiene que preocuparse por él. Hizo algunas tonterías anoche, pero nada grave." – hizo una pausa y vió como la chica se relajaba visiblemente con la información – "Ahora me gustaría saber qué ha ocurrido para tenerle en ese estado, y mucho me temo que a eso sólo usted puede responderme" – Kaoru se sonrojó al recordar qué fue exactamente lo que lo puso así y Gensai se alarmó ante el sonrojo –"¿La forzó de alguna manera, señorita?"

-"¿Forzarme?¿Kenshin? El nunca haría eso doctor" – él asintió, Kaoru estaba corroborando el perfil psicológico de Kenshin

-"¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurrió? Ya sé que es algo privado y que nos acabamos de conocer, pero todo esto es por el bien del muchacho. Por el bien de todos" – Ella pensó un momento las palabras del doctor y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía razón, así que dejado a un lado su vergüenza y respondi

-"El...él me acarició y me bes

-"¿La tocó?¿Por propia iniciativa?" – Gensai estaba muy sorprendido

-"Es que .... creo que estaba celoso. Yo estaba aquí con un...amigo, trató de besarme y le rechacé. Entonces apareció Kenshin como loco, lo sacó de allí y... me dijo que me necesitaba, que me deseaba y... sus manos ..."

-"Bien, bien" – interrumpió con un gesto  –"no necesito los detalles, señorita" – Kaoru suspiró bastante aliviada – "¿De qué color eran sus ojos?"

-"Ámbar" – respondió ella sin dudar –"pero cuando se apartó se volvieron violetas" – Gensai asintió encajando las piezas del puzzle: _el muchacho enloqueció de celos y Battousai tomó el control de la situación, de ahí que la besara por propia iniciativa, cuando recuperó un poco el control, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se apartó de ella, pero simplemente tendría que haberse disculpado con ella, no salir corriendo ¿qué le habría hecho huir?_

-"¿Algo más? ¿qué fue lo que le hizo huir?"

-"Mi sangre creo"- respondió ella al cabo de unos minutos

-"¿Sangre?"

-"El...apretó tanto que ...me hizo sangrar un poco en los labios" – Gensai asintió, había dado con la clave del problema

-"Señorita, usted en algún momento ¿lo rechazó?"

-"No" – respondió en voz baja volviendo a sonrojarse

-"¿Le ama? Señorita, esto es muy importante, la salud mental de Himura pende de un hilo y en estos momentos usted lo tiene en sus manos, ¿le ama?"

-"Sí" – dijo bajando la cabeza, de modo que su flequillo ocultara sus ojos y sus lágrimas –"Sí, le quiero"

-"Entonces le explicaré qué ha pasado y qué tiene que hacer. Todavía hay esperanza" – Kaoru levantó la cabeza y dejó que el doctor enjugara sus lágrimas, le hizo beber lo que quedaba del té y una vez recuperada empezó de nuevo –"Como usted sabe, Himura tiene un gran sentido de la protección y la ha elegido a usted, a usted entre todas las personas que lo rodean, para volcar ese sentido. Al principio creí que sería alguno de los chicos del Wellington, pero me equivoqué. Para que deseara protegerla de esa manera, también debía de quererla, ese pequeño detalle se me pasó por alto."- el doctor le sonrió a la muchacha que le devolvió la sonrisa –"El problema es que Himura se ve a sí mismo como una amenaza, por eso, aún estando muy enamorado de usted, nunca podría dar el primer paso"

-"Por eso se alejó de mí"- pensó Kaoru en voz alta. El doctor la miró interrogativamente y ella se explicó –"En las últimas semanas, estuvimos demasiado cerca, más de lo que sería apropiado en una relación de amistad. Él se alejó de mí, tratando de que las cosas volvieran a su lugar y yo me enfadé con él, creo que por eso le presté demasiada atención a Enishi, porque sabía que le haría daño. Doctor yo soy la culpable de todo esto"

-"No pequeña, cálmate" –dijo palmeándole la mano para tranquilizarla de nuevo –"Tú has sido una bendición del cielo para él, te lo aseguro. Y tu comportamiento no es distinto al de cualquier ser humano en tu situación, así que no tienes nada que reprocharte, pero déjame continuar." – ella sonrió un poco, y Gensai asintió complacido –"El problema aquí es tu sangre. Te hizo sangrar y aunque fueran apenas unas gotas, para él significaba que podía hacerte daño, que te había hecho daño, lo que confirmaba sus temores de ser una amenaza para tí. Y él cree que su deber es protegerte de cualquier amenaza, incluso de él mismo. Por eso se fue"

-"¿Me está diciendo que Kenshin se fue porque me quiere?"

-"Exacto. Tienes que ser tú, siempre tuviste que ser tú quién diera el primer paso. Si quieres que vuelva a ti, tendrás que ir a buscarlo tú misma y convencerle de que no es ninguna amenaza para ti"

-"¿Y cómo lo consigo, doctor?" –Gensai volvió a acariciarle la mano y se encogió de hombros con gesto triste

-"Yo sólo puedo decirte cómo funciona su mente pequeña. El milagro es cosa tuya"

--------------------------- ya he avisado, aquí viene el lemon ---------------

Kenshin parpadeó. Sentía la cabeza pesada y a punto de estallar, pero enseguida percibió el cambio de escenario. Ya no estaba en la celda sino en su habitación. Trató de incorporarse y sintió náuseas, así que volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama. Cuando la sensación desapareció, se movió despacio hasta que su mano desapareció en el último cajón de la mesilla de noche, donde Hiko había dejado olvidadas algunas cosas. Sus manos se cerraron sobre algo y reprimió de nuevo las náuseas, pero eran de otro tipo esta vez _¡Preservativos de sabores!¡Y fluorescentes!_ Desechó rápidamente el pensamiento y siguió buscando en el cajón hasta que encontró las pastillas milagrosas para la resaca que su maestro siempre llevaba encima a cientos. Todavía quedaban algunas en el frasco pero necesitaba agua. Así que trabajosamente se arrastró hacia el cuarto de baño y se tomó un buen puñado de pastillas. También pudo mirarse en el espejo, la imagen frente a él correspondía a tal y como sentía, una verdadera porquería, y para rematar apestaba a sake y a vómitos. A pesar del dolor de cabeza y los mareos, consiguió desnudarse y ducharse mas o menos aceptablemente. Volvió al dormitorio y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Estaba cansado. Cansado del mundo, cansado de vivir y sobre todo cansado de sentir. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara.

Kaoru había pasado toda la tarde decidiendo qué es lo que tenía que hacer, y tomó su decisión. Además era ya de noche, si seguía esperando corría el riesgo de que Kenshin se recuperara y empezara a hacer planes para alejarse definitivamente de ella y eso sí que no lo podía permitir. Corrió hacia el patio y entró en la casa de Kenshin. Las luces seguían apagadas, así que Kaoru empezó a subir las escaleras y entonces le escuchó :_ "KAORU, KAORU POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES"_. Ella corrió hacia donde venían los gritos y lo encontró retorciéndose y gimiendo desnudo sobre la cama. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, Kenshin despertó por sí mismo y se quedó mirándola, quieta contra el marco de la puerta.

Creía estar de nuevo soñando, pero todo parecía demasiado real y nunca antes la había visto así. Llevaba puesto una de las prendas de lencería que había comprado en el centro comercial, cuando fueron de compras después del ataque del violador. Lo había visto doblado en la caja, pero nunca puesto, era un camisón de raso violeta oscuro, con la parte del pecho y los tirantes de encaje. ¡Kami estaba preciosa!, sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante semejante visión y recordando que estaba desnudo se tapó un poco con las sábanas

-"No deberías estar aquí Kaoru-dono" – dijo bajando la cabeza y ocultando su rostro con sus mechones de pelo rojo

-"Estoy donde quiero estar, donde debo estar" – empezó ella reuniendo valor –" además ¿cómo vas a protegerme si no estoy contigo?"

-"Yo no puedo protegerte Kaoru-dono, te hice daño" – dijo negando con la cabeza

-"Kenshin por favor mírame" –él volvió a negar –"Kenshin, todo lo que dijiste anoche.." –dijo acercándose a él

-"Nunca debí decirte nada, nunca debí tocarte"

-"Pero tenías razón" – Kaoru ya estaba a su lado, se arrodilló en la cama con él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para obligarle a mirarla –"Te quiero Kenshin"

-"¿Me...me quieres?"

-"Hai, con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser. Te quiero Kenshin Himura" – dijo mientras le besaba suavemente en los ojos cerrados, en la cicatriz y en los labios.

De forma instintiva, Kenshin reaccionó a la calidez del beso y suavemente y muy despacio movió las manos para deslizar los finos tirantes del camisón y dejar que la prenda resbalara por su cuerpo, antes de desecharla arrojándola hacia un rincón del cuarto. Después y sin romper aún el beso, fue guiándola hasta recostarla en la cama a su lado. Gimió de satisfacción cuando se acercó todavía más al cuerpo de su amada y rozó su piel. Su piel era cómo la seda. Complacido, le masajeó suavemente los hombros y sus dedos se movieron ejerciendo una presión lenta y rítmica.

Suspirando de placer ante el contacto, Kaoru arqueó la espalda como un gato, e inconscientemente apretó el pecho contra el de Kenshin y sintió cómo sus pezones, ahora meros puntitos duros, se rozaban contra el musculoso pecho. Instantáneamente percibió un calor ardiente y conocido que se repartía esta vez despacio a través de todo su cuerpo. Las piernas de Kenshin se apretaban contra las suyas, y entre sus cuerpos entrelazados podía sentir la erección que Kenshin había tratado antes de ocultar, presionar suavemente contra su muslo. Impulsada por instintos que no controlaba, sus manos recorrieron ardientes el cuerpo masculino, complaciéndose en la suavidad y firmeza de la piel, en la fuerza de aquellos músculos, de aquel cuerpo ardiendo de deseo como el suyo propio.

Esas manos pequeñas y suaves, que se movían ligeras arriba y abajo por su columna vertebral, aportaban tal placer en él que, incapaz de controlar su pasión, buscó una intimidad más profunda. Sus labios separaron los de ella, y su lengua buscó y encontró la calidez húmeda cuando llenó la boca de Kaoru, inflamándolos a ambos. Mientras, sus manos abandonaban renuentes los hombros de la chica y descendían hacia los pechos. Apretó dulcemente la carne firme y su pulgar acarició intencionadamente un pezón, mientras la otra mano palpaba y acariciaba el otro seno. Pero estaba hambriento del sabor de esos tiernos botoncitos, y abandonando la embriagadora boca, sus labios trazaron un camino descendente hacia los pechos.

La boca de Kenshin era cálida e insistente mientras coronaba los pezones, saboreando primero uno y luego otro, sus dientes la excitaban aún más mientras él mordisqueaba y lamía con cuidado los sensitivos puntos. La respiración de Kaoru era muy irregular, jadeaba,  el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho descontrolado y sentía el cuerpo como si estuviera consumido por el fuego mientras la lengua de Kenshin jugueteaba con ella. Los dedos se cerraron en los rojizos cabellos, acercando más al hombre, ansiosa de que él la besara, queriendo que él continuase lo que estaba haciendo, deseando más y más. Febrilmente se frotó contra él. La había poseído una dulce locura y deseaba que continuase, pero en sus entrañas había un dolor cada vez más exigente que se imponía a todas las restantes sensaciones y así, impotente, se apretó aún más contra el cuerpo de Kenshin 

-"K..Kenshin"- dijo entre jadeos –"me arde" – él levantó la cabeza de sus pechos, interrumpiendo un instante su labor. Subió una de sus manos que no paraban de acariciarle las piernas hacia su vientre, mientras se estiraba para besarla de nuevo apasionadamente

-"¿Por aquí?" – dijo acariciando su vientre suavemente

-"No"- negó ella con la cabeza –"más abajo"

-"¿Por aquí?" – repitió besando su cuello mientras la mano descendía un poco hasta las caderas

-"Kenshin, por favor"- rogó ella, sabiendo que estaba jugando con ella

Con un movimiento lento y sensual, la mano bajó la unión de los muslos de Kaoru, y acarició delicadamente sus labios vaginales, mientras sus dedos se perdían en los pliegues buscando el lugar donde conseguiría, con un poco de atención, volverla loca de placer. Ella presionó sobre los dedos invasores, ansiosa de la posesión total. Los besos de Kenshin se volvieron más urgentes, y con el mismo apremio hambriento que le impulsaba a él, Kaoru devolvía  sus besos y su lengua se movía excitada sobre la de su compañero. 

Kenshin repartía sus atenciones entre los labios de Kaoru, su delicado cuellos y sus deliciosos pechos, mientras sus dedos seguían acariciándola, haciéndola gemir una y otra vez del placer que le provocaba. Su pulgar apretaba una y otra vez en su clítoris y sus dedos índice y anular entraban y salían de ella a distinto ritmo, a veces solos, otras ambos a la vez, provocando que continuamente saliera más y más humedad de su interior. Los movimientos de Kaoru se volvieron descontrolados conforme llegaba su orgasmo y él aceleró las embestidas de sus dedos y chupaba en sus pechos como un bebé hasta que la sintió estremecerse una vez más y relajarse después contra el colchón. Con una sonrisa y un dulce beso sobre los labios, Kenshin la liberó despacio de su mano y lentamente subió los humedecidos dedos hasta su boca para probar por vez primera su adictivo sabor.

Había pensado dejarlo aquí, era suficiente para él, no necesitaba más de ella, aunque tenía que reconocer que lo deseaba. Pero sabía cuánto le había costado a Kaoru dar ese primer paso y no quería empujarla más allá. Ella pareció adivinar sus intenciones y sus manos descendieron acariciando las estrechas caderas de Kenshin y luego hacia el frente, cerrándose sobre su miembro erguido, provocándole un respingo por la sorpresa y un ronco gemido por el placer

-"Kaoru-dono....no es necesario"

-"Sí es necesario Kenshin. Te quiero, te necesito dentro de mí" – él volvió a gemir ante sus palabras, pero seguía reacio

-"Kaoru-dono, no tengo condones" – protestó débilmente, olvidando su indecente hallazgo en el cajón

-"No los necesitamos. Tenía miedo de que Shissio intentara algo y empecé a tomar la píldora." –dijo moviendo suavemente sus manos, acariciando su erección –"Además quiero sentirte totalmente dentro de m

Kenshin no pudo soportarlo más y se movió lo suficiente para liberarse de sus manos y deslizarse entre sus piernas. Suavemente separó aún más sus muslos, deslizó una mano bajo su cuerpo para elevar un poco las caderas de Kaoru, y con la otra posicionó su erección, de forma que acariciase su interior entrando un poco, del mismo modo que sus dedos la había acariciado antes.

Ella sintió como él empujaba un poco, y entonces, con intenso placer, casi sin aliento, advirtió que la penetraba lentamente. Su cuerpo tembló a causa de la dulzura misma de la invasión. Deseosa de recibir todo lo que él daba, Kaoru arqueó el cuerpo, intentando desesperadamente acentuar la fuerza de esos movimientos iniciales en el interior de su propio cuerpo. Los movimientos de Kaoru casi anularon el control que Kenshin intentaba poner en sus actos, y la cálida humedad de su cuerpo cuando ella lo aceptó con tanto ardor y deseo fue el sentimiento más intensamente sensual que había experimentado jamás en su vida. Gimiendo de placer la sostuvo las caderas, y con un control de cuya existencia siquiera sospechaba, lentamente la penetró por completo. 

Había sido tan tierno y tan dulce que Kaoru sintió como mucho, una minúscula punzada de dolor cuando su cuerpo la poseyó por completo. Le asombró el placer que se irradió por todo su cuerpo al saber que ahora era su mujer, que el pelirrojo había sido el hombre que le había arrebatado la virginidad y arqueó el cuerpo para rozarse y acercarse todavía más

Respondiendo a las acciones de Kaoru, las manos de Kenshin se aferraron con fuerza a ella, y casi perezosamente comenzó a moverse sobre ella. Sus movimientos lograron que ella tomara conciencia del modo en que él la ocupaba, del poder que había en su cuerpo, y de todo el placer que podía hacerle sentir. El dolor exigente de antes, pareció acentuarse con cada movimiento, y ella descubrió que obedeciendo al instinto movía el cuerpo para salir al encuentro de cada embestida. Sentía el cuerpo encendido, atacado por una sensación maravillosa que la llevaba a retorcerse desesperadamente de nuevo bajo el peso de Kenshin, y a expresar con gemidos, gritos y susurros su placer cada vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban y se unían. De pronto, cuando se creía a un paso de la locura a causa de la intensidad de los sentimientos y sensaciones que la inundaban, explotó de nuevo, mucho más intensamente esta vez y su pequeño cuerpo tembló. Kenshin no pudo soportar por más tiempo tampoco tanto placer acumulado, y al sentir cómo sus estrechas paredes se cerraban más fuertemente sobre él, se derramó en su interior con un último jadeo. Esperó unos momentos a recuperar el aliento y se apartó lentamente de su cuerpo y su humedad. Le acarició los muslos por última vez y se sintió tremendamente culpable al mirar su mano y descubrir sangre mezclada con sus jugos esta vez, pero esa culpabilidad desapareció cuando alzó la mirada y descubrió a Kaoru sonriéndole.

Tremendamente aliviado la besó de nuevo suavemente y corrió al baño a limpiarse. Cogió un poco de papel y regresó con ella para poner manos a la obra en su tarea de limpieza. Recorrió con el papel el interior de sus muslos poniendo especial cuidado en su entrepierna. La escuchó gemir de nuevo al pasar el papel acariciando tan sensitiva zona y sintió cómo se excitaba de nuevo, pero desechó el pensamiento al ver a Kaoru luchar a duras penas contra el sueño. No había prisa, tenían toda la vida por delante para repetir aquellas maravillosas sensaciones que ambos habían descubierto esa noche. Se volvió a acostar con ella y la atrajo hacia su pecho, donde ella se acomodó utilizando su hombro como almohada, y quedar profundamente dormidos, después de compartir el último beso de la noche.

--------------------

--------------------

Oh Dios mío, qué difícil es escribir un lemon así, sin utilizar palabras demasiado técnicas o demasiado empalagosas. En fin, creo que me ha quedado dulce y romántico como tenía que ser y también me parece que la espera a valido la pena ¿verdad?


	15. El día después

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía

¡Ken y Kao están juntitos y felices por fin! Ya sé que ha algunos os ha parecido algo lento, pero era necesario. Ahora van a pasarlo un poquito mal, pero dejaré que sean felices por lo menos un par de capítulos mas, que se lo han merecido. Pero antes, como siempre la sesión de dudas, preguntas y sugerencias:

**gaby (hyatt** : no creo que sea tan extraño. Kaoru es una chica del siglo XXI y me pareció lógico que mientras estuviera en las manos de un pervertido y maniaco como Sisshio tratara de protegerse. Si lo dices por ser virgen y tomar la píldora, tengo amigas que empezaron a tomarla a los 13 años porque el médico se lo recomendó por trastornos en la menstruación y cosas así. Huy, me estoy poniendo muy didáctica, pero he de decir que también decidí que tomara la píldora porque odiaría tener que escribir a Kenshin diciendo: "Espera cariño mientras me pongo el condón, ¿puedes abrirlo tú? Es que tengo miedo de tirar demasiado y partirlo", le quita todo el romanticismo

**naoko lizi kinomoto**: el hueco era muy profundo y caí de cabeza, pero sobreviví ^_^, ahora a ver cuándo encuentro otro

**Kaoru-dono18**: sin problemas, te envío a Gensai por mensajería urgente. Pero ya sabes que trabaja en exclusiva para Katsura y a lo mejor te recluta como agente

**Angy**: sigue con la tila que parece que la necesitas. Gensai no le dijo nada más de lo que está escrito, ni una palabra sobre cómo ni quién encontró a Kenshin, afortunadamente para él, Kaoru estaba tan preocupada que no hizo preguntas. Sobre cuándo se va a enterar Kaoru de lo que hace su Kenshin, pues eso es lo que toca ahora, tiene que descubrirlo y luego asimilarlo pero como ya he dicho, voy a dejarles felices un par de capítulos que se lo han merecido. Y sobre por qué he actualizado tan pronto.... pues escribí los dos capítulos del tirón, me pasa a veces, pero espero a que dejéis de dejarme reviews de un capitulo para colgar el siguiente

**Shisuka**: suelo ser bastante gráfica en los lemon, por eso aviso antes para que estéis preparados y por si a alguien le pueda molestar. Pero creo que más que gráfico, me quedó práctico con todo eso de limpiarla al final.... no me parece muy higiénico quedarte con todo eso por ahí .... y no se cómo terminar esta frase. Perdón por si te ha parecido demasiado explícito, ya dije por ahí que no sabía qué rating ponerle ni qué diferencia hay entre PG y R pero si te molesta o algo le cambio el rating

**Kao Chan**: tengo messenger: varng@hotmail.es pero te aviso que no suelo estar muy disponible que digamos. Además vivo en España y creo que la diferencia horaria con Latinoamérica son 4 ó 6 horas, pero por probar nada se pierde.

**misao-chan**: otra que necesita tila. Vamos por partes, no sé cuantos capítulos quedan pero vamos aproximadamente por la mitad, así que va para largo. Todavía no sé qué final ponerle, creo que escribiré dos y que cada cual elija el que más le guste o .. no sé ya lo decidiré cuando me vaya acercando. Para escribir después, tengo algunas ideas: primero una petición sobre un Soujiro/Misao que quedó pendiente de mi primer fic y luego estoy dudando entre una precuela de Rayos de Primavera con un Saitou/Tokio/Okita o cambiar de anime. El caso es que vas a seguir teniendo fics míos para rato

**Blankaoru**: es un honor responderte. Tengo que confesarte que estoy enganchada a "Actuación sin libreto" y ahora me siento fatal por no haberte dejado antes un review, pero es que no tengo nada que comentarte salvo que es precioso y muy original y eso seguro que te lo dicen todos. yo soy de las que aplican eso de "si no sabes qué decir, mejor no digas nada" así que nunca dejo reviews, a menos que me pidan específicamente una opinión. Saber que te gusta mi fic es, te repito un verdadero honor porque creo que fue gracias al tuyo y a "Broken Pieces" de linay que me enganché a los fics y me atreví a escribir. Soy bastante nueva en esto, descubrí fanfiction en el verano y aquí me tienes. También me pasa como a ti, solo tengo tiempo para actualizar y comprobar de vez en cuanto si se han actualizado las pocas historias que voy siguiendo, porque no tengo tiempo de leer las nuevas, pero creo que nos seguiremos encontrando y comentando mutuamente, agradeceré tus consejos muchísimo.

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: parece que te gustan mis lemons. Me quedó bastante bien el de "Un regalo para Misao" pero mi favorito es el Aoshi/Kagero de "Rayos de Primavera", y si te gustó el Kenshin/Kaoru, espera al lemon de Battousai/Kaoru porque va a haber un Battousai/Kaoru y algunas escenitas más

15. El día después

7:30 A.M. El despertador digital comenzó a sonar implacablemente y Kenshin no tuvo más remedio que alargar el brazo y tantear en la mesilla hasta dar con el maldito botón de apagado. Se sentía tremendamente agotado, pero al mismo tiempo, tremendamente feliz y sólo tuvo que respirar profundamente para recordar por qué. El aroma a jazmines delataba la presencia de Kaoru aún sin que ella tuviera necesidad de moverse o hacer un ruido. Ella también había reaccionado de forma instintiva al sonido del despertador y había alargado su brazo para hacerlo callar. Pero estaba demasiado lejos, y sólo había alcanzado a tantear el pecho y el hombro desnudo de Kenshin, de una forma nada desagradable para él.

Kenshin se estiró un poco, despertándose por completo antes de apartar cariñosamente uno de los mechones de pelo que caían sobre la cara de su amada. Kaoru suspiró ante la caricia y se acomodó mejor en el hombro de Kenshin que usaba como almohada, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo ahora que el molesto sonido había cesado

-"Kaoru-dono......Kaoru-dono, tienes que despertarte." –dijo suavemente mientras continuaba acariciando el largo cabello negro, que caía por su espalda desnuda

-"Mou Kenshin, estoy tan bien así" – protestó ella

-"Ya lo sé. Pero tú tienes que ir a tus clases y yo a trabajar. Sanosuke tiene que estar subiéndose por las paredes después de lo de ayer"

-"No"- remoloneó ella como un niño que no quiere ir al colegio. Estaba completamente despierta ahora, pero no quería abrir los ojos y abandonar aquella felicidad

-"Entonces me obligarás a tomar medidas drásticas, Kaoru-dono"

-"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?" – preguntó abriendo sus ojos azules por fin, sólo para ver a su pelirrojo favorito sonriéndole de forma traviesa. Y antes de que pudiera descifrar por completo su sonrisa, se encontró de espaldas sobre la cama con un sonriente Kenshin sobre ella. Muy despacio, Kenshin fue bajando la cabeza para trazar un camino de pequeños besos desde su frente hasta sus labios, pasando por un pequeño mordisquito en la punta de la nariz y terminar con un apasionado beso en los labios. Kaoru gimió cuando la lengua de Kenshin entró de nuevo en su boca, buscando su calidez y delicioso sabor.

-"Kaoru-dono si vuelves a gemir así de nuevo, no creo ser capaz de dejarte salir de esta habitación en semanas" – jadeó sensualmente en su oído antes de levantarse de un salto de la cama. Kaoru hizo un mohín sin saber si alegrarse o entristecerse por la amenaza, y se estiró en la cama, mientras veía a Kenshin recoger sus ropas del suelo y prepararse para el día

-"¿Kenshin?"

-"Hai, Kaoru-dono"

-"¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? Después de lo anoche, creo que estaría un poco fuera de lugar, ¿no crees?" – dijo sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose con la sábana mientras rogaba que nadie la viera regresar a su casa de esa forma

-"Todo lo contrario, ahora es cuando realmente puedo llamarte así" – dijo mirándola con una extraña luz en los ojos violeta

-"¿Nani?"

-"Verás Kaoru-dono" – dijo él volviendo a sentarse en la cama, a su lado–" desde el primer momento en que te vi"- Kenshin volvía a recorrer su cuello con húmedos besos - "quise llamarte así...... para decirte, sin que tú lo sospecharas........que te amo" –terminó susurrando en su oído

Casi de forma milagrosa, si se define milagrosa como atravesar medio Tokyo en 15 minutos, esquivando a los peatones a una velocidad endiablada, sin tener ningún tipo de accidente, Kenshin llegó a la universidad a la misma hora de siempre, y esperaba paciente la aparición de Tae y Enishi para poder dejar a Kaoru y marcharse al Wellington con cierta tranquilidad sobre su seguridad. Pero había algo que se había colado en su mente y abierto paso poco a poco. Recordaba pocas cosas del día anterior, recuerdos borrosos sobre un bar, una pelea y una celda. Pero estaba seguro de que había hablado con Gensai, y eso significaba que  Katsura tenía algo que ver, y la oportuna aparición de Kaoru en su cuarto, en el momento preciso y con las palabras exactas para arreglarlo todo....algo no encajaba del todo 

-"¿Kenshin?"

-"Hai, Kaoru-dono" –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos. No quería que las tinieblas que aún existían en su vida empañaran ese momento de felicidad

-"No sé si es importante, pero quería decírtelo de todas formas" – Kaoru dudó por un momento mientras se mordía el labio –"Ayer vino a verme un hombre, un médico. Dijo llamarse Gensai y que era tu psiquiatra. Yo le escuché porque Hiko mencionó su nombre y"

-"¿Y te dijo que soy un peligro para mí y los que me rodean, y es mejor encerrarme?" – preguntó mientras sus ojos cambiaban ligeramente de tonalidad y su voz se endurecía

-"Ie. Me dijo que me querías, pero que creías que me podías hacer daño. Me dijo que tenía que hacerte ver que estabas equivocado"

-"¿Y por eso fuiste a buscarme anoche?"

-"Hai. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?"

-"Nunca podría, Kaoru-dono. Parece que el viejo doctor no es tan inútil como yo pensaba después de todo" – dijo volviendo a sonreír y, mientras enroscaba su brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Kaoru, la atrajo hacia él para darle sin prisa un largo y apasionado beso que la dejó sin aliento y con las rodillas temblorosas. Estaba a punto de repetir su acción cuando sintió que tenían compañía

-"Veo que hoy estás mejor, Kaoru. Mucho mejor" – dijo una sonriente Tae mientras guiñaba un ojo a la abrazada pareja

-"Himura"

-"Yukishiro" – fue el gélido saludo entre los hombres

-"Creo que me debes una disculpa por romperme la nariz" –dijo Enishi señalando su hinchada y vendada nariz con el dedo

-"No es culpa mía que no sepas caer como es debido, Yukishiro. Además, para disculparme,  primero tendría que sentirlo, y no lo siento en absoluto" – Kenshin sabía sin entender cómo es que había dejado con vida a Enishi tras su último encuentro –"Es más, si vuelvo a encontrarte en la misma situación de nuevo con Kaoru, te aseguro que tendrás que preocuparte de algo más que de tu nariz"

-"¿Es una amenaza, Himura?"

-"Es un hecho, Yukishiro"

-"No hay nada como una exhibición de hormonas masculinas para empezar el día, ¿no te parece Kaoru?" – intervino Tae, como siempre. Pero esta vez Kaoru no pudo más que sonreír como una tonta y ruborizarse al recordar sin querer lo que las hormonas masculinas de Kenshin habían hecho con ella durante la noche. 

-"Entonces no te molestará conocer otro hecho" – continuó Enishi sin prestar atención a la interrupción de Tae –"Te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a ocurrir, no mientras Kaoru quiera estar contigo. Pero te recuerdo que sigo siendo su amigo y quiero que por encima de todo ella sea feliz. Y si tú la haces feliz, yo no tengo más opción que alegrarme por ella, porque es mi amiga y la quiero mucho." – Kenshin estaba sintiendo un poco de respeto ante las palabras de Enishi y empezaba a verlo desde otra perspectiva ¿Habría pronunciado Hiko esas mismas palabras ante su padre? –"Y también quiero que sepas que si le haces daño, no habrá agujero lo suficientemente profundo en el que puedas esconderte de m

-"Moriría antes de hacerle daño, Enishi" – Kenshin pronunció las palabras con tal seriedad que incluso Tae dejó de parlotear con Kaoru para mirarle y Enishi supo sin ningún asomo de duda, que eran literalmente ciertas. Aún sin saber por qué lo hacia, su mano se tendió hacia Kenshin y éste, empujado por la nueva visión que tenía de su antiguo rival, la estrechó firmemente.

----------------------

Contra todo pronóstico, Kenshin no se dirigió al Wellington tras dejar a Kaoru, sino hacia Katsura. Estaba como siempre, en su inadvertida mesita del fondo de la atestada cafetería, y con el mismo aire inocente a su alrededor que cualquier otro cliente del local.

-"Te veo más calmado Himura" – dijo en cuanto Kenshin se sentó en su mesa

-"¿Por qué diablos mandó a Gensai a hablar con ella?" –Kenshin no se andó con rodeos –"¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?" – Katsura no parecía intimidado ante la insistencia de aquellos ojos dorados que parecían a punto de saltarle encima y, con toda la calma del mundo esperó pacientemente, devolviendo la mirada hasta que su interlocutor se calmase lo suficiente antes de contestar

-"No parecías tener mucho control sobre tus actos. Pero te aseguro que tus gritos dejaron muy claro qué era lo que necesitabas a todo el que estuviera en un radio de 3 kilometros" – al ver que Kenshin, no iba a interrumpirle, continuó –"Owaki te localizó por pura casualidad y tuvo el buen juicio de seguirte y vigilarte. Llamé a Gensai por si él era capaz de calmarte pero fue en vano. No tienes idea de lo cerca que estuviste de dar con tus huesos en un psiquiátrico" – Kenshin recordó con una punzada en el pecho el dolor y la desesperación de aquella noche, y sus escabrosos pensamientos sobre lo que sería su vida sin Kaoru

-"Entonces debo agradecerle a usted que no sea así" 

-"A mí y a Owaki." – Katsura asintió antes  de continuar –"Gensai fue todo lo discreto que pudo con tu chica, afortunadamente Hiko tuvo que comentarle algo sobre él y no se extrañó que tuvieras un psiquiatra. Aunque no resulta extraño dadas tus circunstancias, ¿estoy en lo cierto al decir que ella conoce toda la historia?"

-"Sabe lo de mis padres y lo que ocurrió con mi hermana. Nada más, y quiero que siga as

-"Eso es lo que yo pensaba, Himura. Pero de todas formas"

-"No"

-"Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, tarde o temprano lo descubrirá por sí misma"

-"No"

-"Sabes que hay un antecedente, Himura, y que hay una razón por la que ninguno de mis agentes tiene familia"

-"Sólo quiero ser feliz, Katsura. Cualquier error que haya podido cometer en esta vida, ya lo he pagado con creces"

-"Entiendo tu postura, pero tienes que empezar a ver más allá. Ahora no se trata sólo de ti, de si vives o mueres"

-"No quiero ponerla en peligro"

-"Si lo sabe, estará preparada"

-"¿Tiene idea de lo que ha significado esta mañana para mí? desde que tenía 13 años no me habia vuelto a sentir así. ¿Y quiere que lo tire todo por la borda, todo lo que me ha costado tanto dolor y sufrimiento conseguir?" – Battousai apretaba los puños sobre la mesa y estaba empezando a temblar

-"No te estoy pidiendo nada parecido. No soy quién para decirte cómo vivir tu vida, pero créeme cuando te digo que quiero lo mejor para ti. Sólo medita un poco en la situación en la que la estás poniendo, en la que la pusiste con sólo aceptarla en tu vida, y toma tu decisión. No tienes que hacerlo hoy, tienes razón, te mereces un poco de felicidad, aprovéchala."

-"¿Remordimientos de conciencia Katsura?¿A estas alturas?"

-"No eras consciente de dónde te metías al aceptar mi proposición, y yo no hice nada por aclarártelo."

-"Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, no tiene por qué preocuparse por ello. Es sólo que nunca creí que me pudiera pasar algo como esto"

-"Es curioso cómo las mujeres que conoce un hombre, marcan su vida para siempre"

-"Supongo que sí."- dejó pasar un momento, recordando cómo las mujeres de su vida lo habian marcado. Primero Tomoe hundiéndolo en el abismo con su muerte, después Kaoru sacándolo de allí –" Debo irme, me esperan en el Wellington"

-"No te preocupes, te he preparado una coartada, como siempre. No tienes por qué aparecer por allí hasta mañana"

-"De todas formas, me gustaría hablar con Sanosuke"

-"Oh si, el señor Sagarra. Es bueno tener amigos, aunque sólo sea para que nos hagan olvidar nuestros problemas con los suyos"

-"O para compartir los raros y preciosos momentos de felicidad"

---------------------------

Correo privado para Makoto Shissio, via valija empresarial de la SCorp, en Bohn (Alemania)

_Tal y como usted ordenó, le remito el informe semanal. Se ha cerrado el trato con Miyazawa Inc. y ahora controlamos el 51% de sus acciones, tal y como eran sus deseos. Nuestras acciones siguen subiendo tras la última ampliación de capital y hemos conseguido acallar las protestas de los accionistas de forma rápida ofreciéndoles un 0.01% del valor actual de los dividendos privados, como se aprobó en la última junta. _

_Le adjunto la información sobre los asistentes al próximo congreso, allí en Bohn, con un detallado despliegue de sus puntos fuertes y débiles. Me he tomado la libertad de señalarle quiénes podrían estar interesados en transacciones más 'privadas' con usted. Seguro que Yumi no tendrá ningún inconveniente en hacer ese tipo de relaciones públicas para la empresa._

_Para terminar, lamento informarle del fallecimiento de_ _Hoji Sodojima hace tres días. Por causas no naturales, por supuesto. Parece ser que la yakuzza de Tokyo está teniendo algo así como una guerra civil, aunque lo niegan por supuesto. Afirman una y otra vez la lealtad de todos sus miembros y que ningún clan aspira a más poder del que ya posee, pero ya sabe cómo funciona ese mundo. El caso es que Sodojima es otro de la larga lista que se atribuye a Battousai, una burda y patética excusa para ocultar sus problemas internos, pero a nosotros nos afecta sobremanera, ya que tendremos que buscar a otro enlace de confianza para reemplazar a Sodojima, y no va a resultar nada fácil_

_Soujiro Seta_

--------------------------

--------------------------

Quizá un poco cortito, pero es todo lo que tenía que pasar por ahora. Ya sabéis, dudas, sugerencias y demás al botoncito de los reviews


	16. Decisiones y Sorpresas

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía

Como ya dije, voy a dejarles una temporadilla felices que se lo han merecido e intentaré dar un poco más de atención a Sano y Megumi que siempre los saco poco. Pero antes las dudas, sugerencias y demás por riguroso orden de llegada:

**Y-Yukiko-Y:** de pervertida no tienes nada, tranquila. A mí me gustan los lemon, pondría más si no me costara tanto trabajo escribirlos. Además no quiero que mis personajes parezcan ninfómanos o algo así, pero de vez en cuando, caerá alguna escenita para levantarnos el ánimo a todas. 

**Dark Kikyo**: no has hecho el review registrada así que no sé cuál es tu historia para ver si se parecen o no. Y tampoco sé qué decirte porque si vas por el capitulo 1, cuando leas esto va a ser un poco tarde, pero me gusta tu idea de dejarme un review por capítulo

**kaoru_sanz**: ojalá me despertarán a mí también as

**Angy**: siento mucho lo que te ha pasado, yo he perdido a un familiar hace poco y tengo bastante fresquito lo que se siente. En estos casos se suelen decir muchas cosas, desde que es inevitable hasta que está en un lugar mejor, pero lo que yo he sacado en limpio es que es todos, de alguna forma, seguimos vivos mientras se nos recuerde.

**gaby (hyatt**: queda bastante para la vuelta de Shissio, pero he querido poner la carta de Soujiro para que no nos olvidemos de él, que hemos estado muy pendientes de Enishi últimamente y hemos perdido de vista al malo malísimo del fic. 

**lime_kamiya**: tienes razón en todas tus suposiciones salvo en una. Kenshin si es muy capaz de matar a Enishi. Simplemente se salvó porque Kaoru lo rechazó e instantáneamente dejó de ser una amenaza, por eso lo quitó de en medio rápidamente y se centró en su verdadero problema en ese momento: Kaoru. Ahora Kenshin ya no va a matar a Enishi porque por fin, lo ha visto como lo que es, un amigo de su novia.

**naoko lizi kinomoto**: si no es mucha molestia con el paracaídas me puedes mandar un par de píldoras para no dormir, porque sólo consigo hueco si no duermo. Y todavía no he conseguido hacer uno lo bastante grande como para leer tus fics, pero paciencia, que tarde o temprano (espero que antes de que los acabes) los leeré, te lo prometo

**Blankaoru**: la muerte de Shissio me está trayendo por la calle de la Amargura, porque tienes razón, tiene que ser lenta y muy muy muy dolorosa, pero por otro lado tampoco quiero dejar a Kenshin como un sádico ni un asesino sanguinario, después de todo, este Battousai siempre se ha caracterizado por ser muy desapasionado cuando mata. Lo hace por obligación no por satisfacción, pero claro, el caso de Shissio es distinto. Lo único bueno, es que todavía falta tiempo para tener que escribir esa parte y espero que se me ocurra algo a la altura de la situación, que no quiero defraudar las expectativas de nadie.

**kaoru kendoka: **cuanto tiempo, me estaba empezando a preocupar que no te gustara ya el fic

Y a todas las demás: **Iris, hcz, Hitokiri Battousai 26, ella-shin, kaoru_sanz,  justary **y **makarena** gracias por vuestro apoyo, intentaré seguir actualizando y hacer los capítulos más largos, que reconozco que el anterior me quedó cortito.****

16. Decisiones y Sorpresas

Megumi volvió a echar una ojeada al reloj. Ya había pasado tiempo más que suficiente, pero aún así, no se decidía a mirar. Se llevó la mano a la boca de nuevo, pero ya no le quedaban uñas por morder. Soltó una palabrota al pensar lo que le costaría la manicura y armándose de valor cogió el tubito blanco, muy parecido a un bolígrafo, y lo destapó de una buena vez. Rosa.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá con una expresión de incredulidad. Aquello no podía ser, bueno si podía ser pero no debía ser, era una broma pesada, de muy mal gusto pero una broma al fin y al cabo. Su mente se negaba a aceptarlo, no no y no, ¿pero cómo le estaba pasando eso a ella? no era justo. Soltó un suspiro, derrotada al fin. La vida es injusta. Y una vez aceptado ese hecho no quedaba más que seguir aceptando y decidiendo. La hora de las lamentaciones y los "debí de" ya había pasado, ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. Después de todo era una de las cosas que tenía planeadas, no en este momento desde luego, pero ya que había pasado, tan solo era cuestión de adelantar sus planes. Sería un verdadero fastidio, un cambio de vida radical, y eso le hacía analizar la vida que había llevado hasta ese momento: siempre la primera para salir y la última en volver a casa. Siempre preparada para una noche loca, cambiando de pareja como de camisa, y perdiendo una tras otra a sus amigas por ese mismo motivo. No era de fiar, según ellas. Y todo eso ¿para qué?, casi tenía 30 años y lo más parecido a una relación duradera que había tenido en ese tiempo había sido lo que fuera que tenía con Sanosuke. Sanosuke.

Megumi soltó el tubito sobre la mesa lanzándole una mirada de odio feroz y marcó rápidamente un número de teléfono.

---------------------------- CUIDADO QUE HAY LEMON -----------------------------

Kenshin abrió la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo, pero tenía que reconocer que si Kaoru ya había regresado, sería una pérdida de tiempo hacerle creer que no se había movido de allí en toda la mañana. La casa estaba en silencio, casi no podía creer su buena suerte. Ya no sabía qué excusas inventar para explicar sus repentinas desapariciones. ¡Maldito Jin-e! ¿Es que no podía haberse escapado de la cárcel en otro momento? ¿Es que no podía tener ni siguiera una semana de felicidad? 

Apenas dos días después de que todos conocieran de que ahora SI que estaban juntos, y cuando todavía se sentía extraño de poder abrazar a Kaoru y besarla sin que el mundo tuviera que acabarse para él, el estúpido de Jin-e se escapa de la prisión de máxima seguridad y a Katsura le da un ataque de nervios. Y si Katsura no puede dormir por las noches, significa que nadie puede. Toda la unidad está en estado de máxima alerta, el pobre Owaki llevaba más de tres días sin dormir, vigilando una y otra vez sus escondrijos habituales e interrogando a sus contactos. _Pero después de todo ese es su trabajo no el mío_, se decía Kenshin cada vez que recibía la llamada de "reunión general urgente" para que se les informara de lo que llevaban descubierto hasta ahora, es decir, nada. De modo que Katsura se desesperaba a cada minuto, y Kenshin a su vez, se desesperaba por tener que estar en aquellas reuniones inútiles y encima, mentir a Kaoru cuando le preguntaba a dónde iba.

Acaba de cambiarse de ropa y encender el televisor cuando Kaoru apareció en la habitación con aspecto cansado. Kenshin le sonrió y ella le dio un rápido beso en la frente, por encima del sofá, mientras soltaba el bolso en una silla  y se dejaba caer ante el montón de libros y apuntes que estaban esparcidos por la mesa. Antes siquiera de que se sentara en una posición cómoda, su móvil sonó y Kenshin se apresuró a rescatarlo de las profundidades del bolso de Kaoru y pasárselo rápidamente

-"Mochi mochi..........sigo pensando igual ..............eso ya lo hemos hablado..........si ya lo sé pero querías mi opinión ¿no?.............no pienso ir otra vez.............eso es lo que tú querías después de todo..............ni hablar de tomarte eso ¿te has vuelto loca?.............ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Megumi. Adiós"

_¿Megumi? ¿Pero no se ha pasado toda la mañana con ella?_ Se preguntó Kenshin, mientras Kaoru intentaba estudiar un poco, aprovechando la calma antes de que alguien viniera a interrumpirles. Desde que habían formalizado su relación, no paraban de recibir visitas y no entendía este súbito interés de sus amigos por venir a su casa. Kaoru recordaba algunos comentarios de su madre, sobre que al principio de su matrimonio era casi imposible tener un ratito de intimidad, porque todos los amigos y familiares venían a ver cómo les iba. Kaoru se había reído mucho con esas anécdotas de sus padres de antes de que ella naciera, y ahora estaba empezando a sospechar que ella y Kenshin estaban pasando por la misma situación, con la salvedad de que no estaban casados. Por eso no comprendía el comportamiento de sus amigos, después de todo, su vida no había cambiado sustancialmente. Todo era exactamente igual, las mañanas en la universidad, las comidas en el Wellington, las tardes de estudio y las cenas encargadas. Seguían viendo la tele juntos por la noche y como siempre, ella se quedaba dormida recostada con él. Todo era exactamente igual, salvo que ahora, Kenshin la abrazaba y besaba a la menor ocasión, y ella se encargaba de que tuviera muchas. Seguía despertándose con el olor a Old Spice, pero ahora no era en la almohada, sino en su cuerpo, sobre su piel. Pequeños detalles pero que representaban la sutil diferencia entre ser querida y ser amada. Al pensar en eso, no pudo evitar mover la cabeza y mirar directamente a aquel que había conseguido no solo devolverle la esperanza de recuperara de alguna forma su antigua vida perdida, sino en proporcionarle una inmensamente mejor. 

Kenshin seguía todavía cavilando sobre la llamada de Megumi cuando notó la extraña mirada de Kaoru sobre él

-"¿Ocurre algo?" –preguntó un poco preocupado

-"No, nada grave"- respondió ella y mientras volvía a concentrarse en sus libros murmuró – "Sólo un beb

Kenshin abrió mucho los ojos y su cuerpo se encogió como si hubiese recibido un golpe ¿Un bebé?¿Ya? En su boca se dibujó por un instante una sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja al imaginar un hijo suyo y de Kaoru, antes de que su mente dejara de lado las absurdas fantasías sobre una vida perfecta que nunca tendría y registrara que era imposible que Kaoru supiera que estaba embarazada si tan sólo había echo el amor por primera vez hacía cuatro días, sin contar el hecho de los anticonceptivos. Así que, descartando a Kaoru y teniendo en cuenta que Megumi la había hecho acudir a su casa a primera hora de la mañana, más la llamada de teléfono, no hacia falta ser Einstein para deducir que la que estaba esperando un bebé era Megumi. Y tratándose de Megumi, lo difícil sería averiguar quién era el padre, aunque podría ser ... un leve movimiento inconsciente de Kaoru y Kenshin mandó al diablo a Megumi y todos sus demás pensamientos.

Kaoru se había peinado un poco con los dedos y había dejado su cabello suelto para poder estudiar cómodamente, y en esos momentos acababa de reunirlo hacia un lado del cuello dejando al descubierto la parte derecha y ese simple y cotidiano movimiento estaba volviendo loco a Kenshin. No podía dejar de mirar su cuello, tan frágil y delicado como el de un cisne, y ese mechón de pelo que colgaba graciosamente, rozando levemente su blanca piel cuando ella movía un poco la cabeza, para seguir la línea del libro que estaba leyendo. Ese mechón estaba causando estragos en el cuerpo de Kenshin, añadiendo más leña al fuego que ardía intensamente en su interior. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, seguían como hipnotizados el suave balanceo del mechón  y su boca estaba seca. Kenshin se mordió el labio inferior cuando el mechón rozó de nuevo la piel de su cuello, justo donde a él tanto le gustaba... y ya no pudo soportarlo ni un minuto más. Sin un ruido, se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló por detrás de donde Kaoru, ajena a la pasión que su acción había despertado, seguía tratando de estudiar. 

Ella dio un respingo, sorprendida, cuando sintió un inesperado y cálido aliento sobre su cuello, y unos ágiles dedos recoger, casi con devoción, un mechón que se había escapado de los demás 

-"¿Te he asustado, Kaoru-dono?" – murmuró Kenshin sobre su cuello. Ella asintió despacio con la cabeza, reprimiendo a duras penas un suspiro. De nuevo aquella voz. Esa voz tan profunda y sensual, que conseguía hacerla estremecer. Kenshin sonrió maquiavélicamente al notar el poder que su voz tenía sobre ella, y muy despacio, saboreando y deleitándose con ese poder, recorrió con su aliento la parte expuesta de su cuello mientras que sus manos rodeaban su estrecha cintura. Al notar su abrazo, Kaoru se relajó un poco y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, descansando su espalda contra el pecho duro y musculoso, perdiéndose en el cariñoso abrazo, en la fuerza que ella sabía que tenía el hombre que la estaba abrazando, creando un capullo de amor y protección en el que quería pasar el resto de su vida, empezando desde aquel instante. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las atenciones que estaba recibiendo en su cuello, porque Kenshin ahora se deleitaba con el sabor de su piel directamente en su ardiente boca

-"Kenshin, tengo que estudiar"- fue la débil protesta que salió de sus labios. Esos mismos labios que deseaban casi desesperadamente ser reclamados por su verdadero dueño

-"Pues estudia, Kaoru-dono. No te molestaré, incluso puedo ayudarte si quieres" – dijo segundos antes de empezar a mordisquear la oreja de Kaoru, mientras sus manos empezaban a buscar un camino en su cintura que lo llevara hasta su exquisita piel

-"Oh, Kenshin" – se escapó de entre los labios entreabiertos de ella, olvidándose por completo de cualquier cosa que no fuera el aliento de Kenshin sobre su cuello y sus manos acariciando su piel. Kaoru cerró de nuevo los ojos y se relajó por completo llevando sus brazos para cerrarse en torno al cuello de Kenshin, elevando de esa forma su torso y dejándole en bandeja de plata el acceso a sus pechos. El no se lo pensó dos veces y se apresuró a aprisionar con ambas manos el manjar ofrecido, masajeándolo y apretándolo suavemente, y cuando Kaoru empezó a gemir débilmente, no pudo evitar el ronco gruñido de triunfo que vibró desde el fondo de su garganta. 

Kenshin sentía cómo el suave cuerpo entre sus brazos se inflamaba de deseo poco a poco, pero quería sentirlo arder como el suyo, así que sin dejar nunca de besar y saborear su cuello, deslizó una mano por el cuerpo femenino pese al murmullo de protesta de Kaoru. La mano vagabundeó un poco sin rumbo fijo por su vientre, hasta saltar a su doblada rodilla y desde allí deslizarse impúdicamente por debajo de su faldita corta hasta que sus dedos rozaron el encaje de sus braguitas. Al mismo tiempo y para compensar la ausencia de su mano derecha, la mano izquierda se apoderó de un más que erecto pezón que fue retorcido y pellizcado con cariño. Kenshin sintió deseos de tomarlo en su boca, aprisionarlo entre sus dientes y acariciarlo directamente con su lengua, pero en esta ocasión sus labios estaban unidos al cuello de Kaoru y por ninguna razón del mundo se separarían de él.

Los dedos de Kaoru se enredaron en el rojizo cabello de su compañero mientras sentía cómo sus dedos hacían desaparecer la tela que se interponía en su camino y acariciaban directamente su húmeda abertura

-"Parece que te está gustando la lección, Kaoru-dono" – murmuró sarcásticamente en su oído antes de que dos de sus dedos desaparecieran en la lubricada gruta.

Kaoru gemía ya casi sin control: aquellos dedos acariciando su interior de aquella forma, entrando y saliendo rítmicamente, dibujando extraños rastros sobre sus labios y pellizcando su clítoris, unidos a la lujuriosa boca que jugaba sin descanso con la hipersensible piel de su cuello la estaba llevando al borde de la locura y Kenshin lo notó. Justo cuando se creía a punto de explotar se sintió liberada por un instante. Dejó de tener contacto con el cuerpo de Kenshin durante una milésima de segundo y justo entonces gritó de puro placer.

Kenshin había aprovechado su milagrosa velocidad para deshacerse de la ropa que podía molestarle y tomándola de la cintura, penetrarla de un solo golpe, hasta el fondo, sentándola sobre él. Kaoru sintió cómo repentinamente su carne, su cuerpo ardiente se abría para él y abrió la boca para gritar el placer que eso le provocaba. Ahora sí que él aprovechó para besarla, para morder suavemente sus labios e introducir su lengua en la cálida boca al compás de sus vigorosas embestidas de cadera. 

No iba a aguantar mucho más, toda esa situación era endiabladamente placentera para ambos y, si Kaoru había estado a un paso de las puertas del cielo con sólo sus caricias, él llevaba golpeándolas casi desde que probó su piel y ahora por fin las puertas se abrían para ellos.

Kaoru tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa cuando su orgasmo por fin la alcanzó y el nuevo ángulo que ofrecía su cuerpo fue justo lo que Kenshin necesitaba para lograrlo también, pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos con un rugido de satisfacción. Así quedaron los dos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella apoyada en la mesa y él sobre su espalda, inhalando a bocanadas su perfume de jazmines

-"Creo que vas a tener que ayudarme a estudiar más a menudo, Kenshin"

------------------------ FIN DEL LEMON -------------------------

Sanosuke llevaba días observando un comportamiento extraño en Megumi y, al contrario de lo que pensaba todo el mundo, él estaba convencido que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que definitivamente, Kenshin estaba fuera de su alcance. Conocía lo bastante bien a la doctora para saber que sus constantes insinuaciones al pelirrojo eran sólo fachada, que quizás al principio tuviera alguna clase de sentimientos hacia él, pero con el paso del tiempo y más aún con la aparición de Kaoru, Megumi se había dado perfecta cuenta de que jamás sería algo más que una amiga para él. Por eso no podía explicarse esa melancolía que desprendía como un aura a su alrededor, ni que de repente, su mirada se ensombreciera cuando parecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Sanosuke la quería con toda su alma, pero ya había sido rechazado lo suficiente y estaba más que escaldado de intentar acercarse a ella. 

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a comentar nada sobre "esa noche" y para él ahora representaba más una tortura que un consuelo. Una cosa era imaginar lo que podría sentir al estar con ella y otra muy distinta recordarlo. Recordar el roce de su piel o la expresión de placer en su bello rostro cuando sus cuerpos estaban unidos, no era sino un dolor intenso, un recordatorio constante de lo que pudo ser y que ya nunca sería. Kami sabía todo eso, como sabía cuánto le dolía verla día tras día, y tratar de volver a la antigua coraza de bromas e insultos de doble sentido, cuánto le dolía saber por su propia boca que otro ocupaba el lugar que él una noche tuvo en su cama.

Y ahora allí estaba ella, con la frente apoyada en la ventana mientras observaba a los niños jugar en el patio, con aquella tristeza de nuevo en los ojos. Sanosuke tenía que averiguar el por qué de aquella tristeza y se acercó un poco a ella, lo suficiente para ver cómo de pronto, Megumi se llevaba la mano a la boca y salía corriendo hacia el baño más próximo. Sanosuke esperó paciente en la puerta hasta que ésta se abrió para dar paso a una Megumi con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, y los labios enrojecidos.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" –preguntó con la preocupación en su voz

-"S

-"Hace un momento no lo parecías. Y ahora tampoco" – insisti

-"No es asunto tuyo"

-"Eres asunto mío, te guste o no" – ella le miró por un momento, como diciendo algo y por fin habló con un voz muy baja

-"Estoy embarazada y tengo náuseas ¿contento?" – dijo echando a andar hacia su consultorio

-"¿¿QUÉ??"- dijo tras recibir la noticia. Y echando a correr tras ella. No iba a dejar las cosas así – "¿COMO?"

-"No creo que tenga que explicarte el cómo, cabeza de pollo" – dijo ella parándose en mitad del pasillo y con las manos en las caderas, visiblemente enfadada

-"Eso es evidente kitsune, pero ¿por qué?"

-"No lo tenía planeado, ha sido un accidente" – dijo ella retomando el paso

-"¿Un accidente?" – una extraña idea vió la luz en su cerebro –"quieres decir que quizás... es posible que.... después de todo creo que recordar que no tomamos precauciones y ....." – Sanosuke no paraba de balbucear y ella volvió a pararse en seco, con la cabeza gacha y al borde de las lágrimas. Sanosuke dejó de balbucear y preguntó por fin –"¿Y qué vas a hacer?"

-"Voy a tenerlo"

-"¿Y el .... padre?" – se le atragantó la palabra en la boca

-"Voy a tenerlo yo" – repitió con la cabeza aún más baja y su rostro escondido por su pelo

-"Pero"

-"He dicho que VOY A TENERLO y punto Sanosuke. Esto no tiene NADA que ver contigo, es MI problema" – le gritó en medio del pasillo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero también de cólera –" Y ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿te importaría dejarme en paz de una vez?" – siseó entre dientes y desapareció por el largo pasillo, dejando a Sanosuke con otra profunda y sangrante herida en el corazón.

---------------------------

Kaoru escuchó a Megumi gritar en el corredor y dedujo que por fin, había hablado con Sanosuke. No estaba de acuerdo con lo que Megumi había decidido pero tenía que admitir que la que tenía que decidir al fin y al cabo era ella. Lo único que podía hacer Kaoru era apoyar su decisión como una verdadera amiga, le gustase o no, y aguantar la lluvia de preguntas que le haría Sanosuke. Pero había prometido a Megumi que ni bajo torturas saldría el nombre del padre de su boca y tenía que mantenerlo a como diera lugar. Pero por ahora tenía otros problemas que afrontar

Esa misma mañana había tenido que acudir a secretaría. Parece ser que faltaban unos documentos para su beca y si no los aportaba en dos días la perdería. Era un simple trámite burocrático pero Kaoru no podía regresar a Kyoto por esos papeles. Ni tampoco podía hacer que se los enviaran. No iba a ponerse ella misma en manos de Sisshio con todo lo que le habia costado escapar. Para colmo, el contrato de alquiler que tenía, vencía en una semana, y sin la beca no podía pagar por 6 meses más, como querían los dueños y tendría que abandonar la casa. Así que tenía una semana para buscar una casa nueva y un trabajo. Ahora que por fin las cosas funcionaban, tendría que separarse de Kenshin, porque no iba a encontrar una casa tan próxima a la suya ni en un millón de años.

-"¿Kaoru?" – Yahiko estaba esperándola a la puerta de la biblioteca

-"Sí, dime Yahiko ¿pasa algo?"

-"No, nada, verás..." – el chico se balanceaba a un lado y a otro tratando de plantear el problema de la mejor manera posible –"¿Recuerdas que el otro día me estuviste ayudando con las matemáticas?"

-"Hai, tenías un examen creo recordar"

-"Pues hoy han salido las notas y he sacado un notable gracias a tí" – dijo muy orgulloso

-"Eso es maravilloso Yahiko. Sabía que podías hacerlo"

-"Bueno no es para tanto" – dijo un poco sonrojado, rascándose la cabeza. Por la puerta entreabierta otro chico se asomó 

-"¿Se lo has dicho ya, Yahiko?"

-"¿Decirme qué?"

-"Pues...es que...algunos amigos también tienen problemas con las matemáticas y querían...."

-"No me importa explicarles a ellos también, Yahiko" – al oír esto ambos chicos sonrieron y Kaoru por fin entró en la biblioteca, justo para quedarse helada en la puerta. Al menos diez chicos de la edad de Yahiko la miraban expectantes

----------------------

----------------------

Lo dejo aquí por ahora. Seguro que no os esperabais algo así, pero ya sabéis dudas, sugerencias y demás al botoncito de los reviews


	17. El antecedente

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía

Ya sé que he tardado más de lo normal en actualizar, pero en mi defensa he de decir que vivo en Sevilla y aunque ha pasado la Semana Santa, ahora viene la feria. Seguramente os suene a chino esta explicación, pero si alguna conoce Sevilla, o es española como yo, me entender

**Kaoru-dono18**: pozi 200 reviews no me lo creo, y con todo lo que falta ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor llego a los 300, 400, 500 (varng sigue soñando y contando). No puedo enviarte a Gensai por ahora, lo siento, toda la unidad esta buscando a Jine y lo necesitan para el perfil psicológico ^_^ En cuanto a mis lemon, gracias gracias y gracias.

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: creo q nadie se esperaba lo del bebé de Megumi y sobre quién es el padre, bueno, Megumi no quiere q nadie lo sepa todavía así que lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, que no será muy tarde. Por ahora vamos a tener bastante jaleo con esto, así que habrá algo de Sano/Meg

**Angy**: sobre la decisión de Megumi de tener el niño sola: está desencantada con los hombres, porque siente que todos los que han pasado por su vida tan sólo la han utilizado y no la han querido (incluyendo a Sano) así que ha decidido aplicar lo de 'mejor sola q mal acompañada'

**gaby (hyatt**: como siempre, adivinas lo que va a pasar. ¿Tan previsible soy o es q tienes una loca cabecita como la mía?

**Dark Kikyo():** lo de q Kenshin fuera el primero y no Shissio lo estuve dudando hasta el último momento, pq aunque Shissio no la violó si la 'tocaba con instrumentos' así que muy bien podía haberle roto la virginidad así, pero luego lo pensé mejor y q la pobre ya había sufrido bastante así q decidí darle esa alegría a Ken

**Rosalynn**: pues sí, Kenshin está aprovechando todo lo que puede porque sabe que su felicidad no va a durarle mucho, así que está aplicando el 'carpe díem' y disfrutando todo lo que puede de su Kaoru

**naoko lizi kinomoto**: es que estaba pensando ¿cómo puedo sacar más a Sano y Megumi sin volver una y otra vez a las peleas tontas? y se me ocurrió lo del embarazo. El lemon no estaba planeado, Kenshin debía olvidarse del calentón y ayudarla a estudiar, pero de pronto no pude parar de escribir

**kaoru kendoka**: todavía no he decidido si será niño, niña, gemelos,... hay una gran variedad donde escoger ¿tú q opinas?

**ella-shin**: vamos a hacer números y te explico: Kenshin tiene 28 años, y Tomoe murió cuando él tenía 13. Hasta los 13 años Kenshin fue un niño normal y feliz, pero los últimos 15 han sido su pesadilla hasta que llegó Kaoru 13+15=28. Por otro lado Shissio se quedará en Alemania hasta que yo me aburra y decida traerlo de nuevo, porque en principio eran unos meses, es decir de 2 al infinito

**Amaterasu Mizuhame**: para que Kaoru descubra a Battousai ya va quedando menos, así que paciencia, que como dije quería darles un poco de felicidad, porque Kaoru se lo va a tomar bastante mal

Eso eran las dudas, ha todos los demás gracias por vuestros ánimos y apoyos una vez más. Y gracias a todos en general de nuevo porque llevo 200 reviews!!!!!!

17. El antecedente

Battousai estaba empezando a impacientarse, dentro de media hora Kaoru terminaría con las clases de los niños y lo buscaría para volver a casa y él todavía estaba en aquella estúpida habitación, repasando una y otra vez la misma estúpida información.¡Cómo si las palabras de los informes que llenaban la mesa de reuniones hubiesen cambiado por arte de magia durante los últimos 10 minutos! Chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y apoyó la espalda contra la pared. Él no debería estar aquí, esto no era parte de su trabajo, sino de Owaki y del servicio de Información. Su trabajo empezaba justo después de todo esto. Una vez que el blanco estaba localizado, él lo eliminaba. Tan fácil como eso. Battousai no tenía contactos en los bajos fondos a quienes interrogar sobre Jine, ni podía interrogar a los antiguos compinches ni nada que fuera de ayuda en esos momentos. Él era todo lo contrario a lo que se necesitaba ahora, era una sombra anónima, un mito, el asesino de asesinos como lo llamaba la prensa y así debía de ser, su supervivencia residía en que nadie ajeno a la unidad lo había visto. Entre sus compañeros era simplemente Battousai, algunos podían reconocerle físicamente, pero sólo Katsura y Gensai sabían que su nombre real era Kenshin Himura.

Visiblemente aburrido, sus ojos dorados empezaron a vagabundear por las penumbras de la habitación. Allí, en una posición casi simétrica a la suya, estaba un hombre. Battousai lo estudió detenidamente. Era como si el humo de los cigarrillos que abarrotaba la habitación se hubiera convertido en un fantasmal espejo: la misma expresión de aburrimiento y urgencia en su rostro, la misma posición de aparente relajación contra la pared que escondía sin embargo una tanto de ataque como de defensa. El hombre pareció presentir su escrutinio tal y como él mismo lo haría y paseó su mirada por la habitación hasta dar con su observador. Battousai sintió como la mano del destino recorría su espalda con un escalofrío al reconocer al hombre. Desde el otro lado del espejo de humo, ojos dorados como los suyos le devolvían fríamente la mirada.

-----------------------------

-"No, para resolver esto tienes que igualar denominadores, no los numeradores" – Kaoru llevaba ya quince días haciendo aquello. Un par de horas después de comer y cuando daba por terminada su propia sesión de estudios, Yahiko y sus amigos se reunían con ella en la desierta biblioteca y ella les ayudaba con los deberes: desde matemáticas a inglés, todas las materias que daban en la escuela, y ella se sentía bien haciendo aquello. Es más, durante los últimos días había llegado a pensar que esto sería lo más cerca que estaría de ser profesora. A finales de mes se quedaría definitivamente sin un céntimo y si tenía que buscar un trabajo dudaba mucho de que fuera capaz de seguir estudiando. Al fin y al cabo, ella no era Enishi, capaz de memorizar todo el libro de texto en una tarde, ni tampoco Tae, que casi no dormía por las noches para llevar sus estudios al día. Nunca había sido capaz de estudiar de esa manera y dudaba mucho que fuera a ser capaz de hacerlo ahora. Ella siempre había estudiado por las tardes, un poquito cada día porque le costaba mucho trabajo aprenderse las cosas de memoria, y desde luego estaba segura de que si estudiaba por las noches, su cerebro no estaría en condiciones de asimilar las clases del día siguiente, así que por mucho que le pesara, tendría que dejar de estudiar y buscar un trabajo lo más rápidamente posible, además de un nuevo lugar donde vivir.

Sin duda eso sería lo más duro, vivir lejos de Kenshin. Sabía que aunque fuera a buscarla a su nueva casa y se vieran en el Wellington no sería lo mismo, pero qué se le iba a hacer, quizá con el tiempo, más adelante, cuando tuviera más dinero ahorrado, podría tratar de nuevo de alquilar su casita actual y volver a retomar sus estudios. No sería lo mismo sin Tae ni Enishi pero encontraría nuevos amigos. Aunque en estos momentos debería dejar de pensar tanto en el futuro y centrarse más en el presente. Todavía no le había contado nada a Kenshin sobre su situación económica ni sobre su inminente mudanza. Seguramente él querría prestarle dinero o incluso le pediría que viviera con él y ella no quería algo así. Siempre había sido muy consciente de lo que representaba ser económicamente independiente y aunque sabía que era una tontería, su mentalidad de mujer liberada del siglo XXI le impedía aceptar de buen grado una situación en la que un hombre la mantuviera, aunque ese hombre fuera su novio. Y por otra parte, vivir juntos era un paso muy importante en una relación de pareja y aunque prácticamente vivían juntos, no era lo mismo. Kaoru suspiró. Su vida parecía depender una y otra vez de los 'prácticamente'. Prácticamente había tenido una relación con Kenshin sin haberla tenido y eso les había traído muchos quebraderos de cabeza a ambos y ahora se encontraba ante otro 'prácticamente', otro 'casi' en su vida. Pero sobre todo, lo más importante es que no quería apresurar las cosas más de lo necesario. Desde que había llegado a Tokyo y conocido a Kenshin su vida estaba transcurriendo a toda velocidad y necesitaba un poco de calma, le gustaban las cosas tal y como estaban ahora, y aunque quería vivir con Kenshin, sentía que ese era un paso que debían dar porque ambos lo desearan, no por ahorrar algo de dinero. 

-"Ups, Kaoru, creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo" – susurró Yahiko, señalando la puerta de la biblioteca con la cabeza. Kaoru se sintió palidecer cuando descubrió en ella al director del Centro, mirándola fijamente con el semblante muy serio y aclarándose la garganta.

-"Señorita, cuando haya terminado con lo que está haciendo y tenga un momento, me gustaría que se pasara por mi despacho. Tengo que hablar con usted" – Kaoru asintió con la cabeza un poco asustada y el hombre se fue. _Genial, por si no tuviera suficientes problemas_ pensó Kaoru. 

Media hora después, Kaoru caminaba un poco tambaleante hacia la oficina del director. Se sentía como si estuviera en el colegio y estuvieran a punto de regañarle. No se había parado a pensarlo hasta ahora, pero estaba haciendo uso de unas instalaciones que no le correspondían. Aquello era un Centro para Jóvenes y ella era universitaria. Comía todo los días en la cafetería con el resto del personal del Centro como si fuera una más y usaba la biblioteca para estudiar. Si quería estudiar podía ir a una biblioteca pública, o usar la de la facultad, además no tenía ningún derecho a estar allí más que el que dedicaba a esperar a que Kenshin terminara su jornada laboral para ir a casa. _Kami-sama, después de esto, ni siquiera me dejarán quedarme en el patio a esperar a Kenshin_. Sus pensamientos y sus pasos la habían llevado ya a su destino, y no podía postergar el enfrentamiento por más tiempo. Reuniendo un poco de valor, Kaoru golpeó la puerta con los nudillos, esperó la autorización desde dentro y abrió la puerta.

-"Siéntese por favor, señorita" –el director seguía mirándola de la misma forma, pero Kaoru se sintió bastante aliviada al comprobar que había alguien más en el despacho. Sentada en un cómodo sofá al lado del director, una hermosa mujer la miraba con curiosidad y le sonreía levemente. El director señaló con un gesto de su mano un asiento vacío próximo a ellos y Kaoru se sentó. –"Esta es Tokio Saitou, del Consejo de Administración de la Fundación Wellington en Japón. Está aquí por una inspección rutinaria, y aprovechando su visita, tengo algo que proponerle señorita...." – el hombre dejó la voz en alto, esperando que Kaoru tomase la palabra

-"Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya"

-"Pues bien, señorita Kamiya. La he estado observando durante los últimos días, y la señora Saitou y yo, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que puede sernos de utilidad"

-"¿Yo? No se cómo podría ayudarles señor"

-"Verás Kaoru"- la mujer tomó la palabra por primera vez, su voz era cristalina, y Kaoru tuvo la sensación de volver a estar con su madre –" Todos los Centros de la fundación Wellington tienen como objetivo primordial ayudar a los jóvenes que lo necesiten. No tengo que decirte que la mayoría de los chicos que acuden aquí son delincuentes juveniles en fase de rehabilitación, o chicos maltratados. Esto es un centro cultural y, aunque parece que sólo existen actividades deportivas, en principio no era así. En todos los Centros se dan clases de apoyo a los estudios además de las clases deportivas, pero por alguna razón, no conseguimos encontrar un profesor con la suficiente..."- dudó un momento buscando la palabra adecuada –" paciencia, para tratar con los chicos. De ese modo, al final nos vimos obligados a suspender las clases de apoyo en este Centro. Hasta ahora"

-"Como ya te he dicho, llevo varios días observándola, señorita Kamiya"- de nuevo el director tomó la palabra –" y he de reconocer que estoy gratamente sorprendido de que usted haya conseguido sin ningún esfuerzo lo que para otros fue una tarea imposible"

-"Bueno, yo.... fueron ellos los que me pidieron ayuda"

-"Mucho mejor, eso significa que confían en ti. La confianza de estos chicos no es una cosa fácil de conseguir" – dijo la mujer sonriéndole. Kaoru se ruborizó un poco por el cumplido

-"Por eso quisiéramos ofrecerle a usted, el puesto de profesora de apoyo" – anunció el director

-"¿Nani? Me encantaría...pero yo.....no creo que esté cualificada.....todavía estoy estudiando...."

-"Estamos al corriente de su situación señorita Kamiya" –prosiguió el director casi con una sonrisa en su rostro severo –"Tenemos que investigar a todos los adultos que pasan tiempo aquí, por razones de seguridad" – Kaoru asintió recordando cuánto pervertido había suelto por el mundo –"Sabemos que estudia Pedagogía y que vive con nuestro instructor de kendo" – Kaoru se ruborizó a más no poder y bajó la cabeza avergonzada

-"No tenías que haber dicho eso, se trata de su vida privada al fin y al cabo" – la defendió la mujer. El director se encogió de hombros

-"Pondremos carteles anunciando que se retoman las clases de apoyo, por si alguien más quiere apuntarse. No creo que vayan a tomarle más tiempo que el que les está dedicando ahora y así no interferirán demasiado con sus estudios. Como aún es estudiante, le haremos el contrato como si fuera una beca y cuando termine sus estudios renegociaremos su contrato en profundidad"

-"Ni siquiera le has dado la oportunidad de aceptar" – rió la mujer

-"Oh, sí, por supuesto que acepto" – Kaoru estaba que estallaba de alegría, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido semejante solución a sus problemas. Podría afrontar los pagos del alquiler de su casa y tendría tiempo para estudiar e ir a clase. Tendría que comprarle a Yahiko una tableta de chocolate gigante en agradecimiento.

---------------------

Megumi estaba sola en su consultorio. Había intentado llamar a alguna de sus amigas para contarles sobre su situación, en busca de apoyo, pero se quedó con el teléfono en la mano. Seguramente la mayoría actuaría muy educadamente con ella pero estaría pensando que se lo merecía. ¿Te has enterado? Megumi está embarazada. Se lo tiene merecido, ahora tendrá que criar sola a un hijo con el cartel de madre soltera para el resto de su vida. Megumi no podía soportar semejante hipocresía. Se lo había dicho a la única persona que sabía que no la juzgaría, sino que la apoyaría, es decir a Kaoru. No le había importado que ella se lo dijera a Kenshin, era lógico después de todo, y desde luego Kenshin seguro que no se lo diría a nadie, nadie guardaba mejor un secreto que Himura. También lo sabía Sanosuke. Kaoru había insistido mucho en que ella misma se lo dijera y eso había hecho. Pero tenía que reconocer que lo había hecho porque se sintió acorralada. Y al menos no le había dicho quién era el padre.

Después de 'esa noche tonta que no volverá a repetirse' Megumi le había hecho creer a todo el mundo que había vuelto a su frenética vida, pero no había sido así. Había salido con un par de tipos pero en el momento de la verdad los había dejado con las ganas. Sólo querían sexo y, aunque hasta ese momento esa certeza no le había importado mucho, desde aquella maldita noche ya no podía soportarlo. Por primera vez en su vida había hecho el amor con un hombre, por primera vez había experimentado el amor y ahora el sexo no era suficiente. Pero Sanosuke la había engañado, ella le había ofrecido su amor y él no se había dado cuenta porque sólo buscaba lo que todos, llevársela a la cama. Había estado tan feliz que ni siquiera había recordado tomar precauciones y claro, ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias. 

Un hijo. Iba a tener un hijo y estaba decidida y mentalizada. Sabia que sería difícil, que la sociedad aún no aceptaba totalmente a las madres solteras, que su vida iba a dar un giro de 180º pero lo quería. Sentada en su silla se acarició un poco el vientre y sonrió. Si hubiera sido de cualquier otro, probablemente hubiera pensado en el aborto o meditado más profundamente sobre su situación. Pero aquel bebé era el fruto de su amor, sería el recuerdo constante de que una vez, se entregó por completo a un hombre, en cuerpo y alma. Megumi se levantó y se miró en el espejo, todavía no se le notaba nada, pero juraría que se veía más gorda. Sonrió pensando en el aspecto que tendría su hijo ¿o quizá fuera una niña? Le gustaría que fuera una niña, estaría siempre con ella y no le dejaría comer los mismos errores que ella. Sí, su hija sería mucho más juiciosa que ella y tendría un brillante futuro. Irían juntas de compras, hablarían de chicos y la gente creería que eran hermanas porque ella iba a ser una madre joven y bella. La sonrisa de Megumi se desvaneció de pronto de su cara y se dejó caer al suelo entre lágrimas ¡Cómo iba a ser capaz de cuidar de un hijo si ni siquiera era capaz de cuidar de ella misma! Fue así como la encontró Sanosuke, sollozando en el suelo y se le rompió el corazón, otra vez.

-" Por favor Megumi no llores, no vale la pena" – susurró mientras la abrazaba cuidadosamente

-"Vete cabeza de gallo. No quiero hablar contigo" – protestó ella, pero al mismo tiempo se aferró con fuerza a su camisa

-"¿Por qué lloras esta vez? ¿Se te ha roto una uña?" – Sanosuke trataba de molestarla, pero sin mucho éxito. Prefería mil veces verla gritándole e insultándole con los ojos brillantes por la ira, que verla así, tan sola y derrotada. Megumi sabía eso, por eso sonrió sin alegría y trató de dejar de llorar, pero sin soltarle del todo. Sanosuke se quedó abrazándola, esperando a que se calmase y volviera a ser ella misma

-"No creo ser capaz de hacerlo sola" – dijo en un susurro contra su pecho. Sanosuke la abrazó con fuerza y la acunó un poco

-"Podrías casarte conmigo kitsune" – dijo sin pensar, llevado por un impulso

-"No es tuyo"

-"No me importa"

-"¡Maldita sea Sanosuke!, ¡No voy a casarme contigo sólo porque te doy lástima o porque creas que soy una inútil!" – dijo muy enfadada soltándose de él de muy malos modos y echándole de su consultorio casi de una patada. Sanosuke se quedó shockeado en el pasillo mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él de un fuerte portazo. Lo que había oído sobre la montaña rusa emocional que sufrían las mujeres embarazadas era cierto sin duda alguna. Bueno, al fin y al cabo la había hecho reaccionar, eso es lo que quería. Había conseguido enfadarla con su falsa proposición de matrimonio. Porque era falsa _¿verdad?¿VERDAD?_

---------------------------------

Kaoru salió del edificio casi dando saltitos de felicidad y corrió por el patio hasta los brazos de Kenshin, que se abrieron para recibirla. Todo esta bien, Kaoru era feliz a su lado y se acaba de enterar que Shissio había alargado su viaje europeo por tiempo indefinido, dado el buen resultado que sus gestiones para la SCorp habían tenido, así que por ahora podía bajar un poco la guardia, respirar tranquilo y concentrarse en lo que realmente importaba: hacer feliz a su Kaoru.

-"Estás mucho más contenta que esta mañana Kaoru-dono"

-"Y tengo una buena razón. Me han ofrecido un trabajo aquí, en el Wellington como profesora de apoyo" – Kenshin la alzó en el aire tomándola por la cintura y la hizo girar mientras ella reía

-"Eso es estupendo, así no tendrás que preocuparte por no poder pagar el alquiler y no tendrás que dejar tus clases" – Kaoru dejó de reír al instante

-"¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo?"

-"Debo saber todo lo que te ocurre Kaoru-dono, para poder protegerte mejor. Lo que te hace feliz, me hace feliz. Lo que te pueda causar daño, yo lo destruyo" – por un momento su mirada se tornó dorada y su abrazo más posesivo, pero Kaoru no le dio importancia. A veces Kenshin hacía esas cosas

-"No tendrás nada que ver en que me hayan contratado aquí ¿verdad, Kenshin?" –dijo un poco suspicaz tras sus palabras

-"No Kaoru-dono. Te has ganado ese trabajo tu solita, con tu esfuerzo y dedicación a Yahiko y sus amigos" – Kaoru volvió a sonreírle muy feliz de nuevo. Quería conseguir su trabajo por sus propios méritos y valor, no por ayudas de conocidos ni por influencias – "Y ahora que ya no hay problemas de dinero, quería decirte una cosa"

-"¿Qué me vas a llevar a cenar a un sitio caro?"

-"No Kaoru-dono, que quiero que durmamos juntos"

-"Ya dormimos juntos baka"- dijo ruborizándose un poco

-"Quiero decir que quiero dormir en nuestra cama, no en 'tu' cama o en la mía. Quiero encontrarme tu cepillo de dientes al lado del mío y tu ropa mezclada con la mía en el armario"

-"¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que vivamos juntos?"

-"Hai, quiero que estemos juntos porque queramos estarlo, por eso he esperado hasta ahora. Sabía que si te lo proponía antes me dirías que no por alguna tonta razón feminista"

-"¿Y cómo sabes que no te voy a decir que no?"

-"Porque me quieres y quieres que estemos juntos tanto como yo" –dijo besándola cariñosamente en la nariz

-"¿Sabes Kenshin? A veces me das miedo, creo que puedes leer mi mente" – Kenshin no respondió sino que la besó en los labios con ternura –"¿Ves? Eso es justo lo que quería que hicieras"

-"¿Y qué más voy a hacer ahora Kaoru-dono?"- dijo con una atractiva sonrisa adornando sus labios

-"Pues...llevarme a cenar a un sitio bonito para festejar nuestra nueva vida juntos"

-"Eres de ideas fijas"

Kaoru sonrió y tomados de la mano fueron hacia la moto de Kenshin. Estaban a punto de arrancarla cuando vieron algo curioso. Un hombre alto y muy delgado, salía del edificio principal del Centro con una mujer en sus brazos. Tenía un brazo sujetándola por la cintura y el otro por debajo de las rodillas, la mujer apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, de forma cariñosa mientras le hablaba suavemente. El hombre alto se dirigió hacia un coche aparcado cerca y esperó a que el director que había salido un poco después que ellos abriera la puerta trasera. Mientras esperaba, el hombre alto miró a su alrededor. Su mirada se fijó en la pareja sentada en la moto y les sonrió con una sonrisa torcida que a Kaoru le dio escalofríos. Entonces se fijó en sus ojos. Eran dorados, del mismo tono ámbar que tenían los ojos de Kenshin cuando ella lo conoció. El tenebroso pensamiento de que aquel hombre se parecía demasiado a Kenshin se abrió camino en su mente y casi se asustó cuando vió que el hombre saludaba con la cabeza y Kenshin devolvía el saludo de la misma forma y con la misma mirada.

-"¿Le ...le conoces Kenshin?¿Quién es?" – Kenshin seguía con los ojos fijos en el pareja mientras el hombre dejaba cuidadosamente a la mujer en el asiento y ocupaba su lugar tras el volante. _Un antecedente_ respondió en su mente a la pregunta de Kaoru

-"Hajime Saitou y su esposa Tokio. El era algún tipo de policía secreta, descubrieron su identidad y le tendieron una trampa" – su voz era monótona y fría y si Kaoru pudiera ver sus ojos, no le cabría duda alguna de que eran iguales a los del desconocido –"Iban juntos. Creo que ella todavía tiene la bala alojada en la columna, no puede andar" – Kaoru abrió los ojos con espanto, aquella mujer tan agradable que acaba de conocer escondía una trágica historia. No pudo evitar pensar que aquel hombre la protegía igual que Kenshin la protegía a ella

-"Es un historia terrible. Pero ¿de qué los conoces?"

-"Tenemos el mismo psiquiatra" – dijo él dando por zanjado el tema y arrancando la moto por fin

--------------------------------------

--------------------------------------

Otro capitulo terminado. Ya sabéis dudas, sugerencias y demás al botoncito de reviews


	18. El premio

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía

No me matéis por no haber actualizado a tiempo por favor!!!! Pero después de todo no os podéis quejar que suelo actualizar bastante rápido. Y ahora que estamos más calmadas os diré por si os interesa que aunque pasada por agua la feria fue un éxito (a varng todavía le dura la resaca) y fue muy divertido llegar el lunes a trabajar y ver a todos con dolor de cabeza y ojeras. Ahora aunque estéis deseando leer el nuevo capitulo, os tendréis que esperar a las dudas:

**gaby (hyatt**: Saitou pertenece a la organización de Katsura y sabe lo que está autorizado a saber, pero tratándose de él seguro que ha descubierto algo más. Saitou aparecerá un par de veces más y será bastante importante en el final de la historia pero no te digo más

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: creo que ni Sano sabe si la propuesta de matrimonio iba en serio o lo dijo por animar a Megumi, pero es un principio. En este capitulo se va a saber algo más de Tokio/Saitou y siento decirte que no, Saitou como siempre picará un poco a Kenshin, pero esta vez los dos están del mismo lado y tendrán que trabajar juntos

**ella-shin** te aseguro que ni Aoshi ni Misao aparecerán en esta historia, tengo que reconocer que no me gusta un pelo esa parejita (aún a riesgo de poner mi vida en peligro al decirlo). Se me había ocurrido poner a Aoshi como otro asesino de Katsura, pero eso significaría sacar también a Misao y ya tengo bastantes personajes, que ya dije en otra ocasión que tener demasiados personajes sólo hace que la trama se vuelva más lenta de lo necesario por tener que sacarlos a todos. Y para terminar, tranquila, a Kaoru no le va a pasar nada parecido a Tokio

**lime_kamiya**:  me tomo todas las críticas como constructivas, y yo misma reconozco que esta felicidad esta durando más de lo que tenía planeada, pero tenía que poner lo del embarazo y Saitou tenía que aparecer justo ahora. A propósito lo del antecedente tiene que ver con la última conversación de Kenshin con Katsura, donde éste le insiste en que se lo diga a Kaoru. Katsura habla de un antecedente y ese es Saitou y lo que pasó con Tokio, vuelve a leerte esa escena y si sigues con dudas te las aclaro

**Kaoru-dono18**: pues no, Kaoru no se lo va a tomar muy bien que digamos, y los dos van a sufrir muchísimo porque te adelanto que, en contra de lo que suele suceder en otras historias, Battousai no 'se vuelve bueno' por ella pero no digo más

**kaoru kendoka**: has entendido perfectamente los sentimientos de Megumi y sobre todo de Sano. Por otro lado siento decirte que a la felicidad de Ken y Kao le queda un capítulo, que este fic empezó tortuoso y oscuro y está quedando demasiado azucarado últimamente

**Hitokiri Battousai 26**: el bebé de Megumi es de Sano por supuesto, pero le ha hecho creer a todo el mundo que ha tenido otros novios después de él y no quiere que él se entere de que es el padre porque todavía está enfadada, recuerda que ella cree que la utilizó, que sólo quería acostarse con ella y que no la quería

**naoko lizi kinomoto**: sí, Kaoru y Kenshin van a compartir por fin cuarto de baño, (que es lo único que les falta por compartir) pero si tienes en mente alguna escenita hentai en la ducha, vas a tener que esperar

**sakura**: ya se que estás deseando el Battousai/Kaoru, es más ya lo tengo escrito y todo pero vas a tener que esperar. Como ya dije, quiero que la historia sea lo más realista posible y que las cosas vayan siguiendo un curso natural, Kaoru todavía no sospecha ni que Battousai existe y desde luego no va a caer en sus brazos en cuanto asome sus ojitos dorados

Recuerdo: _pensamientos_. A partir de ahora iré poniendo Kenshin o Battousai para indicar cuál es el que tiene el control en cada momento

18. El premio

A nadie le extrañó la noticia de que Kaoru se mudaría definitivamente a casa de Kenshin, parecía ser algo que todos sus amigos tenían asumido como inevitable, y eso que no sabían nada de la expiración del contrato de alquiler de Kaoru. Así que al siguiente sábado, Sanosuke, Megumi y Yahiko se presentaron en casa de Kaoru a primera hora de la mañana, dispuestos a ayudar con la mudanza y, en el caso de Sano y Yahiko degustar el almuerzo gratis que Kaoru les había prometido.

La mudanza era una tarea bastante fácil y sencilla porque Kaoru apenas tenía cosas propias salvo la ropa y algunos muebles y adornos. Por otro lado el destino de todas aquellas cosas era la casa de al lado, era casi como llevarlas de una habitación a otra. Por el momento, Kaoru y Megumi guardaban la ropa y demás trastos de Kaoru en cajas, que los chicos se dedicaban a llevar de una casa a otra, ante la mirada atónita que la señora Futwoka les dirigía desde su cocina

-"Buenos días vieja arpía" – saludó Kenshin de buenísimo humor cuando ella salió de la casa fingiendo que iba a comprar pan –"Le ahorraré el trabajo confirmándole que la señorita Kamiya y yo compartiremos casa de ahora en adelante. Y siento muchísimo decirle que ella es mayor de edad así que no podrá usted denunciarme a la policía por corrupción de menores" – La mujer torció el gesto como buscando una buena respuesta para quitar aquella estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción de la cara del pelirrojo, pero se lo pensó dos veces al percibir el leve brillo dorado en sus ojos violetas. Aquel hombre era peligroso, estaba segura. Nadie con semejante mirada era trigo limpio, pero una vez más se tragó sus palabras antes de correr el riesgo de pronunciarlas y provocarle, pero la chica era otra historia y justo en ese momento Kaoru salía con Megumi de la casa para asegurar el contenido de algunas cajas

-"Aunque sea mayor de edad, señorita Kamiya, me gustaría saber lo que opinan sus padres de todo esto" – Kaoru cerró los ojos por un momento acusando el golpe. Había sido tan feliz en las últimas semanas que casi había olvidado porque estaba en aquella ciudad y que sus padres ni siquiera sospechaban de la existencia de Kenshin, es más, probablemente se estarían preguntando si seguía viva. Kaoru sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y corrió hacia dentro para que esa malvada mujer no tuviera la satisfacción de verla llorar

-"Kaoru, espera" – dijo Megumi haciendo ademán de seguirla, pero Kenshin la sujetó por el codo, indicándole que él se ocuparía de Kaoru. Por muy amigas que fueran, estaba seguro que Kaoru no le había contado nada a Megumi sobre Shissio ni de su huida y sería difícil para ella tratar de explicarle algo sobre sus padres. Antes de entrar en la casa a reunirse con Kaoru, Battousai se volvió hacia la causante de todo esto

-"Le sugiero que nunca jamás, en lo que le queda de vida, le vuelva a dirigir la palabra a la señorita Kamiya. De lo contrario, le aseguro que ese tiempo será muy corto" – Aquello era una amenaza en toda regla. La mujer palideció visiblemente y corrió asustada hacia su propia casa. Sanosuke y Megumi miraban a Kenshin un poco pálidos también ¿dónde estaba el tipo sonriente y feliz de hacia unos minutos? Ellos también parecían haber olvidado cómo era Kenshin antes de que Kaoru apareciera, le recordaban frío y distante pero nunca había llegado a esos extremos. Se miraron uno al otro un momento mientras Kenshin desaparecía en el interior de la casa y tragaron saliva. Justo entonces escucharon un ruido en la casa cercana: la señora Futwoka, por primera vez en 20 años, estaba bajando las persianas por completo

Kenshin encontró a Kaoru acurrucada sobre el colchón, tratando de contener a duras penas las lágrimas. Kenshin se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con cariño

-"Kaoru-dono, ya pasó, esa mujer no te volverá a molestar" – dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo y esperaba a que cesara el temblor de sus hombros

-"No es eso Kenshin, me da igual lo que diga esa .... esa...." – se dio por vencida antes de dar con la palabra adecuada para describir a la señora Futwoka –" es sólo que me ha hecho pensar en mis padres y me siento culpable"

-"¿Crees que no aprobarían que vivamos juntos?" – dijo él con un poco de dolor en su voz, pero sin dejar de acariciarla

-"No, no es eso" – se apresuró ella a calmar sus temores –" estoy segura de que si te conocieran, mis padres estarían encantados contigo y con el modo en que me tratas a pesar de todo" – Kenshin alzó una ceja ante ese 'a pesar de todo' y ella sonrió –"En las últimas semanas he sido tan feliz, me has hecho tan feliz, que había olvidado que no estoy aquí por gusto, y que hay otras personas que también me quieren y a las que estoy haciendo sufrir. Soy muy mala Kenshin, y muy egoísta, no sé por qué me quieres tanto" – dijo volviendo a esconder la cabeza en el hombro de su pelirrojo

-"No eres mala, Kaoru-dono y todo el mundo es un poco egoísta cuando esta enamorado"  - _y yo soy el más egoísta de todos, teniéndote así, engañada entre mis brazos, apretándote fuerte para que no puedas dejarme cuando sepas toda la verdad sobre mí _ - "Además, no tienes forma de comunicarte con ellos sin ponerte en peligro otra vez, aunque ese mal nacido esté lejos de aquí, seguro que sus hombres te siguen buscando" – terminó para tranquilizarla del todo

-"Sí tienes razón, corrí mucho riesgo la última vez, pero al menos conseguir hablar con mi madre y tranquilizarla un poco. Creo que después de todo, hice las cosas bien porque todavía no me han encontrado" – pronunció esas palabras enjugándose las lágrimas y volviendo a recuperar su confianza. Kenshin no pudo evitar abrazarla de nuevo con fuerza _pero aún así te encontraron vida mía, es sólo cuestión de tiempo, cuando él regrese mandará a buscarte,_ no pudo evitar pensar recordando las rosas muertas

-"Agg,¿pensáis quedaros así todo el día?" – dijo Yahiko desde la puerta con una muesca de asco

-"Cuando crezcas lo entenderás chaval" – Sanosuke apareció con una caja vacía tras Yahiko

-"¿Qué tengo que entender, cabeza de pollo? Además para tu información soy el más alto de la clase"

-"Sí, seguro, Yahiko-chan"

-"¡¡¡No me llames así!!!" - Kaoru y Kenshin no pudieron más que sonreír y volver al trabajo

Un par de horas después, la mudanza estaba totalmente terminada y los cinco amigos estaban cómodamente instalados en el redecorado salón de la casa de Kenshin, dispuestos a comer

-"Um, Jo-chan, ¿te importaría decirme qué se supone que es esto?" – dijo Sanosuke señalando con los palillos una sustancia blanca que llenaba una fuente

-"Arroz, Sanosuke" – respondió entre dientes Kaoru

-"¡¡Arroz!! ¿y cómo has conseguido que tenga ese aspecto? Parece yeso más que algo remotamente comestible"

-"Te dije que apagaras el fuego antes de que se pasara el arroz" – intervino Megumi con ese tono de superioridad que le caracterizaba

-"Y esta cosa chamuscada..¿no me digas que es pollo? ¿Pero qué te ha hecho el pobre animal para que lo trates así?" – siguió Sanosuke – "Ya estaba muerto Jo-chan, no hacia falta torturarlo"

-"Maa, maa, no os pongáis así, Kaoru-dono hace lo que puede. Ha mejorado bastante últimamente" – intercedió Kenshin, tratando de calmar a Kaoru, acariciándole las manos crispadas. Conocía lo suficiente a Kaoru como para saber que en cualquier momento explotaría y empezaría a golpear a sus invitados con lo primero que tuviera a mano

-"¿Ha mejorado? Kami, Kenshin ¿cómo es que sigues vivo comiendo ...esto?"

-"Oro, es que normalmente cocino yo" – respondió débilmente evitando mirar a Kaoru

-"Ah, eso lo explica todo"

-"MUY BIEN, YA BASTA, SE ACAB". SI TANTO OS DESAGRADA MI COMIDA NO HABER VENIDO" – Kaoru había saltado de su asiento y se disponía a volcar la fuente del arroz en la cabeza de Sanosuke, cuando Kenshin la retuvo por la cintura y la sujet

-"Kaoru-dono, no te pongas así. Son amigos después de todo."- trató de tranquilizarla –"Además ¿no tenías algo para Yahiko?"

-"¿Algo para mí?"

-"Hai, quería agradecerte de alguna forma" – dijo Kaoru poniendo frente a él una inmensa tarta de chocolate

-"Y ¿la has hecho tú Jo-chan?. Porque eso si que tiene buen aspecto"

-"La compré en la pastelería, así que no hay riesgo de intoxicación"- respondió Kaoru anticipándose al siguiente comentario de Sanosuke – "Quería agradecerle a Yahiko y también a sus amigos. Después de todo, es gracias a ellos que tengo trabajo en el Wellington"

-"Bah, más que a Yahiko agradéceselo a tía Tokio. Si ella no lo aprueba, el director no puede contratar a nadie" – comentó Sanosuke molesto porque Yahiko no le daba un pedazo del pastel

-"¿Tía Tokio?"

-"Ahora comprendo cómo es que todavía tienes trabajo sin mover un solo dedo en todo el día"- comentó Megumi mientras todos los demás asentían

-"Hey, que eso no es así. Es una prima de mi madre pero casi no la he visto desde el día de su boda. La verdad es que nadie de la familia ha tenido mucho contacto con ella desde que se casó, pero después de estar medio minuto con su marido entiendes por qu

-"Sí, ese hombre me pone los pelos de punta. Mira a todo el mundo como si conociera los más oscuros secretos de tu alma" – Megumi casi tenía escalofríos al recordar a Saitou

-"Tal vez, pero se ve que la quiere mucho. La trata con mucho cariño y ella parecía contenta a su lado"- continuó Kaoru, recordando con qué cuidado Saitou había llevado en brazos a su mujer hasta el coche

-"Debe sentirse culpable"

-"¿Culpable?" – por primera vez Kenshin intervino en la conversación. Por lo que él sabía la culpa no estaba en el repertorio de sentimientos de Hajime Saitou

-"Sí, ¿sabéis cómo quedó paralítica?"

-"Les dispararon"- contestó Kenshin. Aquella conversación se estaba volviendo muy interesante para él

-"Yo era un crío y tampoco conozco bien los detalles, pero en pocas palabras la historia es esta: tía Tokio tenía que testificar en un juicio muy importante, había sido testigo por casualidad de un asesinato de la yakuzza, así que le asignaron al programa de protección de testigos"

-"Déjame adivinar, Saitou fue el agente encargado de su custodia"- Kenshin empezaba a reconocer la mano de Katsura en todo esto

-"Parece ser que hizo algo más que protegerla"- comentó Sano con una sonrisa traviesa –"El caso es que unos meses después del juicio, decidieron casarse. Fue entonces cuando les dispararon, a la salida de la iglesia"

-"¿Les dispararon el mismo día de la boda?"- Megumi y Kaoru estaban horrorizadas

-"Al casarse la identidad de Saitou se descubrió y sus enemigos trataron de matarle"- concluyó Kenshin

-"No. Yo estaba allí ¿recuerdas?. Pasaron disparando en un coche a bastante velocidad, pero no dispararon al azar. No iban por él, iban por ella"

-"Entonces alguien de la yakuzza quiso vengarse por lo del juicio" – comentó Kaoru. Sanosuke volvió a negar con la cabeza

-"Esa banda fue totalmente desarticulada, la policía nos lo aseguró. El informe policial dice lo mismo que Kenshin, iban por él"

-"Si iban por él, ¿por qué dispararle a ella?" – preguntó Megumi desconcertada

-"Bueno, eso fue lo que me pareció a mí. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y yo era un crío asustado por las balas, no me hagáis mucho caso. Quizás al tratar de protegerla atrajo el fuego hacia ella sin saberlo"

Kenshin permaneció silencioso mientras los demás cambiaban de tema y seguían charlando amigablemente. Estaba seguro de que Sanosuke lo había interpretado todo muy bien, y eso es lo que Katsura trataba de decirle al traer a Saitou de nuevo a la ciudad. Saitou había decidido salir de las sombras por Tokio, y ella había pagado su error con la movilidad de sus piernas. El lobo de Mibu no tenía debilidades, nunca las tuvo. Dispararle habría sido inútil, el dolor físico no significaba nada para hombres como él. Tenían que atacarle de otro modo, con otro tipo de dolor y encontraron el modo perfecto. La dejaron viva a propósito, para recordarle cada vez que la viera en aquella maldita silla de ruedas de que todo era culpa suya, que un asesino no puede enamorarse. Eso es lo que trataba de decirle Katsura, Saitou había pasado por lo mismo que él estaba pasando ahora. Había ido contra las reglas del juego, había apostado y había perdido. Si Tokio hubiera sabido toda la verdad, que no era un simple guardaespaldas, su foto no habría salido publicada en las páginas de sociedad y Saitou no habría sido reconocido. Los dos estarían a salvo. Pero ella no lo sabía y su ignorancia le costó caro. Katsura quería que él se lo dijera a Kaoru para que estuviera preparada, para que la historia no se volviera a repetir. Pero había un pequeño problema en el plan de Katsura. Tokio ya no podía huir de Saitou, dependía de él como un bebé de su madre, pero Kaoru.... Kaoru huiría de Battousai. Era un hecho que ya había aceptado, casi desde el principio. Kaoru podía aceptar la locura de Kenshin Himura, pero no su lado oscuro. Ella nunca aceptaría la justicia de Battousai.

-"¿Esperabais a alguien más, Kenshin?" – preguntó Megumi

-"¿Nani?"

-"La puerta. No me digas que no has oído el timbre, Kaoru ha ido a abrir"

-"AAAAAHHHH" – se escuchó el grito de Kaoru por toda la casa

Como uno sólo, todos se levantaron y echaron a correr hacia la puerta de la casa, respondiendo al grito de Kaoru. El primero en llegar, por supuesto fue Battousai. El grito de Kaoru, junto con el recuerdo de Tokio, habían dado alas a sus de por sí, rápidos pies y llegó junto a ella en apenas unas décimas de segundo. Al llegar se quedó totalmente helado, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. A la puerta de su casa estaban dos hombres, uno con traje de chaqueta, micrófono y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. El otro llevaba una cámara de televisión al hombro.

-"Ajá, Kenshin Himura sin duda" – dijo el hombre del traje poniéndole el micrófono en la boca, mientras el cámara se giraba para hacerle un primer plano

-"Ha..hai"- respondió Kenshin totalmente perdido

-"Enhorabuena, señor Himura. Nuestro ordenador le acaba de seleccionar a usted y a su pareja, como ganadores de un romántico fin de semana en el Hotel Balneario Aguas Tranquilas"

-"¿¡Un premio!?" – corearon los demás que acababan de llegar

-"Exactamente. Pero para ello tienen que superar la prueba"

-"La prueba" – repitió Kenshin como atontado

-"Por favor señor Himura, no me ofenda diciendo que no conoce nuestro concurso"

-"Oro"

-"Mou, Kenshin, el concurso de 'Haz tus maletas y a volar' me has oído hablar de él cientos de veces"

-"Oro ¿a volar?"

-"Bueno, estoy obligado a decirle las normas del concurso, que por otro lado, son muy fáciles" – dijo el hombre de la sonrisa perpetua sacando de su bolsillo un par de billetes de avión y un reloj cronómetro enorme –"Tienen exactamente 45 minutos a partir de que yo dé la señal para hacer las maletas y alcanzar el avión antes de que despegue del aeropuerto de Tokyo"

-"Hey, un momento, el aeropuerto está a 40 minutos de aquí" – protestó Sanosuke

-"Es un concurso" – respondió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros

-"Kaoru-dono" – llamó Kenshin aprovechando que estaban fuera del alcance de la cámara

-"Hai, Kenshin"- dijo ella volviéndose hacia él

-"¿Quieres ir a ese hotel?" – preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se ruborizaba –"Bien, entonces dime qué necesitas"

-"Pues, supongo que algo de ropa y mi neceser"

-"De acuerdo" – Kenshin suspiró y se volvió al presentador –"Cuando usted diga" – el hombre asintió y el cámara le hizo un primer plano

-"Ya lo han oído, tenemos concursantes. Y ahora, cuenten conmigo en sus casas por favor......TREEEES......DOOOOS.....UUUNO...TIEMPOOOO"

En cuanto escuchó la palabra Kenshin echó a correr hacia su habitación, y antes de Kaoru hubiera puesto el pie en el primer escalón para subir al piso de arriba, Kenshin la alcanzó bajando las escaleras con la maleta ya echa bajo el brazo. Le tomó de la mano y como pudo aseguró la maleta a su moto mientras Kaoru se acomodaba, y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar o decir una palabra de despedida ya se habían perdido calle abajo, camino del aeropuerto a toda velocidad

-"Wow, un tipo realmente rápido" – fue lo único que pudo comentar el presentador antes de que se apagara la luz de la cámara –"Espero que el equipo del aeropuerto sea capaz de grabarlos antes de que cojan ese avión" – y sin más el presentador y el cámara desaparecieron de escena

-"Em, oye Sanosuke. Creía que ese programa era en directo" – preguntó Yahiko tirando de la manga a Sanosuke, que se había quedado con la boca abierta

-"Y es en directo, enano, ahí está la gracia del concurso"

-"Entonces, han debido cambiarlo de horario sin avisar, porque que yo recuerde lo suelen poner entre semana y a media tarde"

--------------------------------

-"Ya están en camino" – anunció Katsura apagando el teléfono móvil. Al otro lado de la mesa, tras la cortina de humo que le caracterizaba, Hajime Saitou, el lobo de Mibu le devolvía la mirada y negaba con la cabeza

-"Nunca tuve tu sentido del humor para estas cosas"

-"Vamos, reconoce que ha sido la fachada perfecta. Himura no sospechará nada hasta que esté sentado en el avión"

-"No le gustará nada saber cómo le has tomado el pelo"

-"¿En qué te basas para decir eso?"

-"En que a mí no me gustaría. Seguramente volvería y te reharía la sonrisa para que siempre recordases la broma"

-"Afortunadamente, el chico siempre ha sido más respetuoso que tú con sus superiores"

-"Tú nunca has sido mi superior Katsura" – el aludido sonrió y alzó su copa a modo de brindis por el comentario de su viejo amigo –" y por otro lado, hasta ahora nunca te habías metido en su vida de esta forma"

-"Tienes razón, ha sido un movimiento arriesgado. Demasiado arriesgado"

-"No se te ha ocurrido pensar en que la chica pueda huir de él, rechazarle"

-"Parece una chica sensata, me recuerda mucho a tu Tokio. Además, hasta ahora no lo ha rechazado"

-"No es lo mismo aceptar a un loco con delirios de sobreprotección que a un asesino"

-"Ejecutor, Saitou."- se apresuró a corregirle

-"Semántica, Katsura" – el lobo dio otra calada al cigarrillo y continuó –"Por mucho que te empeñes, no es la misma situación"

-"Tokio te aceptó a ti"

-"Tokio es una mujer excepcional, de lo contrario no me hubiera casado con ella. Ni hubiéramos sobrevivido tampoco"

-"Siempre se ha dicho que un hombre nunca olvida el día de su boda"- Saitou dibujó una sonrisa irónica con su boca

-"Si no fueras mi amigo Katsura..."

-"Tu único amigo..."- le recordó él

-"Lo que de nuevo me lleva a preguntarte. Hoy estás más contento que de costumbre, ¿a qué se debe este despliegue de bromas pesadas?"

-"¿Al margen de que por fin encontramos a Jin-e?"

-"Aa"

-"Pues a nada en especial, salvo que ¿tienes algo que hacer dentro de digamos..10 meses?"

-"Si todavía sigo vivo creo que no"

-"Estupendo, entonces tú y Tokio podréis asistir al bautizo de mi primer nieto"

--------------------------

--------------------------

Bueno, otro capítulo terminado y hemos podido ver una cara nueva de Katsura, porque a pesar de toda la responsabilidad y ser el hombre de los secretos, también tiene sentido del humor. Ya sabéis, dudas, sugerencias y amenazas de muerte por haber tardado tanto en actualizar al botoncito de los reviews


	19. La última noche

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía

Unas cuantas aclaraciones en general. Realmente existe ese concurso. Lo vi hace unos años y no recuerdo el nombre pero era más o menos así: encontraban a tres concursantes y les daban un plazo para tomar el avión, el que llegara primero se iba de vacaciones, pero antes tenía que hacer las maletas, conseguir que en el trabajo le diesen días libres, localizar al acompañante, etc. Yo lo he modificado un poco, pero básicamente es lo mismo. También quería avisar de que en este capítulo hay de todo lo que me habéis estado pidiendo últimamente : SEXO Y SANGRE, así que como siempre, si no tienes edad o te molestan esas escenas, te las saltas y no las leas.

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: me encanta la pareja Tokio/Saitou, pero siempre les pongo mucho sufrimiento, supongo que para que quede claro que Saitou es capaz de sentir un amor muy grande. Lo del viaje, vas muy desencaminada

**Hitokiri Battousai 26**: muy bien, una chica que lee atentamente lo que dice Katsura. Es muy buen sistema, porque Katsura SIEMPRE lo sabe todo y va un paso por delante. Siento decirte que no hay escena hentai en el baño, tengo preparada otra bastante mejor, y trataré de torturar a la señora Futwoka cada vez que me acuerde

**ella-shin**: la parte feliz se acaba en este capitulo, así que el fic vuelve a ponerse oscuro y tortuoso como al principio. Espero que te guste. Quería hacer unos capítulos de amor, felicidad y humor, para que contrastara más con el sufrimiento que viene ahora y quedara más doloroso. A fin de cuentas, hasta ahora Kenshin no había sido feliz y le va a causar mucho daño volver a lo de antes, así que creo que he puesto tantos capítulos felices para que ahora doliera más, que retorcida soy ¿no?

**Kimmy Angy**: la verdad es que lo del concurso fue un recurso de última hora que me saqué de la manga. Todo lo que ocurre en este capítulo debería de ser en el 'estreno de la casa', pero el fin de semana pasado me fui de vacaciones con mi novio y se me ocurrieron un par de cosillas, así que modifiqué un poco el planning del fic y creo que queda bastante mejor

**gaby (hyatt**: Katsura como siempre maquinando planes, y ese viajecito es su forma de presionar a Kenshin para que se lo cuente a Kaoru, pero esta vez, le sale el tiro por la culata como vas a ver. Lo del nieto, todavía no lo tengo muy atado así que no te puedo responder, es que no se me ocurría nada por lo que Katsura estuviese tan feliz

**limekamiya**: te prometo que salvo causa mayor, no volveré a tardar tanto en actualizar

**Blankaoru**: a reviews largos, respuestas largas. Vamos a ver, creo que en España tenemos una mentalidad más abierta que en Latinoamérica (aunque creo que eso también tiene que ver con la persona) y supongo que eso influye a la hora de describir, seguramente soy demasiado gráfica, pero también intento describir las emociones y me queda casi como una novela rosa, pero lo prefiero, si es todo físico le quita el romanticismo ¿no crees?

Tienes razón, Megumi no ve a Sano como papi por ahora, sería como tener a dos bebes en vez de uno, pero ya cambiará de opinión, no vamos a dejar al bebé sin papi. Y lo del fallo, es que los accidentes pasan y ningún método es 100% seguro, (salvo la abstinencia claro) además, es una muestra más de que aquella noche los dos estaban centrados en lo que estaban sintiendo y lo demás no les importaba mucho, porque a Sano también se le olvidó tomar precauciones que eso es cosa de dos. El tubito, es lo que aquí conocemos como Predictor. Afortunadamente, yo todavía no he tenido que comprar ninguno así que lo he descrito según el anuncio de la tele, aunque ahora que lo pienso se parece más a un bolígrafo que a un tubo, pero bueno, más o menos al leer el capítulo se deduce que es una prueba de embarazo positiva

Y gracias también a **hcz**,** kaorusanz**, **sakura **y a todos los demás, por sus ánimos, y sobre todo por no tratar de matarme por haber tardado en actualizar

En cursiva van los pensamientos de Kenshin, como siempre

19. La última noche

-------------------   WARNING      LEMON      WARNING   --------------------

La portezuela del avión se cerró y Kenshin cerró los ojos para no ver de nuevo a la azafata. Trató de pensar en otra cosa para distraer su mente de la bella rubia con uniforme, como por ejemplo ... en cómo iba a retorcerle el cuello poco a poco a Katsura. Había estado a punto de telefonear a su superior para que evitase que aquel maldito programa saliera al aire, cuando reconoció a Owaki tras el micrófono del supuesto presentador que les esperaba en el aeropuerto. Eso estaba mucho mejor, Kaoru parecía no darse cuenta, pero si todo este montaje resultara cierto, estaría en grave peligro. Cualquiera que viera el concurso la habría reconocido y localizado al instante sin mayor problema. Y, aunque eso serviría para tranquilizar inmensamente a los padres de Kaoru, también daría a la SCorp una oportunidad de oro para atraparla, porque con tanto trajín no había traído ningún arma, ni una mísera navaja suiza. Kenshin suspiró en el asiento, seguramente a su llegada le estarían esperando instrucciones o al menos el por qué de esta pantomima. No tenía de qué preocuparse, todo seguía bajo control y él probablemente disfrutaría de un romántico fin de semana con su Kaoru en un hotel, aunque tampoco tenía idea de qué entendía Katsura por romántico. Kenshin abrió los ojos visiblemente más calmado para encontrarse con la azafata rubia inclinada sobre él

-"¿Le apetece algo de beber, señor?"

-"Oro" – Kenshin negó como pudo con la cabeza y enrojeció de tal modo que su cara rivalizaba con su cabello. La azafata rió un poco extrañada y se alej

-"¿Kenshin?¿Te encuentras bien?"

-"No, digo sí."- dijo tratando de controlar su pulso mirando por la ventanilla

-"Kenshin" – Kaoru le obligó a mirarla – "No te dará miedo volar ¿verdad?" – él negó y suspiró derrotado. Tendría que contarle la verdad a Kaoru o no le dejaría en paz

-"Es por culpa de Hiko" – susurró en su oído volviendo a ruborizarse

-"Kami-sama"- rezó ella preparada para lo peor

-"Kaoru-dono prométeme que no te vas a reír. Es algo muy serio"

-"Esta bien, te lo prometo"

-"Verás, cuando tenía unos 14 años, el sensei llegó diciendo que iba a hacer de mí un hombre de una vez por todas"- empezó Kenshin mientras notaba cómo empezaba a sudar por la vergüenza de tener un maestro semejante –"Así que pese a mis protestas y para empezar me llevó a un cine X. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer y más aún haciendo esas cosas. Incluso ahora algunas me siguen pareciendo anatómicamente imposibles..."

-"Kenshin, estoy de acuerdo en que Hiko es un pervertido sin remedio pero qué tiene que ver..."

-"La película se llamaba 'Las azafatas del Jumbo'" – Kaoru se llevó la mano a la boca para reprimir una carcajada

-"Y al ver a la azafata..."

-"Por eso no suelo viajar en avión"

-"Entonces... quieres decir.... que ahora...estás..."- dijo ella mirando de reojo a su pantalón

-"Como una estaca" – corroboró avergonzado

-"Bueno, es bueno saberlo. Supongo que debería comprarme un disfraz de azafata por tu cumpleaños" – Kenshin gimió y cerró los ojos. Lo último que necesitaba era imaginarse a Kaoru vestida de azafata. Imágenes de la película volaron por su mente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con Kaoru y él mismo como protagonistas. Maldito Katsura, se las iba a hacer pagar todas juntas. Eso es, piensa en Katsura vestido de azafata, y en Gensai, no puede haber nada menos erótico que eso. Volvió a abrir los ojos, parece que funcionaba. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando en ese momento la azafata volvió a pasar por su lado empujando el carrito de las bebidas, con lo que su mente volvió a fantasear con lo que en aquella película hacían sobre aquel carrito. Kami-sama y todavía quedaban 20 minutos para aterrizar. Tan perdido estaba en su delirio que no se fijó en que a su lado, Kaoru se levantaba y le tomaba de la mano. Como un autómata la siguió intrigado rezando para que nadie los mirase detenidamente y se diera cuenta de su lamentable estado. Dócilmente se dejó conducir por ella hasta que se encontró en el baño del avión.

Kenshin sintió deseos de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Sin más pérdida de tiempo aflojó el cinturón y empezó a bajarse los pantalones para liberar su dolorosa erección. Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano que no era la suya cerrarse sobre su estaca y empezar a acariciarla suavemente. A través del espejo, pudo ver cómo Kaoru se había encerrado en el baño con él y le miraba fijamente con los ojos brillantes

-"Ka...Kaoru-dono"

-"Ssssshhhh, nos pueden oír"

Kenshin apoyó un brazo frente a él, en la pared, para que sujetara su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos. Ya no le importaba Katsura, ni todo aquel lío en el que iban a meterse, ni siquiera Hiko y su maldita película. Sólo le importaba aquella mano subiendo y bajando, acariciando y apretando y el intenso aroma a jazmines que flotaba a su alrededor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió totalmente desprotegido, estaba literalmente en manos de ella, y lo estaba disfrutando con una salvaje agonía que lo estaba llevando al borde del abismo. Kaoru retiró su mano justo a tiempo para evitarlo y Kenshin aprovechó para girarse. Sumisamente dejó que le sentara sobre el WC y vió cómo ella rápidamente se deshacía de sus propios pantalones y ropa interior y se sentaba en sus rodillas.

Las manos del pelirrojo volaron a las caderas de la chica mientras la besaba con ansía. Kaoru gimió cuando él la besó y su lengua se deslizó hambrienta en su boca. Se reclinó aún más sobre él, dejando un húmedo rastro por las piernas de Kenshin. Él sonrió al notar que ella estaba tan excitada como él y no quiso alargar más lo inevitable. Con una mano la alzó de modo que sólo la punta de su erección entrara en ella y la mantuvo así, saboreando su calor y cómo su exquisita humedad se deslizaba gota a gota sobre su miembro. Ese último movimiento estaba volviendo loca a Kaoru, estaba provocándola igual que ella le había provocado al principio, manteniéndola al borde del orgasmo pero negándoselo al mismo tiempo. Kaoru lo quería todo y lo quería ahora, así que poco a poco fue moviendo las caderas en círculos, permitiendo que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, bajando un poco más con cada giro. Kenshin gemía y temblaba sin dejar de besarla, prefería morir asfixiado a separarse de aquellos labios pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando ella dejó de resbalar sobre él.

Se quedaron por un instante los dos mirándose fijamente, ambos jadeando por la falta de oxígeno y sumergidos en la conocida y placentera sensación de estar unidos, del placer de tener sus cuerpos entrelazados de la misma forma que sus almas

-"Te quiero, Kaoru-dono" – dijo antes de que en sus ojos ardiera una chispa dorada y sus manos se afianzaran de nuevo en sus caderas, empujándola hacia abajo llenándola por completo mientras la atraía de nuevo hacia él, hacia su boca, para que la desenfrenada danza de lenguas y caderas volviera a comenzar con más pasión si era posible. Kaoru quería gritar en su orgasmo pero la boca de Kenshin sobre la suya silenciaba cualquier ruido, así que se contentó con abrazarse a él más fuerte mientras el mundo a su alrededor se sacudía, temblaba y giraba como un torbellino mientras sentía cómo su amante se vaciaba en su interior. Poco a poco sus besos fueron menos hambrientos y más considerados, la pasión dado paso una vez más al cariño. Aunque todo había acabado Kenshin todavía no quería dejarla ir. A su pesar, le dio un último beso y permitió que sus cuerpos se separaran por fin

-"Kaoru-dono, creo que ya hemos aterrizado"

--------------------------------  FIN DEL LEMON --------------

Kaoru enrojeció a más no poder a la salida del baño. Todos los demás pasajeros ya habían desembarcado y casi toda la tripulación les estaba esperando. Era consciente de más de una mirada a su ropa arrugada y alguna que otra sonrisita de conocimiento. Nunca en su vida había estado tan avergonzada como en ese momento y de nuevo se preguntaba qué demonios se había apoderado de ella para meterse en aquel estrecho baño de avión, para 'ayudar' a Kenshin con su 'problema'. Por su parte, el pelirrojo estaba completamente relajado. Estaba seguro que había superado por completo su 'miedo' a los aviones, y para confirmarlo se dedicó a mirar sonriente a cada una de las azafatas para ver que, en efecto, la única mujer capaz de excitarle con o sin uniforme era sin lugar a dudas Kaoru. Del mismo modo también fue una variedad interesante pasar por un detector de metales sin preocuparse por una vez de la katana escondida en el doble fondo de su equipaje.

Sin embargo, el 'Hotel Balneario Aguas Tranquilas' no estaba haciendo honor a su nombre. A la salida del aeropuerto, les informaron que llevaban dos días de tormenta y que el pronóstico era a peor, así que se apresuraron a llegar al hotel en un taxi. También se enteraron por fin, de que no estaban lejos de Kyoto, y que el hotel estaba cerca de una estación de trenes desde la que podían regresar a Tokyo en un par de horas, si es que no querían volver en avión. Al oír hablar de aviones, Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse, dejando a Kenshin preguntándose si su drástica solución no habría creado un problema en Kaoru, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor sería el quién tendría que buscar un traje de piloto para su cumpleaños. Sonriendo diabólicamente y tomando la mano de Kaoru, Kenshin se dispuso a seguir al botones hasta su habitación, pero el recepcionista lo detuvo

-"Señor Himura, hemos recibido una llamada de un servicio de mensajería. Parece ser que tienen un paquete para usted. ¿Quiere que se lo llevemos a la habitación cuando llegue?"

-"¿Un paquete?"- preguntó Kaoru. Él se encogió de hombros

-"Supongo que algo de la organización del concurso"- contestó antes de dirigirse al recepcionista –"No hace falta. Cuando llegue el paquete, avíseme. Yo mismo bajaré a recogerlo" – respondió al recepcionista. Si era un paquete de Katsura, lo cual era más que probable, por cuantas menos manos pasase mejor para todos.

-"Como quiera señor. Le avisaremos cuando llegue el paquete"

El hotel en sí se distribuía en varios edificios de uno tres pisos, dispuestos en semicírculo sobre uno central. En este central era donde se encontraban las aguas termales y las sales de masaje y tratamiento. Los demás edificios eran todos iguales y estaban destinados a acomodar a los clientes. Siguieron al botones hasta la última planta de uno de ellos y llegaron a su habitación. El botones les explicó que a causa del mal tiempo, la mayoría de los clientes habían retrasado sus reservas así que eran los únicos habitantes de aquella planta. El botones seguía explicándoles el manejo de las instalaciones del hotel mientras les iba enseñando la habitación, una puerta de cristal al fondo que daba a una amplia terraza comunitaria, en la que a través de la tormenta se podían distinguir varias hamacas para tomar el sol, un baño de mármol con una fantástica bañera redonda de hidromasaje, y una enorme cama de matrimonio con sábanas de seda y una rosa roja sobre la almohada. El botones se despidió agradecido con la propina en la mano y se apresuró a dejarlos solos.

Kaoru cogió delicadamente la rosa y se dirigió a la cristalera para ver la tormenta en todo su esplendor. Casi en penumbra, iluminada periódicamente por los relámpagos, y una melancólica mirada en los ojos, a Kenshin le pareció más hermosa y más triste que nunca. Entonces la certeza de que algo iba a ocurrir llegó hasta él, su bello sueño de amor y felicidad se haría añicos como el cristal, y aquella tormenta no era más que una parte de las lágrimas que ambos iban a derramar. Tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos, se acercó a ella y la abrazó casi con desesperación por la espalda, sacándola de sus pensamientos para buscar la seguridad y el calor que siempre le proporcionaban aquellos brazos

-"¿Estás bien, Kaoru-dono?"

-"Hai, Kenshin. Siempre estaré bien mientras me abraces así. Es sólo que las tormentas me ponen triste"- Kenshin la abrazó más fuerte y ella siguió hablando –"Estaba pensando en mis padres. En lo mucho que quiero volver a verlos. En lo mucho que me gustaría que te conocieran. Yo nunca antes me había preocupado por el futuro, y con todo lo de Shissio aún menos. Pero ahora, ahora que vuelvo a ser yo, a sentirme segura, me gustaría hacer planes. Nunca antes había necesitado hacer planes, supongo que me estoy haciendo mayor" – rió ella

-"El futuro y el destino de cada persona tienen sus propios planes. No somos más que juguetes en sus manos. Estos no eran los planes que tenía cuando era niño"

-"Yo tampoco tenía en mente ser perseguida por un psicópata, pero el caso es que, de alguna forma, tú y yo nos hemos encontrado. Y aquí dentro, en mi corazón, en mi alma, sé que eso es bueno. Que así es cómo debía de ser. Quiero recuperar mi vida, Kenshin, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando él vuelva?¿No podré volver a salir a la calle nunca más?"

-"Yo estaré allí para protegerte, Kaoru-dono. Siempre estaré ahí para protegerte"

-"Lo sé, Kenshin, pero ¿qué puedes hacer tú contra hombres armados?¿qué puede hacer una espada contra un ejército?" – Kaoru se había girado en sus brazos y ahora sollozaba silenciosamente contra su pecho. Kenshin la acunó entre sus brazos _¿qué puede hacer una espada? Verter la sangre de todo aquel que ose tocarte. Cortar cualquier mano que se alce amenazadora contra ti. Matar a todo aquel que intente separarte de mi lado_. Kaoru se separó un poco de él y continuó mirándolo a los ojos. –"Todo eso que dijo Sanosuke de los Saitou. Creo que debería ir a la policía y denunciar a Shissio, ellos podrán protegerte y así tú estarás a salvo. No soportaría que te pasase algo a ti por mi culpa, Kenshin" –_Ahora o nunca, este es el momento, debo decírselo de una vez por todas_

-"Si vas a la policía, lo más probable es que sea yo quién te proteja" – Kaoru volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida de ver sus ojos completamente dorados

-"¿Qué quieres decir, que la SCorp también tiene comprada a la policía?"

-"No, no es eso. Yo.... a veces, ...tengo...... otro trabajo.....cosas...que sólo yo puedo hacer"

-"¿Otro trabajo? ¿es algo secreto?¿Cómo Saitou?"

-"Como Saitou, sí. Yo protejo a las personas"

-"¿Por eso te ibas algunas noches  y me dabas excusas tontas cuando te pillaba?"

-"Hai, tenía que trabajar"

-"Proteger a los demás, igual que me proteges a m

-"Eso es Kaoru-dono. Proteger a los demás" – Kenshin se esforzaba en dejar esa ida clara en la mente de Kaoru. Ella tenía que entenderlo así, era su única esperanza.

-"Pero ...¿cómo?...  ¿por qué?"-Kenshin suspiró profundamente e iba a responderle cuando el botones llamó suavemente a la puerta, para anunciar que el paquete ya había llegado.

-"Supongo que deberías ver el contenido de ese paquete. Así podrás creer lo que voy a revelarte"

Kenshin llegó al hall del hotel y buscó con la mirada a un mensajero y al esperado paquete. En vez de eso, descubrió a Owaki caminando despreocupadamente hacia el mostrador. Desde luego Katsura no corría riesgos de ningún tipo, pero al menos sacaría algunas respuestas de Owaki

-"Supongo que toda esta payasada os parece muy graciosa" – Owaki se giró hacia él y sacudió la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras ambos caminaban hacia una esquina discreta del salón

-"Tienes que reconocer, que ha sido divertido para variar: las cámaras, micrófonos,....tenemos que entrenarnos de alguna forma"

-"Ya. ¿y todo esto sólo para qué? Creía que todavía estábamos en alerta buscando a Jine"

-"De eso se trata. Ha cambiado de aspecto, por eso nos ha costado tanto, pero al fin lo hemos localizado. Esta aquí. Por eso el buen humor del jefe y la prisa por traerte hasta aquí. Supongo que necesitarás esto"- dijo tendiéndole disimuladamente un wakizaki y una pistola

-"¿Quién te crees que soy, Harry el sucio?"- comentó Kenshin tras examinar el tamaño del arma

-"Terminator más bien. Cada día me sorprendes más. No sé cómo sabías que estaba aquí, ¿me estabas esperando o me viste desde la ventana?"

-"Me avisaron que había llegado mi paquete"

-"Pero si acabo de entrar, no había llegado siquiera al mostrador cuando apareciste"

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KAORU!!!!!!!_

----------------- debería ser mala y dejarlo aquí pero......... tendré compasión -------------------------

Con toda la rapidez que da la desesperación, Battousai subió hasta el tercer piso por las escaleras. No tenía tiempo de esperar por el maldito ascensor. Corrió hacia su habitación y la abrió de una patada. La habitación estaba vacía. Sobre el suelo, la rosa que minutos antes sostuviera Kaoru entre sus blancas manos estaba en el suelo, pisoteada, y la cristalera estaba abierta, permitiendo que la lluvia entrara por ella en la desierta habitación. Battousai no lo pensó dos veces y salió a la terraza. La tormenta arreciaba y todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. El hotel había apagado las luces de las terrazas ya que ningún cliente querría salir con ese tiempo, así que tan sólo los relámpagos y la luz de la luna ofrecían algo de claridad. Ya que no podía fiarse de sus ojos, Battousai se concentró buscando el ki de su amada y su recién descubierto enemigo. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho.

Estaban a unos 10 metros de él, cerca de la barandilla que aseguraba la terraza. Un nuevo relámpago recortó las dos figuras y Battousai sintió cómo la sangre hervía en sus venas de cólera. Jine, el hasta ahora amable botones del hotel, sujetaba a Kaoru justo delante de él a modo de escudo humano, que se debatía aterrorizada. La mantenía en silencio con una mano sobre su boca, mientras con la otra apretaba una pistola contra el vientre de Kaoru.

-"Suéltala Jine" – Battousai trataba de mantener la calma, su fría máscara de asesino insensible

-"Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? el asesino del pelo rojo. Battousai en persona, qué honor" – se rió Jine.

Kaoru abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar esas palabras y dejó de debatirse contra él, no entendía qué estaba pasando. Al principio había creído que aquel era otro de los hombres de Shissio, que había venido por ella al verla en el concurso. Pero ahora comprendía que esto no tenía nada que ver con ella. Iba con Kenshin. No, con Battousai. Battousai. Conocía ese nombre de las noticias, toda la ciudad, todo el país había oído hablar de él, de lo que hacía. Battousai. Battousai el destajador. Battousai el asesino. Battousai. El hombre que hasta ese momento era la razón misma de su existencia, el que la habia devuelto a la vida. Battousai su amante. Quería morir. El capullo de confianza y protección que Kenshin había construido para ella con su paciencia y su amor infinito se hizo pedazos en aquel instante. Battousai lo notó. Notó cómo la verdad la golpeaba cruelmente y convertía a lo único que era capaz de amar en este mundo en una concha vacía. Jine también pareció notarlo

-"Oh, no me digas que la chica no sabía nada" – volvió a burlarse Jine –"No es agradable saber que has estado compartiendo la cama con un asesino ¿verdad preciosa? A ver déjame adivinar, te dijo que tú eras la única que podía salvarle de la oscuridad" – su risa era hiriente –"el viejo truco nunca falla ¿eh? Battousai"

-"Suéltala" – repitió Battousai evitando mirarla. Tenía que centrarse en Jine. Cuando ella estuviera a salvo habría tiempo para las explicaciones

-"¿Qué la suelte? ¿Pero qué clase de idiota crees que soy? Es mi billete para salir de aquí con vida"

-"Te equivocas" – la voz era tan mortífera que por primera vez la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Jine –"No vas a salir vivo de aquí. Sólo que, si la sueltas ahora, tu muerte será rápida"

-"Katsura no puede matarme. Conozco demasiado de su maldita organización"- estaba empezando a sudar

-"Más a mi favor, no le importara que mueras" – dijo avanzando amenazadoramente aunque aún iba aparentemente desarmado

-"No des ni un paso más Battousai. Sé que eres rápido, pero tu novia tendrá una bala en el estómago antes de que llegues hasta aquí" – amenazó Jine moviendo la mano de la pistola contra el pecho inanimado de Kaoru

¡¡¡¡¡BANG!!!!!   ¡¡¡¡¡¡JINE!!!!

Owaki acababa de revelar su posición en la terraza. Apenas veía nada pero había podido seguir más o menos la conversación. Battousai necesitaba una distracción para salvar a la chica y él podía dársela. Disparó hacia el cielo mientras gritaba el nombre del traidor. Fue todo lo que Battousai necesitaba. El disparo y el grito distrajeron a Jine el tiempo justo para que llegara hasta ellos y golpeándole en el pecho soltara a Kaoru de una vez por todas. Ella cayó al suelo como una roca inerte mientras Battousai desenfundaba el wakisaki que llevaba oculto en la espalda y lo hundía hasta la empuñadora en el vientre de aquel hombre que, en sólo unos minutos, había conseguido destruir su presente y su futuro en aquella maldita noche de tormenta.

Jine estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con ambas manos en la empuñadura del wakisaki, mientras veía cómo su propia sangre se diluía con la lluvia sobre sus piernas

-"Tienes el intestino destrozado Jine. Vas a morir lentamente desangrado en unas horas. Ni aunque llegaras ahora mismo a un hospital podrían hacer nada por salvar tu miserable vida." – las manos se crisparon más sobre la empuñadora y Battousai continuó con su tortura –"Sacar el wakisaki sólo aceleraría el proceso .....unos minutos"

-"Dijiste que sería una muerte rápida"

-"Lo hubiera sido si la hubieras soltado, si la hubieras dejado al margen de todo esto. Pero tenías que provocarme, tenías que jugar conmigo y reírte de mí ¿no es así? Has aprendido demasiado tarde que nadie toca a la mujer de Battousai" – aquella voz escupía veneno y odio con cada palabra mientras cogía al herido por el cuello y lo obligaba a sostenerse en pie – "Pero si crees que no tienes el coraje suficiente para esperar sentado a la muerte, siempre puedes saltar, Jine. Son tres pisos, con un poco de suerte morirás al llegar al suelo. Sin ella, será una muerte más dolorosa pero definitivamente más rápida que ésta. Tú eliges" – Battousai lo soltó con desprecio y Jine se tambaleó hasta la barandilla. Recorrió con la mirada la terraza mientras trataba de tomar su decisión

-"Puede que tú te hayas llevado mi vida, pero yo te he quitado el alma Battousai" – dijo mirando a la empapada muchacha en estado de shock y recobrando su maligna sonrisa.-"Te he quitado lo que quedaba de tu alma"- Soltó un par de carcajadas más y se dejó caer al vacío con un grito de triunfo que la tormenta ahogó.

Battousai esperó unos minutos, y sin asomarse siquiera para comprobar si Jine aún vivía o no, se acercó muy despacio a su amada y se arrodilló ante ella

-"Kaoru-dono. ¿Kaoru-dono estás bien? Todo ha terminado" – dijo acariciando su rostro y haciendo que lo mirara. A través de la lluvia y la locura de aquella noche, Kaoru reaccionó por fin ante el contacto de Kenshin. Sus ojos vacíos parecieron volver en sí por un instante mientras se clavaban en los suyos. Ojos dorados. Battousai. Los ojos de un asesino.

-"No me toques" – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de poner distancia entre ellos –"No me toques Battousai. Tienes las manos manchadas de sangre"

---------------------------

---------------------------

Ejem, los comentarios los ponéis vosotros en el botoncito de los reviews, que seguro que este capítulo no os ha dejado indiferentes


	20. Por todos los que murieron

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía

Tal como avisé se acabó la felicidad y parece que os ha gustado mucho a todos. Ahora vamos a tener unos capítulos un poco tristes, con Kenshin y Kaoru separados, van a ser casi todo de descripciones de sentimientos y cosas así para que el tiempo pase y llegue lo que tiene que llegar: el parto de Megumi, la vuelta de Shissio, la reconciliación,... y más cosas que espero que os gusten

Esta semana la mayoría de los reviews han sido tipo 'wow, no me esperaba eso, actualiza pronto'así que gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo: **Y-Yukiko-Y, griskaoru, ella-shin, Rosalynn, gaby (hyatt , sakura , Kaoru-dono18, misao-chan, Kimmy Angy, Onashiru y ****limekamiya** . Vamos con las dudas:

**Hitokiri Battousai 26**: definitivamente Katsura no es el padre de Kenshin, pero te adelanto que es muy amigo de Hiko, y como él, ve a Kenshin casi como si lo fuera, por eso se preocupa tanto por él y ha tratado de que sea feliz. Pero no vas muy descaminada, Katsura es el padre de alguien, a ver si adivinas de quién

**oriana-dono**: gracias por los halagos, al principio me costaba trabajo creer que realmente os gusta como escribo y todo eso, pero ya me lo voy creyendo. A mí me pasa más o menos igual que a ti y a casi todas las escritoras, estoy tan metida en este fic que sólo entro en ff para actualizar y no tengo tiempo de leer nada, pero en cuanto pueda leeré tu historia y te diré qué me ha parecido

**Shisuka**: ejem, realmente no se de donde salió ese lemon, juro y prometo que iba a ser sólo una escena de risa pero mi parte hentai se apoderó de mis manos y siguió escribiendo lo del baño, creo que a partir de ahora más de una verá el baño de los aviones con otros ojos

**Cherry**: pues sí, la historia va para largo, todavía quedan muchas cosas supongo que quedarán unos 10 capítulos o así, ni yo puedo saberlo porque según me pongo a escribir algunas cosas me salen muy rápidas y se solucionan en un capítulo y otras tardan más, por ejemplo, tenía planeados sólo un par de capítulos de felicidad antes de que apareciera Jine y ya has visto todos los que han salido. También trataré de seguir actualizando a este ritmo de un capitulo a la semana, pero aviso que yo también tengo exámenes en Junio así que no puedo asegurar nada, pero lo intentaré.

**Justary**: sorry pero Kaoru no va a perdonar a Kenshin fácilmente, así que saca el pañuelo, pero tarde o temprano entrará en razón, y efectivamente va a haber una reconciliación de película que te va a encantar

**Kaory Kamiya**: justamente esta semana estaba haciendo copia de seguridad y me estaba preguntando qué pasaba con mis reviews clandestinos (os llamo así a ti y a layla en tono cariñoso) la verdad es que me gustan tus reviews porque analizas lo que ha hecho cada personaje en el capítulo muy bien y me das ideas para desarrollar en los siguientes capítulos, muchas gracias así que sigue escribiéndome siempre que puedas. Sobre tu pregunta de qué pinta Saitou en esta historia, y intenté explicar que era un antecedente, alguien que había estado en la misma situación que Kenshin, un asesino que se había enamorado, pensé ¿qué personaje se parece más a Battousai? Pues Saitou

Y ahora chicas, preparad los pañuelos, es un capítulo corto contando los sentimientos de Kaoru principalmente, así que para compensar, voy a tratar de subir el siguiente en un par de días, con los sentimientos de Kenshin

20. Por todos los que murieron

El radiante sol de la mañana prometía un nuevo día lleno de esperanza y felicidad, pero Kaoru hubiera preferido un día gris y frío de tormenta. No se sentía feliz, no podía sentirse feliz por más que lo intentara. En su interior sabía que para ella la felicidad era sinónimo de Kenshin y ese conocimiento ahora la enfurecía. Llevaba más de un mes sin saber nada de él, nadie le había vuelto a ver desde aquella noche en el hotel. El que prometía ser el fin de semana más romántico de su vida se había convertido en realidad en una espantosa pesadilla. Kaoru se sentó en la cama y atrajo las rodillas al pecho, quería llorar pero ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

_Tienes las manos manchadas de sangre, Battousai_ esas habían sido las últimas palabras que le había dirigido, aquella noche, en aquella terraza. Había visto con sus propios ojos cómo esas palabras le destrozaban por dentro, por primera vez aquellos ojos dorados habían conocido el dolor. Ella había herido a Battousai. _Que sufra cómo sufro yo_, eso era lo único que había podido pensar, que había podido sentir en aquel momento. Ese hombre ante ella no era su Kenshin. Kenshin nunca le hubiera engañado, pero el Kenshin que ella conocía realmente nunca había existido. Aquel tipo, Jine se lo había demostrado, ¿cuántas más habían caído como ella en sus brazos con ese truco del alma atormentada? _¿Me quisiste alguna vez?_

Battousai desapareció aquella noche, tragado por la tormenta. Fue el otro hombre el que la trajo de vuelta a Tokyo, y desde entonces Kaoru vivía en el gran apartamento de Megumi. Lo tenía decidido, se quedaría allí ayudando a su amiga hasta que naciera el bebé, quizás un par de meses más porque entonces sería cuando Megumi necesitaría realmente ayuda y luego se iría. Había muchas ciudades en el mundo, ya había abandonado Kyoto por Shissio, ahora dejaría Tokyo por Kenshin, y sin embargo..... sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que era más fácil escapar de Shissio que de Battousai.

Kaoru descorrió las cortinas de su habitación, quedaba poco para el fin de curso y el verano, así que debía estudiar para aprobar el curso. Tenía que vestirse y prepararse antes de que llegara Enishi a recogerla. Enishi era el que más había insistido en saber qué había pasado, y ella le contestaba igual que a todos: que habían tenido una pelea y que habían terminado. Sus respuestas no gustaron a nadie, todos sabían lo mucho que se querían el uno al otro, lo mucho que la idolatraba Kenshin como para que una simple pelea bastara para romper su vínculo. Enishi estaba seguro de que Himura engañaba a Kaoru con otra chica y que ella lo había descubierto, por eso estaba así. Conocía lo suficiente a Kaoru para saber que se sentía traicionada, que Himura la había estado mintiendo y engañando deliberadamente todo el tiempo, pero ahora estaba él para recoger los pedazos rotos de Kaoru y recomponer su alma de nuevo.

-"Buenos días" – saludó Kaoru tratando de parecer alegre y entrando en la cocina –"¿Cómo estás hoy Megumi?¿qué te apetece desayunar?"

-"Buenos días Kaoru" – respondió Megumi acomodando su abultado vientre y buscando una postura en la silla frente a la mesa de la cocina. En su quinto mes de embarazo, Megumi se sentía hinchada e inútil la mayoría del tiempo y agradecía con toda su alma que Kaoru estuviese con ella, porque era la única amiga auténtica que tenía. Aunque claro, eso era algo que nunca le diría –"Vamos a ver hoy me apetece....guacamole con chocolate y queso de Oaxaca" (saludos naoko lizi kinomoto te dije que me habias dado una idea)

-"¿queso de dónde? Y ¿qué con chocolate?"

-"¿No lo recuerdas? En el programa de cocina que vimos ayer hablaban de esas cosas y creo que tengo un antojo"- respondió Megumi poniendo la cara más inocente de que era capaz y haciendo batir sus pestañas. Kaoru suspiró resignada, ya conocía los antojos de Megumi y buscó el teléfono móvil

-".....¿Sano? soy Kaoru .........si, ya se qué hora es...........es una emergencia............si, apunta.........guacamole con chocolate......... ya sé que suena raro pero es un antojo........y queso de Oaxaca..........Oaxaca, de México creo................oye que no te vas a arruinar sólo por esto................muy bien, hasta luego" – Kaoru colgó el aparato y se volvió hacia Megumi con una taza de café en cada mano –"Sano ya está en camino, me ha asegurado que no tardará más de una hora en traer todo eso, así que por ahora conténtate con mi caf

Unos minutos después Kaoru abría la puerta del apartamento y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caer al suelo envuelta en lágrimas. Si bien es cierto que llevaba más de un mes sin verle, también era cierto que seguía protegiéndola desde la sombras, fiel a su promesa y aquel era su modo de hacerle saber que seguía allí. Con ella. Quisiera o no. Cada día encontraba un puñado de jazmines en su camino: sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de su cuarto, entre sus libros de clase, en el buzón con las cartas, en la biblioteca del Wellington, flotando en el viento a su paso o como hoy, ante la puerta de su casa. La primera vez traían una carta sellada con ellos, después nada, ni una tarjeta. Sistemáticamente Kaoru trataba de ignorar las flores y la carta había quedado aparentemente olvidada sobre su mesilla de noche. Cada noche se decía que debería romperla y tirarla a la basura sin siquiera abrirla, que sólo contendría una sarta de mentiras, pero era incapaz de hacerlo y noche tras noche, día tras día, la carta permanecía intacta en su lugar, llenándose de polvo.

--------------------------------------

Katsura releía el informe una y otra vez, tratando de adivinar qué salió mal. Pero en el fondo lo sabía, lo había visto muchas veces antes. En verdad la mayoría de sus agentes tenían ese comportamiento autodestructivo, pero en Battousai era totalmente inusual. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa mientras esperaba a Gensai, y al ver acercarse a la camarera, tuvo una idea

-"Tae. ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad?"

-"Sí, señor Katsura"

-"¿Te podría hacer una pregunta? No te lo tomes a mal por favor"

-"Si puedo serle de utilidad señor"

-"Supongo que conoces a uno de mis ...amigos, uno pelirrojo"

-"Sí señor, Himura. Salía con una amiga mía"

-"Verás Tae, él no está llevando bien la ruptura y me preguntaba..."

-"¿Cómo le iba a Kaoru?"- Katsura asintió, sabía que aquella chica era lista

-"Kaoru está destrozada, aunque claro, intenta aparentar ante sus amigos que todo va bien para que no nos preocupemos. Pero ya no es la misma. Sus ojos han perdido la alegría y ya no siente nada. Está como vacía por dentro, no se si entiende lo que quiero decir"

-"Creo que capto la idea, gracias"

-"El otro día comentó algo de dejar la ciudad cuando nazca el bebé de Megumi. Quizá le venga bien volver a casa, con sus padres, aunque a Enishi no le gustaría"

-"¿Enishi?" – Tae iba a responder cuando la aparición de Gensai dio por finalizada la pequeña conversación

-"Té y bollos de nata ¿no es eso?" – ofreció Tae volviendo a su trabajo de camarera

-"Acertaste muchacha, muchas gracias" –respondió Gensai

-"¿Y bien?"

-"No te andas por las ramas hoy, Katsura"

-"No cuando es importante, ¿cómo está el muchacho?"

-"Físicamente bien, las heridas en la cabeza sangran mucho y parecen más graves de lo que son en realidad, y sorprendentemente su mente está en el mismo estado"

-"¿En el mismo estado? ¿es qué también sangra?" – comentó Katsura de malos modos

-"Está bajo control. Ha vuelto a ser tal y como era antes de que ella apareciera. En su última revisión me dijo que sabía que ella le dejaría en cuanto supiera la verdad y estaba preparado"

-"Entonces ¿no hay ningún peligro?"

-"Para nosotros, no. Para él, es distinto. Se ha dado cuenta del tipo de vida que pudo tener, la vida que perdió. Su impulso de protección ha cambiado casi por completo"

-"Me he perdido doctor"

-"Hasta ahora, el impulso de proteger al inocente ha sido lo que le ha mantenido con vida. Cuanto más tiempo viviera, podría ayudar a más gente. Por eso ha sido siempre tan eficaz"

-"Creo que eso lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado?"

-"A lo largo de su interacción con la chica, su motivación para vivir cambió. Quiso vivir por ella, para ella"

-"Y ahora que la ha perdido ya no tiene nada por lo que luchar y vivir" – terminó Katsura entendiendo por fin a Gensai -"¿No hay nada que pueda hacerle reaccionar?" – Gensai se encogió de hombros

-"Volvemos a estar como al principio. Todo depende de ella, de que ella acepte lo que es y cómo es"

-"Y gracias a mi estúpido plan, eso será una causa perdida"

-----------------------------------

Kaoru regresó al apartamento y se alegró de encontrarlo vacío. Eso significaba que Megumi seguía con Sanosuke. Se alegró por ellos, desde la desaparición de Kenshin, Sanosuke se había volcado por completo en Megumi y en ella, tratando de ocupar su vacío. Kaoru le agradecía todas sus payasadas y sus intentos de animarla, pero a la primera oportunidad lo dejaba a cargo de Megumi. Daba gusto verlos juntos paseando por el parque, parecían una familia de verdad, Sanosuke incluso se había ofrecido voluntario como pareja de Megumi en sus clases de parto sin dolor, lo que significaba que cuando llegara el momento, Sanosuke vería nacer a su hijo y ocuparía su lugar como padre sin saberlo siquiera. Últimamente se habían acercado mucho, seguían pelando como siempre por cualquier cosa, pero ahora la mayoría de las veces las peleas terminaban en una sonrisa o una caricia en el abultado vientre de Megumi. Sanosuke había madurado mucho y cada día que pasaba Kaoru estaba segura de que Megumi acabaría confesándole la verdad. Aunque bien pensado, quizás Sanosuke no se tomaría muy bien que Megumi le haya estado engañando todo este tiempo, negándole una y otra vez la paternidad de su hijo y rechazando su ayuda al principio. Pero Sanosuke vería lo mucho que Megumi lo amaba y la perdonaría. Después de todo, y con el comportamiento infantil de Sano, Megumi le había hecho un favor quitándole de cualquier responsabilidad que tuviera con ella, era como una mentira piadosa. Una mentira para mantenerlo feliz y al margen. Igual que había hecho Kenshin con ella.

Ese súbito pensamiento cogió por sorpresa a Kaoru. Había estado tan obsesionada con que Kenshin la había mentido, con lo que Jine había insinuado de que la había utilizado, de que era una más, que nunca se había puesto a pensar en las razones de Kenshin. A fin de cuentas, no era nada extraño que Kenshin le hubiera ocultado a qué se dedicaba, si eres un asesino no te dedicas a ir pregonándolo a los cuatro vientos y por otra parte, por lo que había podido deducir, aquel Jine era un traidor que se había fugado de la cárcel, ¿qué crédito tenían sus palabras? Sobre todo cuando estaba claro que lo que buscaba era causar el mayor daño posible. Recordó sus últimas palabras: _Puede que tú te hayas llevado mi vida, pero yo te he quitado el alma, Battousai_ también recordó el dolor en sus ojos. Sí, realmente Jine le había quitado el alma. ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto dolor por ella, si realmente no la quería? La respuesta vino por sí sola: porque sí que la quería, porque le había ocultado cosas, le había mentido en lo que había hecho, pero nunca le mintió cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. Necesitaba creerlo, necesitaba desesperadamente creer que realmente las cosas habían sido así. Si Kenshin la quería, el resto no importaba. Pero cómo averiguarlo si él mismo se mantenía apartado de ella. La carta. Sí, tal vez en la carta hallara todas las respuestas que necesitaba

_Mi querida Kaoru-dono:_

_Seguramente nunca llegarás a  leer esta carta, pero tengo que intentarlo de todos modos. Tengo que encontrar el medio de que me escuches y puedas entender por qué hago lo que hago, por qué Battousai es necesario. Una vez te dije que mi lugar estaba a tu lado, pero que eras tú quién debía decidir. Ahora tienes que volver a decidir si aceptas el riesgo de tenerme de nuevo en tu vida y por eso, necesitas conocer toda la verdad._

_Después de lo de Tomoe, me sentía débil e inútil. Pero Hiko sin saberlo me abrió una puerta. A través del Hitten me hice fuerte, todo lo fuerte que siempre desee ser, lo suficientemente poderoso como para haber protegido a mi hermana. Un día evité un atraco, fue realmente una tontería. Yo estaba entrenando en un parque cuando un par de tipos trataron de robarle el bolso a una mujer. Yo lo impedí, les di una paliza a los ladrones y por primera vez en años me sentí bien conmigo mismo. Entonces lo entendí, no había podido salvar a Tomoe pero aún podía salvar a muchas otras personas, personas inocentes como ella, como tú, que caen en manos de auténticos demonios. La policía acribilló a los asesinos de Tomoe impidiendo mi venganza, pero yo la necesitaba para poder seguir adelante, por eso busqué otra manera de conseguirla. Protegiendo a los demás, vengando por mi mano a los que ya no podían hacerlo por sí mismos, venganza por todos los que murieron. _

_Kenshin Himura seguía siendo un niño débil, por eso tenía que aparecer Battousai. El Hitten dio el poder a Battousai y Kenshin desapareció por completo, protegido en el interior de Battousai, hasta que tú lo despertaste de nuevo. Tú me trajiste de nuevo a este mundo, me diste una razón para vivir distinta a la venganza. Battousai nunca siente nada, mata porque tiene que hacerlo, porque debe hacerlo. Mata por todos los que murieron, y por los que ya no morirán. Piénsalo Kaoru, acabar con una vida maldita para evitar el dolor de otras vidas inocentes. Piénsalo amor mío, ¿no hubieras deseado que alguien hubiera acabado con Shissio, para que nunca hubiera podido ponerte un dedo encima? Ni a ti ni a ninguna otra. Tú escapaste amor mío, pero cuántas otras no tuvieron tu fuerza y tu valor. _

_Nunca he sentido ningún tipo de remordimiento, porque aquellos cuya sangre he derramado se lo merecían. Tuvieron su segunda, su tercera oportunidad incluso y no quisieron cambiar. Yo sólo hago justicia amor mío. Mi espada sirve para proteger y estoy orgulloso de ello._

_Soy un ejecutor del gobierno. Pertenezco a una rama secreta del Ministerio de Justicia a cargo de Kogoro Katsura. Hace 10 años vino en busca de Hiko, para que él fuera su mejor agente. En vez del maestro se llevó al alumno y ni por un momento me he arrepentido de mi decisión. Es parte de mí de la misma forma que mi amor por ti, es lo que me ha mantenido en pie todos estos años. El deber de proteger. El mismo deber que me llevó a protegerte a ti al principio para después  enamorarme de ti. Porque quiero que sepas que te amo, con toda mi alma y  con todo mi dolor. Amarte no fue algo que estuviera en mis planes y por eso me resistí tanto a la idea. Y sin embargo fue el propio Battousai, el que nunca siente nada, quien me arrastraba una y otra vez hacia ti. Fue él quién enloqueció de celos cuando Enishi te besó y fue el quién castigó a Jine por haberte tocado. Lo hubiera dejado vivo si no te hubiera involucrado en todo esto, si no te hubiera causado dolor. Quizás no me creas pero fue la primera vez que sentí algo al matar. Fue como si al salvarte a ti, hubiera salvado también a Tomoe, como si al matar a Jine, hubiera matado yo mismo a los que destrozaron mi vida._

_Se que ahora me odias, que me desprecias por ser lo que soy, pero no me importa. Tomoe tenía un libro, se llamaba 'Cumbres Borrascosas' yo me solía reír de ella porque era una novela romántica, el protagonista incluso se deja maldecir para que así al menos el fantasma de su amada se quedara con él, aunque fuera para atormentarle. Yo no lo entendí entonces, sólo pude entenderlo ahora, ahora que realmente conozco el amor. Si ya no puedes amarme, ódiame. "diame con la misma fuerza en que un día me amaste. "diame, despréciame, maldíceme, pero sigue pensando en mí. Porque el día que tú me olvides ya no me quedará nada_

_Kenshin_

Kaoru apretó el papel contra su pecho y empezó a llorar. Creía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, pero siempre encontraba algunas cuando se trataba de él. Porque sólo aquel al que amamos nos puede causar tanto daño, tanto dolor. Había buscado una respuesta y ahora la tenía: Kenshin la amaba. Ahora Kaoru tenía que decidir si su amor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptarle de nuevo. Aceptar a Battousai o seguir muriendo de dolor día tras día, hasta desaparecer en la nada.

--------------------------

--------------------------

Se me han acabado los pañuelos y todavía me queda un capítulo más de este tipo. Voy a la tienda a comprar más, y vosotros ya sabéis: review


	21. Siempre

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía

Wow, cuántos reviews, parece que estabais deseando que las cosas se pusieran tristes y dolorosas, pero por mi ningún problema, cuántos más enviéis mejor así que vamos a contestar por orden de llegada:

**kaoru kendoka**: tranquila que yo también tengo exámenes y se lo que es eso, y yendo al fic, en este capitulo se explican los sentimientos de Kenshin y cómo están las cosas según él, igual que el anterior Kaoru explicaba cómo veía ella las cosas, en el siguiente ya por fin pasará algo más interesante

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: te entiendo perfectamente, se han derramado muchas lágrimas por quien no se las merecía pero volviendo al fic, Kaoru va a tener que pensárselo muy bien porque por mucho que lo quiera no es fácil aceptar completamente a Battousai, y como eres la que más me ha insistido te diré en primicia que el bebé tiene más posibilidades de ser niña que niño

**Kaoru-dono18**: desde luego que Battousai es muuucho más directo que Kenshin, ya lo verás. Sobre el libro sí que existe, se llama Cumbres Borrascosas de Emily Bronte, creo que es del siglo 19 o así, así que no esperes lemon en él pero creo que es el libro más romántico que existe: amor, odio, celos, venganza y muerte. Creo que también han hecho un par de pelis por si no encuentras el libro, una en blanco y negro con Tyrone Power me parece y otra más actual con Ralph Finnes y Juliette Binoche (los del Paciente Inglés) si tienes interés otro día te hago un resumen del libro más detallado

**Kimmy Angy**: tengo que reconocer que el tiempo es el fallo de este fic, lo mismo pasa muy lento que muy rápido, Se que queda mal y es un poco lioso, pero no lo puedo evitar. Megumi se enteró que estaba embarazada cuando estaba de 2 ó 3 meses más o menos, un mes más de felicidad entre una cosa y otra y un mes más desde que muere Jine y desaparece Kenshin más o menos o sea que Megumi va por el 5º mes, y Kaoru lleva llorando a Kenshin un mes enterito. Por otro lado, tengo que imaginar la manera en que Sano se entere de que es hijo suyo, ya se me ira ocurriendo algo

**Kaory Kamiya**: Megumi no veía a Sano como padre por su comportamiento infantil principalmente, pero desde que Kenshin desaparece, él mismo se ve obligado a madurar un poco y hacerse cargo tanto de Megumi como de Kaoru porque piensa que es su deber ahora que falta Ken. De esta forma, Megumi le está empezando a ver de otra manera y está cambiando de opinión, pero todavía no tengo decidido cómo se va a enterar de que él es el padre de la criatura. Sobre la carta, Kenshin la escribió básicamente para explicarle a Kaoru porque es lo que es, porque sabía que ella nunca le dejaría explicarse cara a cara y también porque no se encuentra con las fuerzas suficientes como para enfrentar su rechazo de nuevo

**Shisuka**: me alegro que te haya gustado, y justo eso, trataba de ser congruente y seguir el ritmo de pensamiento de Kaoru. Primero estaba dolida por descubrir que Ken la había engañado, eso le dolió mucho y le hizo cuestionarse en qué otras cosas más le habría mentido Ken, y con Jine sugiriendo que ella otra más, pues ella es como todas nosotras, siempre creemos a quien menos debemos creer por eso al principio estaba tan herida y tan enfadada con él. Pero luego al final, cuando se supone que ya ha pasado un mes y puede volver a analizar las cosas con más calma, se empieza a preguntar por los motivos de Kenshin para mentirle, y de ahí a la carta donde descubre el por qué de todo y lo mucho que él la quiere, así que vuelve a estar enfadada y herida, pero esta vez un poco con ella misma, por no darse cuenta antes, y sobretodo está muy confundida porque ahora está todo en sus manos y no sabe qué hacer

**oriana-dono**: intenté que los sentimientos de Kaoru fueran lo más reales posibles (ver contestación a Shisuka, arriba) y lo de los jazmines, sabía que Kenshin tenía que estar vigilándola, tiene que protegerla aunque ella no quiera volver a verlo, así que tenía que buscar la forma de que ella supiera que él seguía allí, y se me ocurrió lo de las jazmines, creo que me quedó bastante bien

**justary**: vale te mando los pañuelos porque los va a necesitar en este capítulo también, he acabado con las existencias de toda la tienda

**KaOrA-FGV-16**: en este capítulo te enteras qué le pasó a Kenshin en este mes de desaparición, para que vuelvan a estar juntos otra vez tendrás que esperar un poquito más

**Nice**: sorry pero definitivamente Aoshi no aparece en este fic, ya tengo más personajes de los que debería y a estas alturas no van a entrar más. A Misao creo que la mencioné al principio como una amiga de Kaoru en Kyoto pero ya est

Y gracias por sus ánimos y apoyo o simple interés en el fic a todos los demás: **sakura, misao-chan, gaby (hyatt, makarena, naoko lizi kinomoto, hikaru**

Este capítulo es un poco raro, es un song fic en el que Kenshin cuenta cómo se siente y decide qué va a hacer a continuación. La canción es Always de Bon Jovi, la he traducido por si alguien tiene problemas con el inglés. La verdad es que es una de mis canciones favoritas, la estuve escuchando en la radio mientras escribía el capitulo anterior y me di cuenta de que era perfecta para Kenshin en este momento, a ver si vosotras pensáis lo mismo

21. Siempre

_Este romeo está sangrando_

_pero no puedes ver su sangre            _

_no es nada salvo algunos sentimientos_

_de este viejo perro apaleado_

Kenshin se tanteó con los dedos la cabeza, frente al espejo de la mugrienta habitación de aquel motel de mala muerte, buscando la pequeña cicatriz en su cuero cabelludo. Aquella bala había pasado muy cerca, a otro que no tuviera sus entrenados reflejos le habría traspasado los sesos de parte a parte. ¿Se estaba volviendo descuidado? No. Jamás. Battousai nunca era descuidado, nunca cometía errores en su trabajo, después de todo, si él no hubiera saltado arriesgándose a ser acribillado, aquel maldito jacuzza habría matado a Owaki y algunos más. Había sido como siempre: eficaz, pero recordando la mirada preocupada de Owaki al ver su cabeza sangrar no pudo evitar pensar que también había otras maneras de ser eficaz, otras que no significaban tanto peligro para su integridad física. _Conducta autodestructiva_. Así lo había llamado Gensai cuando le estuvo curando la herida, y tuvo que darle la razón. Durante el último mes, había tenido ese tipo de conducta, ofreciéndose voluntario para trabajos que antes ni hubiera considerado por ser de poco nivel, por no estar a su altura. Pero eso había sido antes, antes de ella, antes de todo este dolor. Quería mantener su cuerpo ocupado, en tensión, para no pensar en ella y sabía que inconscientemente se arriesgaba porque quería morir. Siempre había visto su propia muerte como algo que tenía que evitar. No porque quisiera vivir, sino porque entonces no podría proteger a nadie más. Pero ahora estaba cansado, y la muerte significaría ese descanso que tanto necesitaba. Muerto ya no podría sentir nada.

_Está lloviendo desde que me dejaste_

_me estoy ahogando en la inundación_

_Sabes que siempre fui un luchador_

_pero sin ti me rend_

Ni siquiera había podido soportar volver a su casa. Aquellas solitarias paredes que tiempo atrás habían sido su refugio eran ahora un monumento a lo que pudo ser y ya nunca sería, a sus sueños rotos, a su vana esperanza de un poco de amor y felicidad. Tan sólo volvía a casa a recoger los jazmines para Kaoru, ni siquiera entraba en la casa, sólo directo al patio. El jazmín era aún pequeño pero estaba plagado de flores. Aún no sabía por qué razón hacia aquello, recoger los pequeños jazmines y dejarlos en un lugar donde ella los viera, como gritos desesperados de atención. Quería que ella supiese que estaba allí, que estaría siempre allí por ella. Porque lo único que lo mantenía todavía en pie, lo único que le obligaba día tras día a aguantar esa tortura que era la vida sin ella, era la certeza de que Shissio volvería pronto, y si él moría, ella estaría sola y desprotegida frente a ese maniaco. Por eso, en el último momento esquivaba a la muerte una vez tras otra, diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía descansar hasta que ella estuviese realmente a salvo

_No puedo cantar una canción de amor_

_de la manera en que debe hacerse_

_bueno, supongo que no soy ya tan bueno      _

_pero nena, soy sólo yo_

Hiko había intentado contactar con él un par de veces pero siempre se había negado. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era a su sensei recordándole lo baka que era y lo mal que lo había hecho todo casi desde el principio. Nunca se le habían dado bien las mujeres. Tampoco es que tuviera mayor interés en ellas, teniendo toda su atención centrada en su misión, en su deber de proteger. Pero de vez en cuando Hiko aparecía en su vida y le obligaba a tener un _desahogo_, como el sensei lo llamaba. Kenshin nunca hablaba con aquellas mujeres, sabían lo que eran y por qué estaban allí con él. Ninguna había cruzado más de dos palabras con él, ninguna había conseguido llevarle más allá del mero placer físico, ninguna había sido capaz de compararse con Kaoru. Ella que podía conseguir hacer temblar todo su cuerpo con una simple mirada, hacer que su piel se electrizara por un simple roce, llevarle al borde de la locura por un simple movimiento de un mechón de su pelo... Kenshin sacudió la cabeza, invariablemente sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a ella

_Y yo te amaré, nena - Siempre_

_y estaré allí para siempre e incluso un día más - Siempre_

_Estaré allí hasta que las estrellas no brillen  _

_hasta que los cielos estallen_

_y las palabras no rimen                                 _

_y se que cuando muera, tú estarás en mi mente_

_Y te amaré – Siempre_

Hoy la había seguido, como siempre. Había visto cómo sus ojos se cerraron para no ver los jazmines que había dejado en su puerta. Sabía que aquellas flores les causaban dolor a ambos. Día tras día había visto la expresión de dolor que provocaban en su bello rostro porque aquellas flores la obligaban a recordarle, y le causaban dolor a él también porque día tras día veía cómo ella trataba de ignorarlas cada vez con mayor efectividad. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de ponerlas, porque sabía que además del dolor, muy en el fondo le proporcionaban una pequeña sensación de seguridad, de que él seguía allí para ella, para protegerla. Hoy como siempre, la había seguido envuelto en sombras hasta dejarla a salvo en la Universidad, protegida por la multitud. Después siempre aparecía Yahiko, bendito muchacho, ¡qué orgulloso estaba de él! En todo este tiempo, sólo había hablado con él y con Sanosuke una sola vez y a escondidas. Habían visto en qué estado había vuelto Kaoru del hotel, pero no le habían preguntado nada y él solo les dijo una sóla frase: _He cometido un grave error. Hasta que lo solucione, quiero que cuidéis a Kaoru-dono por mí. Por favor, no la dejéis sola_ . Ellos habían entendido a la perfección, Yahiko la acompañaba donde quiera que fuese, pese a sus protestas, y tomaba esa pose de guardaespaldas que tantas veces había visto en Kenshin, mirando amenazadoramente a la multitud, evaluando posibles amenazas y siempre preparado para actuar. Yahiko la había dejado a salvo en casa, pero estaría sola hasta que Sanosuke y Megumi volvieran.

_            1_

_Ahora las fotos que dejaste atrás_

_son sólo recuerdos de una vida diferente_

_Algunos nos hicieron reír, algunos nos hicieron llorar_

_uno te hizo decirme adiós_

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y escuchó el crujir de los desvencijados muelles del colchón. Cerró los ojos, tenerlos abiertos o cerrados, lo mismo daba. Cuando estaba a solas como en ese momento, sin nada con que entretener la mente, siempre terminaba viéndola a ella. Aquellos recuerdos que atesoraba en su alma, que le causaban alegría y dolor al mismo tiempo. Recordó la primera vez que se habían visto, cómo sus ojos cambiaron con sólo mirarla y cómo ella se asustó; la primera conversación que habían tenido sobre si mantener la valla del patio o no; la primera vez que ella recorrió su cicatriz y los sentimientos tan poderosos que el inocente roce despertó en su cuerpo. Recordó cómo sus delicados brazos se aferraron a los suyos cuando llegó totalmente aterrorizada al Wellington;  cómo su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía al contarle lo que le hizo Shissio; cómo su pecho subía y bajaba pausadamente al ritmo de su respiración, cuando dormía segura entre sus brazos. Tantos recuerdos en tan poco tiempo: su risa contenida cada vez que le veía con la sudadera magenta; cómo se mordía el labio de expectación cada vez que él probaba su último intento de preparar algo comestible; cómo ella había levantado el mentón, orgullosa y retadora, en aquella discusión antes de la fiesta. ¡Kami cómo había querido besarla en esa ocasión, tomarla entre sus brazos y mandar al resto del mundo al diablo! Y lo hizo, lo mandaron todo al diablo y ahora el diablo se estaba cobrando su parte. No podía evitarlo, una vez tras otra la veía en el suelo en aquella terraza, sus cuerpos chorreando agua y cómo ella se había apartado de él, cómo le había mirado cómo si no lo conociera, como si estuviera viendo a otra persona. Sus ojos vacíos porque su mundo de amor y seguridad acababa de saltar en pedazos y frente a ella tenía a un hombre que la había engañado. Kenshin vio dolor en aquellos ojos, también vio rencor. Pero lo que le hizo desaparecer fue que había algo más. Había miedo en sus ojos. Por primera vez, Kaoru le habia mirado y habia sentido miedo

_Qué daría yo por correr mis dedos por tu pelo         _

_por tocar tus labios, por mantenerte cerca_

_cuando tú rezas tratando de entender_

_He cometido errores, soy sólo un hombre_

Echó un vistazo por la ventana. Ya era noche cerrada ¿habrían vuelto ya Sano y Megumi? Era lo más probable, pero tenía que comprobarlo. Como cada noche, tenía que asegurarse que ella estaba a salvo, antes de dejar que la locura y el pulso de la noche se apoderaran de él una vez más. Tenía que verla dormir, para poder tener algo de paz. Había descubierto una oxidada escalera de incendios en el edificio de apartamentos que quedaba próxima a su ventana. Allí se pasaba la mayoría de la noche, observándola como una sombra, siendo parte de la oscuridad de la noche. Vigilando cada movimiento con mayor intensidad que cuando vigilaba a sus objetivos. Sabía que tampoco ella podía dormir, sobre todo al principio. Sabía que se pasaba las noches llorando y luego trataba de hacer un milagro con el maquillaje para que su propio rostro no la traicionase demasiado cuando mentía, cuando le aseguraba a Megumi que estaba perfectamente, que lo había superado, que no merecía sus lágrimas. Noche tras noche, desde la escalera, observaba mientras ella se acurrucaba en la cama, dejando un hueco a su lado y luego se reprendía a sí misma por ser tan estúpida. A veces sentía deseos de dejarse ver, de entrar en la habitación y ocupar ese hueco, el espacio que ella dejaba para él, para que se acostara a su lado y la abrazara como siempre. Manteniéndola segura entre sus brazos.

_Cuando él te abraza fuerte, cuando te mantiene cerca_

_cuando te dice las palabras que necesitas oír_

_Desearía ser él porque esas palabras son mías_

_para decírtelas hasta el final del tiempo_

Sus ojos dejaron la ventana y se clavaron en sus armas, limpias y perfectamente ordenadas sobre el suelo. Kaoru ya no se sentía segura en sus brazos, para ella eran los brazos de un asesino, se lo habían dicho sus ojos aquella última noche que pasaron juntos. Día tras día la había visto llorar, y día tras día había visto cómo otros brazos la consolaban. Los brazos de Enishi. A pesar de la distancia, podía imaginar perfectamente la voz de Enishi mientras sus labios pronunciaban palabra tras palabra: '_No merece tus lágrimas Kaoru, nunca las mereció', 'No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí' ,'Lo supe desde el principio, es de los que aprovechan la menor oportunidad con cualquier chica que se les pone a tiro', '¿Estás segura de que no es el padre del bebé de tu amiga? Ella parecía siempre muy interesada en él'_ Kaoru lloraba y dejaba que Enishi la consolase hasta ese último comentario, cuando ella sonreía tristemente y negaba con la cabeza. Al menos Kaoru sabía la verdad sobre el bebé de Megumi y las palabras de Enishi no echaban más leña al fuego. Pero todos los demás comentarios estaba seguro de que ella los creía. Kaoru no le había dicho a nadie la verdad sobre por qué estaba en ese estado y Enishi estaba firmemente convencido de que había sido por otra mujer. No hacía más que insistir una y otra vez sobre eso, consiguiendo que Kaoru dudase, haciendo crecer la semilla que Jine había plantado. Enishi la abrazaba y le besaba la frente, y Kaoru en su dolor no se daba cuenta de lo que Kenshin, desde su camuflada posición veía claramente: Enishi estaba aprovechando su oportunidad, estaba recogiendo los pedazos desde su amistad, para que una vez reunidos, Kaoru lo necesitase como un día necesitó a Kenshin. Battousai sentía el pulso de los celos latiendo en sus venas cada vez que los veía juntos, cada vez que Enishi pronunciaba sus envenenadas palabras en los oídos desprotegidos de Kaoru. Lo único que mantenía con vida a Enishi en esos momentos era la oportuna aparición de Yahiko o de algún otro, forzando a cambiar el tema de conversación. Pero sobre todo, la certeza, de que si mataba a Enishi, mataría también cualquier esperanza de volverla a recuperar, por muy débil que fuera.

_Sí yo te amaré, nena - Siempre_

_y estaré allí para siempre e incluso un día más - Siempre _

Una vez más la necesidad de verla se había convertido en un deseo casi físico. Era como un drogadicto que necesitara su dosis diaria, sabía que con cada dosis se acercaba aún más al precipicio pero igualmente la tomaba. Así se sentía él. Kaoru era su droga y él necesitaba verla continuamente, cada minuto, cada segundo, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Verla aunque fuera de lejos, desde las sombras. Entrar en su habitación justo cuando ella la abandonaba para poder respirar ese tranquilizador aroma a jazmines que emanaba su cuerpo. Esa era su droga, y como un drogadicto, obedientemente recogió sus armas y las camufló en su ropa, con la seguridad que da la costumbre. Y como cada noche, fue en su busca.

_Si me pides que llore por ti_

_lo haría_

_si me pides que muera por ti  _

_lo haría_

_Echa un vistazo a mi cara_

_no hay precio que no pagaría_

_por decirte estas palabras_

Recorriendo la ciudad en su moto, pasando entre los coches a toda velocidad y apurando hasta el último segundo los semáforos en ámbar, no pudo evitar pensar que era como un perro corriendo al llamado de su amo. ¡Qué ironía! Battousai arrastrando su alma maldita por las calles por culpa de una mujer. ¿Cómo había dejado que los sentimientos lo poseyeran de aquella manera?, a él, que nunca sintió nada. Cada día se parecía más a Sanosuke pensó con amargura, pero al recordar a su amigo, también se sintió orgulloso. Si Yahiko había cumplido con creces sus expectativas, Sanosuke no se había quedado atrás. Él había estado allí para secar las lágrimas de Kaoru, para hacerla seguir adelante y que Enishi no tuviera demasiada influencia sobre ella. Sano era consciente de que ahora él debía ocuparse de las dos mujeres, porque las dos estaban solas, necesitadas y desprotegidas. Por primera vez sintió el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, ese peso que tan fervientemente había estado esquivando y se había encontrado con que le gustaba. Le gustaba que alguien le necesitase, era una sensación totalmente nueva y le encantaba. Le gustaba esa sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto cuando, a su manera, trataba de animar a Kaoru y lo conseguía, y sobre todo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Megumi, acompañarla al médico, a comprar cosas para el bebé, a las clases de parto sin dolor,... le gustaba estar con ella y descubrió que cuando la gente creía que él era el padre, deseaba serlo. Sí, definitivamente Sanosuke había madurado, ojalá que Megumi se diera cuenta de lo que tenían, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para ellos también.

_Bueno, parece que no hay suerte_

_en estos dados cargados_

_Pero nena, si sólo me dieras una oportunidad más_

_podemos empaquetar nuestros viejos sueños_

_y nuestras viejas vidas_

_encontraremos un lugar donde el sol todavía brille_

Kenshin llegó al pie del edificio, escondió la moto y trepó ágilmente por la peligrosa escalera de incendios, que amenazaba con venirse debajo de un momento a otro. Pero a él no le importaba, había estado en demasiados lugares como aquel como para dejarse engañar por un poco de herrumbre. La vieja escalera estaba oxidada sí, pero la estructura no estaba dañada y podía sostener su peso sin problemas, el único riesgo que corría era si alguno de los clavos entraba en contacto con alguna de sus heridas recientes, con lo que tendría una bonita y desagradable infección en pocos segundos. Kenshin siguió subiendo hasta su puesto de observación, la luz del salón estaba todavía encendida y podía escuchar perfectamente, aunque un poco ahogadas, las voces de Sanosuke y Megumi discutiendo sobre si deberían pintar la habitación del bebé de rosa, azul o un color más neutro. A sus oídos llegó perfectamente la voz de Sano –"¿Y qué pasa si la pintamos de rosa y es un niño? No quiero correr el riesgo de que el crío salga gay porque no fuimos capaces de elegir correctamente el color de las paredes de su habitación" – A su pesar, Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaba que algunas cosas no hubieran cambiado. Se olvidó de la pareja que discutía en el salón y centró toda su atención en la mujer que dormía en la habitación más próxima. Kaoru estaba dormida y tenía la cara y los ojos hinchados, seguro que todavía tenía las mejillas húmedas. Había vuelto a llorar, pero desde los primeros días no lo había hecho con tanta intensidad. Había pasado algo y él tenía que averiguar el qué. Paseó su mirada escudriñando la habitación la penumbra, buscando algo fuera de lugar, alguna pista que pudiera hacerle entender por qué ella volvía a estar tan destrozada. Entonces la vio. Su carta ya no estaba en su lugar en la mesilla, sino mojada, arrugada y en el suelo. Ahí tenia su explicación. Kaoru por fin había tenido el coraje para leer su carta y el resultado era éste. De nuevo él era la causa de su dolor. Las heridas de su alma, aún no cicatrizadas del todo, habían vuelto a sangrar con cada palabra que había leído. Ahora sabía que era un error haberle escrito esa carta. La había escrito hacía semanas, cuando aún tenía esperanzas, cuando creía que con una explicación todo volvería a ser como antes entre ellos. Había sido un tremendo error, un clavo ardiendo al que se había aferrado en su desesperación y que tan sólo había traído más dolor a su amada. Pero al menos ya no tendría que dar explicaciones cuando volvieran a encontrarse cara, había temido ese momento, tener que explicarle a aquellos ojos dolidos y asustados por qué la había engañado, cómo se había enamorado de un asesino

_Y yo te amaré, nena - Siempre           _

_y estaré allí para siempre e incluso un día más - Siempre _

_Estaré allí hasta que las estrellas no brillen _

_hasta que los cielos exploten_

_y las palabras no rimen _

_y se que cuando muera, tú estarás en mi mente _

_Y te amaré – Siempre_

Sintió el teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón y se apresuró a leer el mensaje. Cerró los ojos tras leerlo, tratando de decir qué hacer a continuación. Volvió a mirar a Kaoru, echa un ovillo sobre la cama, todavía vestida, y le pareció aún más indefensa si era posible, frágil, como una muñeca de cristal. Battousai decidió rápidamente, se le acababa el tiempo, ya sólo le quedaba esa noche. El tiempo de lamentarse, de compadecerse de sí mismo había terminado. El tiempo para ser débil había terminado. Tenía que volver a ser quien era, tenía que volver a ser lo que era. Aunque aquello significara también perderla para siempre. Un poco más, y ella estaría a salvo definitivamente. Sólo un poco más y él podría por fin descansar. Sólo un poco más.

Ahora se alegraba de que ella hubiera leído la carta. Así, sin tener que dar explicaciones y con ella sabiendo qué tenía delante, a quién tenía delante, podrían tener una oportunidad. Una oportunidad de vivir, o de morir. Volvió a mirarla una vez más: sus ojos cerrados, su pelo cayendo sobre su rostro, sus hermosos labios un poco hinchados, su cuerpo, su pequeño y suave cuerpo que tan bien encajaba con el suyo cuando hacían el amor. La sangre fluyó por sus venas a un ritmo vertiginoso, calentando su cuerpo, recordándole que todavía seguía vivo. Recordándole que ella estaba allí, a su alcance, tan cerca.... y a la vez tan lejos.

_Aire, aire fresco_, se dijo volviendo la cabeza hacia la noche. Necesitaba respirar sin el aroma intoxicante a jazmines de Kaoru infiltrándose en sus sentidos, volviéndolo loco de deseo una vez más. Necesitaba sangre en sus manos para borrar el recuerdo de la suavidad de su piel bajo sus dedos, y necesitaba sake una vez más para hacer desaparecer la dulzura de su boca y el sabor de sus besos. Una vez hecho eso, sería capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Mañana empezaría el juego de nuevo para ellos, la vida y la muerte, la oscuridad y la luz, el dolor y la alegría volverían a entrecruzarse una vez más en sus vidas. Rezó para que ella estuviese preparada para lo que se avecinaba, él ya lo estaba, pero todo eso sería mañana, con el nuevo día, con la nueva luz. Ahora era de noche y la oscuridad su aliada, ahora Battousai necesitaba sangre y sake. Comenzó a descender por la escalera de incendios.

A poca distancia una chica se bajaba del autobús y andaba por la acera apresurada, se le había hecho muy tarde para llegar a casa. A pocos metros por detrás, un hombre envuelto en una gabardina seguía a la chica con expresión ávida en el rostro. Battousai llegó al suelo y sonrió al ver la escena frente a él. Había encontrado justo lo que necesitaba

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

Como veis con esto se acabaron los lloros, que aunque se lo mucho que os gusta llorar, también os gusta la acción. ¿Os ha gustado la canción? Reviews please, ya sabéis dónde


	22. Y la rueda vuelve a girar

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía

Prometo que se acabaron las lágrimas, sobre todo porque ya no me quedan pañuelos a mano. A partir de ahora Kenshin desaparece casi por completo para dejar que Battousai proteja a Kaoru, pero Battousai tiene otros planes en mente, ya veréis. Pero antes del capitulo, las dudas:

**limekamiya**: la chica no era nadie, un personaje anónimo femenino sin más trascendencia en la historia no te preocupes. Ya no van a salir más personajes nuevos ya tengo suficientes. Actualicé tan rápido porque escribí los dos capítulos seguidos, el de Por todos los que murieron y Siempre, pero no me pegaban para un capítulo único así que los puse separados, y como ya lo tenía escrito lo subí más rápido de lo normal para que estuvierais contentas conmigo

**mer1**: Misao sale como amiga de Kaoru en Kyoto y supongo que has creído que era Aoshi por la gabardina, pero no. Esa parejita no tiene papel en este fic, como no sea en una escena muy muy al final con todos super happy y los padres de Kaoru, pero creo que no.

**O.o K.a.o.r.u O.o**: Efectivamente, tiene que ver con Shissio y sobre lo que Kenshin va a hacer por la mañana, sólo tienes que leer el capitulo. Las lágrimas se han acabado más o menos, pero los capítulos felices van a tardar un poquito más en volver

**ella-shin**: respondiendo a tus preguntas: viene Shissio y viene el Battousai/Kaoru, la niña no es nadie importante y la pobre Kaoru va a terminar hecha un lío tras este capitulo y para tu segundo review: : interesante teoría desde luego y más o menos puede ser válida y encaja con la mentalidad de Katsura. Está claro que Shissio vuelve, eso es lo que dijo por el móvil. Katsura no sabe lo que va a pasar, no es adivino (ni yo se muy bien cómo ni qué va a pasar) pero sabe que será una prueba muy dura y que si Kaoru y Kenshin quieren sobrevivir tienen que ser fuertes y estar unidos y por eso Kaoru tenía que saber de Battousai. Por eso se sacó de la manga lo del hotel, y Kenshin iba a contárselo todo pero las cosas no salieron como ninguno de los dos lo había planeado por culpa de Jine. Ahora Katsura se siente un poco culpable porque si no es por su insistencia Kaoru seguiría sin saber nada y nosotros nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos pañuelos, pero tiene un nuevo plan

**Angy**: para saber que va a pasar al día siguiente, tan sólo lee el capitulo. Una cosa, lo de Sano del día anterior es lo que Kenshin piensa que siente Sano, ya que Ken conoce muy bien a Sano, pero tengo una sorpresita sobre esto para más adelante

**naoko lizi kinomoto**: sip, Kenshin está deseando saltarle encima a Kaoru, pero por ahora ella sigue enfadada con él y no la va a violar. Vas a tener que esperar un poco pero va a haber como tu dices reconciliación con todas las de la ley

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: casi lloro con tu review, que bonito te quedó lo de la canción y lo de vivir por ella, snif, snif, que lloronas somos las dos. Cambiando de tema, el futuro va a ser peligroso y Kaoru va a terminar hecha un lío porque ella sabia tratar con Kenshin no con Battousai, en fin, ya lo verás

**Kaoru-dono18**: yo también prefiero leer el libro siempre es mucho mejor que la película, pero a veces viene bien ver la peli para saber si el libro te va a gustar o no

**Justary**: el recuentro viene a continuación, para la reconciliación tendrás que esperar un poco más, pero las lágrimas se acabaron te lo juro por snoopy

**dark shadow**: siempre me gusta conocer a una nueva lectora, gracias por todos los cumplidos. Lo de poner la canción fue de casualidad, estaba revisando la carta de Kenshin a Kaoru cuando la pusieron por la radio y me dio la idea de ponerla en un song-fic, parece que quedó bastante bien. Y lo del ciber... si yo te contara mis numeritos en el autobús con el discman......

**Arline**: pues te pasaste un buen rato leyendo los 21 capítulos del tirón, ¿y no te aburriste?¿de verdad? Bueno pues lo siento, tendrás que esperar, se acerca el final pero con todo lo que tengo planificado creo que el fic durara todo el verano, sobre todo porque yo voy al revés que todo el mundo, cuando se supone que tengo tiempo (fines de semana, vacaciones) es cuando realmente no paro un minuto

Y gracias a todos los demás que se acordaron de darle al botoncito para dejar un review: **sakura, Rosalynn, misao-chan, eli-dono, gaby (hyatt, hcz, KaOrA-FGV-16**

Parece que si que os gustó el song-fic, bueno como he dicho se han acabado los capítulos de explorar sentimientos que aunque quedan muy románticos y profundos y sé que os gustan mucho, no hacen avanzar el fic

22. Y la rueda vuelve a girar

Megumi encendió el televisor mientras rebuscaba en la cocina algo para desayunar. Tener a todo el mundo pendiente de cada movimiento y dispuesto a cumplir tus más mínimos caprichos era muy divertido, al menos al principio. Ahora se sentía más como un trasto inútil y por una vez quería demostrarles a todos que no estaba tan desvalida como ellos creían. Además, hacer un desayuno no era tan difícil, y más aún teniendo como antecedente la comida de Kaoru.

-"Interrumpimos la programación habitual para ofrecerles un especial informativo"- anunció el televisor captando toda la atención de Megumi que salió de la cocina para ver de qué se trataba. En la pantalla una mujer rubia con un micrófono apareció, por detrás suya podía verse un oscuro callejón y una ambulancia pasaba por su lado –"A partir de hoy las mujeres de Tokyo podremos volver a pasear tranquilas ya que tras cerca de un año de estar esquivando a la policía, esta madrugada, el llamado Violador del Autobús por fin ha sido detenido"

-"¿El Violador del Autobús? ¡Kaoru! Kaoru ven rápido"

-"¿Qué pasa Megumi? Todavía queda mucho tiempo para tu cita con el médico" – protestó Kaoru con voz pastosa mientras se restregaba los ojos

-"Han detenido al Violador del Autobús, ¿no es el que trató de atacarte?" – la noticia tuvo el efecto de despertar totalmente a Kaoru y ahora las dos amigas miraban atentas a la pantalla

-"Este hombre que responde a las iniciales K.W se ha declarado culpable de las violaciones de más de 20 mujeres en todo Tokyo y ya ha sido arrestado por la policía" – seguía hablando la mujer rubia mientras la imagen pasaba a unas fotos de frente y perfil de un hombre moreno y muy magullado

-"¿Es ese el que te atacó Kaoru?"

-"Bueno, no estoy muy segura, tampoco lo vi bien y fue hace mucho tiempo. Además tiene toda la cara hinchada, pero creo que sí, es él"

-"Tenemos con nosotros a la que ha sido su última víctima, la señorita Kama Tari" – la imagen volvió a mostrar a la periodista rubia, esta vez acompañada por una chica que no paraba de temblar. Tenía la ropa arrugada y desgarrada en un hombro, además de un moretón en la mejilla . –"Señorita Tari, le agradecemos que nos conceda esta entrevista en exclusiva. Se que ha sido una noche muy larga para usted, pero comprenderá que entre nuestra audiencia se encuentran muchas de las mujeres que han sido atacadas con anterioridad, y esas mujeres tienen derecho a saber si realmente pueden volver a respirar tranquilas" – la chica asintió con la cabeza mientras trataba de controlar sus temblores

-"Hey, yo conozco ese callejón, está casi en esta manzana"

-"Calla Megumi, que no oigo"

-"Yo....yo tenía prisa. Anoche salí más tarde de lo normal del trabajo y quería llegar a casa cuanto antes. Apenas me fijé en él pero creo recordarle del autobús"

-"Según el informe policial el modus operandi del Violador del Autobús era ese: elegía a sus víctimas entre las ocupantes de un autobús público, se bajaba en la misma parada y luego la seguía hasta un lugar apropiado para llevar a cabo sus planes. ¿Fue así como ocurrió señorita Tari?"

-"Sí, exactamente. Yo iba caminando cuando me vi arrastrada de improviso hasta el callejón" – la chica entrecruzó los brazos para evitar volver a temblar –" me tiró al suelo y se puso encima de mí, cuando traté de gritar me abofeteó y después...."

-"Sí, por favor cuéntenos ¿cómo consiguió librarse de él y llamar a la policía?"

-"Cuando me golpeó, yo quedé mirando hacia el suelo. No me atreví a moverme más estaba muy asustada y no quería ver lo que me iba a hacer. No vi nada, sólo sangre y...y...y la espada"

-"¿Espada? ¿qué espada?" – preguntó la periodista totalmente sorprendida

-"¿Una espada? Vaya las hay con suerte, un caballero andante la salvó, con espada y todo" – comentó Megumi. Kaoru se había llevado la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. El callejón cerca del apartamento. Una espada. El mismo hombre que la había atacado a ella también ¿sería posible?¿Kenshin?

-"Yo estaba en el suelo" – continuó la chica queriendo acabar cuanto antes con aquella incómoda entrevista –"y él estaba sobre mí, aplastándome, tocándome.....yo cerré los ojos y traté de resistir. Entonces de repente, sentí como si lo empujaran o algo. Supongo que debí reaccionar y echar a correr, pero estaba tan asustada que sólo pude quedarme en el suelo, sin atreverme a mirar qué estaba pasando, de todas formas estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada. Escuché golpes y ruido de forcejeo y un grito. Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos y vi el trozo de carne ensangrentado, muy cerca de mi cara. Cuando me atreví a mirar mi atacante estaba en el suelo, gimiendo y con todo el regazo lleno de sangre"

-"¿Y su salvador?" – la chica negó con la cabeza

-"No llegué a verle, estaba oscuro. Escuché sus pasos alejándose y fue entonces cuando algo brilló. Una katana. Eso es lo que le he dicho a la policía, ahora quisiera irme a casa si no le importa"

-"Por supuesto señorita Tari, gracias por su colaboración"

-"Llevaba una espada"- dijo Megumi mientras apagaba el televisor –" ha habido muchos asesinatos en Tokyo por arma blanca últimamente, Battousai le llama la prensa. ¿Crees que será el mismo? ¿Alguien que se ha hartado y se toma la justicia por su mano, como en las peliculas?"

-"¿Justicia?" – preguntó Kaoru que seguía en estado de shock

-"Claro, ¿puede haber algo más justo que cortársela a un violador?"

-"Se nos ha acabado el café Megumi, ¿qué tal si nos arreglamos y salimos para la consulta ya? Podemos desayunar en el centro"- propuso Kaoru cambiando de tema – "de todas formas, tú no puedes desayunar o no podrán hacerte la ecografía"

-"Como quieras"- contestó Megumi un poco preocupada por la actitud de su amiga aquella mañana. Kaoru debería estar encantada de que por fin hubieran apresado a ese hombre. En cambio, su amiga parecía confundida. Bueno, cada uno se toma las noticias a su manera, Kaoru necesitaría tiempo para digerir la información eso es todo

Kaoru por su parte, no hacia más que dar vueltas a las palabras de Megumi _¿puede haber algo más justo que cortársela a un violador?_. Justicia, de una forma bárbara y brutal pero eficaz al fin y al cabo. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado que un violador aparentemente rehabilitado, o que había cumplido su condena, volvía a atacar a una mujer? Desde luego, el Violador del Autobús no podría volver a hacerlo, no volvería a atacar a ninguna otra mujer. Había cometido un delito y se le había castigado de forma que nunca pudiera volver a cometerlo ¿acaso no se trataba de eso? Todos los sistemas judiciales de cualquier país y cualquier época trataban de buscar eso: encontrar al culpable y castigarlo de manera que no volviera a cometer otro delito contra la sociedad. Por regla general se le encarcelaba simplemente. Manteniéndole apartado, aislado de la sociedad, no podría causar daño. Soluciones distintas pero ambas respondían a la misma premisa: el culpable debe ser castigado y no debe volver a cometer ese delito. _¿no hubieras deseado que alguien hubiera acabado con Shissio, para que nunca hubiera podido ponerte un dedo encima?_ Oh, Kami sí, lo había deseado. Noche tras noche, consumida en la angustia y el temor de que en cualquier momento fuera a buscarla y le hiciese todas aquellas cosas horribles que había prometido hacerle. Sí, que Kami la perdone, pero aquellas noches en Kyoto, sabiéndose perdida y sin esperanza de salvación había rezado, había rogado para que aquel hombre muriera y poder estar a salvo de él. En un momento de su vida había rezado para que Battousai existiese, y ahora ¿era tan hipócrita de rechazar aquello por lo que tanto había rogado?

Kaoru estaba confundida, todo su sistema de valores se tambaleaba a su alrededor. Quizá en ciertas ocasiones, pudiera aceptar, incluso compartir esa idea de justicia tan primitiva y simple, pero ¿aceptar a un asesino en su vida?¿podría aceptar las manos de Kenshin sobre su cuerpo, sabiendo que aquellas manos estaban manchadas de sangre, que acababan de arrebatar una vida? No tenía las respuestas.

-------------------------------------

Kaoru caminaba por la calle ajena al parloteo de Enishi. Casi a la salida del apartamento se habían encontrado con Sanosuke que venía como siempre dispuesto a acompañar a Megumi al ginecólogo, y como siempre, después de muchas protestas había terminado acompañándolas. El médico les dijo que todo iba perfectamente normal, y les dio un video con la ecografía, y una nota donde estaba apuntado el sexo del bebé. Nota que Megumi se apresuró a hacer desaparecer pese a las protestas de Kaoru y Sano, alegando que quería que fuese una sorpresa. A la salida del médico tenían pensado desayunar en el Akabeko, la cafetería donde trabajaba Tae, pero se encontraron con Enishi y les convenció para que fueran a otro sitio, porque Tae estaba muy ocupada con la hora punta y no podría hablar mucho con ellos, así que se encaminaron a otro sitio para desayunar. Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Al otro lado de la calle, con pantalones de cuero negro y una camiseta blanca. Estaba al otro lado de la calle, de pie, mirándola fijamente a través de una cortina de pelo rojo, con aquellos ojos color ámbar. Kaoru palideció y pestañeó un segundo, pero había desaparecido

-"¿Kaoru? Kaoru ¿me estás escuchando? Estás pálida, cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma" – la voz de Enishi sonaba preocupada

-"Me pareció ver....no, nada. Sólo mi imaginación" – respondió ella, insegura de lo que había visto –" y ahora cuéntame ¿qué te pasa con Tae?"

-"¿A mí? ¿qué me tiene que pasar con Tae?"

-"Tendrás que reconocer que es un poco raro que no quisieras ir al Akabeko, y no me vengas con lo de la hora punta, que ya ha pasado hace rato. Tae debe estar aburrida"

-"Es que últimamente Tae y yo no nos llevamos tan bien como antes, ahora casi siempre terminamos peleando como esos dos"- dijo señalando a Sano y Megumi que caminaban unos pasos por delante. Sano había tratado por todos los medios rescatar la nota del médico y Megumi por supuesto, se lo había impedido –"sólo que nuestras peleas sí son en serio"- respondió Enishi bajando la voz, triste

-"Esas peleas...¿tienen algo que ver conmigo?"

-"Sí y no. Creo que Tae se ha cansado de ver cómo los demás tratan de alcanzar la felicidad, y ella se queda de brazos cruzados esperando que un día llegue para ella"

-"Enishi, tú sabes que ella..." – él la interrumpió con un gesto

-"No, eso era antes. Creo que todo este tiempo viéndome pelear con Himura, le ha hecho verme con otros ojos. Además ella cree que sigo enamorado de ti y poco a poco ella misma se ha ido desencantando"

-"¿Y no es así?" – preguntó Kaoru temerosa de la respuesta. En estos momentos lo último que quería era a un Enishi jurándole amor eterno

-"Tú fuiste mi primer amor, Kaoru, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero incluso yo tengo orgullo ¿sabes?" – hizo una pausa para tomar aire, aquélla conversación se estaba volviendo un poco dolorosa –"Hace tiempo que acepté el hecho de que tú jamás me mirarías como le mirabas a él, que nunca sentirías lo mismo si yo te tocara. Por mucho que me duela tengo que reconocer que vuestro amor es uno de los más intensos que haya visto. Parece un amor de película, de telenovela más que de vida real. Si no fuera así, no te hubiera hecho tanto daño" – Kaoru bajó la cabeza y los dos caminaron en silencio un poco más hasta que Enishi volvió a hablar –"Somos amigos Kaoru, y me duele verte así de triste, por eso quiero volver a verte sonreír, ayudarte a superar esto. Tae cree que lo hago para tratar de reconquistarte y que es una estrategia sucia y desleal, pero yo sé que sólo puedo aspirar a tu amistad y por eso trato de ayudarte sólo como amigo. ¿Me crees verdad?"

-"Sí Enishi, te creo, y valoro mucho tu ayuda y tu amistad" – le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, contento de que las cosas estuvieran claras entre ellos –"¿Has tratado de contarle todo esto a Tae?"

-"La verdad es que sí, pero no me ha creído. Tampoco es que quiera insistir mucho, podría malinterpretarme y quiero que las cosas sigan bien entre nosotros. Tae ha sido mi mejor amiga durante muchos años y no deseo echarlo todo a perder rechazándola"

-"Pero acabas de decirme que ella ya no te ve de esa manera" – Enishi suspiró y se colocó bien las gafas

-"Lo mejor sería que el príncipe azul de Tae apareciera de una buena vez"

-"Umm ¿ y cómo sería ese príncipe azul? ¿egocéntrico y con delirios de grandeza?"- rió Kaoru

-"Más bien alguien torpe que la necesitara desesperadamente, aunque sólo sea por lo bien que cocina"

-"Entonces no hay duda: Sanosuke. Haría lo que fuera por una comida gratis"

-"Creo que Megumi tendría algo que decir sobre eso"- respondió entre dientes y Kaoru volvió a reír –"No, el tipo de Tae tiene que ser un completo desastre, con ideales nobles pero sin la fuerza necesaria para conseguirlos"

-"Por favor Enishi, ya te dio la manía del psicoanálisis" – Enishi se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero su rostro se ensombreció casi al instante

-"¿Qué pasa?¿qué ocurre? Vuelves a estar pálida otra vez"- dijo mirando en la misma dirección que ella, al otro lado de la calle, sin ver a nadie

-"No es nada Enishi, no te preocupes"

-"Hey, los de ahí atrás, ¿qué hacéis parados en medio de la calle? La cafetería está allí mismo y tengo hambre" – protestó Sanosuke

-------------------------------------------

Owaki paseaba desesperado por la calle una y otra vez, calle arriba, calle abajo, calle arriba, calle abajo, buscando las fuerzas que necesitaba y dándose ánimos una y otra vez, hasta que todo su valor desaparecía al llegar a la puerta. Con lo que tenía que volver a pasar de largo y repetir el proceso. Aquello volvía a demostrar una y otra vez lo patético que era. ¡Por favor, él era uno de los agentes de Katsura! Nunca había sido tan bueno como Battousai pero había llevado a cabo un montón de misiones y, aunque después de fallar contra Gohei no había sido capaz de volver a matar ni una mosca, todavía era capaz de servir de mucha ayuda. ¿Quién era el mejor de toda la organización planificando misiones?¿quién encontraba siempre el momento y el lugar idóneos para atacar?¿quién había encontrado a Jine? Era un agente fantástico y muy útil para Katsura, era casi su mano derecha, su principal ayudante. Incluso el propio Battousai le debía un par de favores, ¿quién lo había encontrado y vigilado la noche de su huida?¿quién lo había ayudado con Jine? Incluso fue él quién llevó a su chica de regreso a Tokyo y durante todo este mes ¿quién se había ocupado de vigilarle cada vez que se emborrachaba?¿quién tenía que quitarle de la cabeza todas esas tonterías de morirse? El propio Battousai le había reconocido que era un buen amigo. ¡El, Owaki, era amigo del gran Battousai! Sus pasos le llevaron de nuevo hasta la puerta y esta vez se detuvo con más decisión. Maldita sea, había sido capaz de enfrentarse a tiro limpio hace apenas tres noches con una banda yacuzza sin pestañear y ahora temblaba como una hoja por sólo pedir una cerveza_. Eres totalmente patético_ se dijo antes de, por fin, traspasar el umbral.

Tae estaba terminando de colocar los platos en la alacena. La hora punta del desayuno había pasado y ahora tenía un pequeño respiro hasta la hora punta del almuerzo y después, por fin a casa a descansar. Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, al reconocer la silueta a través de los cristales tintados. Aquel hombre llevaba casi media hora pasando una y otra vez por delante de la puerta, hacía un amago de entrar y pasaba de largo, para volver a aparecer minutos después caminando en sentido contrario y repitiendo la operación una vez más. Tae estaba intrigada, cruzó los dedos cuando la silueta volvió a pararse frente a la puerta _Venga, ánimo, puedes hacerlo_ animó silenciosamente y se vio recompensada cuando la puerta se abrió.

Lo reconoció enseguida aunque no sabía cómo se llamaba, como lo ocurría con casi todos los clientes. Era uno de los que se sentaba a la mesa de Katsura, pero curiosamente nunca pedía nada, aunque se pasara horas hablando con él. Siempre era el señor Katsura quien pedía por los dos y cada vez que se acercaba a la mesa, él bajaba la cabeza y miraba hacia el suelo. Justo como ahora, que caminaba hacia la barra sin apartar la vista del suelo. Debía de ser un hombre muy tímido

-"El señor Katsura no está" – informó Tae en cuanto Owaki llegó hasta la barra. El la miró totalmente sorprendido de que fuera capaz de recordarle, por lo general pasaba desapercibido para todo el mundo, especialmente entre las mujeres –"¿Tenías malas noticias?¿Por eso no te decidías a entrar?" – preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa inundó de luz y color la vida gris de Owaki, que la miraba extasiado. –"Huy, lo siento, debe pensar que soy una entrometida, metiéndome dónde no me llaman. ¿qué desea tomar?" – Tae se acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado amable con un desconocido, un desconocido que trabajaba para Katsura además. Es lo que solía ocurrir cuando la dejaban hablar, estaba tan acostumbrada a observar que casi conocía a todos los clientes y cuando tenía la oportunidad inconscientemente se tomaba muchas libertades y hablaba y hablaba sin parar

-"¿Por.....por qué has dejado de llamarme de tu?" – tartamudeó Owaki con apenas un susurro. Otra que no hubiera sido Tae no lo habría escuchado

-"Pues, porque no debo tomarme demasiadas familiaridades con los clientes" – Tae estaba muy avergonzada –" y más si tienen tratos con el señor Katsura"

-"A mí no me importa" – se apresuró a decir Owaki, atreviéndose a levantar la cabeza por primera vez y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Tae pudo ver por fin su rostro con claridad, ya que siempre con la cabeza gacha era difícil captar detalles, aquel hombre tenía una apariencia joven y frágil, como un ratón de biblioteca y era inmensamente tímido, pero tenía unos ojos negrísimos y Tae sintió cómo se ruborizaba cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Owaki estaba en el cielo, había temido que el chico del pelo blanco y las gafas estuviera allí hablando con ella como casi siempre, pero estaba sola, a su completa disposición, es más la estaba mirando a los ojos y ¡ella se había ruborizado! Este hecho dio ánimos a Owaki para atreverse a preguntar

-"Hoy....hoy no está tu novio" – volvió a tartamudear

-"¿Mi novio? Yo no tengo novio...... ¿te refieres a Enishi?" – Owaki casi saltó de la alegría, pero una luz se encendió en su mente

-"¿Enishi?¿El mismo Enishi que Batt...digo Himura jura por todos los demonios del infierno cortar en pedacitos si vuelve a tocar a su mujer?" – respondió Owaki olvidando toda su timidez y sintiéndose infinitivamente más cómodo

-"Wow, ¿de veras que Himura dice eso? entonces todavía tiene que estar muy enamorado de Kaoru"

-"Está loco por ella, te lo puedo asegurar"

-"¿Y no tiene a otra?"

-"Pues claro que no tiene a otra ¿de dónde has sacado semejante estupidez?"

-"Es lo que dice Enishi"

-"Pues se equivoca"

-"Y tú que vas a decir. Siendo amigo de Himura es lógico que le defiendas"

-"No lo defiendo porque sea mi amigo, sino porque es la verdad. Además si los has visto juntos tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo"

-"La verdad es que a mi me cuesta creer que engañara a Kaoru con otra chica, se le veía muy enamorado, pero Enishi...."

-"¿Es que no piensas por ti misma?¿tiene que ser lo que diga ese Enishi?"

-"Es que....Enishi es muy inteligente, siempre lo sabe todo y ....." – ahora Tae estaba avergonzada –"¿para qué opinar si él siempre tiene la razón? De todas formas nadie me escucharía"

-"Yo....yo podría hacerlo" – dijo él recuperando de golpe su timidez.

-"¿Tú? Pero si ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo"

-"Te llamas Tae, tu padre está muy enfermo desde hace años y tú has tenido que trabajar para ayudar a tu familia. Vas a la Universidad de Tokyo donde estudias Pedagogía pero no has renovado tu matricula para el próximo año, lo que significa que vas a dejar definitivamente los estudios para poder trabajar a tiempo completo para que tu hermana pequeña, Tsubame, no tenga que trabajar también. Te preocupas por los demás y siempre estás observando a todo el mundo para poder comprenderles y ayudarles si puedes. Te encanta cotillear y hablar de cualquier cosa, aunque sea a un desconocido, pero también eres fiel a tus amigos y sabes guardar un secreto cuando es necesario" – Tae lo miraba ahora con ojos desorbitados y Owaki se jugó el futuro a una carta –"A mí me llaman Owaki, tengo 34 años aunque no los aparento, siempre he estado solo. Soy muy bueno observando y planificando pero un poco desastre en la vida real. Vivo en un cuarto alquilado de una casa de huéspedes para poder creer que pertenezco a una familia. Llevo años viniendo a este sitio y en todo este tiempo no he tenido el valor suficiente ni para pedirte un café y fíjate todo lo que te estoy diciendo"- empezó a reír tontamente sabiendo que empezaba a desvariar –"Hoy por fin me he decidido a hablarte porque yo también me he dado cuenta de que no quiero seguir estando solo y......y que....y creo que tienes la sonrisa más bonita del mundo" – después de semejante discurso el valor de Owaki se evaporó y muerto de vergüenza quiso salir corriendo del Akabeko

-"¡Espera!" – la voz de Tae lo detuvo justo en la puerta –"¿cuál es tu nombre entonces?"

-------------------------------------------

-"Oh, venga Megumi dame de una vez ese maldito papel" – protestó Sanosuke tratando de coger la nota del médico que Megumi tenía en la mano

-"He dicho que no y es que no"- respondió ella tajante ocultando el papel en el único lugar seguro que se le ocurrió: en su sujetador. Sanosuke arqueó la ceja y sonri

-"¿De veras quieres guardarlo ahí, kitsune? Será un placer rescatar ese papel de tan agradable lugar" – dijo mientras levantaba una mano para coger el papel. Megumi rápidamente le golpeó la mano

-"¿Quieres dejar de hacer tonterías y abrir la puerta? Tengo que ir al baño urgentemente"

-"Lo que mi hinchada kitsune desee" – se burló Sano abriendo la puerta del apartamento para que todos pudieran pasar

-"Por todos los..." – empezó a protestar Megumi cuando, como todos, quedó paralizada en el salón. Frente a ellos, en pantalón de cuero negro y camiseta blanca, recostado contra la pared y los brazos cruzados en el pecho, Kenshin los miraba detenidamente

-"Kenshin, ¿cómo diablos has entrado?"

-"Casi un mes sin verme y ¿eso es lo único que se te ocurre Sanosuke?"

-"No. También se me ocurre abrazarte pero probablemente no me dejarías"

-"Exacto. Yo también me alegro de verte. Gracias por todo"

-"Ha sido un placer, amigo"

-"A mí también me gustaría abrazarte y pegarte un buen golpe por tenernos tan preocupados por ti" – dijo Megumi con las manos en las caderas y una expresión de enfado en el rostro –"pero será luego porque tengo que ir al baño"

-"¿Necesitas ayuda kitsune?"

-"Sanosuke"- advirtió ella, pero de todas formas la siguió por el pasillo. Kenshin los siguió con la mirada y después se giró, todavía quedaban más personas en el salón

En cuanto lo había visto, Kaoru había palidecido de nuevo y había retrocedido hasta la puerta cerrada, deseando escapar de aquella habitación. Sus rodillas temblaron incapaces de sostenerla mientras ella se alegraba de que Megumi y Sano captaran toda la atención de Kenshin. Sabía que le fallarían las fuerzas si tenía que enfrentarlo directamente. Enishi lo notó y gentilmente la sostuvo por el codo, por si las fuerzas le fallaban.

-"Quita tus manos de lo que no te pertenece o te las cortaré" – aquellos ojos dorados le helaron la sangre en un instante y soltó a Kaoru

-"Kenshin...."

-"Así que vuelvo a ser Kenshin, la última vez no me llamaste así ... Kaoru" – ella cerró los ojos. Su nombre sonaba extraño en sus labios, en aquella voz. _quise llamarte así...... para decirte, sin que tú lo sospecharas........que te amo_. Dolor. Dolor y rabia, ¿por qué la atacaba así? Muy bien, ella también podía jugar a ese juego

-"Enishi, será mejor que te vayas"- dijo decidida

-"Pero Kaoru, no voy a dejarte sola con él"

-"Enishi, se un buen perrito y déjanos solos"- se burló Battousai. Enishi enrojeció de cólera pero Kaoru le puso una mano en el hombro, calmándole

-"De veras Enishi, es mejor que te vayas" –insistió Kaoru mientras abría la puerta. Enishi dudó un momento pero al fin se fue. Kaoru cerró la puerta lentamente, como si con ella cerrase su propio corazón. Reunió sus fuerzas y enfrentó su mirada. Azul contra ámbar

-"¿Qué haces aquí....Battousai?"

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

Si ya sé soy mala malísima por dejarlo aquí, pero ya han pasado suficientes cosas en este episodio, así que tendréis que esperar al siguiente. Las quejas, al botoncito de reviews


	23. Punto de inflexión

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía               

Bueno, la opinión generalizada es que soy mala malísima por cortar el capitulo cuando se ponía interesante, pero aún así hay algunas preguntas:

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: vamos por partes: lo de Tae y Owaki fue una inspiración de última hora. El personaje de Tae me da algo de pena en el anime y el manga, porque no le sale nunca un pretendiente y como Owaki también es un poco penoso, pues creí que quedarían bien el uno con el otro, porque a fin de cuentas Enishi es como Hiko en esta historia con su ego no necesita compañía.  Megumi y Sano seguirán peleándose toda la vida, aunque terminen casados y felices. Lo del violador tuve cuidado al escribirlo porque aunque sea en una pelea o un lemon, hay palabras que me niego a teclear. Por otro lado, siempre he pensado que es un castigo adecuado para un violador.  Kaoru entre la carta y lo del violador cada vez está más liada porque aunque por un lado empieza a ver bien lo que hace Kenshin, una parte de ella, le dice que matar está mal por mucho que se lo merezca el tipo, por eso no sabe qué hacer. Además Battousai no se lo va a poner fácil y no tengas miedo, él la quiere y nunca jamás le haría daño por muy Battousai que sea

**Hitokiri Battousai 26**: te hago caso en lo de Megumi, Sano y el bebé, pero que conste que ya lo había decidido así. Owaki puede ser un poco viejo para Tae, pero ten en cuenta que Tae es mayor que Kaoru y en este fic Kaoru tiene 22, así que Tae tendrá unos 24, lo que deja una diferencia de edad de 10. De todas formas esa pareja va a funcionar porque lo que importa no es la edad sino la madurez de cada uno. Tae es muy madura para su edad, porque desde siempre ha tenido que trabajar y buscarse la vida por sí misma para ayudar a su familia, en cuanto a Owaki, es muy idealista, por eso trabaja para Katsura, ha estado siempre centrado en su trabajo que se ha olvidado de vivir la vida, más o menos como le pasaba a Kenshin

mer1: hey no protestes tanto, que actualizo una vez por semana. Kaoru vio a Kenshin otra vez en la calle, pero igual que la primera vez, creyó que estaba teniendo alucinaciones

**relenav**: sorry pero Aoshi no sale en este fic, pero si quieres puedes leer mi otro fic "Rayos de Primavera" está terminado y todo pero te advierto que no es un Misao/Aoshi, es que me cuesta ver esa pareja

**CHERRY**: puedes escribirme si quieres mi dirección es varngsupercable.es, el mismo nombre también en hotmail, pero te advierto que no suelo pasar mucho por el messenger y ahora al fic: supongo que lo dices por la diferencia de edad, pero el caso es bastante distinto. Yo veo a Aoshi frío, distante con los demás, siempre con el más absoluto y perfecto control, mi Owaki no es así, sabe ser serio cuando tiene que serlo y es muy eficaz en su trabajo pero creo que el problema de Owaki es que siente demasiado y como no está acostumbrado a tratar con personas 'normales' es un completo desastre en las relaciones porque no puede controlar esas emociones mientras que Aoshi las controla perfectamente, no muestra sus sentimientos porque no quiere. Tae y Misao si se parecen, más o menos Tae puede ser una Misao con unos años más, sigue siendo alegre y un poco alocada, pero ya ha madurado un poco y sabe bien lo que es la responsabilidad

**naoko lizi kinomoto**:si, bueno, sin comentarios por lo del violador, podría haber dado más detalles pero me hubiera quedado una escena demasiado gore. A esta historia le quedan por lo menos 10 capítulos y hasta que no la acabe no creo que empiece con otra, aunque últimamente me han dejado algo de Hellsing y se me está ocurriendo alguna que otra cosilla

**limekamiya**: sip ahora es totalmente Battousai, y él ve las cosas de otro modo, pero tranquila que con este capítulo y el siguiente se aclaran algunas cosillas

**Noelia**: en este fic va a haber un lemon Battousai/Kaoru pero no la va violar, no me veo capaz de escribir una violación y sobre todo porque los dos están enamorados y por muy enfadada que esté Kaoru si Battousai se pone sexy a ver quién se resiste

y como siempre gracias a todos los demás: **ella-shin, sakura, misao-chan, KaOrA-FGV-16, makarena, gaby (hyatt , kaoruluz. Kaoru-dono18, megek, Angy, justary, Kazy y Yuky, Nakuru-Tashida, nattzumi, silvia, hcz  **por acordarse de darle al botoncito y sobre todo por no matarme cuando corté el capitulo anterior

23. Punto de inflexión

Kaoru cerró la puerta lentamente, como si con ella cerrase su propio corazón. Reunió sus fuerzas y enfrentó su mirada. Azul contra ámbar

-"¿Qué haces aquí....Battousai?"

El se volvió a recostar contra la pared, sin ninguna intención de contestar mientras examinaba a la chica. Kaoru notó cómo ignoraba su pregunta y aceptó el reto de sus ojos dorados, concentrando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la intensidad de su mirada. Battousai se estaba perdiendo en las azules profundidades de sus ojos, era una sensación totalmente nueva para él. ¿Qué tenía esta chica para tener un efecto tan poderoso sobre él? Desde el día que la conoció, había visto diferentes caras de Kaoru y todas y cada una de ellas le gustaban. Era cómo si para cada parte del alma de ella, existiera una parte de su propia alma. Había empezado a enamorarse de ella cuando era una chiquilla aterrorizada y su temor no hizo más que inflamar su deseo de protegerla. Después, cuando por fin fueron una pareja, la había visto feliz, y él se había sentido maravillado porque era él quién le había proporcionado esa felicidad, se había dado cuenta que quería pasar el resto de su vida haciéndola feliz. Y ahora, ahora ella le miraba con los ojos brillantes de cólera, con la barbilla alta, sin ningún rastro de temor. El pajarillo asustado se había convertido en una mujer fuerte que se le enfrentaba sin miedo. Aquella fuerza estaba excitando a Battousai, nunca nadie le había mirado de aquella manera. Kaoru abrió la boca para hablar, harta de aquel incómodo silencio, pero justo en aquel momento Megumi y Sanosuke regresaron, interrumpiendo el duelo silencioso

-"Bueno, y ya que nos honras con tu presencia, ¿podrías explicarnos qué demonios ha pasado?" – preguntó Megumi, mientras Sanosuke asentía

-"Es una larga historia, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo. Tengo que hablar con Kaoru a solas primero, luego vendrán las explicaciones"

-"Como quieras"- dijo Sanosuke encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía que sus amigos habían aplazado una larga charla durante todo ese mes de lamentaciones y lágrimas, cuando ellos estuvieran listos ya vendría el tiempo de las explicaciones

-"¿Ya te han dado la ecografía Megumi?" – preguntó Battousai señalando a la cinta de video que estaba sobre la mesa

-"Sí, y también le han dicho el sexo del bebé, pero ella no quiere decírnoslo" – protestó Sanosuke de nuevo

-"Entonces es el momento adecuado" – comentó Battousai mientras sus ojos centelleaban divertidos

-"Adecuado ¿para qué?" – preguntó Megumi mirándole directamente, él se limitó a sonreír un momento antes de contestar

-"Tu padre te está esperando abajo, en el coche" – Megumi palideció –"quiere hablar contigo"

-"No tengo nada que hablar con él"

-"Pero yo sí" – intervino Sanosuke.

La sonrisa de Battousai se incrementó mientras veía como su amigo tomaba a una alucinada Megumi de la mano y la conducía hacia la calle. La puerta se cerró tras ellos y se escuchó el sonido del ascensor. Kaoru sintió cómo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, de nuevo se habían quedado a solas. Un torbellino de ideas y emociones pasaron por la mente de Kaoru y se sintió incapaz de decirle ninguna de las palabras que gritaban tanto su mente como su corazón. Battousai seguía mirándola en silencio, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos.

-"Has leído mi carta"- dijo él rompiendo el incómodo silencio

-"S

-"Bien"

-"¿Bien? ¿Sólo eso? ¿Nada más?"

-"No voy a darte más explicaciones"

-"¿Entonces para qué has venido?¿Sólo para decirle a Megumi que su padre la espera?" – Battousai sonrió por un momento y después volvió a mirarla seriamente. Ella tragó saliva, estaba muy nerviosa. Le devolvió la mirada, pero esta vez no se fijó en sus ojos, sino en su cicatriz. Aquella cicatriz en forma de cruz parecía agravarse en el rostro de Battousai, y ella temió que empezara a sangrar de un momento a otro. Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado con Kenshin, casi había pasado por alto su cicatriz, parecía menos profunda e incluso podría pasar casi desapercibida. Siguió mirando su rostro y percibió una nueva herida, pequeña, cerca de su frente. Battousai pareció notar su descubrimiento y sacudió un poco la cabeza, dejando que su pelo ocultase cualquier nueva herida

- "Supongo que hubieras preferido que volviera arrastrándome y gimoteante, rogando por tu amor. Las cosas ya no son así" – algo en el interior de Kaoru se revolvió desesperado _¿las cosas ya no son así? ¿había dejado de amarla?_

-"Entonces ¿por qué todo esto? La carta, los jazmines,....¿y a qué ha venido ese numerito con Enishi?"

-"Tenías que saber que seguiría protegiéndote a pesar de todo"

-"¿Protegiéndome?¿de la manos de Enishi?" – sus palabras parecieron activar un resorte secreto y los ojos de Battousai centellearon de celos

-"Eres mía. Sólo yo puedo tocarte"

-"No pertenezco a un asesino que tiene las manos manchadas de sangre"

-"Y sin embargo, no has permitido que Enishi te toque. Le has vuelto a rechazar, porque sabes que es la verdad. Eres mía y eso nunca cambiará" – una parte de Kaoru no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con él, la parte que aún buscaba su calor por las noches. Pero en aquellos momentos, Kaoru estaba muy enfadada y Battousai parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho provocándola. Le estaba haciendo daño al soltarle en la cara aquellas verdades que ella no podía negar por mucho que quisiera. Quería poder hacerle el mismo daño a él

-"Espero que la próxima vez tengan más puntería y acaben contigo. Espero que tu muerte sea tan dolorosa como lo que yo he sentido en este tiempo"

-"¿Ahora quieres verme muerto? ¿tú, que ibas a denunciar a Shissio para protegerme?"

-"Sí, así recuperaría mi vida y me alejaría por fin de todo esto. Sería perfecto"

-"¿Perfecto? Tú y yo juntos somos perfectos. Tu cuerpo bajo el mío es perfecto"– su voz había ido bajando mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta adquirir ese tono aterciopelado que tanto la enloquecía –"Estar dentro de ti es perfecto" susurró en su oído. Kaoru cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para luchar contra el hechizo de su voz. Se aferró desesperada a su cólera, a su dolor, a su resentimiento, a todas las lágrimas vertidas, pero todo quedó olvidado en el mismo instante en que sintió sus labios presionando salvajemente contra los suyos. Alzó los brazos para empujarle lejos de ella y acabar con aquel beso, pero sólo consiguió que él pasara un brazo por su cintura y la atrajera más hacia él. Ella trataba de resistirse y sus vanos intentos no hacían más que excitar aún más a Battousai. Sonrió diabólicamente contra sus labios para después tantear con su lengua entre los labios de Kaoru, tratando de que ella los abriera para él, estaba sediento de la dulzura de su boca. Al ver que Kaoru se la negaba, probó algo más drástico y atrapó entre sus dientes su labio inferior mordiéndolo. Por acto reflejo, Kaoru abrió la boca por el dolor y Battousai aprovechó ese momento para por fin introducir su lengua en su boca. Kaoru gimió de indignación primero ante la invasión pero después no pudo evitar gemir de placer. Sentía sus propios labios arder, aquellos labios que presionaban contra los suyos estaban calientes, la quemaban, pero por nada del mundo quería apartarse de ellos. También sentía aquella lengua invasora en su boca, rozando la punta de sus dientes, lamiendo el interior de su boca, buscando. No pudo resistirlo más y devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad con que Battousai se lo estaba dando, sus manos se crisparon en su pecho, retorciendo la tela de su camisa y por fin, sus lenguas se encontraron en el interior de su boca, tanteándose, reconociéndose, amándose de nuevo.

Tan súbitamente cómo había empezado, el beso terminó cuando Battousai alejó su cabeza buscando aire mientras la mantenía sujeta por la cintura. Kaoru podía sentir bajo sus manos el frenético latido de su corazón y cómo al igual que ella luchaba por recuperar el aliento. De pronto sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y la realidad volvió a ella. Más furiosa que nunca por haberse dejado vencer, levantó una mano y con toda la fuerza que tenía la descargó sobre su mejilla. Pudo sentir bajo sus dedos la rugosa piel de su cicatriz, mientras él, llevado por la fuerza del golpe, giraba la cabeza y la liberaba de su abrazo en la cintura. Fue entonces cuando las posibles consecuencias de sus actos llegaron a su cerebro ¿es que se había vuelto loca? ¡había golpeado a Battousai!

El se tomó su tiempo y con infinita calma, giró la cabeza para poder mirarla directamente. Sus ojos dorados centelleaban sabiéndose victoriosos y haciendo que ella olvidase su temor y volviera a enfurecerse. Lentamente, Battousai se lamió los labios, paladeando el exquisito sabor de la mezcla de la sangre y la boca de Kaoru

-"Parece que ahora también mis labios están manchados de sangre" – los ojos azules de Kaoru centellearon y su mano se alzó de nuevo, pero esta vez Battousai la sujetó por la muñeca –"¿Qué te hace pensar que te permitiría golpearme por segunda vez?" - Kaoru no respondió, se limitó a forcejear tratando de liberar su muñeca de aquella garra de hierro. Battousai volvió a sonreír, divertido ante su espíritu de lucha. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kaoru estaba agotada y casi sin aliento así que la soltó – "Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí" – anunció recuperando su voz neutra y alejándose de ella

-"¿Y qué te hace pensar que me iré contigo?" – protestó ella. Por toda respuesta Battousai encendió el televisor y buscó el canal de noticias. Kaoru se olvidó de respirar por un momento mientras trataba de ahogar sus lágrimas. En la pantalla, un sonriente Makoto Shissio descendía por las escalerillas de su avión privado, saludando a la multitud y rodeado por una nube de periodistas. Como pudo apartó la vista de la televisión y miró a Battousai. Esta vez no le devolvió la mirada, estaba mirando fijamente la pantalla, su cara parecía esculpida en piedra

-"Mataré a ese hombre si trata de hacerte daño de nuevo, Kaoru-dono"- dijo sin mirarla, con los ojos dorados brillando de puro odio. Kaoru asintió aunque sabía que él no podía verla y con pasos lentos se dirigió a su habitación. Tenía que recoger sus cosas.

--------------------------------

Enishi salió del apartamento dudando sobre si debía llamar a la policía o no. Era evidente que el 'fantasma' que había visto Kaoru en la calle no era otro que Himura. Eso era puro y simple acoso, además le había amenazado directamente. _Quita tus manos de lo que no te pertenece o te las cortar_ empezó a temblar de arriba abajo con sólo recordar la expresión de su rostro cuando Himura pronunció esas palabras, pero lo que más le había asustado habían sido sus ojos. Ojos dorados brillando amenazadores. Nunca había visto unos ojos así, además ¿desde cuándo Himura tenía esos ojos? Siempre habian sido violetas, con reflejos dorados, no completamente dorados. Además, aunque siempre se habían llevado como el perro y el gato por Kaoru, nunca se habían amenazado de una manera tan directa. Sí, definitivamente Himura se había vuelto loco. Quizás eso era lo que escondía Kaoru, que su novio había perdido la razón. Sin duda se había vuelto peligroso, por eso Kaoru lo dejó. Una razón más para llamar a la policía, aunque quizás estuviera sacando las cosas de quicio. Kaoru no parecía asustada por su presencia. Más bien tenía miedo a encontrarse con él, pero podía apostar que no era a un daño físico a lo que se arriesgaba. Debe de ser duro volver a encontrarse así con la persona a la que has amado tanto, sobretodo cuando aún quedan cosas por aclarar. No, definitivamente, Kaoru no estaba en peligro físico, aunque sí emocional. El único que había estado en serio peligro había sido él. Lo mejor sería hablar con Tae, era más fácil tomar una decisión cuando oyes en voz alta tus propios pensamientos, es entonces cuando puedes ver si son inteligentes o estúpidos, y Tae siempre estaba dispuesta a escucharle. Seguro que esta vez le daría la razón de que Himura no debería estar con Kaoru.

Enishi ya estaba llegando al Akabeko, felicitándose por llegar justo cuando Tae acababa su turno. Seguro que no le importaría quedarse un poco más escuchando sus teorías en vez de volver a su casa. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a una pareja saliendo del local muy sonriente. Era Tae junto a un desconocido, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su conversación

-"Ahora quiero que me hagas un favor Tae" – dijo el desconocido tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas –"Voy a llevarte a casa en mi coche, y cuando estés allí, quiero que te relajes con un buen baño y mucha espuma"- ella se sonrojó un poco y rió tímidamente –" quiero que descanses de tanto trabajo. Y después, cuando estés totalmente recuperada, me sentiría muy honrado si aceptaras mi invitación a una cena en el 'Sancte Christ'" – los ojos de Tae se abrieron por la sorpresa, ¡ese era el restaurante más caro de todo Tokyo! –" y para que veas que no soy un pervertido y que mis intenciones son totalmente honorables, no me importará si traes también a tu hermana, o a tu madre o hasta a ese Enishi de carabina" – Tae volvió a reír y todavía muy sonrojada, empezó a caminar tomada de la mano de Owaki

-----------------------------------

Una enorme limusina negra, estaba aparcada en doble fila. Megumi tomó aire y maldiciendo a Sanosuke por su estúpida idea caminó hacia ella. Al acercarse, el chofer les abrió una de las puertas traseras. Volvió a maldecir mientras trataba de entrar en el coche con su enorme vientre pero al fin se sintió más o menos cómoda. Sanosuke y ella estaban sentados juntos, en el asiento de enfrente su padre les miraba con curiosidad

-"El señor Sagarra, supongo" – Sano asintió, a la hora de la verdad se había quedado sin habla

-"Sanosuke, te presento a mi padre Kogoro Katsura"

-----------------------------------

-----------------------------------

Bien, supongo que vais a querer matarme otra vez, pero he estado toda la semana en un horroroso viaje de trabajo y me quedado sin dormir para poder escribir esto. En mi defensa prometo que el próximo capítulo tardará menos


	24. Chosu

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía

Muchas gracias a tods por preocuparos tanto por mí pero no fue para tanto. El viaje en sí fue agotador, actualizamos en 10 ciudades en cinco días, así que cuando llegaba al hotel caía rendida en la cama porque había que madrugar para irnos en coche al siguiente sitio, en fin, por lo menos íbamos a gastos pagados. Con todo ese ajetreo no pude empezar con el capítulo hasta que volví a casa, no lo repasé y me salió cortito pero decidí que era mejor un capitulo cortito que haceros esperar otra semana para uno más largo

**Arline**: vaya, no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa así que abrígate bien que luego me dan remordimientos de conciencia. Aquí estamos rondando las 40º con una ola de calor y más aún por donde yo vivo en el sur de España, pero con un poco de suerte me voy a la playa. Lástima de no tener un ordenador portátil para escribir esto desde la playa

**ella-shin**: Kaoru no puede darle una sakabatou porque ella no sabe nada de espadas, de todas formas no creo que Battousai la aceptara porque el está muy convencido de que tiene que matar a los malos y esas cosas. Además no sólo usa la espada también tiene cuchillos y pistolas sólo que prefiere la espada. Di una pista sobre Megumi y Katsura cuando él habla de su nieto, pero parece que a algunos les sorprendió, supongo que por lo de los apellidos. Y Kaoru esta echa un lío por Battousai. Si el hubiera aparecido llamándola Kaoru-dono y diciéndole que todavía la quería, ella se hubiera echado en sus brazos, pero nooo, los hombres son hombres y tenía que aparecer el tipo duro con una declaración de guerra. Por eso estaba tan enfadada con él, pero luego en cuanto la besó se le olvidó todo por un ratito. Así que se reconciliaran, pero las cosas irán despacito porque ella todavía no sabe qué esperar de Battousai ni cómo tratar con él

**gaby (hyatt**: todavía no tengo decidido qué hacer con Soujiro sobre todo porque todavía no tengo muy definido lo que va a pasar en la SCorp cuando Battousai vaya en busca de Shissio, tengo tantas posibilidades qué no se cuál elegir, de todas formas me estoy atiborrando de películas de tiros y de Van Damme para ir poniéndome en situación

**Hitokiri Battousai 26**: yo también estoy muy orgullosa de cómo me ha quedado Battousai, así tan sexy provocando a la pobre Kaoru porque sabía que él saldría ganando. Pero también le ha dado a entender que él también la quiere a su manera por eso vuelve a llamarla Kaoru-dono aunque sea Battousai. Shissio probablemente muera en el penúltimo capítulo o así, porque morir muere, sólo que no he decidido todavía cómo, así que no tengas tanta prisa en que lo mate

**Boricua 2004**: Shissio es 1000 veces peor que este Battousai, te lo aseguro, pero las cosas no serán así siempre entre Battousai y Kaoru. Era el primer encuentro y los estaban muy nerviosos y desconcertados, aunque él lo escondió muy bien. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacia frente de esa manera, es decir que Kaoru se quedó y le enfrentó sin miedo en vez de echar a correr y eso es una actitud nueva para él. Además recuerda que llevaba deseando tocarla mucho tiempo y las peleas excitan a Battousai, también le puso un poco celoso y no pudo aguantarlo más. Fue un poco desconsiderado por morderla y todo eso, pero a ella no pareció importarle, se enfadó pero no por la sangre sino por el beso.

**Kimmy Angy**: la respuesta a todas tus preguntas en este capítulo así que no digo más

**mer1**: ¿creíste que estaba molesta? No para nada, no lo dije en serio lo de protestona no te preocupes que la semana pasada todas me dijisteis que tardaba mucho, eso es todo, así que la de gomen soy yo. Volviendo al fic, sip, dejé esa pista sobre el nieto de Katsura, pero parece que no todos se dieron cuenta de que sólo podía ser Megumi, también porque lo de los apellidos despista, ya se pero eso se explica en este capitulo. Bueno, Kenshin se pasó un poquito pero ten en cuenta que era Battousai y que le tenía muchas ganas a Kaoru después de tanto tiempo y sip, por una vez Enishi cerrará su bocaza y dejará que otros hablen. He puesto a Tae y a Owaki juntos primero porque me pareció que podían pegar y segundo para darle una lección a Enishi, que al paso que va terminará como un Hiko psiquiatra (me dan escalofríos de pensarlo)

**limekamiya**: sip Kaoru se asustó mucho cuando vio a Shissio pero es una chica lista y sabe que el único que puede ayudarla es Kenshin, por eso se va con él y no protesta más. Es inevitable que Kaoru y Shissio se encuentren otra vez, pero no te voy a decir ni cómo ni cuándo aunque eso si que lo tengo más o menos decidido. Lo de los capítulos se que últimamente son cortos, la verdad es que iba a meter la conversación entre Katsura, Megumi y Sanosuke en el capítulo anterior, pero lo había escrito todo del tirón a las tantas de la madrugada y mi mente se quedó en blanco, así que decidí dejarlo así aunque fuera cortito, para que pudierais ir digiriendo toda la información y eso es todo, bueno sí, una cosa, según mis cálculos fuiste mi review 300 cuando me dijiste que tenía que haber actualizado el lunes y no lo había hecho

**Amaterasu Mizuhame**: amorosos, lo que se dice amorosos, no creo que se pongan, pero bueno va a haber un lemon pronto si te refieres a eso, quiero decir van a volver a estar juntos, pero con Shissio de vuelta no se van a poder relajar mucho que digamos

**KaOrA-FGV-16**: como siempre, todas las respuestas en el capítulo pero ten en cuenta que Ken era Battousai de ahí el cambio de actitud, hasta ahora sólo había aparecido mezclado con Kenshin, o cuando ejecutaba a alguien, no siendo completamente él además Battousai se moría por besar a Kaoru

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: tu review llegó por los pelos justo cuando estaba cerrando el capítulo, me alegro de que te haya gustado el reencuentro, estoy bastante orgullosa de esa escena y sobre que Katsura era el padre de Megumi di una pequeña pista cuando el dijo algo de su nieto, en fin, continúan las sorpresas así que lee el capitulo

Y por último agradecer a **sakura, naoko LK, misao-chan, kaoruluz, Nakuru-Tashida, makarena, sole, hcz**  por preocuparse por mí, recordarme que actualice pronto y acordarse de darle al botoncito, gracias a vosotros he pasado de los 300 reviews y a este paso no veo descabellado llegar a los 400.

Una cosita más, en este capítulo Kaoru hace una declaración sobre Shissio así que os recomiendo que releáis el capitulo 7 para que os refresque la memoria si no entendéis algo.

24.  Chosu

Una enorme limusina negra estaba aparcada en doble fila. Megumi tomó aire y maldiciendo a Sanosuke por su estúpida idea caminó hacia ella. Al acercarse, el chofer les abrió una de las puertas traseras. Volvió a maldecir mientras trataba de entrar en el coche con su enorme vientre pero al fin se sintió más o menos cómoda. Sanosuke y ella estaban sentados juntos, en el asiento de enfrente su padre les miraba con curiosidad

-"El señor Sagarra, supongo" – Sano asintió, a la hora de la verdad se había quedado sin habla

-"Sanosuke, te presento a mi padre Kogoro Katsura"

-"¿Ka...Katsura?"- tartamudeó sorprendido –"¿tu padre es Kogoro Katsura, el jefe de Kenshin?" – se le escapó por la sorpresa

-"¿¿¿Tú también lo sabías????" – se dijeron al unísono

-"Ja ja ja ja"- vino la risa de Katsura –" era lógico que ambos lo supierais después de tantos años con él. Además sois sus amigos, ¿pero cómo lo descubristeis?"

-"En fin, siempre me había intrigado las súbitas ausencias de Kenshin, sobre todo porque el director nunca tomaba cartas en el asunto y se veía de lejos que no aprobaba que Kenshin diera clases allí. Por eso una noche me colé en el despacho del director y busqué el informe sobre Kenshin. Decía que mi tía Tokio había aprobado su contrato como profesor y había una carta, no me dio tiempo a leerla pero estaba firmada por usted. Todo el mundo sabe a qué se dedica y bueno, no tuve más que sumar dos y dos para darme cuenta de que Kenshin trabaja para usted"

-"Muy inteligente señor Sagarra, no estaba al corriente de sus dotes de ladrón. Quizá le tenga en cuenta en el futuro. ¿Y tú hija mía?"

-"Bueno yo"- comenzó Megumi avergonzada –"hace unos años le vi un rasguño en el brazo, cuando me ofrecí a curárselo me di cuenta de que fue producido por una bala. Fue entonces cuando él me lo dijo. También dijo que lo habías puesto en el Wellington para que pudiera contarte cosas de m

-"Esa fue una de las razones que me llevaron a utilizar el Wellington como tapadera para él. Ya que yo no podía verte directamente, necesitaba que alguien me confirmara de primera mano que estabas bien"

-"¿Y desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mí? Nunca te hemos importado, ni mamá ni yo. Nunca estabas en casa cuando te necesitábamos, tu maldito trabajo siempre fue más importante para ti que nosotras"

-"Megumi, cariño entiéndeme, estar cerca de vosotras era poneros en peligro. Por eso tuvisteis que cambiar de nombre, para que nadie pudiera relacionaros conmigo. Yo quería que crecieras a salvo, como cualquier niña debería hacerlo, jugando con sus amigas y saliendo a divertirte, no encerrada entre cuatro paredes con un servicio de guardaespaldas a tu alrededor las 24 horas de día. Tu madre y yo decidimos que eso era lo mejor para ti, yo procuraba ir a verte siempre que fuera seguro"

-"El caso es que crecí viendo a mi padre en fotografías y recibiendo regalos por mi cumpleaños firmados por tu secretaria. Nunca te he importado así que no entiendo por qué de pronto quieres el título de Padre del Año"

-"Porque reconozco mis errores. Y el mayor de todos fue alejaros de mí. Tu madre lo entendió, sacrifiqué nuestra felicidad por vuestra seguridad y, aunque no me creas, todo mi maldito trabajo es por vosotras, para que pudieras vivir en un mundo más seguro, para que mis nietos puedan jugar en la calle sin temor"

-"Así que todo esto es porque estoy embarazada. Ya te dije la otra vez que no te necesito, he podido arreglármelas muy bien sin ti y podré sacar a mi hijo adelante yo sola. Tengo amigos que me ayudarán. Amigos de verdad" – dijo al borde de las lágrimas

-"Pero ese niño necesita un padre. Tú misma me estás reprochando por no haber estado ahí cuando me necesitabas, tu hijo también necesitará que su padre esté a su lado"

-"Y su padre estará a su lado" – interrumpió Sanosuke muy serio

-"Es un gesto que le honra señor Sagarra, pero yo me refiero a un padre verdadero. La sangre es la sangre y ¡mi nieto no será un bastardo!" – dijo Katsura apretando el puño y mirando a su hija

-"A eso me refiero exactamente" – continuó Sanosuke en el mismo tono –"mi hijo no será un bastardo" – terminó mirando a Megumi a los ojos

-"Sanosuke te he dicho mil veces que ...."

-"Me has mentido mil veces kitsune" – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente –" y se muy bien por qué. Me creías un estúpido desconsiderado, un niño grande cabeza de gallo e inmaduro incapaz de afrontar la realidad, de tener responsabilidades. Y es cierto" – su sonrisa se amplió por un momento y después recobró la seriedad –"Pero he cambiado. Tú misma me has visto cambiar. No te garantizo que saldrá bien pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero cuidar de ti y de mi hijo"

-"Baka..... no es tuyo" – protestó débilmente Megumi todavía aferrada a su tozudez

-"Te estuve observando kitsune. Estabas muy enfadada conmigo y yo estaba intranquilo, así que opté por el método Himura y te seguí sin que te dieras cuenta. Puedes gritar y decir que no todo lo que quieras pero yo sé la verdad. Este niño es mío porque no estuviste con nadie más. Sólo conmigo"

-"Muy bien, tu ganas. Lo admito"- admitió derrotada –"pero eso no cambia nada cabeza de gallo"

-"Cambia algunas cosas kitsune. La primera es que voy a cuidar de vosotros tanto si quieres como no. ¿Quieres criar a nuestro hijo sola? Muy bien, pero ese niño tendrá mi apellido y me tendrás cada día ante tu puerta desde la mañana hasta la noche para que sepa que tiene un padre que le quiere, que YO soy su padre. Le llevaré al colegio y a los partidos de fútbol, le enseñaré a defenderse con los puños para que no se metan con él los niños mayores, le ....."

-"Baka cabeza de gallo, es un niña"

-"¿Una niña?" – Sanosuke parpadeó en medio de su discurso –"bueno...en ese caso.....le enseñaré boxeo pero tendrá unos guantes rosas, para que no digan que es poco femenina y...."

-"Oh, Kami-sama Sanosuke para ya, me estás dando dolor de cabeza" – interrumpió de nuevo Megumi

-"Ante este giro de acontecimientos no se muy bien qué pensar" – dijo Katsura al que ambos habían olvidado por completo

-"Con todo el respeto señor, creo que esto no es asunto suyo. Su hija es toda una mujer y es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Ella elige su camino y los demás no podemos más que seguirlo con ella, si nos deja" – Katsura miró a los futuros padres detenidamente, evaluando los nuevos datos objetivamente. Tenían razón, apenas conocía a su hija, no sabía cómo funcionaba su mente, pero hasta ahora se las había arreglado bastante bien. Su hija tomaría una decisión y él sólo podía apoyarla o perderla para siempre. Katsura suspiró, derrotado

-"Será mejor que se lo digas a tu madre cuanto antes, le hará ilusión saber que va a tener una nieta" – Megumi asintió –"y quizá lo mejor será que esta noche cenemos los cuatro. Vamos a ser una familia, una muy extraña, pero familia al fin y al cabo" – Katsura la miró y se sintió feliz, por primera vez su hija le miraba y sonreía

-"Señor"- interrumpió una voz por el interfono de la limusina –"Himura y la chica Kamiya han abandonado el edificio"

-"Bien, enseguida nos iremos" – contestó Katsura apagando el aparato

-"¿Kaoru? ¿qué tiene que ver Jo-chan en todo esto?" – Katsura los miró de nuevo, esta vez parecían angustiados y preocupados por su amiga

-"Vuestra amiga vino de Kyoto huyendo de alguien muy peligroso. Fue un milagro que se topara con Himura. Ahora la división Chosu se hará cargo de la situación"

-"¿Huyendo de quién?"

-"¿La División Chosu?" – Katsura alzó la palma para parar el aluvión de preguntas que se le venían encima

-"Chosu es la división bajo mi mando"

-"¿No puede decirnos nada más?" – Katsura negó con la cabeza

-"Todas las misiones de la división Chosu están bajo secreto, sólo respondo ante el propio ministro de Justicia y el emperador. Aunque puedo deciros que ella será la pieza clave para la caída de alguien muy poderoso. No os preocupéis, vuestra amiga está en las mejores manos" – Sanosuke asinti

-"Está en manos de Kenshin"

-----------------------------------

Saitou encendió otro cigarrillo y se recostó en la silla, buscando una postura cómoda. Llevaban más de dos horas en aquella habitación, observando tras el cristal camuflado, cómo en la otra habitación la chica Kamiya hacía su declaración. Su dulce voz sonaba metálica a través del altavoz, mientras hablaba con Gensai sobre Shissio y la SCorp, pero hacia rato que no prestaba atención a sus palabras. Con sólo la primera media hora había sido bastante para tener una buena idea de lo que le había pasado a aquella pobre chica y todos estos detalles que Katsura necesitaba sólo conseguían revolverle el estómago. No podía más que admirar secretamente a la chica, se necesitaba mucho valor y mucha sangre fría para dar todos los detalles con sólo un ligero temblor de voz y las manos crispadas. No, estaba aburrido de aquella situación y ya no escuchaba la declaración de la chica, era infinitamente más interesante observar las reacciones de Battousai.

-"Gensai se está pasando, es la tercera vez que hace esa pregunta y ella le ha respondido lo mismo las tres veces"

-"Tranquilo chico, el doctor sólo hace su trabajo. Ya sabes cómo van estas cosas, se tiene que asegurar que la declaración es coherente"

Battousai ignoró a Saitou y siguió mirando a Kaoru a través del cristal. Había hecho esto mil veces y todas ellas había mantenido la misma actitud que tenía Saitou. Sólo necesitaba echar una ojeada a la 'victima' para saber si estaba mintiendo o no y una vez que tenía la respuesta no necesitaba más. Pero esta vez era distinto, muy distinto. Gensai estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo y había conseguido que Kaoru le diera datos y detalles precisos. Detalles que ella no fue capaz de darle a él, aquella noche cuando, abrazada desesperadamente a él, le confesó entre lágrimas toda su historia. Aquella fue la primera noche que durmieron juntos. No pudo resistirlo más y golpeó con el puño la pared una y otra vez, tratando de aliviar su frustración y sobre todo, para hacer desaparecer de su mente las imágenes que describía Kaoru con voz temblorosa en la otra sala. Imágenes terribles de miedo, sangre y dolor

-"Katsura lleva tras Shissio toda su vida, esto es justo lo que necesitaba para poder llevar a cabo una orden de arresto contra él"- comentó Saitou

-"Sabes tan bien como yo que será inútil. Sus abogados le sacarán bajo fianza en unas horas y retrasarán el juicio todo lo posible. Buscarán en la basura para desacreditarla y evitar el juicio y si al final lo conseguimos será la palabra de una chica contra la de un respetable hombre de negocios. Ya lo he visto antes Saitou, pasarán meses, puede que años hasta que Katsura de la orden de ejecución"

-"Sí, así es exactamente cómo funciona esto. Primero la ley de los hombres, luego la nuestra"- dijo solemnemente mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y encendía otro –"Pero míralo por el lado bueno, tendrás a tu chica en exclusividad todo ese tiempo" – dijo sarcásticamente

-"Ahora me odia. Sólo ha venido porque estaba asustada, lo más probable es que pida otro guardaespaldas en cuanto hable con Katsura" – Battousai no sabía por qué estaba contándole a Saitou algo tan privado, pero tenía la necesidad de desahogarse con alguien y en el fondo reconocía que él era el único que podía entender su situación

-"Déjame adivinar: 'bastardo asesino hijo de perra'" – dijo Saitou con una sonrisa torcida. Battousai se giró al instante para mirarlo a la cara por primera vez en horas – "es muy bonito que esas sean las primeras palabras que te dirige tu mujer, después de la boda"

-"Le dispararon por ti" – Saitou asinti

-"No dejes que tus enemigos conozcan tus debilidades Battousai"

-"Bastardo asesino hijo de perra, ¿eso fue lo que ella te dijo?" – el rostro de Saitou se ensombreció un poco y su sonrisa desapareci

-"Estuvo una semana entre la vida y la muerte, creí que la perdería. Estaba tan desesperado que hasta me gustó que me dijera eso, con tal de saber que estaba viva."

-"Y a pesar de todo seguís juntos"

-"Verás Battousai"- dijo Saitou recuperando su sonrisa –"se dan muchas oportunidades para pedir perdón cuando ella no puede escapar de ti"

--------------------------------------------------

Se revolvió incómodo en la camilla mientras los médicos terminaban su chequeo y le administraban suero. Aquel viaje había sido muy provechoso desde el punto de vista económico pero sin duda agotador para su maltrecho cuerpo. Estaba realmente agotado y su delicada piel le escocía dolorosamente como pago de tantas horas con aquel maquillaje puesto. Lo que necesitaba ahora era un buen baño para eliminar cualquier resto de aquella maldita sustancia de su cuerpo y unas horas de sueño reparador para ajustarse de nuevo al horario

-"Seta" – dijo con voz autoritaria mientras hacía un ademán para despedir a los doctores

-"Aquí estoy señor Shissio"

-"¿Ha habido algún problema en mi ausencia?"

-"Ninguno señor. La SCorp ha ido sobre ruedas, tal y como le he ido informando"

-"Muy bien, has hecho un buen trabajo Seta. Tal vez debiera recompensarte de alguna forma por las molestias"

-"Sólo he cumplido con mi deber señor" – respondió el subordinado humildemente

-"El modesto Soujiro de siempre."- añadió con voz casi soñadora –"Pero sigo pensando que debería recompensarte.....¿qué tal Yumi? Esa perra es increíble, le hagas lo que le hagas le gusta" – a Soujiro se le revolvieron las tripas de imaginar lo que su jefe y sus socios de negocios habían hecho con Yumi en aquellos meses, pero consiguió encontrar la voz

-"Sería un honor señor, pero estoy seguro de que usted la hará disfrutar mucho mejor que yo"

-"Bah, Yumi es agua pasada. Me he divertido mucho con ella en este viaje, pero ya me ha hartado. Aunque tengo que admitir que me ha entretenido mucho más de lo normal, estaba deseando regresar para librarme de ella y centrarme en algo más interesante"

-"¿Se refiere a la chica Kamiya?"

-"Pues claro que me refiero a ella, ¿la habéis estado siguiendo como ordené?¿ha intentado escapar de nuevo?"

Soujiro tragó saliva intentando retardar todo lo posible su respuesta. Observó como Shissio se levantaba trabajosamente de la camilla, y aún con la bolsa de suero inyectada en su brazo, caminaba lentamente hacia sus habitaciones privadas

-"Señor, hemos estado vigilando a Kamiya y lamento comunicarle que sus planes han fallado"

-"¿FALLADO?" – los ojos rojos se volvieron coléricos hacia él –"yo nunca fallo"

-"La chica no parecía asustada en absoluto, incluso cuando le enviamos las flores."- tartamudeó Seta muerto de miedo –"Parece que lo ha superado completamente, seguramente la noticia de que usted estaba de viaje la hizo sentir segura y confiada. Ella....ella retomó sus clases en la universidad e incluso ha conseguido un trabajo y.......y........además........."

-"¿ADEMÁS QUÉ?"

-"Ha encontrado un novio, un tipo pelirrojo de aspecto peligroso. Es instructor de kendo, supongo que ella cree que él puede protegerla. Por una vecina conseguimos su nombre: Kenshin Himura"

-"Déjame" – Soujiro se inclinó y se apresuró a poner la mayor distancia entre él y su jefe. Sabía que esas noticias no le iban a gustar y no estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de su mal humor. Era una suerte que Shissio estuviese tan agotado, de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que hubiera terminado atado a uno de los grilletes de la pared como castigo

Shissio miró a su alrededor maldiciendo la falta de mobiliario de sus habitaciones. Estaba muy furioso y quería romper algo. ¡Cómo se había atrevido aquella chica! ¡Tendría que haber pasado todos aquellos meses escondida en un oscuro rincón de su casa, con el corazón palpitando de miedo cada vez que llamaban a su puerta! Tendría que haber sentido cómo las paredes se cerraban sobre ella, atrapándola. Tenía que haber estado aterrorizada, deseando estar muerta para escapar de aquella angustia, de no saber cuándo mandaría a buscarla. Y en vez de eso, esa puta se había arrojado a los brazos del primer hombre que se cruzó en su camino, negándole su recompensa. Tantos meses de duro trabajo quebrantando lentamente su alma, pero dejando sin embargo su cuerpo intacto. Tanto trabajo haciendo de ella una marioneta sin voluntad propia para que llegado el momento, fuera ella misma quién se entregara a él como una esclava. ¡Cómo se había atrevido a entregar a otro lo que era para él!

Dejó escapar un grito de rabia para aliviar un poco su frustración. Aquella maldita chica iba a pagar su atrevimiento con mucho dolor. Destriparía a su amante delante de ella pero lo mantendría con vida el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera ver lo que haría con ella. Una sonrisa perversa y retorcida adornó sus rasgos, sería un placer comprobar qué partes de su cuerpo seguían intactas. Sería un placer hacerla sangrar de nuevo

--------------------------------------------------

Kaoru miró por la ventana desde el futón totalmente abrumada por los acontecimientos del día. Primero el extraño reencuentro con Kenshin, con Battousai. Después la vuelta de Shissio y su declaración en las oficinas de Chosu con el doctor Gensai. Aquel hombre había sido de gran ayuda, y se notaba que tenía una larga experiencia con casos similares al suyo. Había sido una declaración muy larga, que la había dejado agotada, pero Gensai había conseguido que hablara con todo lujo de detalles sin hacerla sentir mal. Había sido tan distinto de cuando se lo contó a Kenshin. Kenshin. Sacudió la cabeza para alejarlo de sus pensamientos, no sabía cómo ni tampoco por qué, pero estaba segura de que ella le había hecho desaparecer.

Creía entender su mente bastante bien. Ella le había dicho que se alejara de ella y él lo había hecho, pero como tenía que seguir protegiéndola de Shissio había vuelto como Battousai. Kenshin estaba cumpliendo su orden de alejamientos de una forma retorcida, pero la estaba cumpliendo a su manera. Suspiró y siguió mirando el paisaje, deseando pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo el lugar donde la habían traído tras su breve conversación con Katsura.

Era una casa enorme, de estilo tradicional en las afueras de la ciudad. Estaba rodeada por un amplio jardín con árboles de sakura que dejaban caer sus pétalos bajo su ventana. La puerta, de corredera por supuesto, daba al tradicional porche cuadrado que rodeaba el patio, tenía un estanque y peces de colores. Era un bonito lugar en definitiva, nunca se la habría ocurrido que los Chosu tuvieran algo semejante para ocultar a sus testigos.

La puerta se abrió y cerró en un instante pero ella no apartó la vista de la ventana. Estaba cansada. Battousai se sentó bajo la ventana, dejando que el aire de la noche jugara con su pelo. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y dejó que la empuñadura de su katana descansara en su hombro.

-"No has tocado la cena" – dijo advirtiendo la bandeja con comida intacta al lado del futón

-"No tengo hambre"- dijo ella distraídamente, sin apartar la vista del paisaje

-"Come"- dijo en tono autoritario. Ella dejó la ventana para mirarle directamente con los ojos brillando ofendidos

-"Te he dicho que no tengo hambre"

-"En ese caso tendré que obligarte" – dijo haciendo un ademán de ir hacia ella. Kaoru rápidamente se puso la bandeja en el regazo y empezó a comer sin dejar de echarle mortíferas miradas de resentimiento. Battousai estuvo a punto de reír, pero se contuvo. –"Ya has hablado con Katsura. Quiere que sigas tu vida de la forma más normal posible así que terminarás tus exámenes y seguirás con las clases del Wellington" – recitó con voz neutra como si estuviera leyendo algún tipo de informe militar –"Seguiremos nuestra antigua rutina: te dejaré en la universidad por las mañanas, Yahiko irá a buscarte y cuando acabemos en el Wellington te traeré de vuelta aquí. No debes estar sola en ningún momento ni bajo ninguna circunstancia"

-"¿Me permitirás al menos bañarme a solas?"- murmuró Kaoru entre dientes sin dejar de comer. Battousai se guardó su respuesta para no empeorar las cosas y prosigui

-"Shissio sabía dónde vivíamos antes, no estamos seguros de que supiera sobre tu traslado con Megumi, pero era cuestión de tiempo que lo averiguara. Ahora que ha regresado lo más lógico es que haya dado la orden de capturarte, si hubieses seguido con Megumi la habrías puesto en peligro. Por eso teníamos que sacarte de allí cuanto antes"

-"¿No pongo en peligro a todo el que esté a mi alrededor?"

-"No, tú misma lo has dicho en la declaración. Ahora que ya no irás voluntariamente tienen que capturarte cuando estés sola. Rodeada de gente en la universidad o en el Wellington no se atreverán. Demasiados testigos. Su única oportunidad era asaltar el apartamento de Megumi por la noche y entonces, lo más probable es que os hubieran llevado a las dos"

-"¿Y este sitio es más seguro? Quiero decir, pueden seguirnos hasta aquí y tratar de entrar, es lo mismo que si me hubiera quedado con Megumi" – dijo finalmente dejando la bandeja vacía a un lado. Battousai sonría ante su comentario

-"Nadie sabe quién soy realmente, por eso, aún sabiendo que yo pudiera estar en el apartamento, lo habrían asaltado de todos modos. Pero nadie, nadie, por muy valiente o muy estúpido que sea, asaltaría la casa de Hajime Saitou"

------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------

Bien, definitivamente más largo que los últimos capítulos para que no os quejéis. Ya sabéis dudas, preguntas, quejas y demás al botoncito de reviews.


	25. Trazos de tinta

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía

Ya se que estáis deseando ir al capítulo pero antes como siempre la ronda de dudas y preguntas:

**gaby (hyatt:** la pelea épica contra Shissio es uno de mis mayores quebraderos de cabeza. Te adelanto en primicia que va a haber un asalto de los Chosu a la SCorp, así que voy a tener a muchos personajes dando tiros por el edificio abriéndose camino hasta el sótano dónde vive Shissio, algo parecido a la serie, pero hasta ahí llego. No soy muy buena en las escenas de acción porque lo mío no son las descripciones, así que le tengo un poco de miedo al final. También tengo un poco de miedo por pasarme de espectacular y cosas así.

**Syrenbattou**: la reconciliación será más rápida de lo que parece, Kaoru sólo necesita ver que Battousai también la quiere y un pequeño empujoncito. Lo de que fueran a la casa de Saitou fue idea de Katsura: es una forma de decirle a la SCorp que Kaoru está bajo su protección y, por tanto ya tienen el testigo que necesitan para el juicio, pero sobretodo es por tranquilidad, ¡a ver quién es el listo que trata de entrar! Pero por si acaso Battousai vigila a Kaoru

**naoko LK** y **misao-chan**: sorry, pero para el lemon todavía falta, primero Kaoru tiene que tomar su decisión de aceptarle o no. Si te sirve de consuelo me está rodando por la cabeza un one-shot de Hellsing con un lemon y en cuanto acabe este capítulo empezaré con él. No se si conoces la serie pero va de vampiros así que por lo menos alguien si saltará a la yugular

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: no sabia nada que te habías quedado sin internet, yo me moriría sin él (y no sólo por ff sino porque soy informática y lo necesito como el aire para todo) pero volvamos al fic. Me tenía guardada la carta de que Sano lo sabía todo, tenía pensado hacer que se pelearan como siempre y entonces que se lo dijera pero luego se me ocurrió que eso sería un comportamiento un poco inmaduro, y ahora se trataba de que Sanosuke había madurado así que metiendo a Katsura de por medio y esa conversación tan formal (aunque se le fuera la olla por lo de los guantes) quedaba mejor. Lo de Shissio tenía que ser algo así de fuerte, porque ya me han comentado que Battousai se parecía a Shissio por lo del beso sangriento, así que tenía que perfilar mejor la locura de Shissio. Ahora no sólo está loco sino enfadado porque Kaoru se le ha vuelto a escapar por eso piensa hacerle cosas peores que las que tenía pensadas para ella al principio. Siempre me da cosa decir directamente lo que hará Shissio así que haré como siempre: insinuaré algo y dejaré que vuestra imaginación haga el resto. Lo de la conversación Saitou/Battousai creo que quedó bastante bien, cada uno en su línea. Saitou sabía por lo que estaba pasando Batt así que trató de animarle a su manera, y Batt lo escuchó porque sabía que era el único que podía comprender su situación de verdad. Lo de 'bastardo hijo de perra' va a dar para mucho también en este capítulo ya verás.

**KaOrA-FGV-16**: lo que me estás preguntando es si todo esto tendrá o no un final feliz, pues sí lo va a tener aunque van a tener que sufrir todos un poco para conseguirlo pero esto acabará bien.

**Julia**: wow, me has dejado impresionada, aunque tengo que reconocer que a mí me pasa igual cuando empiezo un libro no puedo dejar de leer hasta terminarlo, así que me siento halagada porque significa que te está gustando mi historia de verdad. Por las actualizaciones no te preocupes, intento poner un capítulo por semana, así que no te haré esperar demasiado

**Serenity**: bueno, están peleados porque los dos son muy cabezotas, pero poco a poco mejorarán las cosas sólo hace falta que Kaoru se aclare de una vez, porque Battousai no tiene ningún problema en hacer las paces

**Justary:** tengo debilidad por los Saitou, sobre todo por Tokio tan misteriosa y esas cosas. Que Kaoru sea fuerte es por ser fiel con el personaje, quiero decir que en el anime ella es muy temperamental y en este fic la he puesto demasiado débil y llorona al principio. Poco a poco ha vuelto a recuperar su confianza y su fuerza por eso creo que ahora realmente es la verdadera Kaoru que todos conocemos. Además necesita esa fuerza para tratar con Battousai y con Shissio

Y gracias a todos los que me siguen dando ánimos capítulo tras capítulo y me recuerdan que tengo que actualizar pronto**: Sailor Bea, Arline, sakura, tatsuki shinomori, Amaterasu Mizuhame**

A petición general estoy tratando de hacer los capítulos más largos y actualizar a tiempo, y aunque eso signifique menos horas de sueño lo intentaré. Mañana ingresan a mi tía (por eso he actualizado un poco antes de lo normal) así que tendré mucho tiempo mientras le hago compañía en el hospital para que se me vayan ocurriendo más escenas. Lo malo es que como siempre, a la hora de ponerlas por escrito muchos detalles se me olvidarán. Para tods aquellos que estén esperando el LEMON paciencia que ya falta menos y también avisaros que tengo en mente algo sobre Hellsing por si también os gusta ese anime. Ya os avisaré cuando lo ponga.

25. Trazos de tinta

Desde su posición bajo la ventana, Battousai velaba el sueño de Kaoru con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Ella había protestado y pataleado cada una de las noches que llevaban en casa de Saitou para que él no durmiera en la misma habitación que ella. Las primeras noches había intentado razonar con ella alegando que era por seguridad, que eran órdenes de Katsura, para terminar con una discusión a gritos bruscamente interrumpida por la aparición de un Hajime Saitou muy molesto por tanto escándalo. Las noches siguientes simplemente se había limitado a dejar que ella protestara mientras él se acomodaba en el suelo, bajo la ventana, sin dignarse a dirigirle la palabra hasta que ella se cansaba y apagaba la luz.

Battousai se decía una y otra vez que todo esto no era más que una prueba para avivar el espíritu de lucha de Kaoru, una forma de prepararla para la inevitable confrontación con Shissio en el juicio, pero en el fondo sabía que no era más que una excusa. Se había hecho la promesa de que sólo la protegería, que se mantendría al margen de su vida tal y como ella quería. Por eso había vuelto como Battousai todo el tiempo, podía haber vuelto como Kenshin y ser sólo Battousai cuando fuera necesario, después de todo así es cómo había vivido todos estos años, pero era demasiado peligroso para él, y para ella. Demasiados sentimientos, demasiados recuerdos. Por eso se había decidido por Battousai, el frío asesino que no siente nada, lo que ella más despreciaba de él, lo que ella nunca aceptaría a su lado. Era la única manera de que pudieran sobrevivir a esto. Cuando todo hubiera acabado, cuando Shissio estuviese encerrado de por vida o muerto, preferiblemente muerto, entonces como Battousai podría separarse de ella fácilmente y así serían los dos libres. Ella sería libre para vivir y él para morir.

Pero su plan tenía un grave defecto, uno en el que no había pensado. Su amor por Kaoru era tan grande, tan fuerte y poderoso que incluso siendo Battousai la amaba por encima de todo. Se maldijo a sí mismo, apenas unos minutos con ella y no había podido evitar besarla. Se lamió los labios recordando el adictivo sabor de su sangre. Ella había respondido a su beso.¡Ella había respondido al beso! Por un instante ambos se dejaron llevar por su pasión salvaje, justo antes de que la realidad volviera a recordarles cuál era el lugar de cada uno. Pero ella había respondido al beso y eso significaba que una parte de ella era capaz de amarle. Quizá aún hubiera esperanza para ellos, si ella tan sólo lo aceptara. Cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir, con la mente de nuevo libre de románticos sueños imposibles. Ella se había dejado llevar por un instante de pasión y locura nada más. Jamás le aceptaría.

Kaoru empezó a retorcerse y gemir suavemente en su sueño y Battousai se acercó sigilosamente a ella, con expresión preocupada. Kaoru tenía pesadillas. Las había tenido cada noche desde el regreso de Shissio, esa era otra de las razones por la que no quería dejarla dormir sola. Era irónico que ahora tuviera pesadillas cuando gracias a ella, él había dejado de tenerlas.

Estaba en un lago, a la luz de la luna llena. Estaba sola y disfrutaba del contacto del agua fría sobre su piel. Nadaba y chapoteaba en el agua como una niña. Se sentía en paz, se sentía fuerte. Le gustaba aquella soledad, aquel lago desierto para ella sóla. Nadando entre los rayos de la luna era libre. Era ella misma. Se sumergió para explorar el fondo del lago y salió a la superficie para examinar una concha de purísimo nácar. La concha resplandecía en su mano pero no podía verla bien. Miró a la orilla donde su ropa la esperaba junto a una hoguera. Nadó hasta que sus piel tocaron el fondo y pudo ponerse de pie.

_Entonces desde lo más profundo de las sombras apareció EL, con sus ojos rojos ardiendo, rivalizando en intensidad con el fuego de la hoguera. Llevaba un látigo en la mano y aquella sonrisa maníaca asegurándole un sufrimiento sin fin. Pero aquel era su mundo, su lago y su paz. Kaoru le miró orgullosa, desafiante, con las olas muriendo a sus pies, sin importarle que la estaba viendo desnuda. EL se enfureció por esa actitud tan poco sumisa así que agitando el brazo descargó el látigo una y otra vez sobre ella. Kaoru gritó. Estuvieron muchos minutos así, hasta que por fin él bajó el brazo, agotado por el esfuerzo, para poder admirar su obra. _

_Kaoru estaba de pie, asombrada. Había visto cómo el látigo se abatía una y otra vez sobre ella, pero no había sentido dolor en ningún momento. Se atrevió por primera vez a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, a devolver aquella mirada demoníaca que regía sus más horrendas pesadillas_

_-"Ya no puedes hacerme daño"_

_-"¿Estás segura?" – se rió. Se rió a carcajadas de ella, de su valor, de su esperanza, antes de volver a disolverse en las sombras que lo habian creado._

_Kaoru suspiró, orgullosa de sí misma, de cómo había superado sus temores y le había hecho frente. Se arrodilló para buscar la concha que había dejado caer, tanteó la arena y se dio cuenta que estaba roja. La arena estaba llena de sangre. Pero ella no había sangrado, EL no le había hecho daño. Intrigada escudriñó la playa. No lejos de el círculo de luz de la hoguera le pareció ver un bulto, un cuerpo quizá. Se acercó y lo arrastró hacia la luz. Era un hombre. Era.....Kenshin. Estaba muerto. Sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Cubrió su rostro de besos mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el cuerpo muerto. Entonces las vio. Miles de líneas trazaban extraños dibujos sobre su cuerpo, cicatrices y marcas. Marcas de un látigo. Kenshin había recibido todos los golpes del látigo de Shissio, había muerto para que ella no sintiera ningún dolor. Había muerto para protegerla. Y sólo ese conocimiento le causó más dolor que todo el que Shissio jamás pudiera inflingirle._

Battousai había llegado junto a ella, no se atrevía a tocarla por miedo a despertarla pero no podía soportar verla sufrir de aquel modo. Así que cómo cada noche, suavemente apoyó su frente contra la de ella, esperando a que ella respirara profundamente y volviera a calmarse antes de poder volver a su lugar de vigilancia bajo la ventana

Kaoru seguía llorando mientras acunaba el cuerpo sin vida de Kenshin entre sus brazos. Sintió una presencia a su espalda pero no le importó. El estaba muerto. Kenshin estaba muerto. Lo que ocurriera con ella ya no importaba.

_-"Podía haber sido distinto. Era débil, sin mí era débil. Pero tú no puedes soportar mi presencia" – eran palabras de reproche pero no contenían odio, sólo pena –"si tan sólo pudieras aceptarme ....." – Kaoru sintió cómo se arrodillaba lentamente a su espalda, sus brazos sujetándola delicadamente por la cintura y su pelirroja cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro –"si tan sólo pudieras aceptarme....." – repitió, implorante_

_Ella se quedó quieta, sabiéndose segura entre aquellos brazos fuertes, perdiéndose en el masculino aroma que la había acompañado tantas noches, dejando que su fuerza la sostuviera, dejando que su calor alejara el frío que se había apoderado de su cuerpo al verle muerto._

_-"Yo.........te....... acepto......"_

_-------------------------------------_

El videoteléfono se hizo añicos contra la pared, y Shissio se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama con un gemido de dolor. Su cuerpo todavía no se había recuperado del viaje y esos arrebatos de cólera no contribuían a su recuperación. Soujiro a su lado mantenía la compostura y decidió por una vez seguir su ejemplo. De modo que Katsura se había atrevido a mandarle de nuevo una citación judicial. Necesitaba desesperadamente tiempo. Tiempo para preparar su defensa, y su ataque. Podía alegar que todavía estaba demasiado débil para acudir al tribunal, eso cualquier médico lo podría constatar, incluyendo uno mandado por Katsura..Los abogados ya estaban trabajando en el caso para retrasar el juicio lo más posible, tal y como habían hecho en las otras ocasiones en que Katsura le había mandado una citación. Sin duda esta vez se creía victorioso porque tenía a la chica en su poder, pero no la retendría por mucho más.

Tan sólo tendría que atrapar a Kaoru y todo esta locura terminaría. Sí, con ella en su poder Katsura no tendría nada en su contra. Sólo una declaración que ella ya no podría ratificar. Tenía planeado tantas cosas para su pequeño pajarillo, cuando terminara con ella no quedarían ni los huesos. Ni a Katsura le serviría. Pero ahora tenía que calmarse y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Katsura había sido muy inteligente ocultándola en casa de Saitou, además nunca estaba sola en ninguna parte más de un minuto. Tendría que planificar con mucho cuidado dónde y cómo atraparla. Pero por ahora tenía que relajarse, cuando estaba relajado su cuerpo se recuperaba más rápidamente y su mente funcionaba mucho mejor. Sólo tenía que relajarse y él sabía cómo. Su maligna sonrisa se perfiló en su rostro mientras volcaba toda su atención en la mujer arrodillada a los pies de la cama

-"Soujiro, átala, quiero tener buena vista"

-"Por supuesto señor" – dijo ayudando a levantarse a la semi-consciente mujer

-" y le harás exactamente todo lo que yo diga" – el estremecimiento que recorrió la espalda de Soujiro fue un diabólico placer para su jefe. Ahora él también pagaría por sus errores.

_-------------------------------------_

Kaoru terminó su examen, soltó el bolígrafo y miró el reloj: todavía quedaban 10 minutos. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, satisfecha con sus respuestas y por haber terminado a tiempo. Enishi parecía aburrido y no era de extrañar, siempre terminaba cualquier examen con media hora de adelanto, pero las normas de la universidad impedían que ningún alumno abandonara el aula hasta que no expirara el tiempo del examen, así que Enishi ya estaba acostumbrado a entretenerse sólo en esa media hora. Kaoru giró la cabeza buscando a Tae, ella todavía escribía en el folio muy rápido y tenía un gesto de sufrimiento, como si con la súbita inspiración que había tenido para contestar la pregunta 8 no fuera bastante. Kaoru dejó de mirar a su amiga tras el carraspeo del profesor, no fuera a creer que estaba tratando de copiar o algo así, de modo que decidió seguir el ejemplo de Enishi y pensar en sus cosas hasta que fuera la hora de salida.

Pensar en sus cosas, eso era algo que trataba de evitar últimamente. Aquellos sueños que tenía la ponían nerviosa. No eran iguales pero siempre seguían el mismo patrón: Shissio, dolor y Battousai rogando que le aceptara. Pero el último sueño había sido distinto. En el último, Kenshin aparecía muerto y Battousai le decía que si le aceptaba las cosas serían distintas, y ella lo había hecho para poder recuperar a Kenshin.

Sentía que algo en su interior estaba cambiando lentamente, incrementado por la angustia de que en cualquier momento alguien aparecería y la llevaría con Shissio. Estaba empezando a comprender y respetar a los Chosu. Pero era el mismo caso de siempre. Considerando las cosas objetivamente podía incluso en algunos momentos apoyarlos pero una cosa es caridad y otra llevarte el pobre a casa. Podía comprender las motivaciones de Chosu, pero todavía no estaba preparada para meter a Battousai en su cama, por muy placentero que fuera. Sacudió la cabeza tratando por todos los medios de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza pero sin éxito. Había conocido la parte tierna y cálida de Kenshin y ahora se sorprendía a sí misma tratando de averiguar cómo sería su lado salvaje.

-"Kaoru, ¿Kaoru? Ya han recogido los exámenes nos podemos ir" – Enishi chasqueaba los dedos frente a sus ojos para traerla de nuevo a la dura realidad

-"Desde que Himura ha reaparecido parece que estás en otro mundo" – comentó Tae

-"No es la única que lo est"- dijo Enishi un poco molesto saliendo de la clase

-"¿Y a ese qué mosca le ha picado ahora?" – preguntó Kaoru intrigada, y deseando tener un tema de conversación que no tuviera nada que ver con ella

-"El monstruo de ojos verdes, los celos" – dijo Tae recogiendo sus libros y siguiendo a Enishi

-"No me digas que tienes un pretendiente y has puesto celoso a Enishi"

-"Bueno, un pretendiente si que tengo, pero no es por eso que está celoso. Al menos no ese tipo de celos"

-"Creo que no te entiendo Tae"

-"Ja ja, verás Enishi se ha dado cuenta de que mi vida ya no gira en torno a él, de que no me tendrá para contarme sus tonterías siempre que a él se le ocurra. Es cómo cuando tienes hijos y el mayor se enfada porque prestas demasiada atención al pequeño"

-"Un comportamiento infantil muy propio de Enishi"- comento Kaoru con su mejor imitación del tono psicólogo que utilizaba el propio Enishi –" y ahora cuéntame sobre ese pretendiente"

-"¿Sobre Aki? Verás..."

-"¿Aki? ¿Ahora lo llamas Aki?" – ya lo habían alcanzado y seguía molesto

-"¿Cómo quieres que lo llame sino? Es su nombre: Aki Okawa"

-"Aki Okawa. No me suena de nada"- comentó Kaoru ignorando las miradas de Enishi

-"Y sin embargo lo conoces"

-"¿Lo conozco?"

-"Hai, es amigo de Himura. Mira ahí lo tienes" – dijo ella echando a correr para abrazar a un hombre que esperaba junto a Yahiko. A Kaoru le resultaba vagamente familiar hasta que de pronto lo recordó: era el mismo hombre que había estado en la terraza del hotel, el que la había acompañado de regreso a Tokyo. Pero eso significaba que....¿también era un Chosu?

-"....... no te ha ido tan mal como creías, ya te lo dije. Podrás sacar este curso sin problemas, así que ya puedes ir pensando dónde quieres que os lleve esta vez....Oh, hola Yukishiro y hola Kamiya" – Owaki había dejado de hablar con Tae para saludar a su amigos, y se había quedado inquieto al ver la expresión de Kaoru –"Disculpa pero no hemos sido debidamente presentados, soy Owaki"

-"Hace un momento Tae nos decía que te llamabas Aki ¿o acaso ese no es tu verdadero nombre?" – comentó Enishi tratando de molestarle de la misma forma que molestaba a Kenshin. Pero con Owaki era una causa perdida

-"Oh sí, Aki Okawa, Owaki" – explicó con una sonrisa inocente

-"Pareces un poco mayor para Tae"

-"Bueno sí tengo 34 y ella 24, hay diferencia pero no tanta como para ser su padre"

-"Eres casi un pervertidor de menores ¿lo sabías?"

-"Ya basta Enishi"- interrumpió de pronto Kaoru muy enfadada –"¿por qué te molesta tanto que la gente trate de ser feliz? ¿te crees que estás por encima de todos nosotros porque tú no eres un esclavo de tus sentimientos? El corazón manda, no obedece y si tú no comprendes eso quizá sea porque no tienes corazón. Y en cuanto a ti" –dijo volviéndose hacia Owaki –"más te vale ser sincero desde el principio con ella. No quiero que mi amiga pase por el mismo infierno que yo" – Kaoru se giró sin esperar una respuesta de ninguno de los dos y tomando a un sorprendido Yahiko de la mano, echó a andar hacia el Wellington

_-------------------------------------_

El pasillo era más largo de lo que parecía a simple vista y Kaoru se alegró de no tener los zapatos puestos porque de lo contrario sus pasos habrían retumbado como un redoble de tambor por todo el corredor. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Había visto perfectamente cómo aquella noche Katsura y algunos hombres más, habían aparecido en casa de Saitou y ahora todos ellos, incluido Battousai, estaban encerrados en aquella habitación fortificada. Kaoru estaba segura de que estaban discutiendo sobre ella o sobre Shissio y le fastidiaba muchísimo no estar presente en aquella reunión. Después de todo era un tema que le incumbía a ella más que a nadie. Con la excusa de protegerla los Chosu la habían convertido en una prisionera, siempre bajo la mirada de Battousai o de las cámaras de seguridad de aquella casa. Aquella casa era muy fría y rígida y tenía la sensación de estar viviendo en otro tiempo. Un tiempo en el que las mujeres esperaban y los hombres luchaban ¿cómo podía alguien vivir allí? No escuchaba nada, así que pegó la oreja a la puerta

-"No es de buena educación espiar a través de las puertas cerradas, Kaoru Kamiya" – Kaoru dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y casi se cae al suelo del susto. Desde las columnas del porche y a la luz de las velas, Tokio Saitou la observaba con una sonrisa benevolente. Kaoru sintió vergüenza y se acercó a ella. Estaba sentada en el suelo frente a una mesita y practicaba lo que parecía caligrafía antigua con un tintero y un pincel. Tokio pareció leer su pensamiento y se explicó – "A tus jóvenes ojos seguro que parecerá anticuado, pero recibí una educación de geisha además de una universitaria. Con el tiempo descubrí que es más útil de lo que parece. Una mujer ha de saber utilizar todas sus armas, desde su cuerpo hasta su cerebro" – dijo mientras con un elegante ademán la invitaba a sentarse a su lado.

Kaoru estaba muy avergonzada. Llevaba casi una semana en la casa y hasta ahora no se había tropezado con Tokio. La verdad es que estaba tan ocupada con sus exámenes y tratando de ignorar la vigilancia de Battousai que apenas si había deambulado por la casa, como ahora, y había olvidado que el matrimonio Saitou vivía allí habitualmente.

-"Dado que han decidido ponerte bajo la protección de esta casa, he de suponer que conoces algunos de los secretos de los Chosu" – comentó Tokio mientras volvía a su caligrafía –" y que en estos momentos te sientes utilizada y engañada" – Kaoru guardó silencio con los ojos fijos en la caligrafía –"Bastardo asesino hijo de puta" – dijo Tokio lentamente al cabo de un momento de silencio

-"¿Nani?"

-"Eso es lo primero que le dije a mi marido tras mi '_accidente_'. Supongo que Sanosuke te habrá contado algo sobre eso"

-"Sí, algo me cont"

-"El resto lo puedes adivinar tú sola" – las dos guardaron silencio de nuevo. Mientras Tokio regresaba a su caligrafía, Kaoru seguía inconscientemente los ágiles trazos del pincel mientras la extraña idea de que aquella mujer había pasado por su misma situación se instalaba en su cabeza

-"Usted no puede andar por culpa de su marido y aún así ¿lo perdonó?"

-"¿Sabes algo de caligrafía Kaoru Kamiya?" – Kaoru negó con la cabeza –"el secreto consiste en trazar el kanji sin levantar el pincel, es muy difícil conseguirlo porque muchos trazos se cruzan a distintas alturas, pero lo importante es que sea un solo trazo el que dibuje el kanji. La vida es muy parecida a la caligrafía, Kaoru Kamiya. Debes dejar que siga su curso de forma natural sin interrumpir el trazo, es muy difícil lograrlo, pero sólo así vale la pena."

-"¿Qué.. qué ocurre si el trazo se interrumpe?"

-"Entonces ya no vives lo que tú has elegido vivir, lo que has elegido sentir. Significa que has dejado que las circunstancias, que otros marquen tu destino y al final terminas viviendo una mala imitación de lo que era tu felicidad. Puede que a simple vista no se note, pero tú siempre sabrás que el kanji no es correcto" – Tokio terminó el trazo y tomó otra hoja para repetirlo –"Cuando anuncié mi boda casi toda mi familia se opuso tajantemente. Nadie entendía por qué habia elegido a un hombre como Hajime, pero hay algo en él que sólo yo podía ver. Después de tantos años y tanto dolor, todavía puedo verlo claramente cada vez que lo miro" – suspiró como para alejar a los viejos fantasmas –"Conseguí evitar una interrupción en el trazo de mi vida y ahora tengo a mi marido, y a mis hijos." – Terminó de nuevo el kanji y miró a Kaoru muy seriamente –"Tienes que mirarle otra vez y comprobar si todavía ves en él lo que nadie más ve. Si puedes soportar la idea de un futuro en el que él no sea el padre de tus hijos" – dijo solemnemente mientras ponía una hoja en blanco frente a Kaoru y le tendía el pincel. Kaoru tomó aire y dibujó el mismo kanji que repetía Tokio una y otra vez.

El trazo era inseguro y tembloroso. Era el primer kanji de un principiante, no estaba a la altura de los de Tokio. Pero estaba trazado sin ninguna interrupción

_-------------------------------------_

_-------------------------------------_

Bueno, antes de que preguntéis me he sacado de la manga todas estas teorías de Tokio sobre la caligrafía y la vida, así que no busquéis en ningún manual de budismo. Ah, una petición más, suplico vuestra ayuda, necesito conocer cuáles son los nombres de los padres de Kaoru, he conseguido algunos mangas de RK y en uno se menciona al padre de Kaoru pero no tengo nada sobre la madre, si alguno lo sabe por favor que me lo diga, sino me lo invento. Gracias


	26. Sakabatou

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Bueno gracias a todas por lo del nombre de los padres de Kaoru. Parece que sabías lo mismo que yo, que el padre es Kojiro pero nada de la madre con seguridad, tampoco es muy importante, es para una escena casi al final del fic, así que no os preocupéis mucho porque tampoco estoy muy segura de ponerla. Como siempre, lo decidiré en el último momento.

Ya falta menos para el lemon, seguramente en el próximo pero no prometo nada. Ahora a leer este capítulo, pero antes como siempre la ronda de dudas y demás:

**mer1**: lo de mi tía fue un susto más que nada, sólo estuvo un par de días en el hospital, gracias por tu interés. Vamos al fic, tenía apartado un poco a Yahiko con todo lo de las parejas y lo de Megumi y Sanosuke, no encontraba ninguna escena para él, es más para una en que lo saco ni siquiera le pongo frase, pero eso se arregla en este capitulo ya verás, y te adelanto que Yahiko va a tener más protagonismo ahora que más o menos las vidas de los demás se van arreglando: Megumi y Sano se pelearán como siempre pero seguirán juntos, Tae y Aki seguirán felices y Kenshin y Kaoru se arreglarán tarde o temprano. Si también eres **mer, **muchísimas gracias por los dibujos, lloré de emoción y lo he puesto de fondo de windows. Ahora me da vergüenza el sumary tan malo que tiene este fic, no está a la altura de tus dibujos. Muchísimas gracias.

**Hikaru**: gracias por la parte que me toca, pero no me halagues mucho que me lo creo. Vamos a ver, Kaoru se va a ir animando de aquí al final porque la verdad es que la he puesto demasiado débil y desvalida, pero era necesario para la historia. Ahora que está "curada" está saliendo la verdadera Kaoru que es más fuerte y valiente. Lo del nacimiento de la niña me lo guardo como comodín porque todavía no tengo decididos todos los detalles del final y esa es una de mis mejores cartas bajo la manga, y lo de la producción en masa de niños, creo que lo dejaré si acaso, como un epílogo tipo "años después .....". No voy a sacar ni a Aoshi ni a Misao como no sea en una escena tipo "Mira Ken estos son mis amigos de Kyoto..." pero no creo que pegue mucho con el tono que lleva esta historia. Ya dije que a lo mejor podía haber puesto a Aoshi en vez de inventarme a Owaki pero no me convencía mucho la idea primero porque tendría que haberme inventado otra historia consistente de frío asesino enamorado de chica inocente y quedaría muy parecido al Kenshin/Kaoru y segundo, (a pesar de poner mi vida en peligro) no veo a Aoshi con Misao por mucho que todas os empeñéis. Saitou/Tokio es una de mis parejas favoritas, supongo que porque no salen mucho en la historia de Watsuki y así tengo más libertad a la hora de imaginármelos. Es un matrimonio muy sólido y Tokio tiene que ser muy fuerte para aguantar a alguien como Saitou día tras día.

**naoko LK**: estoy muy orgullosa de mi Tokio en este fic. En el manga se la describe como mitad demonio y mitad santa (o algo así) y creo que me ha salido bastante bien. Tiene mucho coraje por superar lo del accidente y seguir con su marido pese a todo, pero también es un poco filosofa. Es una mezcla un poco rara, pero creo que el personaje es así realmente.

**Viviana**: este es mi tercer fic, he escrito uno largo también de RK y un lemon de Aoshi/Misao en penitencia (mira en mi perfil de FF) por ahora me rondan algunos otros fic por la mente, pero tengo por norma no empezar un fic hasta terminar el que llevo ( a no ser que sea un one-shot) así que tendrás que esperar. No he visto nada de Gundam Wing, tengo alguna idea de la trama y los personajes pero no es suficiente. Me gusta darles realismo a mis personajes y si no los conozco en profundidad no me quedaría bien. Probablemente escriba algo de Hellsing, o de Saint Seiya que es lo que he encontrado últimamente, y desde luego nada yaoi, no es que no me guste es que no me creo capaz de escribir un lemon entre hombres.

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: compartimos resfriado, (aunque lo mío es más bien goteo incesante de la nariz) es que soy única: una ola de calor impresionante y yo me resfrío, así que entre estornudo y estornudo tú lees y yo escribo. Tokio tenía que ser un poco metafísica, filósofa y cosas profundas, supongo que la meditación y el budismo le ayudan a aguantar con su marido y para ser mi primera metáfora trascendental con caligrafía japonesa de por medio, me quedó bastante bien. Sano y Meg están bien, por ahora los tengo que dejar un poco aparte porque me tengo que centrar más en Ken Kao y Shissio, saldrán en alguna escenita pero nada importante. Pero ya que preguntas pongo una escena aclaratoria en este capitulo. Lo de Sou no es muy agradable, pero alguien tiene que aguantar a Shissio, es un mal necesario y otra cartita que me guardo en la manga hasta el final. Que te mejores.

**Kimmy Angy**: tranquilidad que te lo explico: en el sueño Kao grita más por la impresión que porque sienta algo,(vamos que tener a Shissio delante látigo en mano no es suficiente para gritar antes de tiempo) y para matarlo todavía queda. Lo de Tokio es culpa mía, ya sabes que lo mío no son las descripciones pero Tokio no está en el pasillo, sino en el porche, esperando a que acabe la reunión y aparezca su marido. He imaginado la casa de Saitou como muy tradicional y ella es medio geisha así que no es extraño que se ponga a hacer caligrafía mientras espera. La abría puesto bordando pero entonces la conversación profunda de los trazos de tinta hubiera quedado algo rara.

**Sakura**: eres la única que sabe algo de la madre, si no aparece nadie más la llamaré Sakura, gracias

**ella-shin: **como ya te expliqué antes, no pude seguir tu consejo de Kaoru y la sakabatou, pero me has dado una idea. GRACIAS

**limekamiya**: tu idea no anda muy descaminada de lo que tenía planeado, pero sí algo de eso habrá para que Shissio no le pueda hacer demasiado daño y ella pueda aguantar ilesa hasta que Ken aparezca

**Kaoru Himura14**: según tu review vas por el 3º capitulo así que vas a tardar en leer esto. No tengo idea de cuántos capítulos faltan porque según los voy escribiendo se me van ocurriendo más detalles, tengo claro lo que va a pasar pero no sé cuánto ocupará así que lo mismo pueden ser 5 que 10 capítulos más, pero sí se que esto se esta acabando.

Y como siempre, gracias también a todos los que me siguen dando ánimos capítulo tras capítulo y que esta vez me han ayudado con la petición: **padilla, gaby (hyatt, Boricua 2004, Serenity, nice, Saiko Katsuka, KaOrA-FGV-16, kaoru-sakura**

****

26. Sakabatou

_Caminaba por un parque, había hecho ese recorrido miles de veces para ir desde su casa al trabajo. Tenía que apresurarse o no llegaría a tiempo para cenar y su madre se enfadaría, pero le gustaba pasear por aquel lugar, se respiraba tanta paz. Nada malo podía ocurrir allí, no mientras el sol brillara y los pájaros cantasen. Kaoru empezó a canturrear mientras caminaba, sus pasos al son de la melodía, cuando descubrió algo en su camino._

_Era un niño. Estaba echo un ovillo en medio del camino y lloraba. Tenía el cabello rojo y unos extraños ojos violetas. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, el niño se levantó de un brinco, se enjugó las lágrimas y la miró. Kaoru sintió escalofríos recorriendo su espalda ¿cómo era posible que un niño tan pequeño tuviese una mirada tan triste? Sintió pena por él y el deseo de confortarlo, así que sonriendo cariñosamente lentamente se acercó a él. El niño retrocedió como un animal asustado ante su avance_

_-"No te acerques. Todo el que se acerca a mí muere"_

_-"¿Por eso estabas llorando, porque estás solo?" – el niño negó con la cabeza_

_-"Lloro porque soy débil. Porque no puedo darles lo que piden, lo que necesitan para descansar en paz"_

_-"¿Y qué es lo que te piden?"_

_-"Justicia"_

_-"Pero ese es un camino muy duro para un niño como t_

_-"No importa, me haré fuerte"_

_El niño echó a correr por el camino y Kaoru lo siguió preocupada. De repente, a ambos lados del camino aparecieron unos hombres extraños, sombras armadas que le bloqueaban el paso. Kaoru gritó aterrorizada cuando la primera espada se abalanzó sobre el niño, pero él la esquivó. No sólo eso, sino que le arrebató la espada y golpeó a la sombra, desvaneciéndola en un mar de sangre. A cada paso que daba abatiendo enemigos, el niño crecía y crecía mientras gritaba "ME HARÉ FUERTE". Pronto llegaron al final del camino, a la puerta de su casa, y el niño, ya un hombre, se giró para mirarla de nuevo. Estaba cubierto de sangre y sus ojos ya no eran violetas, sino dorados._

_-"Por cada paso del camino, conseguí acallar sus gritos. Los escuché suspirar aliviados y les vi sonreírme con gratitud. Están en paz, pero ahora escucho otras voces, voces desconocidas. Tengo que hacer que ellos también descansen"_

_-"No tienes por qué hacerlo" – El hombre sonrió tristemente y alzó su ensangrentada mano para acariciar su mejilla_

_-"Sin mí, sus ruegos no serán escuchados. Sin mí, no habrías llegado a casa a salvo" – bajó la mano, curiosamente la sangre no manchó la piel de Kaoru. El hombre sonrió una vez más y se giró para perderse en las sombras del parque_

_-"Espera, no puedes hacer todo esto solo ¿quién cuidará de ti?" – el hombre se paró ante sus palabras, pero no se giró para mirarla_

_-"Podrías hacerlo tú...."_

Como cada noche, Battousai apoyó su frente contra la frente de una dormida Kaoru, esperando a que su respiración se tranquilizase y su pesadilla se alejara para volver a su posición de vigilia. Cuando la sintió más relajada se separó lentamente de ella, pero esta vez se quedó mirándola en silencio. ¿Cuántas veces la había observado así, mientras dormía? había perdido la cuenta, pero había algo en ese acto de velar su sueño que, independientemente de la situación, le tranquilizaba. Ella siempre le tranquilizaba.

-" Yo no conocía más que la oscuridad "- susurró en la silenciosa habitación, hablando más consigo mismo que con la mujer que dormía a su lado –"Cuando te acostumbras a ella no es tan mala; la soledad, la oscuridad y mis recuerdos. No quería nada más porque no me creía digno de nada más"- suspiró mientras apartaba algunos cabellos del rostro de Kaoru –" Entonces tú apareciste en mi vida y la llenaste de luz. Me hiciste creer por un momento que sí era digno de aspirar a más, que podía ser feliz."- apartó la mano de su rostro por miedo a despertarla –"Me hiciste tan feliz, Kaoru. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentí completo. Tenía mi trabajo para aplacar a mis fantasmas, podía hacer callar esas voces en mi cabeza y después regresar a tu lado. Dejar que por una vez fuera otro quien me protegiera. No mi cuerpo sino mi alma. Tú me dabas paz. El descanso del guerrero, la vaina de la espada" –sonrió tristemente por un instante ante sus propias palabras – " Pero lo eché todo a perder, te engañé. Pero lo hice porque sabía que no lo entenderías, que en cuanto lo supieras te alejarías de mí. Lo sabía. Merezco mi castigo, pero yo sólo quería ser feliz el mayor tiempo posible, ¿es tan malo eso?" – se levantó y se aproximó a su lugar bajo la ventana. Se acomodó y cerró los ojos –"¿Cómo puede alguien vivir en la oscuridad cuando ha visto la luz?¿cómo puede un pájaro volver a su jaula cuando ha volado libre?¿cómo puedo yo seguir viviendo si tú ya no estarás a mi lado?"

Kaoru permaneció silenciosa todo el rato. Esta vez, al contrario que las noches anteriores, no había seguido durmiendo sino que se había despertado. Escuchó palabra tras palabra con los ojos cerrados, temerosa de que él descubriera que estaba despierta, y cuando por fin él se separó de ella, cuando por fin el espacio los volvió a separar, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran silenciosas por sus mejillas.

-----------------------------

Soujiro observó el rostro del desconocido que le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo. Ya no se reconocía a sí mismo, y no era sólo por los pequeños cortes y cicatrices que durante los últimos días habían ido apareciendo en su cuerpo. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo?¿Cuándo había vendido su alma al diablo por un puñado de oro? Trató de sonreír, de dibujar aquella sonrisa que tantos éxitos empresariales le había ayudado a conseguir, pero ya no podía. Su sonrisa nunca había sido auténtica pero ahora ni siquiera era capaz de una burda imitación.

Se estaba convirtiendo en una marioneta más, Shissio estaba haciendo con él lo mismo que hacía con aquellas chicas, peor aún porque ellas no tenían otra opción que someterse, él se sometía voluntariamente a cambio de un poder y una posición social que no merecían el esfuerzo.

Volvió a examinar su imagen en el espejo. Al menos Shissio no le había dejado ninguna marca visible, tantos años de experiencia le habían convertido en un maestro del dolor, y él, mejor que nadie, sabía que su jefe no sólo buscaba el dolor físico en sus víctimas, sino el emocional. Shissio sentía el mismo placer violando a una chiquilla que viendo como la niña, con lágrimas de impotencia en los ojos cumplía todos sus deseos. Así es cómo se sentía Soujiro en esos momentos, como una chiquilla inocente que había sido brutalmente violada. Todo lo que aún le quedaba de orgullo y de vergüenza se había ido por el desagüe, diluido con la sangre de aquella desconocida a la que había tenido que hacerle aquellas cosas tan horribles .... y sabía que Shissio había disfrutado del espectáculo, del dolor de ella y de su propio remordimiento.

¿Cuánto más podría aguantar? Cuánto más hasta convertirse en un monstruo como él, o una víctima más en la larga lista de Makoto Shissio. Soujiro no quería ser una víctima, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un monstruo. Todavía le quedaba un pedacito de sí mismo en alguna parte de ese cuerpo extraño que ya no reconocía como suyo, ese mismo pedacito que le advertía en qué se había metido, en qué se arriesgaba a convertirse, y se juró a sí mismo que no dejaría que Shissio le quitara nada más.

Suspirando, terminó de ajustarse su impecable traje de Armani, frunciendo el ceño cuando las mangas de la chaqueta rozaron dolorosamente sus pequeñas heridas. Recompuso su estoica fachada de ejecutivo y se dispuso a enfrentarse a un nuevo día de trabajo. Quizás hoy tuviera más suerte. Quizás esta noche Shissio no necesitaría ayuda para divertirse.

------------------------------

Kenshin dio por finalizada su última clase de la tarde y despidió a sus alumnos con una media sonrisa. Siguió a los muchachos con la mirada perdido en sus pensamientos, repasando si todas las medidas extra de seguridad que habían instalado en el Wellington serían suficientes. Sanosuke entró en el gimnasio por la puerta principal, a espaldas de su amigo. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa traviesa mientras avanzaba de puntillas hacia él, alzó la mano y ...

-"Yo que tú no haría eso"

-"Bah, Kenshin no hay manera de pillarte por sorpresa" – protestó Sano con un mohín mientras se dejaba caer al suelo como un saco de patatas

-"De eso se trata" – contestó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a su lado –" ¿Es eso lo que te pedí que recogieras?" – dijo señalando con la cabeza una caja embalada que Sanosuke traía bajo el brazo

-"Llegó esta mañana. ¿Qué demonios es? Pesa una tonelada para una caja tan estrecha"

-"Ya lo verás"- dijo Kenshin sonriendo mientras sus ojos centelleaban dorados – "Pero ahora cuéntame, ¿por qué está Katsura más alterado que de costumbre?"

-"Bueno...no es fácil hacer de padre cuando tu niñita es toda una mujer" – dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja –"Ya sabes cómo es Megumi cuando se empeña en algo, yo sé tratarla pero él cree que puede hacerle cambiar de opinión" – Kenshin sacudió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo –"Sólo espero que mi princesita no herede el carácter de su madre"

-"No creo que el tuyo sea mucho mejor, pero ¿de qué va todo esto?"

-"Megumi no quiere casarse" – Kenshin parpadeó perplejo

-"No sabía que le habías pedido matrimonio"

-"Y no lo he hecho. La conozco y sé que todavía no es el momento adecuado, pero sus padres se han empeñado, por todo eso de que la niña viva en un entorno familiar normal"

-"Con semejantes padres, no puede haber nada normal a su alrededor"

-"Hey. ¿sabes? A veces no sé si hablas en serio o en broma cuando dices esas cosas"

-"Yo nunca bromeo Sano, ¿y qué es lo que quiere Megumi?"

-"Pues la tengo entre la espada y la pared porque se siente culpable por haberme mentido, así que no ha tenido más remedio que aceptar mi oferta"

-"Y es ..."

-"Nos vamos a vivir juntos. Dejo mi cochambroso apartamento del puerto y me mudo a la antigua habitación de Kaoru. Cuando nazca el bebé, ya veré la forma de volver a cambiar de habitación" –dijo con una sonrisa perversa en los labios –"He madurado, ahora soy más paciente y no tengo por qué acelerar las cosas"

-"Cuando ese cabeza de gallo sonríe de esa manera, no puede haber nada bueno" – interrumpió una voz juvenil. Los dos amigos se giraron para ver a Yahiko ajustándose el kimono saliendo del vestuario

-"Es bueno para mí, pero dudo que un mocoso como tú lo comprenda"

-"¿Ha quién llamas mocoso, larguirucho cabeza de gallo? Espero que la niña se parezca a Megumi porque sino no habrá quién la soporte"

-"Suficiente"- cortó Battousai antes de que llegase a mayores –"¿Dónde está Kaoru-dono, Yahiko?" – el muchacho se tranquilizó y respondió con toda la seriedad del mundo

-"Todavía está en el aula, Megumi quería hablar con ella"

-"Umm cotilleos de chicas, voy para allá ahora mismo" – dijo Sanosuke poniéndose en pie de un salto

-"Creí que querías saber lo que hay en la caja"

-"En ese caso, me quedaré con vosotros un poco más"

Kenshin sonrió a su amigo y luego miró a su alumno con aire solemne, hizo un gesto y el chico se arrodilló enfrente de él, con el paquete entre ambos. El chico lo miraba con una mezcla de reverencia y nerviosismo, como si intuyese que algo importante estuviese a punto de ocurrir y no estaba seguro de estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

-"Yahiko esto es para ti"

El chico tragó saliva y con manos temblorosas abrió las cuerdas que sujetaban la caja. Se mordió el labio y tomando aire, levantó lentamente la tapa. Sanosuke se inclinó tanto para ver qué contenía que casi se cae de cabeza

-"Es....es una katana" – tartamudeó el chico

-"Ie. Es una sakabatou"

-"¿Y eso qué es?"- preguntó Sano rompiendo la solemnidad del momento

-"Es una espada de filo invertido" – aclaró Kenshin

-"Y....."

-"Una espada de filo invertido puede hacer tanto daño como una normal si se usa correctamente, salvo por un detalle"

-"No se puede matar a nadie usando una espada as" – murmuró Yahiko en un tono apenas audible

-"Hai" – Battousai miraba atentamente a su discípulo, que seguía mirando la espada en la caja, sin atreverse a tocarla –"Yahiko, sé que quieres ser igual que yo, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir" – el chico levantó la cabeza al instante y abrió la boca para protestar, pero Battousai no le dejó –"Tú has de ser mejor que yo. He hablado con mi maestro, cuando llegue el momento vendrá a buscarte y te convertirá en un maestro del Hitten. Quiero que me prometas, que pase lo que pase, sólo utilizarás las técnicas del Hitten con esta espada, con ninguna otra"

-"Pero ¿por qué?"- preguntó confundido

-"Lo entenderás con el tiempo, cuando seas un hombre. Ahora júramelo"

-"Esta bien sensei lo juro"

Battousai inclinó la cabeza, aceptando el juramento y Yahiko lo imitó. Sanosuke como siempre volvió a interrumpir la ceremonia

-"Creí que sólo podía haber dos: un maestro y un alumno del Hitten. Eso es lo que dijeron en la exhibición"

-"Aa, así es. Yahiko será el maestro del Hitten a la muerte de Hiko. Será el XXXII maestro del Hitten Mysurugi Ryu"

-"Maestro del Hitten"- repitió Yahiko mientras por fin se decidía a rozar con los dedos la espada todavía en la caja, soñando despierto. Battousai le observaba como un padre orgulloso por los logros de su hijo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Sólo Sanosuke se había quedado en silencio, mirando la escena que se desarrollaba ante él. Algo no encajaba y él se devanaba los sesos por tratar de averiguar qué era. Las palabras de Kenshin le habían despertado una extraña inquietud. Aunque para Yahiko estaban llenas de sueños y esperanzas, a él le habían sonado fatídicas y trágicas. Entonces algo hizo clic en su cerebro. ¡Seijuro Hiko era el XXXI maestro del Hitten Mysurugi Ryu!

------------------------------

------------------------------

Bien, otro capítulo acabado. Quizá no haya avanzado mucho la historia pero eran detalles que tenía que dejar bien atados. Ya sabéis dudas, amenazas y demás al botoncito de los reviews


	27. Pasión

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Esta vez las dudas que tenéis es la misma así que lo aclararé en general. Hiko es el maestro 31, se supone que le sucede Kenshin con el 32 pero va a ser Yahiko ¿qué pasa con nuestro Ken? Pues como algunas al igual que Sanosuke habéis adivinado, está pensando seriamente en suicidarse, bueno, mas bien en dejarse matar. Recordad que durante el mes que estuvieron separados tuvo un "comportamiento autodestructivo". ( releed el capítulo 21 "Siempre"). Todavía no sabe que Kaoru está cambiando de idea y puede que lo acepte, para él ella todavía lo odia, sólo soporta su presencia porque la está protegiendo de Shissio. Si os fijáis no he vuelto a poner ninguna escena entre ellos dos (aparte de los sueños) desde que él va a buscarla, y he puesto algunos comentarios sobre que Kaoru lo ignora y que siempre terminan peleándose. El caso es que Kenshin no ve esperanzas en su relación y sigue con su plan original, por eso quiere dejar las cosas bien atadas, como si estuviera haciendo testamento.

Por otro lado he recibido un mail diciendo que un alma caritativa  me ha nominado para unos premios. Así que si alguien cree este fic lo bastante bueno para ganar algo que vote en http: AnimeAwardsporHayi-OS1 (quitáis los espacios detrás de las / ) y si creéis que sessha también lo merece me podéis votar como mejor autor   . Umm, se me olvidaba en este capítulo por fin tendremos el tan esperado LEMON, es un Battousai/Kaoru así que no os extrañe si se me ha pasado la mano un poquito, de todas formas recuerdo que si no tienes edad o te molestan esas escenas no las leas.

27. Pasión

Kaoru despidió a sus alumnos hasta el día siguiente y se volvió hacia Megumi, que la aguardaba sentada en la silla. Kaoru ladeó un poco la cabeza para observar mejor a su amiga sin que ésta se diera cuenta. Megumi resplandecía. Era cierto eso de que las embarazadas tienen una luz en el rostro. Se preguntó cómo es que no lo había notado hasta ahora si estaba casi de 6 meses. Quizá sólo aparecía cuando se era feliz, y Megumi definitivamente era muy feliz últimamente. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro de Kaoru y Megumi la imitó. Hacía tiempo que no estaban ellas dos solas y realmente necesitaban sus "charlas de chicas" como las llamaba Sanosuke.

-"Así que vais a vivir juntos" –dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvía un poco traviesa

-"No lo digas de ese modo que parece lo que no es"

-"¿Y de qué otro modo quieres que lo diga?"

-"Seremos dos personas que compartirán casa hasta que nazca la niña"

-"Seguro. Y Sanosuke se irá después"

-"Por supuesto que se ir

-"A tu habitación..."

-"A mi habitación.....eh. NO"- reaccionó Megumi un poco tarde enrojeciendo hasta la médula. Las dos chicas se miraron por un instante y rompieron a reír –"¿Sabes? a mi madre casi le da un ataque cuando le explicamos el acuerdo. Dijo que esas no son formas, que una chica decente no puede aceptar a un hombre en su casa sin estar casados primero"

-"Sí, las chicas decentes también suelen esperar a estar casadas antes de tener un beb

-"Pero Kaoru, ¿cuándo he sido yo una chica decente?"

-"Umm.......déjame pensar.....¿en otra vida? " – las dos amigas volvieron a reír –"Pero dime la verdad, Megumi ¿qué es lo que quieres realmente?" – ella suspiró y se quedó callada por un momento, pensando la respuesta

-"No estoy segura. Nunca me imaginé con un bebé y mírame" – dijo acariciándose el vientre orgullosa –"estoy haciendo cosas que nunca me creí capaz de hacer. Creí que tendría que criar a mi hija yo sóla y Sanosuke.......nunca lo había visto así, aceptando orgulloso tanta responsabilidad"

-"¿Todavía le quieres Megumi?"

-"¿Cuándo he dejado de hacerlo?"

-"Entonces díselo. Sed felices. Deja que por una vez alguien cuide de ti, déjate querer"

-"Bonitas palabras ¿cuándo te las vas a aplicar tú?"

-"Lo mío con Kenshin no es tan fácil de resolver"

-"¿No me digas?"- protestó Megumi con su mejor cara de aburrimiento –"Tú le quieres, él te quiere..." – tomó de la mano a su amiga y se puso súbitamente seria –"Si hay dos personas que merecen estar juntas en este mundo sois vosotros dos. Kenshin ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, lo reconozco. Pero puedes estar segura de que no encontrarás a otro que te ame más que él" – Kaoru se quedó callada un momento, no podía revelarle a Megumi el secreto de Kenshin para que ella pudiera ayudarla a decidir qué hacer. Por otro lado tampoco importaba mucho, porque en el fondo ella misma reconocía que las palabras de Megumi eran ciertas.

-"Oh, mis tres chicas favoritas en la misma habitación" – saludó Sanosuke a modo de entrada triunfal

-"¿Ves lo que te decía Kaoru? Tanta responsabilidad le ha acabado provocando alucinaciones. Cabeza de gallo, sólo estamos nosotras"

-"Estoy en perfectas condiciones físicas y mentales." – continuó Sanosuke con una sonrisa seductora –"está Jo-chan"- dijo depositando un beso en la cabeza de Kaoru –"está Hime-chan" – dijo repitiendo la acción sobre el vientre de Megumi –"y por supuesto, mi kitsune favorita" –dijo robándole un beso antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Kaoru observó con una mezcla de diversión y envidia cómo Megumi estallaba de cólera y comenzaba con la retahíla habitual de insultos mientras Sanosuke aguantaba el chaparrón con cara de resignación.

-"Bueno chicos, os dejo. Tratad de no mataros todavía. ¿Kenshin todavía está en el gimnasio?"- se despidió Kaoru esperando una respuesta de Sanosuke

-"Sí, se ha empeñado en enseñarle a Yahiko la kata básica del Hitten o algo así" –el rostro de Sano se ensombreció por un instante y sus sospechas volvieron a aflorar –"Kaoru, no sabrás por casualidad qué número de maestro es Hiko"

-"¿Número de maestro?"- repitió Kaoru extrañada antes de comprender –"Ah, el XXXI, Kenshin será el XXXII"

-"No. Yahiko será el XXXII, lo he oído de los propios labios de Kenshin. También dijo que Hiko entrenaría a Yahiko llegado el momento"

-"¿Por qué tendría Hiko que entrenar a Yahiko?¿Es que Kenshin no puedo hacerlo?" – preguntó Megumi que no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando

-"No puede hacerlo si está ....." – Sanosuke miró a los ojos a Kaoru sin atreverse a pronunciar la palabra.

_Muerto_. Kaoru tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el espanto. Se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar y echó a correr hacia el gimnasio en busca de Kenshin. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como un torrente, nublándole la visión pero a ella no le importaba. Lo único que era capaz de ver era esa imagen de su sueño: Kenshin muerto a sus pies en un charco de sangre. _¿Cómo puede alguien vivir en la oscuridad cuando ha visto la luz?_ Él mismo le había confesado sus intenciones cuando la creía dormida. Y ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cómo funcionaba su mente. Recordó con una punzada en el pecho la herida de bala, ya curada, que tenía cerca de la sien _¿cómo puedo yo seguir viviendo si tú ya no estarás a mi lado?_ Ella le había ordenado que se fuera, que desapareciera para siempre de su vida y él lo había hecho, pero al igual que para ella, la vida por si misma ya no era suficiente. Kenshin estaba cansado, cansado de tanto sufrimiento y la muerte era la única forma que él conocía para hacer que parase. La única razón por la que aún seguía vivo era Battousai. La justicia de Battousai, proteger a las víctimas. Parece que ella sería la última víctima a la que pensaba proteger.

------------------------------

La oficina estaba tal y cómo él la había dejado meses atrás y la compañía iba mejor que nunca. Tenía que reconocer que, aunque Soujiro todavía conservaba algunos inútiles valores morales y algo de ética en sus "actividades extra" en lo relativo a los negocios era muy eficiente. La SCorp había duplicado su valor en bolsa y la sección de ID había conseguido importantes avances y algunas patentes que resultarían muy lucrativas. Shissio se estiró en el sillón dejando la interminable montaña de papeleo sobre la mesa. Se levantó y comprobó uno a uno el estado de sus músculos. Había tardado más tiempo del que él esperaba pero al fin su cuerpo volvía a estar a pleno rendimiento y desde luego no iba a desperdiciar toda su energía con ese aburrido papeleo. Soujiro se encargaría, seguro que estaría más que aliviado de ocuparse de esas tareas tan tediosas en vez de seguir "jugando" con él en el sótano. Una sonrisa demoníaca curvó sus facciones. ¡Era tan delicioso verlo aferrado a sus pedazos de orgullo! Ver cómo traicionaba sus más profundas creencias. Aquel fatalismo en sus ojos cuando por fin comprendió que su alma estaba perdida en el infierno.

Pero no podía presionar demasiado a Seta o lo perdería. Lo había empujado justo al borde del abismo, un empujoncito más y caería, pero todavía podía retroceder un paso y quedar a salvo. Tenía que actuar con calma, si ahora lo apremiaba podría obtener el resultado contrario al que deseaba. Se encogió de hombros, él era un experto en torturar tanto el cuerpo como la mente y sabía que los mejores resultados eran aquellos conseguidos con mucho esfuerzo y mucha paciencia. Por eso era tan importante volver a recuperar a la chica Kamiya. Con ella había cometido el error que quería evitar con Soujiro, la había presionado demasiado y ella había escapado. No había debido dar aquella orden contra su padre, pero el espíritu de supervivencia de esa muchacha era más formidable de lo que él había estimado en un principio. Esta vez sería mucho más fácil. El mero hecho de que se encontrarse de nuevo en su poder aplastaría cualquier rebelión. Ella misma se lanzaría al abismo. El pensamiento lo excitó sobremanera y no podía aplazarlo por más tiempo. Por fin su cuerpo estaba preparado para recibirla de nuevo en casa. Las llamas de su infierno volverían a avivarse con la sangre de Kaoru

-"Seta"

-"¿Señor?" – respondió la voz por el interfono

-"¿Está ya todo dispuesto en Tokyo?"

-"Sí señor, pero no será nada fácil"

-"Eso no me importa. Quiero a Kaoru Kamiya de vuelta"

-"La tendréis señor, os lo aseguro"

-"Más te vale.....o tú ocuparás su lugar" – apagó el aparato y rió. Podía imaginar perfectamente la cara de horror de su subordinado.

------------------------------ WARNING LEMON --------------------------

Las lágrimas corrían calientes por sus mejillas pero ya no eran de dolor sino de rabia. Por fin lo había entendido, lo que Tokio había tratado de mostrarle. Todavía no sabía cómo pero estaba segura de que podría soportarlo todo. Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptarle completamente. Porque a pesar de todo lo seguía amando. Porque no había dejado de amarle ni un segundo, ni siquiera cuando le dijo que se marchara. Porque era capaz de vivir una vida de dolor y soledad siempre y cuando siguiera encontrando jazmines en su camino, siempre y cuando él siguiera a su lado desde las sombras. Podía aceptar una vida separada de él, pero no una vida SIN él. Jamás una vida sin él.

Kaoru llegó al gimnasio como una tempestad, asustando a más no poder a un sonriente Yahiko que salía del vestuario

-"¿Dónde está?" – Yahiko señaló con el dedo el vestuario –"Cierra la puerta al salir" – Yahiko asintió y se apresuró a abandonar el lugar. Nunca había visto a Kaoru con una expresión tan decidida, era mejor obedecer que exponerse a su ira, y algo le decía que su sensei la iba a recibir de lleno.

Kaoru siguió andando con paso firme, olvidando todos los consejos de su madre sobre señoritas y vestuarios masculinos. No podía esperar a que saliera, tenía que verle ya, en aquel momento. Entró y cerró la puerta con un tremendo empujón. Battousai se giró a medio vestir, alertado por el ruido.

-"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE VAS A HACER KENSHIN HIMURA?" – sus ojos azules estaban todavía un poco aguados por las lágrimas pero resplandecían de rabia, toda ella resplandecía. Nunca la había visto más hermosa. Nunca la había deseado tanto como en ese momento

-"Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo, Kaoru" – dijo con calma mientras se abotonaba la camisa con calma. Sus ojos dorados sin embargo, la miraban con ansia

-"Dime que no lo vas a hacer, que no te dejarás matar"

-"No tengo intención de morir hasta que tú estés a salvo"

-"¿Y después?¿cuándo todo esto termine?"

-"Entonces descansaré" – sus ojos dorados habían dejado de brillar

-"Maldita sea Kenshin"- protestó ella con los puños cerrados, luchando por no romper a llorar de nuevo

-"Maldita sea ¿qué? Soy Battousai, el asesino, tú misma lo dijiste. Yo no tengo esperanzas en sueños estúpidos de felicidad. Tengo las manos llenas de sangre ¿recuerdas?"

-"Sangre culpable"

-"¿Y qué diferencia hay? La sangre siempre es sangre"

-"La hay. No podría aceptarte si fuera sangre inocente, si realmente fueras un asesino"

-"Lo soy."

-"No"- comenzó a andar lentamente hacia él –"Eres un ejecutor. Llevas la justicia allí donde otros no pueden. Consigues que descansen en paz" – ya le había alcanzado. Kenshin podía sentir el cálido aliento de Kaoru sobre su cuello, el aroma a jazmines rodeándole una vez más

-"No hagas esto."

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque no habrá marcha atrás. Nunca podrás librarte de m

-"¿Por qué querría librarme de ti?"

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un instante, como si de esa forma pudieran leer el alma del otro, comprender de una vez por todas qué era lo que necesitaban, qué era lo que tan desesperadamente buscaban el uno en el otro. La respuesta fue sencilla, siempre la habían conocido. Sus labios se encontraron con ansía, con una pasión reprimida durante demasiado tiempo. Kaoru abrió la boca al instante para dejar que Kenshin la invadiera. Quería enloquecer en su pasión, arder con su locura. El beso crecía en intensidad a cada minuto, volviéndose más y más salvaje. Sus lenguas batallaban por el control mientras sus manos recorrían por encima de la ropa el cuerpo del otro, retorciendo la tela bajo sus dedos, deseosos de encontrar por fin la piel desnuda, echando más leña aún al fuego demoledor que corría por sus venas.

Battousai luchaba con la cremallera del vestido, hasta que con un gemido de frustración desgarró la tela. Por fin sus manos encontraron hueco y se abrieron camino directamente hacia sus pechos. Kaoru por su parte lo había tenido bastante más fácil, su camisa apenas estaba abrochada y rápidamente la deslizó por los fuertes hombros. Ahora tenía completo acceso a su pecho y sus dedos no perdieron el tiempo. Siendo Battousai parecía como si las cicatrices de Kenshin se agravaran. Lo que hasta ahora le habían parecido simples rasguños eran profundos surcos bajo sus dedos, deseó aliviar esas marcas acariciándolas con la lengua, pero eso significaba alejarse de la boca de Kenshin y por el momento su lengua estaba muy ocupada explorando la boca de su compañero y batallando con su lengua.

La falta de oxígeno por fin los hizo separarse un instante. Battousai tomó el rostro de Kaoru entre sus manos y, recordando sus lágrimas las lamió lentamente, saboreando su salado sabor. Kaoru suspiró por la súbita dulzura del acto, como si fuera la calma en el ojo del huracán. Cuando terminó de lamer sus mejillas volvió a su boca, volvió a besarla hambriento, posesivo, con una fiereza y pasión que Kaoru devolvía sin inhibiciones. Recordando su deseo anterior, Kaoru rompió el beso bruscamente y la desaprobación que centelleó un momento en los ojos dorados desapareció con un gemido ronco, en el mismo instante en que la lengua de Kaoru entró en contacto con la primera cicatriz. Kaoru seguía lamiendo y acariciando con la yema de los dedos el torso y los brazos, tratando de hacer desaparecer las viejas heridas con la fuerza de su amor, con el fuego de su pasión por aquel hombre torturado, y sus esfuerzos eran recompensados por los roncos gemidos que salían una y otra vez de su garganta, gemidos que él trataba de contener por todos los medios. Lo que Kaoru le estaba haciendo lo estaba llevando al borde de la locura y no era sólo por el placer que le estaba dando a su cuerpo, sino a su alma. Kaoru lo estaba aceptando, a él, a Battousai. Sabía que lo que estaban haciendo cambiaría para siempre su relación, sentando las bases para una nueva y más fuerte. Una sin mentiras, sin secretos donde por fin pudiera ser completamente él, Kenshin Himura, sin tener que ocultarse, sin tener que reprimir su lado oscuro, su lado salvaje.

Battousai rugió casi como un animal cuando sintió las manos de Kaoru sobre su pantalón, luchando con el cierre, mientras su lengua trazaba pequeños círculos alrededor de su ombligo. Su naturaleza era dominante y posesiva y la había dejado llevar la iniciativa demasiado tiempo. Sujetándola con un brazo, Battousai volvió a adueñarse de su boca, recogiendo el gemido de placer directamente de la garganta de Kaoru. De nuevo un beso salvaje, demoledor, que borraba cualquier pensamiento coherente que su mente tratara de crear. Súbitamente el beso terminó y se encontró con la espalda apoyada en la pared, frente a unos ojos dorados brillantes de pasión que la miraban con lujuria. Esa mirada fue suficiente para hacerla gemir de nuevo, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento que el beso le había robado. Tomando su gemido como una señal de salida, Battousai se abalanzó sobre ella, deseoso de probar de nuevo su piel, de recorrer de nuevo ese blanco cuello que lo traía loco, sus manos tiraron de nuevo de la tela del vestido para exponerla completamente a él y Kaoru no se sorprendió al escuchar como la tela cedía y se rasgaba por completo, quedando colgada de sus caderas. Las manos de Battousai estaban por todas partes, rozando, acariciando y pellizcando por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel enrojeciera del calor que provocaba en su interior. Su boca se apoderó de sus pezones e iba alternando de uno a otro mordiendo suavemente los hinchados picos y succionándolos hasta conseguir un nuevo gemido de placer. Las manos de Kaoru se habían perdido entre sus rojos mechones, manteniendo la cabeza en su lugar para que pudiera continuar con tan deliciosa labor.

Él se arrodilló frente a ella, despojándola de un nuevo tirón de lo que quedaba de su vestido y mostrando sus braguitas. Kaoru cerró los ojos esperando oír de nuevo el crujido de la tela, por eso el sentirla deslizarse por sus muslos y sus piernas le descubrió un nuevo placer. Su respiración era irregular, le costaba tomar aire. Sintió el aliento de Battousai directamente entre las piernas y todo su cuerpo tembló anticipándose al placer que le esperaba. Muy despacio, como si la estuviera provocando levantó su pierna izquierda por encima de su hombro. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared, agradeciendo silenciosamente el punto de apoyo, segura de que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por sí solas. Sentía su sangre correr ardiente por sus venas mientras nuevas y poderosas sensaciones se apoderaban de ella. Muy despacio deslizó su lengua por el muslo, atravesando la ingle, directo a su objetivo, utilizó su hombro para hacer que se abriera aún más. Por él, para él, sólo para él. Cerró los ojos e inhaló fuertemente descubriendo al fin la fuente del olor a jazmines tan característico de su mujer. Su lengua seguía recorriendo el borde de su entrada y saboreando por primera vez su sabor directamente en su lengua. Sonrió de orgullo y satisfacción al pensar que él la había puesto tan húmeda, cómo goteaba de pasión, no pudo esperar más y deslizó la lengua buscando más, siempre más.

Kaoru gritó ante la húmeda penetración y casi se olvidó de respirar ante la maravillosa sensación que le estaba provocando, rozando y humedeciendo aún más todos su interior y cuando creía que ya no podría sentir nada mejor, Battousai tanteó con los dedos buscando su clítoris. Kaoru arqueó la espalda cuando lo encontró y buscó desesperadamente algo a qué aferrarse mientras boqueaba buscando aire. El la sentía retorcerse de placer y continuaba lamiendo sin piedad y jugueteando con sus dedos. De pronto sintió como las manos de Kaoru tiraban de sus cabellos mientras todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba, había alcanzado el clímax y él lo saboreó de primera mano. Poco a poco el cuerpo de ella se calmó y Battousai tranquilamente siguió lamiendo el exceso de líquido.

Alejó su cabeza de su regazo y liberó su pierna, dejando que resbalase sin fuerzas por la pared. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas, todavía respiraba en suaves jadeos mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba del tremendo orgasmo. Le encantaba escucharla gemir, saber qué era él quién le estaba causando ese placer, que era él quien la estaba volviendo loca de deseo, de lujuria y de amor. Ella por fin abrió los ojos, agotada por el tremendo esfuerzo. Battousai sonrió, aquello no había hecho más que comenzar.

Amorosamente extendió los brazos y la atrajo hacia él, volvió a besarla más gentilmente, más dulcemente pero con la misma pasión,  sin dejar que ella recuperase la consciencia por completo, dejándola sumergida en el mundo de máxima sensibilidad al que la había conducido. Sin dejar de besarla, la acomodó en el suelo y luego la giró. Ella aceptó que la guiara, agotada. Cerrando de nuevo los ojos, trató de normalizar su respiración, pero aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo la hacían gemir una y otra vez. La experiencia estaba siendo mucho más sorprendente y excitante de lo que había imaginado en un principio. Nada la había preparado para las pasiones que él había despertado en su cuerpo y, aunque estaba agotada quería más. Sabía que él le daría más. Sintió cómo sus manos la guiaban de nuevo colocándola en cuatro, sostenida por las manos y las rodillas. Estaba completamente sometida a su voluntad.

Aquella posición era extraña, se sentía completamente sola y vulnerable. Battousai se había apartado de ella, sólo el aire rozaba su piel caliente, mientras esperaba que él decidiese su destino. Una sensación conocida y desagradable comenzó a formarse en la boca del estómago, ¿cuántas veces había estado así, desnuda e indefensa, aterrorizada, esperando a que Shissio se divirtiera con ella? De pronto reconoció un ruido de tela al caer y la sensación desapareció por completo, se sintió estúpida y sonrió al descubrir hasta qué punto dependía de él, hasta que punto necesitaba el roce de su piel, saber que él estaba allí. Durante un instante se había creído sola y todo su valor se había evaporado. Confiaba en él, en mente, cuerpo y alma. Battousai, Kenshin, daba igual, para ella era lo mismo, dos caras de la misma moneda. Aunque no la tocara podía sentir que él estaba allí, que siempre estaría porque ella sostenía su corazón entre los dedos.

De nuevo sintió su aliento, esta vez sobre la espalda –"Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho"- Kaoru tembló con sólo escuchar de nuevo su voz seductora –"Tenía que deshacerme de unos pantalones muy estrechos" – Kaoru rió y se ruborizó al descubrir el problema, pero Battousai no tardó en volver a encender el fuego en su cuerpo. Una y otra vez besaba su espalda, alternando una y otra zona, siempre tomándola desprevenida, y ella no podía evitar gemir cuando sus labios rozaban su piel un segundo provocando escalofríos de placer.

Battousai recorrió con la lengua su espina dorsal mientras con las manos le sujetaban las caderas colocándola en posición. La penetró de un solo golpe, mordiéndose el labio para no rugir de placer y provocando que ella gritara de puro placer, casi sin poder creer lo extraordinario que era tenerlo de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo. El arqueó un brazo sujetándola por la cintura mientras sus dedos buscaron y encontraron de nuevo el punto justo, el clítoris de Kaoru, trazando suaves círculos provocando que ella volviera a gemir descontrolada. El volvió a doblar la espalda para seguir con su juego de besos ardientes sobre su espalda mientras se movía en lentas y profundas estocadas, queriendo que ella supiera lo delicioso que se sentía. Cuando ella comenzó a empujar con él, al compás, supo que la tenía. Sus manos, sus labios, sus movimientos deliberadamente lentos.....era todo lo que ella podía soportar. Aunque quería mantener esta exquisita posición, hacer durar tan agradable sensación, no podía aguantarlo más. Gritó de nuevo mientras sentía cómo su alma era arrancada de su cuerpo en un orgasmo suave pero profundo y poderoso, sus codos fallaron y cayó al suelo, sólo sujeta por las caderas. Battousai saboreó cómo sus paredes vaginales se estrechaban, queriendo llevárselo con ella al mundo de los sentidos. Se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, para poder recobrar el control que durante un instante había perdido sobre su cuerpo y continuó con su ritmo lento mientras ella alcanzaba el clímax una y otra vez. Una vez más, sólo una vez más y se iría felizmente con ella.

De nuevo se apartó de ella y la giró, poniéndola de espaldas sobre el frío suelo del vestuario, todo su cuerpo estaba mojado por el sudor y su piel brillaba mojada, haciéndola aún más deseable y hermosa, sobrecargando sus sentidos. Se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, esta vez muy dulcemente, consciente de que ella estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Kaoru gimió ante la dulzura del beso y sus brazos se enredaron en su espalda, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Battousai utilizó sus manos para colocar las piernas de ella alrededor de su cintura, y deslizándose fácilmente de nuevo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Kaoru ni siquiera consideró desobedecerle, ¿por qué hacerlo cuando todo era tan excitante, tan maravilloso, tan perfecto? Y cuando sintió sus callosas manos estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, sujetándola al suelo, movió sus caderas con él, aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad de sus embestidas.

Control absoluto. Por primera vez lo comprendía. Battousai era el control sobre la locura de Kenshin y al mismo tiempo el máximo exponente de esa locura. Así era él, implacable, tomando sólo extremos opuestos. O lo daba todo o no ofrecía nada. Amaba, odiaba, ardiente pasión o fría indeferencia, cualquier cosa entremedias ni siquiera existía para él. Y ahora toda esa eficacia estaba centraba en ella, ofreciéndole placer una y otra vez, haciéndola estremecerse hasta que no pudiera soportarlo más.

Por primera vez sus gemidos resonaron al unísono y mientras él aceleraba aún más el ritmo ella se dejó llevar por la ola de la pasión una última vez. Battousai podía sentir aquella salvaje necesidad golpeando sus sentidos, resquebrajando su consciencia. Sintió cómo Kaoru se iba una vez más arrastrándole con ella. Endureció el cuerpo y se estiró para besarla con su último aliento, dejando que por fin su cuerpo sucumbiera a la pasión, que sus sentidos corrieran libres. Ella se retorció bajo su cuerpo. Sintió su orgasmo mucho más intensamente, más profundo y poderoso que nada de los que había compartido con él antes. Un placer devastador, implacable como el propio Battousai, que rompía su realidad en mil pedazos y la hacia delirar de puro éxtasis.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la calidez de Kaoru le rodeaba por completo y su locura estallaba por fin en el interior del cuerpo de su amada, repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, el nombre de la única mujer capaz de hacerle sentir de aquella manera. La única que rompía apenas sin esfuerzo cualquier control sobre su propio cuerpo. Aquel éxtasis tan profundo, el saber que ella era suya ahora y por siempre. Por primera vez en su vida, Battousai experimentó lo que era pura pasión. Pasión sin dolor.

------------------------------

------------------------------

Ejem, queríais lemon pues aquí lo tenéis, yo no digo más


	28. Promesas de un futuro mejor

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Si si ya sé este capitulo viene con retraso, pero tenía que recuperarme del anterior, (demasiado calor) pero ya sabéis que si no puedo actualizar un jueves, lo hago un lunes o martes. Como habréis adivinado con ese lemon se acabaron los problemitas de K/K y los demás van bastante bien así que esto se va acabando, ya sólo falta la última parte del fic, también conocida como "cómo matar a Shissio de una forma muy muy muy dolorosa", pero cómo siempre todavía no lo tengo decidido, voy capitulo a capitulo atando cabos y preparando situaciones así que estoy abierta a sugerencias, que aunque no siga al pie de la letra me van dando ideas. Y ahora a contestar las dudas de la semana:

**ella-shin**: buena pregunta, ¿qué hace un hombre desesperado por la noche y paseando por los bajos fondos? Pues algo parecido a cuando se escapó: beber hasta quedarse sin sentido, pelearse con todo el que se le ponga a mano, divagar sobre cuánto más tendrá que esperar para morirse, ..... En otro capítulo, cuando Owaki va a hablar con Tae por primera vez, él comenta algo sobre cómo tuvo que cuidar de Battousai y doy más pistas. Pero no mató a nadie inocente si era eso lo que te preocupaba

**naoko LK**: sorry pero lo de buscarle una novia a Sou lo veo difícil, sobre todo porque tendría que meter a un personaje nuevo y a estas alturas no pega. Pero tengo algo escondido bajo la manga para él, ya verás

**Saiko Katsuka**: ejem, mis problemas con los lemons. Es que cuando empiezo como que me meto demasiado en situación pero bueno, era un Battousai/Kaoru tenía que ser ...así.

**Mª Ángeles**: aunque no viniera por ff como es un review lo contesto aquí si no te importa. Llevo barajando distintas muertes para Shissio pero todavía no me convence ninguna pero todavía tengo algo de tiempo para decirme, (como tres capítulos más o menos). Para el próximo fic creo que dejaré Rurouni Kenshin, estoy un poco saturada. Últimamente estoy viendo más anime, sobre todo manga: hellsing, flame of Recca, Full metal Alchemist, Fruits Basket, angel sanctuary, saint seiya,... así que mi próximo fic puede ser de cualquier cosa, acepto sugerencias.

**Kasamy**: creo que tu review llegó incompleto pero te contesto de todas formas: intenté hacer esta historia todo lo real posible, la vida es así partes buenas y malas, días felices y días tristes, he puesto escenas de humor, de acción, algunas casi de terror y otras de amor. Para mí el sexo es la parte física del amor y sentí que debía escribir esas escenas lemon, reconozco que algunas partes son demasiado gráficas y que el último lemon es bastante fuerte, pero desde el principio vine avisando que si alguien quería cambiaba el rating y a menos que se me olvide, indico cuándo viene la escena para que quien quiera se la salte. Pero bueno, el resto de mi fic si te gusta y me alegro por eso.

**Justary: **buf, si vieras todo lo que tuve que borrar de ese lemon para que quedase sólo en XXX. Ya no creo que haya muchas más escenas de este tipo, viene la parte de acción y sí Kaoru será fuerte y Battousai se volverá loco.

y como siempre gracias por su apoyo a todos los demás: **Hitokiri Battousai 26, gaby (hyatt, Millenium Himura, Y-Yukiko-Y, Ana, Mikomi Shinomori, kel, MAKARENA, misao-chan **veo que os gustó el lemon

Os recuerdo lo de votar el fic en / AnimeAwardsporHayi-OS1 (sin espacios y con el http: delante) ff quita los links por eso la otra vez no salió la dirección pero supongo que si esto tampoco sale podéis buscarlo en el google

28. Promesas de un futuro mejor

Parpadeó un par de veces, molesta por la luz del sol sobre su rostro. Nunca había estado tan cansada en toda su vida. Recordó mortificada cómo habían salido del Wellington a altas horas de la noche, vestida con el kimono de Kenshin porque su ropa había quedado hecha jirones. Pero sobre todo recordó cómo una vez en la habitación que compartían en casa del Lobo, habían continuado su pelea particular con un maravilloso segundo asalto. Y allí estaba ella, desnuda y en brazos de Kenshin. Estaba segura de que no podría andar correctamente en una semana, y que ahora que ya había terminado sus exámenes y sólo tenía las clases del centro, Battousai no le permitiría abandonar aquella habitación. Seguirían haciendo el amor una y otra vez hasta morir de agotamiento. Bueno....había formas peores de morir.

Kaoru giró la cabeza para encontrar el rostro dormido de Kenshin enmarcado por una maraña de cabello pelirrojo. Tenía una expresión de paz, de alivio, como si no hubiera podido descansar así en mucho tiempo. Poco a poco los ojos se abrieron, parpadearon un par de veces por el exceso de luz y luego se clavaron en ella. Quiso gritar de alegría al ver de nuevo sus hermosos ojos violeta, creyó que nunca más los volvería a ver.

-"Buenos días Kaoru-dono"- dijo alzándose por los codos y besándola suavemente en los labios –"¿te encuentras bien? Yo...no te hice daño ¿verdad?"- preguntó visiblemente preocupado

-"Estoy bien, baka" –dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas para tranquilizarlo –"sólo un poco...sensible y agotada"

El sonrió y volvió a recostarse, atrayéndola con mucho cuidado hacia su pecho y manteniéndola allí, abrazada y protegida. Kaoru suspiró feliz, escuchando los acompasados latidos del corazón de Kenshin. Las cosas volvían a ser como eran, como nunca debieron dejar de ser. Estaban de nuevo juntos, todo volvía a ser perfecto, nada podría separarlos ya. Ni Shissio, ni los secretos, ni....

-"¿Kenshin?"

-"Aa"

-"Tú ya no....quiero decir.......eso de......"- Kaoru se mordió el labio incapaz de pronunciar las palabras, incapaz de estropear el momento con la sombra de la muerte

-"Voy a entrenar a Yahiko con el Hitten para que me suceda llegado el momento. Quisiera hacer más por él pero así al menos lo tendré vigilado" – la abrazó un poco más fuerte –"Y se acabaron los secretos entre nosotros. No se cómo, pero encontraremos la forma de ser felices. El Lobo la encontró después de todo" – Kaoru sonrió ante sus palabras

-"Pero no era eso lo que ...."

-"Sé exactamente el instante en que moriré Kaoru-dono" – ella se incorporó y le miró a los ojos asustada. Sus ojos seguían con tonalidad lavanda pero también eran dorados y estaban mortalmente serios. –"Moriré exactamente un minuto después de que tú lo hagas. Ese es el tiempo que tardará mi corazón en romperse y mi sangre pararse en mis venas. Porque mientras tu corazón siga latiendo, el mío encontrará las fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo así que, de ahora en adelante, pase lo que pase, mantente con vida, para que así los dos podamos sobrevivir"

-"Me prometes que será así como dices, que no me dejarás sola"

-"No moriré antes que tú. Te lo juro"

-"Entonces yo también te juro, que vivire"

----------------------------

Debido al buen tiempo y a las vacaciones de verano, algunas de las actividades del Wellington cambiaron de horario. De modo que ahora Kaoru daba casi todas sus clases por la mañana dejando las tardes libres a los chicos. Ahora no tenía sólo el grupo de Yahiko y sus amigos a su cargo sino varios, de modo que los había repartido por edades y materias a recuperar, con lo que tenía toda la mañana ocupada y pasaba media tarde en la enfermería con Megumi hasta que fuera la hora de regresar.

Yahiko asistía a todas las clases de Kaoru por la mañana, aunque había aprobado todas las asignaturas con muy buenas notas, y por las tardes hacia de ayudante de Kenshin en las clases de kendo, siempre con la frente muy alta y una sonrisa orgullosa, tratando de no defraudar a su sensei. No era extraño que Yahiko quisiera estar con Kenshin pero sí que pasara tanto tiempo con ella. Ese comportamiento extrañaba un poco a Kaoru.

-"¿Ocurre algo Kaoru?"- preguntó Megumi. Las dos amigas habían decidido disfrutar un poco del sol de la mañana, así que se habían instalado en un banco del patio, aprovechando el descanso entre clase y clase de Kaoru, y miraban a los niños jugar. Yahiko no estaba con ellos, seguía a Kenshin como un perrito, llevando cajas de un sitio a otro para otra actividad del centro

-"Pensaba en Yahiko, ¿no te parece extraño que un niño de su edad pase tanto tiempo con nosotros? Con Kenshin y conmigo quiero decir. Apenas juega con sus compañeros y acude a todas mis clases ¿quién va a clases de recuperación de una asignatura que ya ha aprobado? No lo entiendo"

-"No es tan extraño. Yahiko idolatra a Kenshin, es su modelo a seguir y sabe que tú eres importante para Kenshin. Necesita tan desesperadamente una familia que se aferra a vosotros como modelo paterno: un padre protector y una madre cariñosa"

-"Por Kami Megumi, hablas igual que Enishi"

-"¿Y de qué te extraña? Soy médico ¿recuerdas? Y aunque no se mucho de psicología infantil he visto bastantes casos como el suyo en este sitio"

-"¿Casos como el suyo?¿de qué me hablas Megumi?"

-"¿No lo sabes?"- Megumi dudó un poco y se puso seria –"Según los informes del Centro, el padre de Yahiko trabajaba en la construcción, se cayó desde un edificio en obras y murió al poco tiempo de nacer Yahiko. Al parecer la constructora no contaba con las suficientes medidas de seguridad y le dieron una indemnización a la madre para que no fuera a juicio. La pobre mujer estaba tan mal por la muerte de su marido que no sabia lo que hacía, aceptó el dinero cuando de ir a juicio hubiera conseguido muchísimo más. El caso es que cayó en una depresión y empezó a beber. Poco después se volvió a casar" – Megumi suspiró muy apenada –"Por lo que tengo entendido el padrastro de Yahiko es un mal hombre, maltrata tanto al chico como a su madre. Ella vive como en otro mundo, todavía pensando en su primer marido y sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurre a su alrededor"

-"¿No han intervenido los Servicios Sociales?"

-"Lo intentaron una vez, pero el propio Yahiko declaró que todo iba bien, que eran una familia feliz. Haría lo que fuera por quedarse junto a su madre. Pero creo que en los últimos meses la cosa a mejorado bastante"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Antes Yahiko solía pasar por mi consulta casi todas las semanas. Ahora que lo pienso desde que tú apareciste más o menos no ha vuelto"

-"Quizás las cosas se están arreglando en su casa"

-"O no está el tiempo suficiente como para enfurecer a su padrastro. Prefiere imaginar una familia feliz, que afrontar la realidad que tiene en casa. Y hablando de familia feliz" – a Megumi le salieron sus orejitas de zorro –"el servicio de limpieza ha encontrado un vestido azul roto en el vestuario masculino ¿no llevabas tú uno así ayer?" – Kaoru enrojeció hasta la médula y sólo la salvo la aparición de Sanosuke, más o menos

-"Mmm, Jo-chan como un tomate y Kenshin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja toda la mañana ¿qué pasó anoche?"

-"Bueno......pues......fui a que me explicara y....."

-"Por qué tengo la impresión de que lo que menos hicisteis fue hablar" – Megumi seguía con sus orejitas disfrutando del mal rato de Kaoru

-"Pues..... el caso es que todo vuelve a estar bien. Kenshin no va a hacer ninguna tontería y todo vuelve a ser como antes"

-"Y exactamente ¿cómo lo habéis arreglado Jo-chan?"

-"Eso...eso no es asunto tuyo Sanosuke, si quieres detalles pregúntale a Kenshin"- respondió molesta cruzándose de brazos

-"¿Detalles? ¿a él? No gracias, adoro que mi cabeza esté sobre mi cuello. Pero es un alivio saber que todo está arreglado, ¿quién sabe? Incluso podríamos hacer una boda doble ¿qué te parece kitsune?"

-"Ni hablar, el día de mi boda la protagonista soy yo. No quiero compartir la atención con otra novia. Además ¿cuándo te he dicho que me casaré contigo cabeza de pollo?"

-"Entonces mejor dejarlo para más adelante, cuando mi Hime-chan haya nacido y hayas recuperado tu espléndida figura"

-"Sí desde luego, no hay vestidos de novia adecuados para embarazadas.....¿pero qué estoy diciendo? Tanto sol me está sentando mal a la cabeza, me vuelvo a la consulta" – dijo levantándose trabajosamente del banco y dándoles la espalda. Sanosuke le guiñó un ojo a Kaoru y sonri

-"Cada vez es más fácil, dentro de poco caerá del todo" – comentó contento antes de seguirla. Kaoru no pudo más que sonreír y estar de acuerdo con él. La boda entre esos dos era casi un hecho.

----------------------------

Soujiro trataba por todos los medios de concentrarse con el papeleo de la SCorp, pero no paraba de sudar, angustiado. Desde el regreso del señor Shissio los informes sobre Kamiya Kaoru y su entorno se habían multiplicado. Los Chosu habían construido un férreo muro de protección alrededor de la chica. Por la noche, estaba en la fortaleza de Saitou, ni con un ejército podrían entrar allí. No conseguirían a la chica y el coste de la operación sería altísimo. Pero durante el día era distinto aunque igualmente dificil. Siempre estaba rodeada de gente con lo que un asalto en plena calle llamaría demasiado la atención, y con aquella demanda de Katsura sobre sus cabezas eso era lo último que necesitaban. Pero a su modo de ver esa era su única posibilidad. Shissio quería a esa chica en su poder cuanto antes, no importaba el precio y él tenía que arriesgarse a un escándalo público o a las represalias de su superior.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo la seguía a todas partes como un guardaespaldas. Sin duda sus conocimientos de kendo le habian hecho creerse capaz de proteger a la chica por sí mismo. Un error fatal de Katsura que podrían aprovechar. Ese tal Himura no era el Lobo, no podría protegerla y además él también era un objetivo. Su jefe quería a ese tipo. Tenía que hacerle pagar por haber destruido sus planes con la chica Kamiya y mucho mejor que la tomara con ese pelirrojo que con él.

La puerta se abrió violentamente y una mujer muy enfadada entró en tromba en el despacho, su secretaria muy abrumada no había podido detenerla

-"Señor Seta disculpe, pero esta mujer..."

-"No importa. La recibir" – la secretaria asintió y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de s

-"¿Por qué no puedo acceder al sótano?" – Soujiro la miró por un momento ¿Cómo una mujer tan bonita podía tener un alma tan podrida? Nadie en su sano juicio podría haber soportado todo lo que ella hizo voluntariamente para Shissio, más aún, disfrutarlo. Generalmente, cuando su superior terminaba con una chica, estaba tan destruida por dentro que o se suicidaba o vivía una vida gris, rayando la locura y siempre temerosa de cualquiera que se acercara a ella. Una concha vacía. Sin embargo, aquella mujer era completamente distinta a todas las que había conocido, su alma estaba intacta. Shissio no la había destruido con su tortura sino que le había abierto la puerta a un mundo que realmente le gustaba. Misterios del alma humana

-"Nunca tuviste libre acceso al sótano Yumi. El señor Shissio sólo mandaba por ti"

-"¿Qué soy? ¿comida rápida a domicilio?"

-"Si quieres verlo así." – Soujiro había recuperado su pose de negocios, con su sonrisa inescrutable –"Podría decir que el señor Shissio ha cambiado de restaurante"

-"Pero yo.... tenemos una imagen pública juntos.... el viaje....¡no puede hacerme esto Seta!"

-"Oh ,sí. Iba a llamar a tu agente en estos momentos. Esta tarde se dará un comunicado de prensa anunciando que el señor Shissio y tú habéis roto vuestro noviazgo, sin embargo siempre quedará una relación de amistad y blablabla.... lo normal en ese tipo de comunicados"

Yumi se había dejado caer derrotada en la silla frente a la mesa de Soujiro. Había venido a reclamarle lo que consideraba un fallo de acceso sin importancia, una entrada a un sitio que consideraba suyo, y se encontraba que Shissio la estaba sacando por la puerta de atrás, como la basura. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas

-"¿Por qué Seta? Yo lo amo tanto" – dijo sin mirarle. A Soujiro se le encogió el corazón ¿amor?¿eso era lo que habia en el interior de Yumi?

-"Es mejor así Yumi, de verdad. Te está dejando marchar, tienes una oportunidad para escapar y rehacer tu vida. Algunos no la tendremos nunca"

-"Pero ¿por qué? Hice todo lo que él me dijo"

-"El disfruta haciéndonos sufrir, retorciéndonos por dentro. Supongo que cuando no pudo hacerlo contigo a través del dolor físico buscó el dolor emocional. No lo sé, no sé cómo trabaja su enfermiza mente pero las cosas son así. No volverás al sótano. No quiere verte"

La mujer se levantó, caminó lastimosamente hasta la puerta y se fue. Antes de marcharse Soujiro aún pudo escuchar sus palabras, como en un susurro

-"........yo......te........amaba .......tanto......"

Ahora Yumi también era una concha vacía.

---------------------------

Habían decidido ir al akabeko para comer. Por un lado porque Kenshin tenía que hablar con Katsura y por otro porque Kaoru llevaba tiempo sin ver a Tae. Desde que habían terminado los exámenes y con todo el asunto de la protección, Kaoru sólo podía estar en el Wellington o en casa de Saitou, de modo que había perdido un poco el contacto con Tae y Enishi. Cuando llegaron, Kaoru se fue hacia la barra y Kenshin hacia la mesa de Katsura.

-"Estaba deseando que vinieras. ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!" – dijo Tae muy excitada desde detrás de la barra. A pesar de ser la hora de la comida, la mayoría de las empresas del centro tenían horario de verano con lo que los empleados no tenían que quedarse a comer en el centro y se iban a sus casas. había muchas mesas ocupadas, pero Tae, acostumbrada a ver el local a rebosar, las tenía más que controladas. Podía hablar con su amiga y atenderlas fácilmente.

-"Bueno, pues empieza a contar. Me tienes intrigada con todo eso de 'sólo puedo contártelo en persona'"

-"¿Por quién empiezo? Vamos por lo fácil: Enishi"

-"Oh Kami ¿qué ha hecho ahora?"

-"Nada importante, sólo sacar matrículas de honor en su especialidad. Como premio, va a trabajar de asistente de un psiquiatra muy reconocido"

-"Vaya. Enishi tiene que tener el ego todavía más grande de lo normal."

-"Ni que lo digas, está insoportable, pero le espera una sorpresa" – comentó Tae con cara de conspiración

-"¿Qué sorpresa?"

-"El psiquiatra con quien hará las prácticas"- Tae hizo una pausa para tener a Kaoru en vilo –"¡es Gensai!"

-"Kami-sama"

-"Sip. Je je, no me extrañaría nada que en unos años, Enishi sustituya a Gensai en Chosu"

-"Desde luego, Enishi es capaz de eso y más" – rió Kaoru –"Verás la cara de Kenshin cuando se lo diga. Ahora cuéntame sobre ti ¿qué es eso de que no te matriculas para el año que viene? ¡es el último Tae! Te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida si lo dejas ahora"

-"Bueno, es que tengo mis razones para eso" – dijo ella mientras con un movimiento extraño de su mano paseaba un anillo por la cara de Kaoru

-"¿Eso es lo que creo que es? Pero....si sólo hace unas semanas que os conocéis"

-"Supongo que cuando pasas toda tu vida esperando a tu príncipe azul lo reconoces enseguida, o al menos eso es lo que le he dicho a Enishi. Kaoru yo soy una mujer que sólo sueña con casarse y cuidar de su marido y de sus hijos. No soy tan independiente como Megumi, ni tan fuerte como t" – Tae perdió por un momento su alegría y se puso muy seria –"Aki dice que ya no hace tanto trabajo de campo, que se dedica sobre todo a recoger información. Pero de vez en cuando tiene que ir .... y yo me preocupo mucho por él. Puede morir en cualquier momento. Todos podemos morir en cualquier momento, no tiene por qué ser de una bala, está el cáncer, accidentes de tráfico,...Últimamente he pensado mucho en eso" – volvió a recuperar su sonrisa –"Pensarás que estoy loca pero prefiero aprovechar el momento, ser feliz ahora y preocuparme por las cosas malas después, cuando lleguen" – Kaoru le devolvió la sonrisa

-"Te entiendo muy bien Tae. ¿Y para cuándo es la boda?"

-"Aki está ahora con un caso importante, algo sobre la SCorp, parece que va para largo, pero así tengo tiempo para todos los preparativos. No tenemos fecha, pero vamos a comprar un apartamento y ...Oh vaya, me llaman de la mesa 5. Luego te sigo contando" – Kaoru asintió y dejó la barra para reunirse con Kenshin en la mesa de Katsura.

-"Así que tendré que encargarme de la casa también" – decía Kenshin en esos momentos

-"Sí, al menos durante dos semanas. Pero no te preocupes, Hajime lo tiene todo bajo control, sólo tendrás que supervisar los sistemas y las guardias como él lo hace"

-"¿Ocurre algo?"- preguntó Kaoru sentándose al lado de Kenshin, mientras él la recibía pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Katsura sonrió aliviado al ver que al fin habían arreglado sus diferencias pero no comentó nada. Se limitó a informar a Kaoru de lo que ya había hablado con Kenshin

-"Mañana operan a Tokio. Es una técnica nueva y parece que hay esperanzas de que vuelva a caminar. Hajime no estaba muy conforme porque hay un gran riesgo para su vida pero ella le ha convencido. Ya han salido para el hospital"

-"Espero que todo salga bien"

-"Todos lo esperamos" – comentó Katsura para sí pensando que un lobo herido podría ser casi peor que un Battousai borracho

-"Tendremos que estar alerta esta noche, con el Lobo fuera pensarán que es la oportunidad perfecta para atacar y llevarse a Kaoru" – Battousai apretó aún más a Kaoru contra él, tenía un mal presentimiento. Como si no fuera a tenerla así nunca más.

-"HIMURA HIMURA" – Owaki irrumpió en el akabeko sobresaltando a todo el local

-"Owaki siéntate y compórtate por favor. No debemos llamar la atención, es un local público" – le reprendió Katsura. Owaki asintió con la cabeza y trató de recobrar el aliento

-"Lo siento pero es importante. Vengo de los archivos, estaba revisando los últimos partes de defunción y encontré esto"- dijo poniendo una hoja de papel sobre la mesa –"Creo que es la madre de Yahiko. Se ha suicidado esta mañana"

Battousai tomó la hoja y leyó el nombre y la dirección. No había duda, era la madre de Yahiko, lo que significaba que ahora quedaría bajo la tutela de su padrastro. Battousai miró un instante a Kaoru y ella asintió, comprendiendo sus intenciones. Se volvió hacia Katsura

-"No me importa cómo lo haga pero quiero la tutela de Yahiko" – Katsura se extrañó un poco de la petición, pero ante aquellos ojos dorados no pudo más que asentir

-"Cuenta con ello"

-"Bien" –dijo Battousai levantándose –"Owaki lleva a Kaoru de regreso al Wellington, después Sano y tú la acompañareis a casa de Saitou. Os quedaréis allí hasta yo llegue" – Owaki asintió –"Yo voy a buscar a Yahiko, no va a pasar ni un minuto más a cargo de ese hombre" – dio un rápido beso a Kaoru en la frente y se volvió para irse cuando aquel presentimiento se apoderó de nuevo de él. Se giró y la tomó entre los brazos, sorprendiéndola y la besó de forma apasionada hasta que Kaoru sintió temblar las rodillas –"Recuerda lo que me prometiste esta mañana"- susurró en su oído y se fue.

---------------------------

---------------------------

La primera escena quedó un poco rara con el juramento y eso, pero era necesario algo así para más adelante. Igual que la aparición de Yumi que aunque no se muy bien qué haré con ella, me la guardo de comodín para el final (tengo ya demasiados comodines para el final pero no importa). Tae y Enishi tienen ya poco que ver con lo que queda de historia por eso he puesto aquí qué pasará con ellos más o menos y así no tengo que preocuparme más.

Ya sabéis dudas, reclamaciones por tardar en actualizar y demás al botoncito de reviews


	29. Ataque I

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

A partir de ahora hay escenas de acción y no se me dan muy bien, quiero decir que me cuesta más escribirlas y dejarlas como a mí me gusta, eso unido a que debido a las vacaciones cada dos por tres aparece gente por aquí pues no me ayuda mucho a inspirarme y a escribir. Lo que quiero decir con todo esto es que intentaré seguir actualizando una vez por semana, como siempre, pero no aseguro nada. Y ahora a las dudas:

**misao-chan**:  unas aclaraciones.. Kaoru no se llevó el vestido porque era un montón de tela rota e irreconocible, pero tampoco lo dejó tirado en el suelo del vestuario, simplemente lo tiró a la basura. Megumi escuchó un comentario de alguna limpiadora tipo "qué raro. Creo que he encontrado un vestido roto en el vestuario masculino" eso encendió una lucecita en su cabeza y decidió molestar a Kaoru con eso a ver si era verdad lo que se le había ocurrido. Lo de darle más importancia al Saitou/Tokio, la verdad es que es una de mis parejas favoritas y en este capítulo está todo lo que pedías. Pero cambiando de tema te confirmo que has dejado los reviews número: 402......401......y.....399 mala suerte, HADA se te adelantó, pero tengo que reconocer que fue una buena táctica.

**limekamiya**: sorry pero este fic no tendrá segunda parte, ya dije por ahí antes que estaba un poco saturada de Rurouni Kenshin y que probablemente cambiaria de anime en la siguiente, pero todavía me quedan algunas historias pendientes así que algún día las escribiré. Pero volviendo al fic y a si Kenshin seguirá trabajando en Chosu la respuesta es sí. De eso trataba todo el jaleo de que Kaoru lo aceptara, no porque matara a gente sino porque es y será siendo un ejecutor en Chosu. Recuerda que él oye las voces de los inocentes pidiendo justicia y pese a todo tiene que seguir acallando esas voces, . Por el final creo que voy a escribir dos escenas finales: una de muerte y otra todo lo feliz que puede ser este fic. Y lo de la madre de Yahiko, creo que le hice un favor matándola, después de todo ella no quería vivir y una vida como la que llevaba no es vida, de este modo al menos Yahiko puede tener la oportunidad de tener una familia verdadera y ser feliz, que creo que es lo que en el fondo cualquier madre desea para sus hijos

**Hitokiri Battousai 26**: ejem, dejemos los lemon de lado de momento. Voy a explicarte un poquito lo que le pasa a Soujiro: él siempre se ha encargado de la SCorp, es quién realmente dirige la empresa y la ha hecho tan poderosa, Shissio tan sólo da el visto bueno y firma los papeles. Para Soujiro la SCorp es lo más importante, de modo que para garantizar su seguridad, oculta todo lo que hace su jefe, "limpiando las huellas del crimen" todo por el bien de la empresa. Pero últimamente se está dando cuenta de que la SCorp no es tan importante para él como creía, se está dando cuenta que por el bien de la SCorp ha estado haciendo cosas malas y tiene remordimientos de conciencia y sobre todo está empezando a temer que algún día pueda perder definitivamente su alma y convertirse en otro Shissio. Eso de que prefiere un escándalo público a ser reprendido por su superior demuestra un poco su cambio. Antes hubiera soportado cualquier cosa con tal de no manchar el buen nombre de la empresa pero ahora prefiere poner en peligro a la SCorp antes de que Shissio se enfade con él (y le encadene en el sótano)

**AlasseaFaelivrin**: sip, más o menos la idea es esa Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko como una familia, aunque por la diferencia de edad, parezcan más bien hermanos pero eso es lo de menos. Y lo Kenji todavía tendrá que esperar, no tengo muy claro cómo serán las últimas escenas: ver a los padres de Kaoru, Kenji, un salto en el tiempo,... son demasiadas posibilidades y todavía no me he decidido, por ahora me estoy concentrando en cómo matar a Shissio y si te gusta Saitou este capítulo te va a encantar

**ella-shin**: ¿qué sabe Tae de los Chosu? Muy buena pregunta, desde el principio ella sabe algo de Katsura, Gensai y los demás pero más que nada es lo que se imagina y después de lo de Owaki sabe un poquito más pero no todo (sino tendrían que matarla ) es decir, que ella sabe la verdad "oficial" :Chosu es una organización al servicio del gobierno para casos "especiales" que necesitan una solución "rápida", y sabe que entre los Chosu hay ejecutores, sabe que Owaki fue uno de ellos y sospecha que Kenshin lo es, y por eso todo el lío con Kaoru, pero del resto no tiene idea.

Y como siempre gracias a los que me dan ánimos para seguir: : **Serenity, mikomi shinomori, naoko LK, Kasamy, HADA** (eres mi review 400!!), **Boricua 2004** (creo que vas a  seguir abonada a las reclamaciones por no actualizar pronto), **MAKARENA, Kaoru Himura14, KaOrA-FGV-16, kaoruluz, Y-Yukiko-Y** (a veces me asusta lo bien que entiendes lo que les pasa a los personajes**), sakura, Ana, mari** (lo de cómo mataré a Shissio es una de las cosas que me quita el sueño por las noches, aparte del calor**), Saiko Katsuka, ady**

29. Ataque (I)

Yahiko miraba al frente como un autómata. _Muerta_. Escuchaba a su alrededor las voces de las personas que habían acudido a la iglesia pero no las entendía. Todo a su alrededor era silencio y lo único en que podía fijar la vista era en aquella urna con las cenizas de su madre. _Cenizas_. ¿Por qué la habían incinerado? Él quería ver el rostro de su madre una vez más, verla pálida y hermosa, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho en su ataúd. Quería ver cómo la caja entraba en la tierra y una lápida señalando el sitio donde su madre dormía eternamente. Quería una lápida sobre la que llorar. Quería una lápida en un cementerio. Una lápida al lado de su padre. _Padre_.

Yahiko se levantó de su asiento sin prestar atención al sacerdote que aún seguía hablando del más allá y de la resurrección de los muertos en el día del juicio. Pasó por alto la cara de sorpresa de todos los asistentes al funeral: vecinas cotillas y compañeros de borrachera de su padrastro. Pasó por alto la expresión de odio y la promesa de futuro sufrimiento en la cara de aquel mal hombre cuando con manos temblorosas cogió la urna y apretándola contra su pecho con paso firme salió de la capilla directo al camposanto. Sabía exactamente dónde debía estar su madre.

Con sus propias manos empezó a cavar la tierra. Pero sus manos eran demasiado pequeñas y la tierra estaba dura. Se estaba haciendo daño. Quería llorar pero no podía. Sus manos sangraban pero el seguía cavando. De pronto unas manos aparecieron al lado de las suyas, ayudándole a cavar. Yahiko no necesitó mirar quién era ni escuchar su voz para reconocerlo. Reconocería aquellas callosas manos en cualquier parte. Pronto el agujero fue lo bastante profundo y Yahiko paró de cavar. Con mucho cuidado depositó la urna en su lugar y empezó a cubrirla de tierra. Con cada puñado de tierra que tapaba la urna el chico derramaba una lágrima. Para cuando terminó su tarea, el polvo y la tierra de su cara se habían convertido en barro. Siguió así, arrodillado, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas siguieran brotando como un torrente de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas y cayendo sobre la tierra.

Kenshin esperó pacientemente a que Yahiko se desahogara, a que él mismo decidiera que no le quedaban más lágrimas. Aquella escena era demasiado familiar para él, demasiado dolorosa: un chico llorando ante la tumba de su familia y un hombre esperando a su lado, en silencio. La vida da extrañas vueltas y ahora se encontraba en la misma posición que Hiko años atrás, un hombre dispuesto a hacerse cargo de un muchacho que no tenía nada que ver con él. Hiko le había hecho seguir adelante a la sombra de su dolor, por medio del Hitten con la promesa de hacerle fuerte. Ahora él también haría fuerte a Yahiko por medio del Hitten, pero sería a la sombra de una felicidad, de una familia.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que Yahiko se levantó trabajosamente, se volvió y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.

-"Me ha debido entrar tierra en los ojos sensei" – dijo tratando de que su voz sonora normal y despreocupada.

Kenshin se limitó a asentir, con el rostro serio y puso la mano en el hombro del chico, con fuerza. Sabía que Yahiko necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que se estaba portando como un hombre, y con ese simple gesto le estaba dando su aprobación. Yahiko siempre buscaba su aprobación. Pero también sabía que necesitaba algo más. Necesita palabras cariñosas en su oído y a alguien que lo abrazara, alguien que lo consolara y enjugara sus lágrimas. El no podía hacer eso, no estaba en su naturaleza, eso lo debía hacer Kaoru.

-"Vamos Yahiko." – anunció. Yahiko empezó a andar, seguiría a su sensei hasta el fin del mundo mientras siguiera mirándole de ese modo. Prometiéndole con aquellos ojos extraños que tenía que todo iba a estar bien. Mientras sintiera su mano en el hombro, guiándole.

-"Con que aquí estás mocoso insolente" – el hombre apareció con el rostro contraído por la rabia, con todos los sentidos fijos en el chico e ignorando al adulto que lo acompañaba –"Me vas a pagar cara esta humillación. ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido llevarte las cenizas de mi mujer en mitad de la ceremonia?¿qué has hecho con ellas? Vamos, habla. Habla o te sacaré las palabras a golpes ahora mismo"

-"Ella está donde siempre quiso estar, con mi padre" – susurró mientras luchaba por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir de nuevo

-"¡¡¡Con tu padre!!! Maldito crío" – el hombre estaba rojo de rabia y trató de agarrar al chico por el cuello, pero otra mano lo interceptó recordándole que no estaban solos. Con los ojos desorbitados recordó al pelirrojo que meses atrás lo había amenazado. Trató de gritar pero el miedo lo tenía completamente paralizado. Battousai lo mantenía sujeto por la muñeca y le estaba retorciendo el brazo, obligándolo a arrodillarse o a rompérselo

-"Te dije que nunca le volvieras a poner la mano encima, escoria" – aquella voz fría y cruel se colaba en su cerebro con la certeza de estar escuchando su condena a muerte. Desesperado, trató de buscar una salida y se revolvió como un gusano, pero la férrea mano que lo retenía no cedió ni un ápice. Ahora sólo le quedaba el odio y el veneno

-"Puedo hacer con él lo que quiera. El chico es mío. Avisa a las autoridades si quieres pero para cuando tomen cartas en el asunto ya habré acabado con él" – comenzó a reír como un desquiciado disfrutando el pánico en la cara de Yahiko y se volvió triunfal hacia el pelirrojo. Fue entonces cuando su risa se le atragantó en la garganta. Battousai sonreía y su sonrisa era afilada como el filo de su katana.

-"Te equivocas. Ahora es mío" – le retorció aún más la muñeca y lo liberó de golpe. Cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor –"Vamos Yahiko. Nos vamos a casa, Kaoru nos espera"

Yahiko corrió detrás de él, con los ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas pero con la luz de la esperanza en ellos. No volvió la vista atrás.

------------------------- 

Apagó las cenizas del cigarrillo y éste fue a reunirse con sus compañeros que hacían una montaña en el cenicero, justo bajo el cartel de "No fumar". Una enfermera pasó a su lado mirándolo de forma acusadora pero él simplemente le devolvió la mirada mientras encendía otro cigarrillo. Retándola a que dijese algo, cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa antes que esta maldita espera, esta incertidumbre que destrozaba sus nervios. La enfermera fue inteligente y no aceptó el desafío, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que intercambiar palabras vacías con un hombre preocupado por su esposa. Lo había visto cientos de veces y, aunque aquel hombre lo disimulaba muy bien, escalofriantemente bien, sabía que sólo estaba nervioso por la falta de noticias.

Saitou suspiró cuando la enfermera pasó de largo, tendría que distraerse de otro modo. No le gustaban los hospitales, aunque había pasado buena parte de su vida en ellos. No sólo por sus propias heridas sino como ahora, esperando, impotente. Había esperado en un pasillo como éste a que el cirujano saliera del quirófano para decirle que Okita había muerto. Okita, su compañero, su amigo, su hermano, el único que le hacía reír. El valiente Okita muerto en una emboscada. También había sido en un pasillo cómo éste donde había esperado día tras día a que ella despertara. Ella, Tokio, la única persona capaz de traerle de nuevo a la vida tras perder a Okita. Había estado a punto de perderla una vez y ahora había consentido en poner de nuevo su vida en peligro. Si algo salía mal, nunca podría perdonárselo. Tokio_. Tokio_

_Llevaban más de dos semanas en aquel cuartucho, los dos encerrados y sin apenas dirigirse la palabra. Saitou ni siquiera salía a comprar comida, otro agente se encargaba de traérsela cada día y de darle el informe de la situación. Odiaba aquellas misiones como guardaespaldas de un testigo, siempre estaban mortalmente asustados y se volcaban en él, contándole hasta las más mínimas trivialidades sobre sus patéticas vidas, como si él tuviera la obligación de escucharles y confortarles ¿qué era él? ¿un maldito psiquiatra?¿una hermanita de la caridad? Al menos esta vez había tenido suerte. _

_Desde el principio esta Takagi Tokio le pareció una mujer formidable, no sólo por tener el suficiente valor y carácter como para ponerse ella misma en peligro por testificar en un asunto en el que no ganaba nada, sino porque era realmente una dama. Y si desde el principio le había causado una buena impresión, lo cual era realmente difícil en alguien como él. Esas semanas con ella habían confirmado su creencia de que era una mujer excepcional. Parecía disfrutar del silencio tanto como él y las veces que habían hablado no habían sido preguntas estúpidas ni entrometidas y mucho menos anécdotas sobre lo maravillosa que era su vida. Aquella mujer era plenamente consciente del peligro que corría y sabía que la mejor forma de salir con vida era estar alerta y confiar en él. Y lo que más le maravillaba es que había llegado a esa conclusión ella solita, sin que él tuviera que estar recordándoselo a cada momento, como era habitual en ese tipo de misiones._

_A través de la nube de humo que le caracterizaba, Saitou observó cómo su protegida cerraba el libro que había releído al menos 100 veces con gesto irritado, tomaba aire para calmar sus nervios y volvía a abrirlo. No pudo evitar sonreír, aquella mujer estaba a punto de explotar, no soportaba ni un segundo más aquel encierro, ¿qué diablos? Él no soportaba un segundo más aquel encierro, pero debían aguantar un poco más, un par de días y todo se acabaría._

_-"¿Podría hacer el favor de dejar de fumar un cigarrillo cada 5 minutos? Me molesta todo este humo" – dijo la mujer cerrando bruscamente el libro –"¿No sabe que el tabaco provoca cáncer?" – Saitou no pudo evitar sonreír_

_-"No creo que sea el tabaco lo que me mate, señorita. Pero gracias por su preocupación" – respondió en tono cortés_

_-"No es su vida la que me preocupa sino la mía. No quiero morir sólo porque a usted le de un ataque y no pueda respirar" – comentó levantándose de un salto y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana –"Esta habitación está demasiado cargada, necesito aire"_

_-"Aléjese de la ventana"_

_-"Llevo dos semanas encerrada aquí en este...este antro con mister simpatía y no aguanto más. Ya que no puedo salir al menos abriré la ventana, necesito aire, necesito sol, ¡cualquier cosa antes que esto!"_

_-"Aléjese de la ventana" – volvió a amenazar el lobo, dando un paso hacia ella_

_-"¿Por qué están las persianas bajadas?¿es que no es suficiente con el humo que además tengo que estar en penumbra?" – dijo tratando de dar un tirón a la correa de la persiana, pero en el último segundo Saitou se lo impidió sujetándola. Tokio empezó a gruñir y a patalear, luchando por soltarse del fuerte abrazo. Estaba histérica, aquellas semanas estaban acabando con sus nervios. Por enésima vez Saitou deseó que Okita estuviese vivo, a él siempre se le había dado mal tratar con las personas, mucho menos con mujeres histéricas. Necesita calmarla pronto, es más el también necesitaba calmarse pronto. _

_Antes de que fuera peor, arrastró a su escurridiza presa hacia el cuarto de baño y entre gritos y arañazos la metió en la ducha y abrió el agua fría. Con lo que no contaba es que ella, en un arranque de furia, lo arrastró con ella sujetándole por la camisa y los dos terminaron bajo el agua helada._

_-"Ja, ja ja ja. Oh Kami-sama cómo necesitaba algo así, creí que me iba a volver loca"_

_-"No le veo la maldita gracia. Me has destrozado la camisa"_

_-"Oh, lo siento"- dijo ella alisando la camisa para ver los daños –" puedo cosértela, me ha parecido ver..." – el resto de las palabras murieron en su garganta al levantar la vista y encontrarse con aquella mirada hambrienta. Un hombre, una mujer, dos cuerpos mojados y entrelazados. Saitou nunca supo por qué lo hizo, sólo que tenía que besarla o se volvería loco._

-------------------------

Caminaban despacio por la amplia avenida. Megumi también quería ver a Yahiko, el chico tenía que saber que tenía muchos amigos dispuestos a cuidarle de ahora en adelante, que no estaría solo nunca más. Pero eran demasiados para el pobre coche de Owaki así que habían terminado cogiendo el autobús y caminado el último tramo del camino. A Megumi le venía bien caminar y la casa de los Saitou estaba rodeada por un inmenso parque, era una oportunidad perfecta para pasear y aunque a Owaki no le parecía buena idea ahora que era el responsable de la seguridad de Kaoru, no se pudo negar a los ruegos de las dos mujeres.

Sanosuke caminaba al frente, con las manos en los bolsillos y perdido en sus pensamientos mientras que Owaki era acribillado por las dos mujeres sobre sus planes de boda con Tae. Todo iba bien hasta que cogieron uno de los senderos del parque, estaba apenas iluminado y desde luego desierto. Todos los sentidos de Owaki, bien entrenados tras años de servicio con los Chosu se pusieron en alerta de golpe, y aún más cuando de la nada apareció un coche cortándoles el paso. Antes de que las puertas del coche se abrieran, Owaki estaba gritando a sus amigos que corrieran y se escondieran entre los árboles. En unos segundos el caos estalló en el hasta ahora tranquilo y silencioso parque. Hombres de negro habían salido del coche y parapetados tras él respondían al fuego de la pistola de Owaki.

A pesar de la inferioridad numérica, Owaki estaba haciendo un gran trabajo manteniéndolos a raya, no sólo no les estaba dejando acercarse a su refugio tras los árboles sino que ya había herido a varios. Sanosuke ya había avisado por el móvil de que estaban siendo atacados a poca distancia de la casa y los refuerzos estaban en camino. Tan sólo tendrían que aguantar un poco más.

-"Maldita sea, es mi último cargador" – dijo Owaki con la espalda pegada al árbol mientras lo cambiaba –"Espero que esos refuerzos lleguen pronto. ¿Estáis todos bien?"

-"Sí, tengo a Jo-chan aquí mismo" – informó Sanosuke a poca distancia –"está muy nerviosa pero no está herida. He perdido de vista a Megumi, pero creo que está detrás de"

-"¡¡¡SANOSUKE"!!!!

Al instante los dos hombres se volvieron para ver cómo otro coche había aparecido a sus espaldas. Ahora su situación era mucho más precaria, estaban justo en el fuego cruzado sin ningún lugar donde esconderse y por si fuera poco uno de los recién llegados tenía sujeta a Megumi, que lloraba y gritaba desesperada, mientras la amenazaba con una pistola

-"Podemos hacer esto fácil o difícil"- dijo el hombre de negro que retenía a Megumi dirigiéndose a Owaki –" puedes entregarnos a la chica Kamiya o nosotros mismos la cogeremos cuando estéis muertos"

-"Suelta a Megumi ahora mismo o te juro que.." – casi sin pensar, Sanosuke corrió hacia ellos dispuesto a todo con tal de salvar a Megumi, pero otro hombre de negro apareció en su camino y de un tremendo golpe en el estómago le hizo caer al suelo

-"¿Algún otro héroe?"

-"No te entregaré a Kaoru, está bajo mi protección" – respondió Owaki mientras un sudor frío le corría por la frente. Los refuerzos deberían haber llegado ya, algo debía de haberles retrasado y eso significaban que estaban perdidos. Pensó en Tae, en lo hermosa que habría estado vestida de novia, en Sano y Megumi y en esa niña que ya no nacería, en Kaoru arrastrada de nuevo a aquel infierno y en Battousai. Battousai. Sería un alivio estar muerto para no decirle que había fallado, que no había podido protegerla –"NUNCA" – gritó mientras alzaba el arma y apuntaba directamente al hombre que retenía a Megumi

-"Iré con vosotros si los dejáis marchar" – la voz de Kaoru era casi un susurro pero sonaba firme

-"De acuerdo"

Kaoru fue hacia ellos sin atreverse a mirar a Owaki ni a sus amigos. Ellos habían estado dispuestos a morir por protegerla pero eso era una cosa que ella nunca podría permitir, no si estaba en su mano evitarlo. Cuando llegó a su altura el hombre de negro arrojó a Megumi al suelo bruscamente, que corrió a abrazar a un adolorido Sanosuke, e introdujo a Kaoru dentro del coche

-"Es una pena, tenías agallas....Chosu" – comentó mirando a Owaki. Un último disparo se escuchó y una última bala atravesó el aire. Antes de caer, y con el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca, Owaki devolvió el disparo.

-------------------------

-------------------------

Bien vale me he tardado pero es que no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir esto. El capítulo era más largo pero ya que iba tarde en actualizar pensé que preferiríais medio capitulo a esperar otra semana completa.

 Dudas, reclamaciones por tardar en actualizar y demás al botoncito de reviews


	30. Ataque II

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Aquí estoy otra vez y como sé que estáis deseando saber si Owaki vive o no, no me enrollo y vamos con las dudas:

**HADA**: pozi va a haber masacre, seguramente en el capitulo siguiente, que me estoy hartando de ver películas de tiros para coger ideas. La obsesión de Shissio con Kaoru viene más que nada porque ella fue la única con el coraje suficiente como para tratar de escapar de él y conseguirlo, todo su afán consiste en traerla de vuelta y castigarla por su atrevimiento. Con la familia no tiene nada que ver, sólo que cuando Kaoru le desobedeció por primera vez, su padre sufrió un accidente a modo de advertencia para ella y fue entonces cuando decidió escaparse.

**Kaoru Himura14**: xastamente, recuerda que estaban rodeados. Mientras Owaki se preocupaba de Kaoru y Megumi, uno de los que estaban detrás le disparó, pero él tuvo tiempo disparar también.

**Kari Ishikawa**: creo que sobrepasaste el espacio máximo de ff para los reviews porque ha llegado incompleto, pero aún así tu review me ha animado mucho, es como cuando pasas por una obra y los albañiles te dicen lo guapa que eres, no te lo crees pero te levanta la moral un montón. Muchas gracias y respondiendo a tu duda, siempre intento no describir demasiado ese tipo de escenas, lo dejo a la imaginación del lector pero imagina al psicópata de Shissio, a una mujer drogada y a Soujiro, pon cadenas, látigos y sexo. Pues eso que Shissio se lo pasó en grande y los demás tienen pesadillas con esa noche

Y como siempre gracias a los demás por sus ánimos: **gabriela cortez, limekamiya** (me pensaré lo del final feliz), **Saiko Katsuka, mikomi shinomori, Y-Yukiko-Y, ella-shin, sakura, AlasseaFaelivrin, Serenity** (si me matas no puedo seguir escribiendo ), **kaoru himura 2, misao-chan, gaby (hyatt, mari**

Antes que nada una aclaración que se me olvidó en el otro capítulo: a Tokio la están operando en otra ciudad, en un hospital especializado en ese tipo de lesiones

30. Ataque (II)

-"Es una pena, tenías agallas....Chosu" – comentó el hombre de negro mirando a Owaki. Un último disparo se escuchó y una última bala atravesó el aire. Antes de caer, y con el metálico sabor de la sangre en su boca, Owaki devolvió el disparo.

Los hombres de negro que les rodeaban se marcharon precipitadamente tras eso, dejando a sus muertos en el suelo. Ya tenían lo que habían venido a buscar y los refuerzos de los Chosu aparecerían de un momento a otro. Todavía se podía escuchar el chirrido de los neumáticos a toda velocidad cuando llegaron. Sanosuke se apartó de Megumi para informarles de todo lo que había sucedido mientras ella se arrastraba hacia Owaki. Había sentido una punzada de dolor en el vientre hacía un instante, pero lo descartó teniendo cosas más importantes, como la vida de Owaki, entre manos.

La herida tenía mal aspecto y no dejaba de sangrar, lo que animó a Megumi. Si sangraba significaba que su corazón seguía latiendo, que estaba vivo. Desgarró una manga de su propia camisa y se dispuso a limpiar la sangre que manaba de la herida. Le habían disparado por la espalda, los muy cobardes. Con mucho cuidado giró a Owaki y encontró el agujero de salida de la bala muy cerca del cuello. Taponó la herida como pudo y trató de levantarse apoyándose en un árbol. Fue entonces cuando sintió un líquido mojando sus piernas.

-"¿Está... está muerto?" – preguntó Sanosuke mientras la sujetaba por la cintura para mantenerla en pie

-"No, hemos tenido suerte, la bala le ha atravesado pero no ha dañado ningún órgano. Vivir

-"Menos mal, ya tenemos bastante con lo de Kaoru."- dijo mirando con alivio al caído –"El tipo al que disparó también esta vivo. Sólo tiene un rasguño en un hombro pero creo que está desmayado por el impacto. Es el mismo que te atrap

-"Se lo tiene merecido. Me siento culpable Sanosuke, si no me hubiera atrapado...AAAH" – gimió sujetándose el vientre

-"¿Megumi?¿Megumi qué te pasa?" – preguntó con ojos desorbitados por la preocupación–"¿Estás herida?"

-"No, no es eso Sanosuke. Sólo que.....que creo que he roto aguas"

-------------------------

Kaoru tenía la mirada perdida en su regazo mientras su mente se hundía poco a poco en el caos. Todo estaba perdido para ella, le era completamente imposible escapar. La habían empujado al asiento de atrás de aquel coche justo cuando Owaki caía. Su sacrificio había sido en balde, si habían matado a Owaki seguro que Sano y Megumi habían corrido la misma suerte. Al principio había pasado por su mente abrir la puerta y saltar con el coche en marcha, pero parecían que le habían leído el pensamiento. Le habían atado las manos y tenía a un hombre de negro a cada lado, entre ella y las puertas, bloqueándole cualquier posibilidad de fuga.

Su mente trabajaba a una velocidad de vértigo buscando una última esperanza. Los Chosu..... el señor Katsura......Kenshin..... sí eso era. Sanosuke había dicho que los refuerzos estaban en camino, seguro que habrían avisado a Kenshin. La estaban llevando de vuelta a Kyoto....seguro que Katsura pondría controles en las carreteras......y.......y seguro que tendrían controlados los aviones privados de la SCorp.........la encontrarían.......Kenshin la encontraría

-"Si estás pensando en ese novio tuyo, ese Himura"- comentó el hombre a su izquierda mientras se tapaba una herida en el brazo con la mano –"Otros grupos han ido por él. ¿Ves? No somos tan malos. El señor Shissio pensó que le echarías de menos y nos ordenó capturarle a él también. Pronto estarás con él, y con el señor Shissio por supuesto"

Kaoru negó lentamente con la cabeza, resistiéndose a creerle. No podrían atrapar a Kenshin, ellos no sabían que era Battousai. Nadie podía atrapar a Battousai, era demasiado fuerte, pelearía hasta el final, como Owaki. _Como Owaki_. Battousai había ido en busca de Yahiko, lo utilizarían igual que habían utilizado a Megumi. Pero Battousai era demasiado fuerte, no podrían con él. _Como Owaki_. ¡Oh Kami! estaba desarmado, pero aún así lucharía hasta el final, no dejaría que lo atraparan. _Como Owaki_. .........Kenshin moriría..... como Owaki.

-------------------------

Tras abandonar el cementerio, Kenshin llevó a Yahiko en su moto hasta su casa, para que el chico pudiera recoger sus cosas y abandonar cuanto antes aquella vida. Se quedó de pie, en el marco de la puerta mientras veía cómo deambulaba como un sonámbulo por el apartamento de su madre, recordando cada lágrima vertida, cada caricia ausente. Finalmente fue hacia su cuarto y salió al poco rato con una bolsa de deporte llena de ropa en una mano y otra bolsa con libros de la otra. Estaban a punto de salir cuando recordó algo, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y corrió hacia la habitación de su madre. Allí, escondida bajo la ropa en un cajón de la cómoda estaba la foto de boda de sus padres, la única prueba de que su madre fue feliz durante un corto periodo de su vida.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y salieron al callejón. Cuatro hombres vestidos de negro los estaban esperando a poca distancia, aunque disimulaban para no llamar demasiado la atención

-"¿Estás seguro de que es él?" – susurró uno de los hombres a su compañero mientras el pelirrojo y el chico avanzaban hacia ellos inconscientes del peligro que corrían

-"Sí, tenemos fotografías y le hemos visto con la chica. Es él, Kenshin Himura"

-"Hay algo en él que no me gusta, me pone los pelos de punta"

-"Bah, se cree un tipo duro porque sabe kendo, pero es todo fachada, no puede hacer nada contra cuatro hombres armados"

-"Si si claro, le atraparemos sin problemas" – respondió fingiendo una confianza que ya no tenía –"_Pero es como mirar a la muerte a la cara_"

Cuando llegaron a su altura, Battousai se detuvo frente a ellos causando que Yahiko también se detuviera extrañado. Para él aquellos hombres de negro no eran una amenaza, desentonaban un poco con aquellos trajes en aquel barrio, pero nada más.

-"¿Kenshin Himura?" – preguntó uno de los hombres adelantándose hacia ellos mientras los otros tres cerraban filas –"Tenemos una invitación para usted del Señor Makoto Shissio"

Battousai puso una mano en el hombro de Yahiko, el chico no debía ver lo que iba a pasar en unos momentos

-"Yahiko, espérame en la moto. Tengo que aclarar algo con estos caballeros"

-"Se...sensei" – Yahiko llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en aquel barrio para reconocer cuándo iba a empezar una pelea – "yo...puedo ayudarle..." – Battousai sonrió al chico con una pizca de orgullo en sus ojos

-"Claro que puedes, pero no necesito ayuda. Espérame junto a la moto"

-"Sí sensei" – tragó saliva y empezó a andar hacia los hombres de negro. Estos dudaron un instante pero cuatro contra uno les pareció una ventaja suficiente y dejaron pasar al chico. Todos esperaron pacientemente hasta que Yahiko desapareció tras la esquina. Entonces el hombre de negro se giró retomando la conversación con Battousai

-"Y ahora que no hay testigos molestos..."

-"Ahora moriréis"

Los ojos dorados brillaron coléricos mientras Battousai se abalanzaba sobre él _" es como mirar a la muerte a la cara_" pensó el hombre justo cuando las manos de Battousai se cerraron sobre su cuello y, de un brusco ademán se lo partió. Al verlo acercarse a su compañero los otros desenfundaron y abrieron fuego, con lo que Battousai utilizó el cuerpo del muerto como escudo. Mientras lo sujetaba con una mano ante él a modo de parapeto, con la otra rebuscó en la chaqueta hasta encontrar la pistola del hombre y disparó. Sólo necesito tres disparos.

El callejón volvió a estar silencioso tras eso. Lentamente, se sacudió el peso muerto de encima y se alisó la ropa. Echó un vistazo a sus otras tres víctimas: todos tenían un agujero de bala entre los ojos. Con manos expertas rebuscó entre la ropa de los cadáveres buscando alguna pista, pero sólo encontró identificaciones de la SCorp, lo que confirmaba su primera impresión. De nuevo aquel mal presentimiento se apoderó de él. Shissio había encontrado el momento perfecto para ir por Kaoru, no sólo por la ausencia de Saitou, sino por el suicidio de la madre de Yahiko. El destino había conspirado de nuevo contra él para robarle su recién recobrada felicidad, pero esta vez no se conformaría. No iba a permitir que la felicidad se le escapase como arena entre los dedos.

Cerró los ojos y trató de tranquilizarse, de mantener la sangre fría, ya tendría tiempo de cobrarse su venganza con sangre, ahora debía ser práctico. Si habían venido por él, lo más seguro es que ya tuvieran a Kaoru, él no era más que un objetivo secundario. Tan sólo le quedaba averiguar a qué precio se la habían llevado. Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y marcó el número de Katsura.

Cuando llegó junto a Yahiko todavía seguía escuchando a Katsura. Había confirmado sus sospechas sobre Kaoru pero al menos se tranquilizó al escuchar que el resto de sus amigos estaban a salvo, aunque estuvieran interviniendo a Owaki para cerrarle la herida y a Megumi se le hubiera adelantado el parto por el stress. Colgó el aparato sin haber dicho ni una sóla palabra, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad elaborando un plan.

-"Yahiko" – dijo mirando al asustado muchacho –"Coge un taxi y ve a esta dirección. Sano y Megumi están all

-"Pero...pero esto es un hospital"

Battousai no le respondió, arrancó la moto y se fue a toda velocidad. Tenía que intentar un imposible.

-------------------------

Saitou seguía fumando y con los ojos cerrados recordaba cada uno de sus momentos con Tokio. Llevaba más de 8 horas esperando en aquel lugar y había perdido la cuenta de cuántos paquetes de cigarrillos se había fumado. Sólo sabía que a cada minuto que pasaba, con cada nueva calada al cigarrillo, la certeza de que la estaba perdiendo se apoderaba de él. Había podido sobrevivir a la muerte de Okita, pero no se veía capaz de soportar la de Tokio. Se estaba haciendo viejo, pronto sus reflejos empezarían a fallar y un día, no muy lejano, algún estúpido con suerte se vanagloriaría de matar al temido Lobo de Mibu. Sí, acabaría muerto en cualquier sucio callejón sin nadie que llorara ante su tumba, sin nadie que le echara realmente de menos.

Sintió una sombra sobre él y abrió lentamente los ojos. Era una mujer mayor, con un vestido sobrio y los cabellos grises cuidadosamente peinados hacia atrás

-"Váyase" – le dijo a la mujer poniéndose de pie –"No se le ha perdido nada por aqu

-"No sólo es tu mujer, también es mi hija" –respondió la mujer sin dejarse intimidar –"Pero no he venido por eso" – la mujer se echó hacia un lado y Saitou pudo ver a las dos figuras que estaban tras ella: un muchacho de unos 13 años y una niña de 6.

-"Padre, ¿cómo está madre?" – dijo el muchacho tratando de mantenerse rígido y serio. Tsutomo, su hijo mayor, su orgullo. Tenía el mismo carácter de Okita, como si Kami hubiera querido compensarle manteniendo a Okita de algún modo a su lado. Pero el muchacho siempre trataba de imitarle, pensar en el modo en que a él le gustaría que estuvieran las cosas, para no decepcionarle nunca con su comportamiento. El propio Saitou reconocía que era una tarea muy pesada ¿le había dicho alguna vez a su hijo lo orgulloso que estaba de él?

-"Papá...papá" – la niña corrió hacia él y se abrazó a sus piernas. Tomoyo, la viva imagen de su madre pero infinitamente más ruidosa. La niña de sus ojos. Saitou se agachó y alzó a su hija con un brazo mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello, con el otro brazo atrajo a su hijo, que aunque un poco sorprendido por la actitud de su padre, devolvió el abrazo fuertemente. Su padre demostraba pocas veces su cariño, pero nunca había dudado de que quería inmensamente a su familia.

El peso aplastante que se había apoderado de él se alivió considerablemente mientras abrazaba a sus hijos. Sí tenía alguien que lloraría por él, no podía abandonar este mundo así como así. Toda su vida había luchado por un ideal de justicia, por un mundo mejor y sólo ahora, en ese momento, comprendía que había luchado para que sus hijos vivieran en él. Volvía a sentirse fuerte, no podía desfallecer ahora, sus hijos lo necesitaban.

Una enfermera se acercó y carraspeó, apenada por tener que romper tan bella escena

-"Emm, disculpe ¿señor Saitou?" – el lobo asintió rompiendo el abrazo y dejando a su hija de nuevo en el suelo –"La operación ha sido un éxito, no ha habido complicaciones. Su esposa está todavía bajo los efectos de la anestesia pero ya la hemos trasladado a una habitación. Pueden entrar a verla si lo desean"

Los niños rieron de felicidad y volvieron a abrazarse a su padre. El se dejó abrazar, sintiendo el cariño de sus hijos a su alrededor y por fin, dejó que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante esas 8 horas, no, durante toda su vida corrieran por sus mejillas.

------------------------

Battousai atravesaba la ciudad como un loco directo al aeropuerto. Katsura había dado orden de poner controles en todas las carreteras y estaciones de tren, pero él estaba seguro de que la llevarían a Kyoto en avión. Shissio la quería de vuelta lo antes posible. Ya estaba llegando a su destino y se desvió para no seguir el camino hasta el aparcamiento. Le llevaban ventaja, seguro que estarían embarcando, no tenía tiempo para perderlo buscándolos por una atestada terminal. Se dirigió directamente a las pistas, pero una alta alambrada le impedía el paso. Battousai aceleró y en el último momento alzó la rueda delantera, derribando una parte de la verja y siguió su camino a toda velocidad entre los aviones y vehículos de transporte. Lo vio claramente, en la última pista, una avioneta con el logotipo de la SCorp recogiendo la escalerilla y preparándose para despegar. Aceleró más, arriesgándose a quemar el motor, cuando a su izquierda, un carro portamaletas apareció de detrás de un avión. No le dio tiempo de esquivarlo, perdió el equilibrio y tanto él como la moto dieron una vuelta de campana y derraparon por el suelo varios metros. El dolor por la caída era insoportable pero aún así Battousai consiguió ponerse trabajosamente en pie justo para ver cómo la avioneta finalmente, despegaba.

-------------------------

-------------------------

¿Veis? Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo capítulo, creo que quedaba mejor en dos, así os da tiempo a digerirlo todo poco a poco.

Ya sabéis dudas, amenazas por no actualizar y demás al botoncito de reviews


	31. De vuelta al Infierno

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía.

Como habréis adivinado esto se va acabando, ya sólo queda acabar con el malo malísimo y poco más, unos 5 capítulos como mucho en mi cabeza, pero a la hora de escribir no se si saldrán más o menos. Vamos con las dudas:

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: gracias por recordarme lo de Tae, ya me olvidaba de ella con tanto jaleo. Pero Tae todavía no sabe nada, recuerda que aunque hayan sido dos episodios todo esto ocurre a la vez en unas horas. Katsura está loco por el secuestro de Kaoru y tiene a todos los Chosu en pie de guerra controlando carreteras y trenes, su hija de parto y uno de sus hombres herido gravemente. Pues eso tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para acordarse de la novia de un hombre herido, Kenshin desde luego tampoco va a avisarla y Sanosuke está ocupado con Megumi, así que la pobre Tae no sabe nada todavía.

**Mikomi Shinomori**: bueno, yo de medicina no entiendo pero creo que el sistema nervioso no tiene nada que ver con el reproductor. Tokio no puede andar porque la bala dañó los nervios y perdió la sensibilidad en las piernas. Una cosa es que no pueda mover las piernas y otra muy distintas que Saitou no se las mueva (qué mal suena esa frase). El caso que no sé si se podrá o no, pero esto es un fic y Tokio tuvo dos hijos.

**Kari Ishikawa**: tómate todos mis comentarios positivamente, auque no los entiendas del todo, es que yo soy muy complicada . Y sí, por muy chocante que parezca Saitou tiene hijos, cuando llevas casado tantos años como ellos, es lo más normal ¿no? Hace tiempo leí en una página que el personaje de Hajime Saitou era real, que realmente era capitán del Shinsengumi y trabajó después para el gobierno Meiji. Estaba casado y tuvo cuatro hijos, incluso venía una foto con uniforme y todo, era más bajito y más feo que el de ficción pero tenía la misma expresión. Supongo que Watsuki no hizo aparecer mucho a Saitou ni cuenta cosas de su vida para no tener que preocuparse de que correspondan con la realidad, y antes de que preguntes no recuerdo qué pagina era pero estaba en inglés.

**Ady**: sip el del portamaletas tiene el don de la inoportunidad, pero ¿te imaginas la cara que pondría cuando yendo él muy tranquilamente, aparece de la nada un motorista a toda velocidad, choca con él y sale volando?

**sakura** :creo que tomaré tu review como base para cuando Battousai se encuentre con Shissio

Y como siempre gracias a los demás por sus ánimos y su interés: **mer1, ellasin, : mari, kaoru himura** (tendrás que esperar un lemon ahora no pega**), naoko LK, Serenity, HADA, July, gaby (hyatt, KaOrA-FGV-16, Aya-Mery, Kaoru Himura14, Saiko Katsuka**

Antes del capítulo una aclaración: Saitou no se lleva bien con sus suegros (no se lleva bien con nadie en realidad) y no es de extrañar después de que por su culpa dispararan a Tokio, así que trata de evitar verlos lo más posible. Cuando decidieron que Kaoru se quedaría en su casa, Tokio y él decidieron que lo mejor sería que ella se fuera con los niños a casa de sus padres, pero luego ella lo pensó mejor y decidió quedarse porque quería conocer a Kaoru, además de que tenía que quedarse para convencer a su marido de que tenía que operarse. Bueno, el caso es que los niños estaban con sus abuelos y Saitou dio instrucciones para que nadie fuera al hospital, pero le desobedecieron.

Y bueno, las últimas escenas de este capitulo no son muy agradables así que leedlas bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad yo he avisado

31. De vuelta al Infierno

Kaoru miraba por la ventanilla de la avioneta mientras todas sus esperanzas morían. Por un instante le había parecido escuchar el sonido familiar de la moto de Kenshin que venía a salvarla, como un moderno caballero andante en su metálico corcel, corriendo al rescate de su dama. Pero sólo había sido su imaginación, su último intento desesperado antes de hundirse en el abismo al que regresaba.

Kenshin no había llegado y eso sólo significaba una cosa. Estaba muerto. Todos estaban muertos. Por su culpa. Si no se hubiese escapado, si hubiese aceptado su destino, todo esto podría haberse evitado. Ella sólo había aparecido para destruir las vidas de todos a los que quería. Si ella nunca hubiera venido a Tokyo Megumi y Sano tendrían a su bebé. Siempre se habían querido, todo lo que pasó entre ellos no tuvo nada que ver con ella. Ella sólo era responsable de sus muertes.

Y Yahiko ¿Oh Kami, también habrían matado a Yahiko junto a Kenshin? Era lo más probable, Kenshin habría tratado por todos los medios de proteger al chico, lo quería como a un hermano pequeño, casi como a un hijo, y Yahiko le correspondía idolatrándole, era su héroe. Seguro que Yahiko había tratado de ayudarle, seguro que se habría interpuesto entre su maestro y sus verdugos. Seguro que estaban los dos muertos. Otra cosa más de la que era responsable. Si ella no hubiera venido, Kenshin igualmente se habría hecho cargo de Yahiko tras el suicidio de su madre. Los dos se habrían ayudado mutuamente, ¿acaso no dijo Gensai que esa había sido su intención desde el principio, que proteger a alguien podría ser el bálsamo para la locura de Kenshin? Con Yahiko a su lado, Battousai estaría calmado, cuidando y protegiendo a alguien desvalido. Yahiko nunca lo provocaría como ella lo había hecho, ni discusiones absurdas ni sentimientos descontrolados. Battousai no había necesitado nunca amor, y con el cariño de Yahiko y sus amigos habría sido suficiente, podría haber exorcizado sus fantasmas con el tiempo. Pero ahora era todo en vano porque estaba muerto

Por último Owaki y Tae... Tae que por fin iba a ser feliz, que había encontrado a su príncipe azul ¿quién le diría que su prometido ya no la esperaría en el altar, sino en otro sitio, mucho más lejano e inalcanzable para ella?

Todos estaban muertos, por su culpa. Estaban esperándola. No tardaría mucho tiempo en acompañarles, si Shissio no acababa con ella, lo haría ella misma cuando volviera a estar libre. Ahora el tiempo carecía de significado, se había detenido para ella cuando la avioneta despegó, alejándola de su mundo, de su vida. Su mente había abandonado su cuerpo, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de la vida, esperaba. Tan sólo esperaba a que todo acabara para ella. Todas las personas que realmente quería en esta vida estaban muertas. Kenshin estaba muerto. Cualquier cosa que Shissio tuviera preparada para ella no podría compararse a eso, no podía causarle más daño porque su cuerpo no sentía nada. Ahora sólo esperaba. Esperaba a que la pesadilla por fin terminara y pudiera reunirse de nuevo con sus seres queridos. Sólo esperaba que, cuando eso ocurriese, no estuviesen demasiado enfadados con ella

* * *

Battousai respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada en el cristal de la ambulancia. Tenía que concentrarse en el dolor de su cuerpo para ahuyentar el de su alma. Había vuelto a fallar. ¿Cómo era posible que él no fallara nunca salvo cuando las vidas de sus seres queridos estaban en peligro? Le había fallado a Tomoe cuando era un niño porque era demasiado débil ¿cuál era su excusa ahora?¿por qué no había sido capaz de proteger a Kaoru?.

El dolor se apoderaba de su corazón y la oscuridad de nuevo de su alma. Reconocía la sensación, reconocía el lugar en el que estaba, después de todo había vivido los últimos 15 años allí, prisionero de la oscuridad, de sus propias culpas y remordimientos por no haber podido salvar a una mujer.

La moto había quedado completamente destrozada, reflejando bastante bien el estado de su dueño. Después de ver despegar la avioneta se sintió inútil, impotente, exactamente como hace 15 años. Se dejó caer al suelo, sintiéndose por primera vez derrotado. Los Chosu no tardaron mucho en llegar, Katsura también había mandado poner controles en el aeropuerto, pero al igual que él, habían llegado demasiado tarde. Habían pedido una ambulancia y mientras vendaban y trataban sus heridas y rozaduras lo llevaban a las instalaciones de los Chosu en el que se encontraban Katsura y el resto de sus amigos. Alguien había comentado que era casi un milagro que estuviese vivo y sin nada roto, sin duda el casco y sus ropas de cuero habían amortiguado tanto el impacto inicial como el rozamiento contra el suelo. Sentía dolor por todo su cuerpo, pero había recibido demasiadas heridas, había participado en demasiadas batallas para no saber que en unas horas su cuerpo volvería a responderle. Tan sólo tendría que decidir qué hacer a continuación.

Con la mejilla en la ventanilla, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón sobre su propia piel, siempre le había parecido un fenómeno extraño. Latidos. Bum bum,… bum bum….. _Moriré exactamente un minuto después de que tú lo hagas._....bum bum......_Ese es el tiempo que tardará mi corazón en romperse y mi sangre pararse en mis venas._......._ Porque mientras tu corazón siga latiendo, el mío encontrará las fuerzas para seguir_.....bum bum . Su corazón seguía latiendo y para su él sólo podía significar una cosa: Kaoru estaba viva, estaba cumpliendo su juramento. Kaoru se mantendría viva hasta que él la encontrara. Ella estaba esperando que en algún momento él apareciera para sacarla del infierno al que la habían llevado. Todavía no le había fallado, todavía seguía viva y mientras ella estuviera esperándole él iría a buscarla, aunque tuviera que atravesar el mismísimo infierno para alcanzarla.

La ambulancia llegó a su destino y cuando el motor se apagó, Battousai abrió lentamente sus ojos dorados, un nuevo fuego ardía en sus ojos, su misión clara por fin en su mente y su ki totalmente bajo control. El frío asesino en toda su gloria, esperando para dar el primer paso. Frío como el acero, metódico y mortalmente eficaz, así era Battousai y no iba a dejar de serlo ahora que más lo necesitaba. Necesitaba datos y sabia dónde conseguirlos.

Yahiko y Sanosuke esperaban a que se abrieran las puertas de la ambulancia, ansiosos por ver en qué estado se encontraba su amigo. Sin duda estaría bastante hundido por no haber podido alcanzarla en el aeropuerto y Sanosuke en particular se sentía avergonzado, culpable de no haber podido evitar todo esto desde el principio. Tenía que reconocer que, pese a todo, no se había creído que Kaoru estuviese en serio peligro, conociendo como conocía a Kenshin aquella sobreprotección, aquella obsesión por su seguridad era normal. Si realmente fuera la persona responsable que ahora creía ser, hubiera prestado más atención, no tenía que haber dejado que las chicas convencieran a Owaki de regresar a pie. Si hubieran vuelto a la casa en coche probablemente las cosas hubieran sido distintas, imágenes de una alocada persecución en coche por las calles de Tokio, seguidos de cerca por las balas de los hombres de negro pasaron por su cabeza, quizá el resultado habría sido el mismo, pero quizá habrían podido ponerse a salvo todos y sobre todo, ahora no sentiría aquella punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho. Tomó nota mentalmente de que en el futuro, la seguridad de sus seres queridos estaría en prioridad absoluta, por muy tontas y absurdas que las posibles amenazas fueran. A su lado Yahiko tomó aire mientras veía a Kenshin descender lentamente de la ambulancia, la cabeza gacha, sus vendajes visibles y sus ojos ocultos por sus rojos mechones. Quiso correr hacia él, reconfortarle de la misma forma que el lo había hecho horas antes en el cementerio pero se paró en seco.

Battousai había levantado la cabeza y sus ojos eran más fríos y serenos que nunca, puso una mano en el hombro del chico, más para calmarlo y asegurarle que todo estaba bien que por necesitar un apoyo para caminar y se dirigió a Sanosuke

-"¿Cómo está Megumi?" – aquella era la última pregunta que esperaba de los labios de Kenshin dada la situación, por lo que tardó unos segundos en contestar

-"Está bien, recuperándose. Han puesto a la niña en una incubadora, ha nacido demasiado pronto para poder vivir por sí sola. Dicen que los nervios y todo este jaleo le ha adelantado el parto" – sintió cómo el mismo empezaba a divagar, se pasó la mano por el pelo y terminó de tranquilizarse antes de terminar -"es muy pequeña pero está bien, los médicos dicen que saldrá adelante sin problemas, aunque tendrá que estar al menos un mes en la incubadora. Megumi todavía está dormida"

Battousai asintió y una leve sonrisa se perfiló en su boca. Había algo más que le estaba diciendo Sanosuke, sin palabras. Su amigo le estaba diciendo que iría con él, que le acompañaría a rescatar a Kaoru. Un sentimiento cálido se apoderó de él, era reconfortante tener amigos dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo de aquella manera, capaces de meterse en la boca del lobo a pesar de no tener casi ninguna posibilidad de salir con vida. Battousai negó con la cabeza rechazando el ofrecimiento silencioso de Sanosuke

-"Entonces lo mejor es que te quedes con ellas hasta que todo esté arreglado. Ahora tienes una familia de la que hacerte cargo" – Sanosuke asintió y le estrechó la mano, la culpa y el remordimiento evaporándose ante las palabras de su amigo –"¿Y Owaki? Katsura dijo que le habían herido"

Cinco minutos después Battousai estaba en la habitación de Owaki mirándole fijamente mientras esperaba que se despertara de la anestesia. Yahiko y Sanosuke se habían quedado fuera, para no molestar. Ahora Kaoru dependía totalmente de la efectividad de los Chosu y lo mejor era no obstaculizar demasiado. Como si hubiera escuchado su llamada, Owaki lentamente abrió los ojos, sorprendido de encontrarse en una habitación de hospital y vivo, por añadidura. Pero ese sentimiento enseguida desapareció al tropezar con unos ojos dorados, fríos y mortales

-"Lo ....siento.....no......pude........protegerla" – dijo con voz pastosa por la anestesia. Battousai siguió mirándolo reconociendo la culpa en sus ojos, igual que con Sanosuke

-"Estabais en inferioridad numérica y rodeados. Además ella se entregó. No hay nada que reprocharte"

-"Si....hubieras....estado tú.....no......se la habrían llevado" – respondió trabajosamente. Battousai sonrió, una sonrisa totalmente depredadora, peligrosa

-"Quizás. O nos habrían matado a todos" – su sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se tornó grave –"Pusiste en peligro tu vida por salvarla, por ello, te doy las gracias amigo. Descansa" – Owaki cerró los ojos inmensamente aliviado al escuchar esas palabras, dejando que el sueño y el merecido descanso se apoderaran de él

-"Battousai"- llamó cuando Kenshin estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta –"¿puedes...... conseguirme un teléfono? Quisiera .......llamar a Tae, creo que es mejor que se entere....... de todo esto por mí, para tranquilizarla"

Battousai volvió a sonreír y le lanzó su teléfono, que milagrosamente había salido intacto del accidente. Owaki lo cogió al vuelo con una mano y un gemido de dolor por el brusco movimiento

-"Quizás deberías esperar un poco para llamarla. Si te escucha ahora probablemente se preocupará más" – el herido asintió, reconsiderando sus opciones. Después de todo ya se había despedido de ella por hoy, antes de salir a escoltar a Kaoru. Tae no estaría esperando su llamada hasta el día siguiente. Llamarla antes de tiempo la preocuparía y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Recordó el sonido pastoso y ronco de su voz y decidió que la llamaría más tarde, ahora sólo quería dormir.

En la puerta de la habitación de Owaki, Battousai se encontró cara a cara con Katsura. Levantó una ceja al ver el aspecto tan desastroso de su mejor ejecutor y Battousai hizo un gesto con la mano para que no preguntara, seguramente lo leería todo en el informe de la escuadra que fue al aeropuerto y él en aquellos momentos no quería recordar su fracaso

-"¿Seguro que no necesitas asistencia médica?"

-"Estaré bien en unas horas, he pasado por cosas peores"

-"Bien, entonces supongo que querrás estar presente" – Battousai alzó una ceja interrogativamente y Katsura no pudo evitar pensar que cada día se parecía más a Saitou –"Tenemos a uno consciente y con vida" – esta vez la sonrisa de Battousai fue digna del Lobo del Mibu

-"Perfecto"

* * *

Soujiro se dirigió al sótano con una mezcla de alivio y temor en su alma. Ya tenían de nuevo a Kaoru Kamiya en su poder, su jefe estaría complacido, lo que significaba que su cuello estaba a salvo. Se acabó el tormento de las últimas semanas, tener la espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza, esperando a que lo llamaran del sótano para que Shissio descargase su frustración en él. Torturando su alma y robándole la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Ahora la chica ocuparía su lugar.

Cerró los ojos tratando de alejarla de su mente pero no pudo. Aquella pobre chica había tenido el valor de enfrentarse a Shissio, de escapar de él y lograrlo. Había tenido más valor y agallas de las que él tendría nunca. Se había convertido en un esclavo sumiso y obediente, atento a los más nimios deseos de su amo. Había perdido el orgullo y la dignidad, y aquella chica se lo recordaba con sus actos. Si aún quedaba algo decente en él, el más mínimo resto de moral, la habría dejado escapar. Habría afrontado las consecuencias de sus actos como un hombre y así se habría redimido lo suficiente como para aceptar su destino con la frente alta. Pero no había sido capaz, le faltó el valor y la entereza y ahora aquella chica había sido arrastrada de nuevo al infierno del que consiguió salir arrastrándose a duras penas, sólo que esta vez sería mil veces peor. Shissio se encargaría de hacerle pagar cara su osadía, de castigar un acto de valor con dolor y sufrimiento.

Llamó con los nudillos ante la puerta cerrada y ésta se abrió tras unos instantes. Una chica con cara llorosa y amoratada abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar. Quedándose apoyada contra la pared mientras que Soujiro se acercaba al otro extremo de la habitación donde Shissio inspeccionaba unas púas cilíndricas

-"Mi última adquisición, Kamatari, ha sido toda una sorpresa. ¿Quién iba a pensar que bajo esa carita tan frágil y angelical se escondiera un muchacho?"

-"¿Un chico?"- preguntó Soujiro sorprendido volviendo su atención a la chica que, vestida con una amplia camisa que le llegaba a las rodillas se apretaba asustada contra la pared –"En ese caso lo mejor será devolverlo, ya buscaremos la forma de..."

-"No, no, mi querido Soujiro no es necesario. La verdad es que esto abre un mundo de posibilidades que estaba deseando explorar" – por el tono de su voz y su mirada Soujiro estaba seguro de que su jefe también se refería a él con esas palabras. Shissio siguió examinando las púas hasta que sus dedos se cerraron sobre la más gruesa: era cilíndrica de unos 5 cm de diámetro y 30 cm de largo, acabada en una punta muy afilada. Soujiro tragó saliva y se apresuró a dar sus noticias

-"Hemos conseguido a la chica Kamiya, la avioneta ya ha despegado estarán en Kyoto en una hora"

-"Estupendo Soujiro, por una vez traes buenas noticias." – sus ojos rojos le miraron una vez antes de añadir –"Puedes irte"

* * *

Inmensamente aliviado de perder de vista aquella enorme y monstruosa púa, Soujiro saludó y se fue, evitando con toda su alma no mirar al chico que no había tenido tanta suerte como él. Mientras la puerta se cerraba, pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de Shissio diciendo un -"Ven aquí chico" – con voz aterciopelada. Minutos después, cuando Soujiro estaba en el ascensor para salir de aquel demoníaco lugar, el grito de dolor alcanzó sus oídos, tan clara y dolorosamente como si hubiera sido él quién lo articuló.

Estaban de nuevo en la sala contigua a la de interrogatorios, tras el cristal camuflado de espejo en la otra sala. El hombre de negro llevaba más de media resistiendo el interrogatorio y no habían podido sacarle más que era un guardia de seguridad de la SCorp. Battousai se estaba impacientando, con cada minuto que aquel imbécil le retrasaba ponía a Kaoru más en peligro. A él no le interesaba nada de la información que podía proporcionarles para enjuiciar a Shissio, él sólo quería saber a dónde se habían llevado a su mujer. Exasperado y echando una mirada a Katsura salió de la sala para ir a la de interrogatorios. Katsura no lo había detenido, lo que significaba que tenía carta blanca. Entró en la habitación y fue directamente al hombre de negro, que estaba sujeto por las muñecas y los tobillos a la silla de interrogatorios

-"¿Sabes quién soy?" – preguntó al hombre de negro, con voz trémula y ojos violeta llenos de preocupación

-"Sí, Kenshin Himura." – respondió el hombre con desprecio –"El que se cree suficientemente bueno para hacernos frente"

Kenshin suspiró y cerró los ojos, contento con su actuación. Muy despacio y con los ojos aún cerrados, sacó de la arruinada cazadora las identificaciones de los cuatro hombres que habían ido por él. Las fue dejando una a una sobre la mesa para que el hombre pudiera verlas. Después, muy despacio, volvió a abrir los ojos. Ojos fríos y dorados se clavaron en los suyos y el hombre tuvo la sensación de que aquellos ojos podían llegar hasta las más recónditas regiones de su mente. De nuevo volvió a hablar, su voz sedosa pero a la vez implacable

-"Sólo quiero de ti una respuesta"- dijo con infinita calma –"y para eso sólo necesitas una oreja para escuchar mi pregunta y tu lengua para responderla. El resto de tu cuerpo ..... lo irás perdiendo conforme no me respondas. ¿Dónde está Kaoru Kamiya?"

-"No sé. ¿La has perdido?"- se burló el hombre sin tomar en serio la amenaza. Al instante una hoja de acero afilada centelleó a la luz fluorescente y muy lentamente bajó hundiéndose profundamente en la carne del hombre desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la muñeca. El hombre gritó de dolor mientras la sangre corría por su brazo. Sus ojos desorbitados por el dolor fijos en su verdugo que no había variado su expresión en lo más mínimo y cuyos ojos seguían fríos e indiferentes, como si su brazo armado no hubiera hecho el más mínimo movimiento.

-"Intentémoslo de nuevo: ¿dónde está Kaoru Kamiya?"

-"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" – aquel no era un simple instructor de kendo con imagen de tipo duro. Nadie podía tener semejante sangre fría, estaba ante un demonio surgido del infierno. Aquellos ojos brillaron complacidos al ver el cambio, el miedo y el pánico reemplazando la autosuficiencia de hacía unos momentos

-"Es Battousai"- respondió el que había sido hasta ahora el encargado de interrogarle –"Y os habéis llevado a su mujer. Yo que tú respondería pronto"- añadió con un poco de compasión en la voz. Battousai. El asesino de asesinos. Incluso hasta Kyoto habían llegado los rumores sobre sus actos, pero había creído que era una leyenda. No podía existir alguien así y sin embargo aquel pelirrojo de ojos dorados se correspondía totalmente con todo lo que había oído

-"No me has respondido"- susurró alzando de nuevo el brazo hacia él, esta vez acercando la afilada hoja peligrosamente cerca de su mejilla derecha

-"En el sótano. En el sótano del edificio principal de la SCorp. Allí es donde tenemos que llevarlas a todas. Shissio apenas sale de all

Battousai soltó el cuchillo sobre la mesa, satisfecho con la respuesta. Después de su intervención, aquel hombre respondería sin problemas a todas las preguntas que Katsura necesitara. Abandonó la habitación para reunirse con su jefe en la sala contigua. Los ojos de Katsura eran oscuros y su expresión grave, sopesando los pros y los contras antes de tomar una decisión irrevocable.

-"Al alba"

Un par de hombres salieron precipitadamente, tenían muchas cosas que preparar y quedaban pocas horas. Battousai cerró los ojos y se recostó contra la pared, dejando que al fin su cuerpo dejara escapar la tensión de las últimas horas. Al alba. _Aguanta un poco más amor mío, ya voy._

* * *

* * *

Otro capítulo menos y todo preparado para el gran ataque. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo porque desde este fin de semana al siguiente me voy con mi novio de vacaciones a la playa y ejem, por razones obvias no me pondré con el siguiente capitulo hasta que vuelva, así que paciencia.

Ya sabéis dudas, amenazas por no actualizar y demás al botoncito de reviews


	32. La decisión de Soujiro

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía

Bien ya he vuelto de mis vacaciones y de cabeza al trabajo y a terminar este fic porque por fin .....¡¡¡¡he decidido cómo matar a Shissio!!!! Pero no va a ser en este capítulo así que no os emocionéis demasiado. Ahora a contestar las dudas:

**Y-Yukiko-Y**: Lo de avisar lo digo siempre para que os preparéis para lo peor, aunque luego no sea para tanto. La verdad es que con este rating este fic lo lee gente de todas las edades y bueno, cada uno tiene su propia sensibilidad e imaginación, lo que me lleva a ¿qué es lo que le hacia Shissio a Soujiro? Pues no exactamente lo mismo que a Kamatari pero si lo tenía en mente, vamos a ver hasta ahora Shissio ha sido totalmente heterosexual, torturaba y violaba a mujeres y básicamente obligaba a Soujiro a que él lo hiciera también porque su cuerpo no estaba en buen estado, y también lo torturaba un poquito pero una tortura más psicológica que física. Con Kamatari Shissio descubre que también disfruta torturando y violando hombres y Soujiro sabe que la próxima vez si le hará lo mismo que a Kamatari, así que de alguna forma se identifica con él. Y pasando a los otros personajes, el capítulo anterior fue de culpas y cómo superarlas, Kenshin siente que le falló a Kaoru pero se da cuenta que todavía está a tiempo de rescatarla, Sano y Owaki creen que le fallaron a Kenshin, y Kaoru que cree que todos están muertos y por su culpa.

**Saiko Katsuka**: si, bueno lo de Kamatari y la púa fue como cuando escribí lo de Kaoru, lo dejo todo en lo pervertidas que puedan llegar a ser vuestras mentes, yo sólo insinúo, pero desde luego no fue una experiencia agradable

**Kari Ishikawa**: Llegados a este punto y dado que tienen que ir a Kyoto y con todo lo que me habéis preguntando por Aoshi y Misao pasó vagamente por mi cabeza meter a Aoshi como el ejecutor encargado de la zona de Kyoto, pero a estas alturas no me parece bien meter a un personaje de la talla de Aoshi, tendría que escribir alguna subtrama para él y me alejaría de la principal que son Kenshin y Kaoru así que sorry pero no va a aparecer nadie más.

**justary-san**: ya te estaba echando de menos en los reviews. Yo también he releído toda la historia, la imprimí y me la llevé a la playa para leerla entera desde otra perspectiva, fueron como 180 páginas, ¡me quedé sin tinta! Y me di cuenta de algunas cosas que tengo que corregir, la mayoría palabras que me salté al teclear pero también algunas escenas que no me gustaron del todo, lo más probable es que vaya corrigiendo los capítulos una vez que termine la historia y sí, todavía queda un lemon pendiente para el final.

**Kaoru Himura14**: sip este es mi Battousai, el del interrogatorio. Como en este fic no hay rurouni sino una personalidad intermedia, tenía que ser un Battousai muy frío y despiadado, un Battousai muy Battousai si entiendes lo que quiero decir, para que haya diferencia y hasta que rescate a Kaoru va a seguir teniendo esta personalidad tan encantadora

Y como siempre gracias a los demás por sus ánimos y su interés: **Aya-Mery, sakura, mari, Serenity** (ejem, sin comentarios sobre lo que pasó en la playa, ejem), **naoko LK, mer1** (siempre hay que estar protegida en esta vida ), **kaoru himura, Onashiru, limekamiya, mikomi shinomori, ady, gaby (hyatt, Giuliana**

Y una última aclaración sobre la edad de los personajes, la he variado poco respecto a la serie en los personajes principales: sólo Kaoru que tiene 22 en vez de 16 y Soujiro también es más mayor, de más de 30. No lo había dicho antes porque como lo describo como ejecutivo ya doy la idea de que tiene que ser un hombre más maduro y por último Kamatari que tendría como unos 13 años y por eso le es más fácil hacerse pasar por chica.

32. La decisión de Soujiro

Lentamente abrió la puerta y dejó que algo de la luz que iluminaba el pasillo se colara en la oscura habitación. A ella no pareció afectarle el aumento de la claridad y mucho menos su presencia. Ella, Kaoru Kamiya, la chica cuya capturaba significaba que por fin las cosas volverían a su cauce. Shissio ya no estaría obsesionado con su inmediata captura y él por fin volvería a ocuparse de la SCorp, tal y como debía ser. No más visitas al sótano salvo para dar comunicados relacionados con la empresa, no más días temiendo que aquella horrible mano quemada se cerrara sobre su garganta, no más látigos, ni sangre, ni mujeres inconscientes a sus pies. Al fin se acabó su pesadilla, todo gracias a ella, a Kaoru Kamiya.

Dio un paso más y entró en la habitación, deseando ver el rostro de su salvadora. La habían llevado a aquella habitación, aquella celda, hasta el día siguiente, dado que Shissio estaba "ocupado" esa noche con Kamatari. Enseguida iría a informarle que el objeto de sus deseos ya estaba de nuevo en su poder, pero por ahora no quería interrumpirle y además tenía cuentas pendientes con aquella chica. Aquella chica que había sido la causante de todo su infierno de las últimas semanas, pero que al mismo tiempo le había hecho abrir los ojos, a darse cuenta de en qué se estaba convirtiendo. De alguna forma, quería agradecerle, decirle que todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado y el que aún le aguardaba, había servido para algo bueno, para salvar un alma. Pero también sabía que eso serviría de poco consuelo a la chica.

La chica. Estaba atada por las muñecas a una gran cadena que colgaba del techo de la habitación, que brillaba en la tenue luz. La cadena era larga, pero no llegaba al suelo, era una idea de Shissio para obligar a sus víctimas a permanecer de pie, o mejor de rodillas ante él, negándoles el consuelo de aliviar el cuerpo reposándolo en el frío suelo. Aquella chica ni siquiera estaba de rodillas, colgaba de los brazos, con las piernas en el suelo y la cabeza gacha. La misma postura con la que la habían traído, arrastrándola por el largo pasillo. Soujiro pensó que tendría los hombros a punto de dislocarse, ya que los estaba forzando a aguantar todo su peso, pero ella no daba muestras de dolor, estaba totalmente quieta, balanceándose un poco al compás de la cadena, como si ya estuviese muerta. Aquella reacción tenía a Soujiro muy sorprendido, aquella chica había tenido el valor para escapar una vez y la entereza para rehacer su vida de nuevo. No entendía cómo ahora no estaba pataleando, gritando, forcejeando. No entendía cómo no escupía en su cara y le decía la clase de hombre que era por traerla de nuevo allí. Lentamente acercó su mano y alzó la barbilla de Kaoru, obligándola a mostrar su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no veía nada, de la misma forma que sus otros sentidos tampoco registraban nada. Su mente había bloqueado cualquier sensación de su entorno y Soujiro la soltó con cuidado, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Mejor así, quizás en aquel estado tampoco fuera capaz de sentir dolor. Soujiro cerró los ojos envidiando la insensibilidad de la chica por un momento. Aquel era el precio que había tenido que pagar para recuperar su vida. Su deseada vida de caros trajes de Armani y comidas de negocios, de despachos con vistas y maletines, de dinero y poder. La vida que siempre deseó llevar. Pero en aquel instante, en aquella habitación, aquella vida ya no le atraía en absoluto. Su conciencia no le dejaría disfrutarla, su conciencia no le dejaría dormir por las noches, recordándole cuál era el precio que había pagado por conseguirla. Abrió los ojos y la miró de nuevo, deseando por primera vez hacer algo por ella, ser capaz de sacarla de allí, o al menos hacer algo para compensarla. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Salió de aquella habitación, dejando de nuevo a Kaoru arropada por la oscuridad y se dirigió a los aposentos de Shissio. Llamó suavemente con los nudillos y se atrevió a entrar al cabo de un momento, ya que ningún sonido provenía de la habitación cerrada: ni gritos de dolor, ni risas de satisfacción.

-"¿Algún problema?" – la voz de Shissio llegó contenta desde el otro lado de la habitación, junto a la mesita con la bandeja de las púas. Todas estaban llenas de sangre

-"Kaoru Kamiya ya ha llegado. Está encerrada en la sala de contención. Supuse que querría descansar antes de verla" – Soujiro trataba de ser frío, de ocultar todo el asco que sentía por aquel hombre bajo su estudiada máscara de hombre de negocios. El parecía estar de tan buen humor que casi no le prestó atención. Por fin el pajarillo había vuelto a su jaula. Deseaba verla para comenzar a hacerle pagar cuanto antes por su atrevimiento, pero en esos momentos se encontraba muy cansado. Su cuerpo quemado tenía sus limitaciones y ya las había excedido bastante en aquella noche. Sería mejor descansar y recuperar fuerzas, ella ya no volvería a escaparse. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo

-"Perfecto" – respondió a su subordinado mientras se encaminaba hacia su baño. Necesitaba una ducha para limpiar la sangre y otros fluidos corporales de su cuerpo

-"¿Señor?" – interrumpió Soujiro. Shissio se volvió, extrañado –" El chico, ¿puedo llevármelo?" – Shissio alzó una ceja y rió, era una risa hiriente, salvaje

-"Vaya Seta, creo que por fin entiendo tu falta de ....entusiasmo en nuestros juegos" – Soujiro no respondió, si aquella era la forma de salvar a aquel inocente, lo aceptaría. Shissio lo miró de nuevo, estudiándolo detenidamente bajo una nueva y prometedora perspectiva –"Está bien. Haz lo que quieras con él" – dijo desapareciendo finalmente por la puerta del baño.

Soujiro se quedó quieto, sin atreverse a moverse hasta que escuchó el sonido del agua al caer. Fue entonces cuando se permitió el lujo de volver a respirar. Tenía que apresurarse, Shissio podría cambiar de opinión si lo encontraba todavía allí cuando saliera de la ducha. Recorrió con la mirada la habitación, buscando, hasta que lo encontró: el muchacho estaba en el suelo, contra una de las paredes, agazapado como un animalillo herido y muy asustado. Y como si se tratase de un animal Soujiro se acercó a él con movimientos lentos, tratando de que no viera en él una amenaza. Se arrodilló en frente de él y acercó una mano. El chico gimió y trató de alejarse, pero él mismo se había acorralado contra la pared. Soujiro trató de sonreír y muy lentamente, le acarició el pelo. El chico se encogió ante el contacto de aquella mano desconocida, pero unos momentos después se relajó. Cuando notó que el muchacho dejaba de temblar, Soujiro dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y muy lentamente, empezó a apartar el pelo que cubría la cara del muchacho, para dejar al descubierto un rostro salpicado de sangre y lágrimas. Volvió a sonreírle

-"¿Cómo te llamas?"- preguntó dulcemente aunque ya sabía la respuesta. El muchacho lo miró sorprendido por la pregunta, todavía tenía miedo. Miedo de que el hombre quemado volviera a aparecer

-"Ka...Kamatari" – respondió con un hilo de voz, Soujiro asintió complacido sin dejar de sonreírle

-"Voy a sacarte de aquí, Kamatari" – le aseguró mientras volvía a extender los brazos hacia el muchacho. Lo alzó en brazos intuyendo que el chico no podría andar y se sorprendió de lo liviano que era. A sus espaldas, el sonido del agua, disminuía poco a poco conforme Shissio cerraba el grifo. Soujiro no lo pensó más, se encaminó hacia la puerta con Kamatari en brazos y salió de allí tan rápido como pudo

----------------------------------

Battousai miró a su alrededor, evaluando a sus compañeros con sus peligrosos ojos dorados. Toda una escuadra de asalto de los Chosu le iba a acompañar en el asalto a la SCorp, 10 de los mejores soldados de la organización, que se apretujaban serios e incómodos en los estrechos asientos del helicóptero. Eran soldados, no ejecutores. Su cometido sería más bien de distracción y cobertura para él, para desviar la atención de las fuerzas de seguridad de la SCorp y darle la oportunidad de llegar hasta Kaoru. Siguió analizando un poco más aquellas caras serias, descubriendo de vez en cuando alguna mirada de indiferencia, asombro, respeto o simplemente curiosidad cuando le devolvían la mirada, recordando que estaban en presencia de Battousai.

Aquellos hombres cumplirían bien con su cometido y él debería ocuparse del suyo. En un alarde de equilibrio, se puso de pie ignorando las tremendas sacudidas del helicóptero y abrió la bolsa con su equipo. Primero extrajo una pequeña cuchilla que escondió en la suela de su bota derecha, sujeta a un ingenioso mecanismo, después una pistola automática que fue a parar a su funda bajo su hombro izquierdo, después comenzó a llenar los bolsillos internos de su amplio abrigo de cuero negro con recargas de munición, bombas de humo y gas lacrimógeno, cuantas menos bajas tuvieran mejor, sólo le interesaba la muerte de un único hombre. Después se colgó al cuello una pequeña máscara antigas. Aquel era casi el mismo equipamiento antidisturbios que llevaban los soldados que le acompañaban, tan sólo quedaba el toque final: de las profundidades de la bolsa sacó el wakisaki y rápidamente lo ajustó a su espalda, sujeto por el cinturón y con la empuñadura por debajo de su cintura. Después admiró con reverencia su katana, la misma katana que años atrás dibujara aquella cruz en su mejilla y después acabara con la vida de su hermana Tomoe. Pensó en todas las vidas que habían acabado bajo el filo de la afilada hoja y que, por primera vez, ella saciaría por fin su sed de venganza. Se volvió a sentar y dejó la katana sobre sus rodillas, ya habría tiempo de enfundarla cuando el helicóptero tomara tierra en la terraza del edificio de la SCorp.

-"Ejem....¿señor?" – carraspeó avergonzado uno de los soldados más jóvenes, que no se había perdido un ápice del ritual –" usted......¿usted no lleva chaleco antibalas?" – Battousai le dirigió una mirada fría y el joven deseó haberse quedado callado

-"Ya llevo demasiado peso, y el chaleco afectaría a mis movimientos" – el joven asintió con la cabeza, recordando que Battousai luchaba de forma muy distinta a la que él estaba acostumbrado – "Además" – continuó Battousai tras un instante dejando que su mejor sonrisa adornase su cara –"no podrán herirme si no tienen tiempo de apuntar"

-----------------------------------

A primera hora de la mañana, Shissio se despertó de un humor inmejorable, se sentía plenamente en forma a pesar del esfuerzo de la noche anterior y todo se debía al regreso de su pajarillo. Había tenido unos sueños deliciosos en los que daba rienda suelta a todas los oscuros pensamientos de castigo que había tenido desde que se enteró de la huida de Kaoru. Sonrió siniestramente y sus ojos rojizos brillaron en la habitación, la había tenido esperando toda la noche. Toda una noche en la que se habría imaginado una y otra vez cómo él se cobraría su venganza. Debería estar aterrorizada. Suspiró contento y se apresuró a vestirse, no había que hacer esperar a una dama.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde la puerta de la celda de Kaoru volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez las luces fluorescentes brillaron a toda potencia iluminando cada rincón con un poderoso torrente de luz blanca. Kaoru habría gemido ante el dolor de sus ojos ante una luz tan poderosa, si hubiese sido capaz de sentir. Tal como le ocurrió a Soujiro horas antes, Shissio se inquietó ante la falta de reacciones de Kaoru y sujetándola por el pelo, dio un fuerte tirón para alzarle la cabeza y ver su rostro. Ojos azules, profundos y vacíos como un abismo, le devolvieron la mirada sin verle. Shissio la soltó con una maldición, al parecer el shock de verse de nuevo atrapada había sido demasiado para ella y su mente se había desconectado de su cuerpo. Aquel fenómeno no era desconocido para él, es más, lo había provocado en alguna que otra ocasión pero en estos momentos no le satisfacía. Sí, Kaoru debía quedarse en ese estado, pero sólo después de que él hubiera culminado su venganza, su castigo. Ella debía estar consciente. Consciente para sufrir cada uno de sus golpes, consciente para gritar de dolor, consciente para que ese espíritu de lucha que siempre había mostrado su pajarillo se quebrara una y otra vez. Ella debía estar consciente para que él pudiera disfrutar al máximo.

Se alejó un momento de Kaoru y volvió a su habitación, seleccionó alguna de sus herramientas preferidas, entre ellas la monstruosa púa, aún manchada con la sangre de Kamatari y su querido látigo. Lo colocó todo muy ordenadamente sobre una bandeja y regresó a la celda con Kaoru. Tal como esperaba la chica no había movido ni un músculo a pesar de haber dejado la puerta abierta, seguía colgando lánguida de la gruesa cadena. Shissio la miró de nuevo con desprecio, dejando la bandeja sobre una mesita y tomó el látigo en la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda rasgaba sus ropas de un tirón, dejándola casi desnuda. Comenzó a golpearla con saña, esperando lograr alguna reacción de aquel cuerpo prácticamente muerto, cualquier señal de que su mente volvía a su cuerpo. El pequeño cuerpo de Kaoru se balanceaba columpiado por la cadena, al compás de los golpes del látigo y sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia. Ningún gemido de dolor, ningún espasmo involuntario, de nuevo aquella chica estaba escapando de él y en su frustración la golpeaba con más fuerza.

Kaoru sentía el dolor, como una ola de lava hirviendo queriendo alcanzar su conciencia, traerla de nuevo al mundo de los vivos. Pero para ella aquel dolor lacerante no significaba nada. Kenshin estaba muerto y el dolor de su pérdida era mucho más terrible que el que le estaba infligiendo aquel maldito. Por su mente pasaban una y otra vez imágenes de sus recuerdos: la primera vez que se vieron, la primera vez que tocó su cicatriz en forma de cruz, cómo sus ojos cambiaban del violeta al dorado, aquella felicidad cada vez que la tomaba suavemente entre sus brazos. Recordó a sus amigos: Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Owaki, cómo habían reído juntos, cómo habían llorado juntos. La estaban esperando, tenía que ir con ellos pero había algo, algo encerrado en su memoria que no le dejaba reunirse con ellos, algo que la retenía en este mundo.....algo que tenía que una promesa................_ Te lo juro, te juro que viviré_

Después de media hora golpeando a Kaoru sin ningún éxito, Shissio se sintió frustrado. Arrojó el látigo a un rincón con disgusto y se encaró de nuevo con ella tratando de encontrar la forma de hacerla reaccionar. Justo en aquel momento, Soujiro apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Miró a Kaoru y por la cara de frustración de su jefe, dedujo que la chica seguía sin reaccionar, este hecho tranquilizó un poco a Soujiro, pero también deseó que ella tuviera un poquito de consciencia para escuchar las noticias que traía.

Soujiro se había pasado todo la noche curando las heridas de Kamatari. Lo había llevado a su despacho y tendiéndolo sobre su mesa, había limpiado y vendado cada una de las heridas del muchacho, que había pasado de la vergüenza al alivio en cuestión de segundos. Durante aquella noche, había conseguido un frágil lazo de confianza con Kamatari y, mientras el chico por fin conciliaba el sueño en su sofá, con la cabeza en su regazo a modo de almohada, Soujiro había hecho un repaso crítico a toda su vida para ver lo poco que conocía de las relaciones humanas. Había cerrado tratos de negocios innumerables veces, había interactuado con miles de personas en todo el mundo, pero en ningún momento había sentido ningún sentimiento tan cálido como ahora, con aquel niño durmiendo a su lado. Este descubrimiento le llevó a pensar en Kaoru y su estado de shock. No le había encajado que su estado se debiera a verse de nuevo atrapada, ella era una superviviente y podía superar algo así. Entonces a su mente llegó el informe de cómo había sido capturada y lo entendió: ella probablemente creía que todos sus amigos, incluido su novio, ese tal Himura, habían perecido. Para ella no había nada por lo que seguir viviendo. Fue entonces cuando recibió la llamada.

-"Supongo que si has venido hasta aquí , será por algo importante"- comentó Shissio muy molesto. Soujiro escondió una sonrisa mientras rezaba silenciosamente para que, de algún modo, la chica fuera capaz de escucharle.

-"Siento molestarle, pero he recibido la llamada de uno de los hombres que perdimos en Tokyo"

-"¿Y me molestas por algo así de simple?" – rugió su jefe. Soujiro no se inmutó, ya no tenía miedo. Ahora él también algo por lo que merecía la pena vivir

-"Pertenecía al grupo que atrapó a la chica, consiguió herir a un Chosu, pero nada más" – _tu sacrificio no fue en vano, Kaoru, los salvaste_ – " Está prisionero de los Chosu pero le han permitido una llamada. El grupo que iba a por Himura fall

-"¿Qué???? ¿Tres hombres no fueron capaz de capturarlo?" – siseó Shissio

_El grupo que iba a por Himura falló. El grupo que iba a por Himura falló. Falló. Falló. Falló. _Las palabras de Soujiro habían conseguido llegar a la mente de Kaoru, sacudiéndola como un huracán, causando más estragos que todos los esfuerzos de Shissio_. Porque mientras tu corazón siga latiendo, el mío encontrará las fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo_, al fin recordó su promesa. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por la desesperación de aquel modo? ¿Cómo pudo dudar por un momento de que Kenshin no mantendría su palabra? Lágrimas de alegría rodaron por sus ojos sin vida, mientras su mente se volvía a reunir con su cuerpo. Sintió como nunca el dolor de su cuerpo, los pinchazos en los hombros por aguantar su peso durante toda la noche y el dolor, como una quemadura en su espalda donde el látigo de Shissio se había descargado tantas veces. Pero todo aquello no significaba nada porque escuchaba su corazón latiendo en su pecho con fuerza, con esperanza. Apretó los dientes y sus manos se cerraron dolorosamente sobre la cadena, sujetándose de ella para ordenar a sus entumecidas piernas que reaccionaran. Así, poco a poco consiguió ponerse de pie. Ante el tintineo de la cadena, los dos hombres volvieron a reparar en ella

-"Vaya, al fin mi pajarillo se despertó. ¿Estás cómoda querida?" – preguntó sarcástico Shissio olvidando las noticias de Soujiro. Para él no tenían importancia. Por fin las cosas estaban saliendo conforme a su voluntad. Ahora que ella estaba despierta, la diversión podía empezar. Kaoru le miró con desprecio, se irguió todo lo que pudo a pesar del dolor en su espalda y le escupió a la cara. La mano de Shissio fue rápida en abofetearla fuertemente, pero ella también lo fue para recuperar su orgullo y volvió a erguirse y mirarle a los ojos fijamente mientras él se limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo. A sus espaldas Soujiro la miraba aliviado, por fin había hecho algo por ella. Kaoru sonrió un poco a través de su labio partido sin dejar de mirar a Shissio, desafiante

-"No puedes hacerme daño" –dijo firmemente, segura de sí misma –"Ni con tus palabras, ni con tu látigo. Puedes destrozar mi cuerpo si te place, pero cada vez me levantaré para escupirte a la cara." - Shissio alzó la mano para golpearla de nuevo, pero Kaoru dio un paso atrás esquivando el golpe fácilmente, al hacerlo notó claramente cómo la sangre aún corría por su espalda –"Y por cada gota de mi sangre que derrames, él derramará diez veces la tuya. ¿creíste ver las llamas del infierno cuando tu carne se quemó Shissio? Todavía no lo conoces, él te lo mostrar

-"¿él? ¿te refieres a tu querido instructor de kendo? ¿qué puede hacer una espada contra un ejército?"- respondió Shissio sin dejarse intimidar. Kaoru rió ante la elección de palabras de Shissio, ella misma las había pronunciado una vez, antes de saber la verdad, ya era hora de que aquel maldito la conociera también

-"¿Qué puede hacer una espada contra un ejército?" – repitió sarcástica –"esa no es la pregunta correcta" – la sonrisa de Kaoru se ensanchó, disfrutando el momento, las tornas se habían cambiado, ella ya no era la víctima sino el verdugo –"La pregunta correcta es...¿qué puede hacer Battousai contra un ejército?"

-"Battousai" – gimió Soujiro con ojos desorbitados, Shissio lo miró sin comprender aunque el nombre le era familiar. – "Battousai, el ejecutor de los Chosu en Tokyo. Hay quien dice que es tan bueno como Hajime Saitou" – explicó rápidamente

-"Mejor incluso"- comentó Kaoru. No sabía si era verdad o no, pero tenía que aterrorizarlos lo más que pudiera. –" Y tú te has llevado a su mujer, Makoto" – pronunció cada palabra despacio, saboreándolas, al igual que saboreó cómo la cara de Shissio enrojecía ante la humillación de que ella se atreviera a llamarle por su nombre. En verdad ya no le temía –"Debe estar muy enfadado ¿no crees?" – dijo ella con falsa inocencia

Shissio enrojeció de rabia mientras su mente procesaba la situación, buscando el mejor plan de acción. Todo estaba saliendo mal. Aquella bruja tenía que estar gimiendo de miedo a sus pies, suplicándole por su vida, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que él le ordenara. En cambio estaba allí ante él, escupiendo veneno palabra tras palabra y con su orgullo y su voluntad intactas, inalcanzables para él. Y por si no fuera suficiente, ahora tenía que vérselas con un asesino despiadado y muy furioso ¿cuándo había pasado? ¿cuándo había perdido el control de la situación? Como llamadas por su arranque de cólera, las luces parpadearon en rojo y las alarmas se encendieron por todo el edificio. Kaoru volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con esperanza

-"Ya está aquí. Viene a buscarme"

Shissio la volvió a golpear, con todas sus fuerzas esta vez, haciendo que perdiera el sentido de nuevo. Cualquier cosa con tal de borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

Este era el último cabo suelto, creo que estoy alargando demasiado el rescate porque no quiero terminar este fic, pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo por fin el ataque de los Chosu. Ya sabéis dudas, amenazas por no actualizar y demás al botoncito de los reviews

Bueno y ahora os quiero decir a todas en general que me lo pasé estupendamente con mi novio en la playa, pero lo que quería era daros las gracias una vez más porque no sólo me encontré con 17 reviews esperándome en el buzón, sino que parece que he ganado los Anime Awards de Hayi como mejor fic de romance de Rurouni Kenshin, para mí es una gran satisfacción saber que tanta gente me ha votado y que por una vez he hecho algo digno de mención que parece que le encanta a tantas personas . Y de paso quería saber quién es el alma caritativa que me nominó, mas que nada para repartir el premio si es que hay


	33. Rescate

Gomen gomen gomen a todas por no actualizar pero es que últimamente estaba un poco deprimida y escribir precisamente un capitulo tan violento no era lo que más me apetecía. Así que gomen otra vez por tardar tanto pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?

Primero saludar a **nice** y **a KaOrA-FGV-16** que se quedaron fuera en el capitulo anterior. Y ahora a las dudas, aunque parece que a todas os ha gustado mucho ver reaccionar a Kaoru por fin:

**Kari Ishikawa**: ¿Okita? Okita era el compañero de Saitou y y murió hace muuuuucho, pero supongo que te referirías a Owaki, se está recuperando y cuando llegué Tae a cuidar de él se pondrá bien del todo.

**Y-Yukiko-Y** y **Kari Ishikawa**: lo de SoujiroxKamatari lo dejo abierto, podéis pensar en una relación gay o en que Soujiro se ve reflejado en Kamatari y quiere cuidar de él, lo que más os guste. Ya advertí que en este fic me imagino a Soujiro más mayor, así que podría ser una relación tipo padre-hijo, al menos de momento, quiero decir, Soujiro no ha sentido un flechazo al ver a Kamatari pero despierta en él sentimientos. En estos momentos Soujiro tiene otras cosas en que pensar, (como salir con vida del edificio antes de que llegue Battousai) y Kamatari bueno, después de una noche con Shissio no creo que esté para pensamientos románticos, aunque más adelante ¿quién sabe?

**limekamiya**: vamos a ver... Kaoru estaba totalmente ida así que no es extraño que no sintiera dolor. Pero luego cuando recupera la conciencia si que lo siente, pero aguanta porque tiene que enfrentar a Shissio y no le iba a dar la satisfacción de saber que sí le había hecho daño. Ahora vamos con el rescate, Katsura no se ha precipitado, sólo que hasta ahora no tenía ninguna prueba contra Shissio y ahora Kaoru es la prueba, tiene un testigo que ya ha declarado, (recuerda que los abogados ya estaban dando la lata a la SCorp) y que ha sido secuestrado. Ahora sí tiene razones de peso para dar la orden de ataque contra la SCorp, además si no daba la orden Battousai iría él solito a rescatar a su Kaoru

**justary-san**: yo tenía ganas también de que Kaoru por fin reaccionara, pero debía ser a su debido tiempo. He tenido la impresión de que en este fic Kaoru es demasiado asustadiza y da la impresión de que depende demasiado de Kenshin, lo cual es bastante lógico después de todo por lo que la he hecho pasar a la pobre, pero en el anime, Kaoru es muy fuerte y valiente y quería reflejar esa fuerza y ese valor también, aunque sea casi al final. Kaoru tenía que aceptar a Battousai para ser fuerte, atreverse a afrontar sus peores pesadillas para reencontrar su valor, y así, con la certeza de que siempre tendrá a Kenshin de su lado, ser capaz de enfrentarse a Shissio como lo hizo (creo que esa es mi escena favorita del fic). Por los lemons, ya que insistes review tras review, queda uno para el próximo capitulo probablemente. Los cambios para mejorar este fic no son muchos, casi todos detallitos sin importancia, algo así a como cuando sale la versión extendida de una película en DVD.

**Iris Zarate Padilla**: creo que ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que me han preguntado si iban a salir Aoshi y Misao y yo decía que no, pero ante tanta insistencia puede que os de alguna sorpresita de última hora.

**Koneko-dono**: muchas gracias, es un honor, tu fic "Para Siempre" fue de los primeros que leí y me encantó. Pero soy de esas lectoras malas que leen los fic y no dejan reviews

**O.o K.A.O.R.U o.O**: no se si la muerte de Shissio es lenta y dolorosa, ya me lo dirás en cuanto leas el capitulo

**vivirele**: tengo un pequeño problema con tu idea, no se japonés y dudo que Watsuki sepa algo de español pero gracias. De todas formas no creo que le vaya mucho mi historia, hay demasiado romance y si tenemos en cuenta que ni siquiera dibujó a Kenshin pidiéndole matrimonio a Kaoru, se fue directamente a ponerles casados y con hijo, creo que todavía estoy un poco enfadada con el autor por quitarnos una escena tan bonita. Y ya que preguntas por futuras historias pues todavía me queda una pendiente y últimamente he visto la serie Hellsing y se me ha ocurrido algo, ya os lo iré contando más adelante

**Tamykuki**: cierto, cierto, lo dejé pendiente pero es que siempre que lo intento escribir se queda en guia de autoayuda tipo "Cómo tener tu primera relación sexual y no morir en el intento"

Y gracias a todas las demás por acordarse de darle al botoncito: **Himura Kaoru, mari, Naoko L-K, Kaoru Himura14, CiNtUrO-cHaN, mer1, AlasseaFaelivrin**, **.::Mari::., sakura, Aya-Mery, Saiko Katsuka, ella-shin** (me has leido el pensamiento), **ady**, **KaOrA-FGV-16, kaoru himura, Serenity, giuliana **y a las que me pedían que actualizara de una vez: **nn** (todavía me queda un lemon), **Sailor Bea**

33. Rescate

Con una brusca sacudida el helicóptero tomo tierra en el helipuerto de la SCorp. Al instante, los soldados Chosu saltaron a tiera y empezaron a tomar posiciones, corriendo agazapados de un lado a otro, asegurando la terraza. El último en salir fue Battousai que, impertérrito, caminó directamente hacia la puerta de cristal de seguridad que cerraba el acceso al edificio. Conforme avanzaba, desenfundó su pistola y disparó tres veces contra el cristal, reduciéndolo a añicos. Mientras atravesaba con paso firme la puerta destrozada, las alarmas se dispararon y los ascensores quedaron bloqueados. Battousai se encaminó hacia una de las escaleras, escuchando unos pisos más abajo los pasos apresurados de los hombres de seguridad de la SCorp subiendo hacia el helipuerto. Cerró los ojos un instante preparándose para el baño de sangre que iba a desencadenarse en unos minutos. Luego pidió una cuerda a uno de los soldados y aseguró un extremo a una viga de hierro, el otro se lo ató en la muñeca izquierda. A su alrededor los soldados dejaron un momento sus preparativos para mirarlo con curiosidad. Él ya se había olvidado de ellos, tan sólo sabia que tenía que llegar al sótano, unos 30 pisos más abajo y que tenía que hacerlo rápido. Aseguró sus armas y empuñó la pistola en la mano derecha, buscó al capitán de los soldados con la mirada y el hombre le devolvió el saludo militarmente.

Battousai corrió unos pasos y se dejó caer por el hueco de la escalera. El baile había comenzado.

---------------------------------

Shissio dejó a Kaoru encerrada de nuevo en la habitación y corrió hacia la sala de seguridad. La sala era pequeña y cuadrada, con dos filas de ordenadores y monitores de seguridad, además de una gran pantalla en una de las paredes. Aquella sala estaba acorazada como un bunker, resistiría incluso una explosión nuclear, ni siquiera ese tal Battousai por muy bueno que fuera podría entrar. Desde aquella sala se controlaban todas las cámaras de seguridad del edificio y podría dirigir a sus hombres fácilmente contra aquella insignificante incursión Chosu. Katsura tenía que estar muy desesperado por haber perdido a su testigo para atreverse a atacarle.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó nada más llegar con voz autoritaria y muy seguro de sí mismo

-"Parece ser que tenemos una incursión en la terraza señor. Un helicóptero ha aterrizado hace unos minutos"

-"¿Todavía sigue allí?"

-" No señor, descargó y se fue"

-"¿Han entrado en el edificio?¿Cuántos son?"

-"No deben ser muchos señor, vinieron en un solo helicóptero pero parece que .." – la pantalla no dejaba de parpadear en rojo indicando una nueva alarma en una de las plantas superiores

-"¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

-"Es....es la planta 26...... pero es imposible......alguien ha llegado ya a la planta 26" – respondió un sorprendido operador

-"¿En la 26?¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Han bajado 4 plantas en unos segundos sin encontrar resistencia?"- sus ojos rojos brillaban coléricos ante la incompetencia de sus propios hombres

-"¿Señor? Tenemos un video de seguridad de la escalera norte" – dijo otro asistente desde otro monitor

-"¿Y a qué esperas para mostrármelo?" – el asistente ejecutó la orden y el video apareció en la pantalla grande, para que todos en la sala pudieran verlo. Primero hombres con el uniforme de seguridad de la SCorp subiendo la escalera, luego un estallido de luz y un instante después, esos mismos hombres, tiroteados en un charco de sangre

-" KAMI-SAMA!!!!!! ¿qué ha pasado?" –preguntó otro operador al borde del pánico

-"Vuelve a pasar el video pero congela la imagen cuando aparezca de nuevo la luz" – ordenó Shissio. El asistente tecleó algo en su ordenador y de nuevo apareció la escalera en pantalla, pero esta vez, con un fotograma congelado. Por el hueco de la escalera, un hombre pelirrojo y de ojos dorados caía al vacío sujeto por una cuerda mientras disparaba a su alrededor. Battousai. Aquel hombre era tal y como decían los rumores por muy descabellada que esa idea le pareciera en un principio.

Shissio notó un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral al mirar aquellos ojos y por primera vez desde su accidente volvió a saborear el miedo. Sin embargo, consiguió tranquilizarse y no dejarse llevar por el pánico. Ahora aquella sala no le parecía tan segura, Battousai había venido por su mujer y nada le detendría hasta conseguirla, nada. Nada salvo .... ella misma. Aquella chica era su único seguro de vida frente al asesino. Pero también tenía otros asuntos, había documentos en su despacho que no podían caer en manos de Katsura.

-"Seta, quiero que vayas a mi despacho y .." – dijo sin volverse

-"Disculpe señor, pero el señor Seta.... no ha venido con usted"

-"¿qué?"

---------------------------------

Soujiro había echado a correr tras Shissio en cuanto sonaron las alarmas, pero en el último instante y sin que su preocupado jefe se percatara de ello, había variado su rumbo y ahora estaba en el ascensor. Tecleó su código secreto para desbloquearlo y rápidamente se dirigió a su despacho, rezando por que los Chosu no hubieran llegado todavía a la planta 28. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron se encontró cara a cara con un asustado Kamatari que se abrazó a él sin parar de llorar. Soujiro no perdió más tiempo y mientras sostenía al muchacho con un brazo pulsaba de nuevo el botón del sótano. Tenían una oportunidad, podrían salir del edificio por la puerta principal gracias a su código de seguridad antes de que los atraparan los Chosu. Podrían escapar por fin de aquel infierno y empezar desde cero. Una nueva vida, en otro lugar.

Pero para conseguir esa nueva vida tan preciada, tenía que poner en paz su conciencia, redimirse de alguna forma. No sólo bastaba con Kamatari, tenía que salvar a alguien más, tenía que salvar a Kaoru.

-"Kamatari, Kamatari escúchame" – dijo poniendo las manos en los hombros del chico tratando de tranquilizarle–" Esto es muy serio y muy peligroso, hay hombres armados por todas partes" – el chico estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo –"Te prometí que cuidaría de ti y voy a cumplir mi promesa, pero necesito tu ayuda. No podemos salir de aquí todavía, tenemos que ir por una chica"

-"¿Una chica?"- preguntó el muchacho mientras se secaba las lágrimas –"¿El hombre quemado también le hizo daño?¿cómo a mí?"

-"Sí, una chica a la que le ha hecho mucho daño"

-"¿Y también vendrá con nosotros?"

-"No Kamatari, ella ya tiene a alguien que la cuidará. Alguien que la quiere mucho"

-"Entonces la sacaremos de aquí y la llevaremos con esa persona"- dijo el chico decidido. Soujiro sonrió y le revolvió el pelo al muchacho en un gesto cariñoso.

Kaoru había despertado todavía atada a la cadena en la sala de contención. Esta vez no estaba a oscuras porque las alarmas lo inundaban todo de ruido y luces rojizas parpadeando. A pesar de todo, pudo escuchar pasos apresurados corriendo por el pasillo y unos segundos después la puerta se abría ante ella de par en par

-"¿Kenshin?" – preguntó Kaoru llena de esperanza

-"No. Pero venimos a sacarte de aquí" – dijo un hombre mientras un chico, no mayor que Yahiko, entraba en la habitación y luchaba con el cerrojo de la cadena. Aquel hombre le era familiar. Lo había visto algunas veces antes, siempre mirándola con una mezcla de pena y vergüenza. Pero ya no había vergüenza en su rostro, sino decisión. Miró al muchacho que trataba de sonreírle para tranquilizarla. Estaba lleno de cortes y moretones y no había que pensar mucho para adivinar quién se los había producido. Si aquel chico confiaba en el hombre, ella también lo haría. Se liberó por fin de la cadena y dando un traspiés, avanzó hacia él con una sonrisa.

Soujiro respiró aliviado cuando vio a Kaoru sonreírle. Había temido que ella no confiara en él, no se lo habría reprochado. Todo parecía ir bien, con un poco de suerte lo conseguirían. Se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela a Kaoru, ya que su ropa había quedado destrozada por el látigo de Shissio y sujetándola de la cintura, la ayudó a andar, porque no estaba seguro de que el maltratado cuerpo de la chica se hubiera recuperado lo suficiente. Así avanzaron los tres, despacio, escondiéndose tras cada esquina hasta alcanzar de nuevo el ascensor. Kamatari corrió hacia él y se apresuró a teclear el código mientras Soujiro ayudaba a Kaoru

-"Siempre supe que serías un traidor Seta"

Aquello era lo que siempre había temido, enfrentarse a él. Pero ya no tenía miedo. Ahora tenía cosas importantes, cosas realmente importantes por las que merecía la pena luchar. Si Kaoru había sido capaz de mantenerse firme, él no sería menos, no la defraudaría ni a ella ni a Kamatari, pero sobre todo, no volvería nunca a defraudarse a sí mismo. Soujiro se giró protegiendo a Kaoru con su propio cuerpo hasta enfrentar cara a cara a un Shissio que, con una sonrisa sádica en su desfigurado rostro le disparó tres veces a quemarropa en el pecho sin ningún remordimiento.

Kaoru gritó al ver caer al hombre que trataba de protegerla, gritó mientras la sangre de Soujiro la salpicaba, manchando sus mejillas, y grito mientras Shissio la agarraba del pelo y la arrastraba por el pasillo.

Por su parte, Kamatari se había agazapado en una esquina del ascensor y cerró los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la voz del hombre quemado. Se quedó quieto, llorando, mientras su pero pesadilla disparaba a Soujiro y se llevaba a Kaoru. Fue entonces, cuando estuvo solo de nuevo, que se atrevió a moverse y corrió junto al cuerpo ensangrentado

-"¿Soujiro?" – susurró asustado

-"Ka....Kama...tari"- tartamudeó entre coágulos de sangre alzando trabajosamente la mano para acariciar la mejilla del chico

-"Vamos a salir de aquí ¿recuerdas?"

Soujiro asintió con la cabeza mientras Kamatari lo arrastraba hacia el ascensor y las puertas se cerraban por fin tras ellos. Ya estaban a salvo.

---------------------------------

Después de la carnicería de la escalera, los soldados Chosu no tenían por el momento ningún problema en ir asegurado habitación por habitación en su camino hacia la puerta principal. Sus órdenes eran las de neutralizar cualquier fuerza hostil de la SCorp. Ya vendrían después los expertos en inteligencia para, una vez que el edificio estuviera controlado, buscar todas las pruebas que necesitaba Katsura para que aquella operación fuese legal. Su jefe estaba arriesgando mucho en aquella misión, sólo por la desaparición de un testigo no se ejecutaban este tipo de misiones de ataque, pero todos sabían que Katsura llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de atrapar a Shissio y además, corrían rumores de que el testigo secuestrado era la mujer del propio Battousai. Después de verlo en acción con sus propios ojos, no dudaban de que Katsura había ordenado aquella misión porque con o sin ellos, el ejecutor asaltaría la SCorp.

En la planta 15 Battousai presintió que le estaban tendiendo una emboscada. Era consciente de las cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina de aquel laberíntico edificio pero no había hecho nada para evitarlas. Todo lo contrario quería que todos vieran con sus propios de le que era capaz, para que el miedo y el pánico fueran sus heraldos, despejando lo más posible su camino hacia el sótano, donde Kaoru le esperaba. Sí, que lo vieran, que lo temieran, que decidieran por sí mismos enfrentarse a los soldados y arriesgarse a ser arrestados antes que enfrentarse a él dónde sólo les aguardaría la muerte. Battousai se detuvo un momento y revisó el cargador de su pistola automática, estaba vacío y era el último que le quedaba, así que tiró la pistola y desenfundó la katana. La hoja brilló letal a la luz rojiza, cómo si estuviera relamiéndose por el festín de sangre que la aguardaba. Siguió buscando en su abrigo hasta encontrar una bomba de humo.

Tiró de la anilla y arrojó la bomba al pasillo que se abría a su derecha. Aquella emboscada era totalmente infantil, tan sólo un montón de guardias bloqueándole el paso, que empezaron a toser por el humo. Battousai echó a correr, hacia años que el humo y el gas lacrimógeno no tenían efecto sobre él. La espada chirrió al dejar un surco en el suelo y los guardias, cegados por el humo, abrieron fuego hacia el frente, instintivamente. Era lo que Battousai tenía previsto que hicieran, aprovechando su velocidad, consiguió avanzar por la pared, esquivando el grueso de las balas. Después de la primera ráfaga, los guardias, aún tosiendo se apresuraron a cambiar sus cargadores o a intentar despejar el humo para ver si habían acabado con su objetivo. Eso fue, hasta que Battousai saltó desde una pared con su espada lista y la muerte escrita en sus ojos dorados. El baile tenía que continuar.

---------------------------------

Kaoru gritó, pataleó, arañó y se resistió durante todo el camino, pero Shissio era mucho más fuerte que ella y casi sin esfuerzo consiguió inmovilizarla y arrastrarla hasta otro ascensor que les llevó directamente a la planta 30 y a su enorme despacho. Tecleó el código de seguridad de la puerta blindada y de un empujón hizo entrar a su prisionera antes de bloquearla de nuevo, eludiendo a una patrulla Chosu en el último segundo. Kaoru aterrizó con un gemido sobre la alfombra, cada vez que flexionaba un músculo sentía un dolor terrible, pero buscó fuerzas de flaqueza para no desmayarse ahora. Tenía que aguantar un poco más, no podía rendirse ahora que estaba tan cerca de su salvación

-"¿Te gusta la vista?" – preguntó sarcásticamente refiriéndose a la pared de cristal mientras se inclinaba sobre ella –"Es tu única vía de escape, mi pajarillo ¿sabes volar?" – Kaoru giró la cara con una mueca de asco al sentir el rostro de Shissio tan cerca del suyo. El rió salvajemente y sujetándola por la barbilla la obligó a mirarle mientras le mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar al tratar de besarla

-"No eres más que basura quemada" – Shissio se quedó quieto un momento. aquella voz no era de la chica que tenía sujeta, aunque no dudaba que ella fuera capaz de dirigirle esas palabras, sino de otra mujer. Dejó a Kaoru y se giró con su sonrisa más encantadora

-"Querida Yumi, cuanto tiempo sin verte" – la mujer había estado quieta, oculta por la puerta al abrirse y había logrado pasar desaperciba.

-"No eres más que una bestia sin alma, estás podrido por dentro"

-"Oh vamos querida, ¿qué tú precisamente me digas eso?" – Yumi cerró los ojos acusando el golpe y se fijó en Kaoru, ella también había estado así de herida por el mismo puño pero, mientras que para aquella chica desconocida todo aquello no era más que un doloroso castigo, para Yumi habia sido una prueba de amor

-"Se cometen muchos errores en nombre del amor"

-"¿Amor?" – se burló él –"Quizás más tarde podamos recordar eso que llamas amor. Si tú me ayudas ahora claro"

-"¿Ayudarte?" - preguntó la mujer sorprendida por la oferta

-"Ella es mi billete para salir de aquí" – dijo seductoramente caminando hacia Yumi –"Podríamos ser muy felices juntos, Yumi. Tú eres igual que yo" – dijo comenzando a acariciar con sus manos el cuello de la mujer, atrayéndola hacia su boca para besarla. Ella no se resistió cuando el beso se volvió demasiado salvaje, ni cuando empezó a faltarle el aire y él no la dejaba ir, ni cuando las fuertes manos se cerraron sobre su garganta firmemente y le partieron el cuello – "El problema es.... que ya me cansé de ti querida" – comentó mientras se separaba de ella y el cuerpo sin vida caía al suelo.

Kaoru no quería creer lo que veían sus ojos. Sabia que la maldad de aquel hombre no tenía límites pero acaba de ver cómo mataba a una mujer indefensa con sus propias manos. No iba a permitir que su vida terminara de la misma forma. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Shissio había dejado el revólver en el suelo al ir a buscar a la mujer. Si tan sólo pudiera cogerlo. Él pareció leer sus pensamientos porque casi al instante los dos se abalanzaron sobre el arma y empezaron a luchar por ella. Kaoru había conseguido deslizar un dedo por el gatillo, pero él sujetaba el cañón. Forcejaron un poco más hasta que el dedo de Kaoru hizo presión y el arma se disparó dejando un profundo surco de sangre en la mejilla derecha del monstruo.

Shissio aulló de dolor mientras se hacia con el completo control del revolver y sujetaba a Kaoru dispuesto a cobrarse su venganza en ella de una vez por todas. Fue entonces cuando la puerta estalló en mil pedazos.

--------------------------------------------

Tae salió corriendo del taxi dejando la puerta abierta y corrió directamente hacia el hospital, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la habitación 503 pero cuando estaba tan preocupada y desesperaba su mente funcionaba al 110 así que fue directamente a la 5ª planta por las escaleras, no tenía tiempo de esperar el ascensor.

Tsubame vio desaparecer a su hermana del taxi y suspiró, ella también estaba preocupada por Owaki pero no hasta ese extremo, además él mismo les había asegurado que estaba fuera de peligro cuando llamó por la mañana para comunicarles todo lo que había pasado en aquella noche. El taxista le dirigió una mirada exigente y ella recogió el bolso que su hermana había dejado olvidado en el asiento y pagó. Después con toda la calma del mundo fue hacia la recepción para que le indicaran cómo llegar a la habitación 503

Tae llegó sin aliento a la puerta de la habitación y pasó por encima de Yahiko, que dormitaba en una silla. Sanosuke había ido con Megumi, para hacerle compañía, y él sentía que estaba de más allí, así que decidió quedarse con Owaki hasta que llegara Tae. Y efectivamente, Tae había llegado, es más tenía la suela de su zapato en la cara para demostrarlo.

-"Um perdona pero...¿es esta la 503?¿ha llegado ya mi hermana Tae?" – preguntó una voz muy dulce y femenina. Yahiko abrió los ojos para ver a un ángel de cabello negro vestido de rosa, que le miraba con cara de preocupación –"¿te encuentras bien?¿quieres que avise a una enfermera?"

-"¿Qué? No, no, no hace falta" – dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto, no quería que aquella chica le creyera un debilucho

-"Entonces ¿es esta la habitación de Aki?"

-"¿Aki? Ah sí, Owaki. Sí es aquí, Tae acaba de pasar hace un momento"

-"Sí, lo he imaginado al verte en el suelo" – rió un poco la desconocida tapándose la boca con la mano. Yahiko la miró embobado ante el sonido de su risa –"Tú ..... ¿conoces a toda esta gente?" – Tae les había contado que su prometido era una especie de policía y ella estaba un poco sorprendida de ver a un chico de su misma edad all

-"La verdad es que no. Sólo me dijeron que viniera aqu

-"Oh, no me he presentado todavía, me llamo Tsubame, Tsubame Tenko"

-"Yo soy Yahiko Myo.." – se quedó callado un momento dándose cuenta de golpe de un detalle que había olvidado con tanto ajetreo – "Soy Yahiko Himura. Estoy esperando a que el sensei traiga de vuelta a Kaoru, para que nos podamos ir a casa." – sonrió al pensar un su nueva vida –"A casa, los tres juntos"

---------------------------------

Shissio sujeto con fuerza a Kaoru haciéndola gemir de dolor, sujetándola delante de él a modo de escudo con un brazo mientras con el otro apuntaba directamente al hombre que acababa de entrar en el despacho. Battousai no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de la situación, aquella escena le era muy familiar.

-"Ken..shin" – sus ojos parpadearon violetas un instante al mirarla y escuchar de nuevo su voz

-"Te dije que siempre te protegería, Kaoru-dono"

-"Sabía que vendrías"

-"Qué bonita escena, disculpad si os interrumpo"- Shissio sacudió un poco a Kaoru para demostrar al recién llegado quién estaba al mando de la situación –"Bien, señor asesino, la situación es esta: yo tengo a la chica y tú me dejarás salir de este edificio o esos bonitos ojos azules que tanto te gustan no volverán a verte nunca más"

-"Si le haces daño, te matar

-"Oh qué miedo, el gran Battousai me está amenazando" – se burló –" por si no lo has notado, YA le he hecho daño"

-"Entonces es mi turno de hacerte sangrar"

-"Yo creo que no"- Shissio se había apartado unos pasos, retrocediendo hacia la pared de cristal, amenazando a Kaoru con el arma –"Por muy rápido que seas, ella estará muerta antes de que puedas tocarme ¿serás capaz de saborear tu venganza si su vida es el precio?" – Battousai se quedó quieto, mirándole con furia asesina –"Ahora deja todo ese acero en el suelo"- Shissio rió complacido mientras Battousai arrojaba la katana ensangrentada y el wakisaki al suelo. Estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo, a pesar de la situación él tenía el control. Llevaba mucho tiempo manipulando a las personas para que se doblegaran a su voluntad y había encontrado el punto débil de Battousai. Aquello iba a ser muy divertido. –"Has dicho que la protegerías ¿no? ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de hacerlo?" – Battousai siguió mirándolo preguntándose qué clase de plan se había formado en una mente tan enfermiza –"Muévete y le parto el cuello" – dijo mientras sujetaba a Kaoru por el cuello con un brazo y con el otro le apuntaba cuidadosamente.

-"¡¡¡Kenshin!!!"

La bala salió del revólver. Battousai adivinó su trayectoria perfectamente pero no hizo nada para evitarla, se quedó mirando las lágrimas de Kaoru mientras su pierna derecha era agujereada. Shissio rió como un maníaco muy satisfecho de su plan mientras Kaoru no paraba de sollozar. Iba a destrozar a aquel tipo delante de la chica y lo mejor de todo es que se quedaría quieto esperando el golpe de gracia. Aquello era mucho mejor de lo que habia planeado en un principio para esos dos.

-"Has cometido un error" – Shissio lo miró con rabia, aquel hombre aún se mantenía en pie, no había caído de rodillas cómo había imaginado. Parecía que la herida de bala no significaba nada para él. No había hecho el más mínimo gesto de dolor y seguía allí, impasible, hablándole sin miedo y con voz clara. –"Has cometido un error"- repitió Battousai, todavía sin mover ni un músculo –"Has querido jugar conmigo y ahora..te has quedado sin balas" – Shissio gritó de rabia tirando el arma inservible hacia una esquina

-"Todavía puedo partirle el cuello y tú estás desarmado"

Battousai no le contestó, se limitó a mirar a Kaoru a los ojos y ella le sonri

-"Confío en ti, Kenshin"

No necesitaba más. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Battousai avanzó sobre la pierna buena para girar en el último instante trazando un arco con su pierna herida. Al hacer esto, la cuchilla oculta en la suela de la bota saltó impulsada con un resorte para cortar el cuello de Shissio con una precisión perfecta, por encima de la cabeza de Kaoru. La cabeza cayó al suelo, seccionada por el profundo tajo y rodó unos metros por la alfombra mientras el cuerpo, impulsado por el impacto, se abalanzaba contra la pared de cristal. El cristal se hizo añicos y el cuerpo de Makoto Shissio cayó, desde su oficina de la planta 30 hasta el infierno del que nunca debió de haber salido.

---------------------------------

Katsura asentía mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil. La operación contra la SCorp había sido todo un éxito, apenas había tenido bajas entre sus filas y tenia en su poder documentos muy importantes que probarían los crímenes de Shissio en cualquier tribunal. Echó una ojeada al cadáver desmembrado a unos metros de él. Shissio había caído sobre el techo de un coche y ahora todo lo que quedaba de aquel demonio era un amasijo de carne quemada, sangre y acero.

-"¿Habéis localizado ya a Seta?"

-"No señor, peinamos todo el edificio desde la terraza al sótano pero no hay rastro de él."

-"Esta bien, pero volved a mirar de todas formas"

-"Si señor" – el soldado saludó y se apresuró a reunir un grupo para volver a revisar el edificio. Katsura pensó en Saitou, necesitaba un cigarrillo, y trató de imaginar la cara de su viejo amigo al verle fumar. Seguramente arquearía una ceja y buscaría algún comentario hiriente sobre... Katsura dejó de pensar. En esos momentos Battousai salía del edificio. Era una imagen salida de la más terrible pesadilla o del más dulce de los sueños. Una figura bañada en sangre de pies a cabeza. La mismísima muerte en todo su sangriento esplendor, pero con Kaoru segura al fin entre sus brazos.

----------------------------------

----------------------------------

tranquilidad, este no es el último capitulo y trataré de no tardar tanto en actualizar.


	34. Gomen

Quisiera pediros a todos perdón porque esto no es un capitulo sino una nota de autor. Ahora mismo estoy pasando por un momento muy malo y no me siento capaz de escribir un final feliz, así que prefiero aplazarlo un poco a matar a Kaoru, y creo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo.

Por si os sirve de algo he escrito un fic nuevo, lleva unos días en ff, se llama "Luna llena en la noche de San Juan" es de Hellsing y podría ser el principio de otra historia o solo un one-shot, me gustaría vuestra opinión así que leedlo, aunque sólo sea por el lemon.

Para aquellos que no sepan nada de Hellsing y lo quieran leer voy a hacer un resumen de los personajes:

Integral: la jefa de Hellsing, una organización que se dedica a cazar vampiros en Inglaterra

Alucard: un vampiro muy poderoso y psicópata pero que, de alguna forma está sujeto a las órdenes del jefe de la familia Hellsing

Walter: mayordomo de la familia

Victoria Seras: una chica a la que Alucard hace vampiro (le llama Amo) pero que todavía se sigue sintiendo humana

Enrico Maxwell y Alexander Anderson : sacerdotes católicos que también van tras los vampiros pero que no se llevan bien con Hellsing por todo ese jaleo entre católicos y protestantes

Si queréis saber más buscad en Internet sobre la serie. Los reviews que he tenido hasta ahora de ese fic decían que habia puesto a Alucard demasiado sensible, y es verdad, pero es un lemon después de todo, hay que ponerle un poquito de sentimiento incluso si eres un chupasangre insensible

Bueno, espero poder continuar Obsesión lo más pronto posible

Varng


	35. Familia

Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes no son míos son de Nobuhiro Watsuki, por si alguien no se había enterado todavía

Desde luego os he tenido esperando más tiempo del que yo misma pensé para este capitulo pero lo importante es que por fin queda terminada esta historia. Quiero daros las gracias a tods por haber esperado pacientemente y por darme ánimos todo este tiempo, es muy agradable saber que alguien espera con ilusión por ti y necesitaba cosas bonitas y esperanzadoras en mi vida.

Cambiando de tema, tengo en mente una nueva historia, probablemente el primer capitulo salga la próxima semana, será de Inuyasha pero un Sessoumaru/Kagome y no sólo porque me guste poner a los personajes fríos e inaccesibles su corazoncito enamorado sino porque ahora mismo necesito escribir una historia en el que la protagonista deje a alguien que la trata mal por alguien que realmente la valora, bueno casi os he hecho un resumen, ya veremos como sale, pero ahora a terminar esto antes de pensar en la siguiente.

Gracias gracias y gracias por todo una vez más.

34. Familia

Ella vió la cuchilla en la suela de la bota de Kenshin, y por acto reflejo cerró los ojos. Casi al mismo instante, los brazos que la apretaban como garras se aflojaron a su alrededor dejándola libre. Todo había acabado. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras ese pensamiento se instalaba por fin en su cabeza y se sintió inmensamente aliviada, el peso que durante tanto tiempo había cargado sobre sus hombros por fin desaparecía. Ahora estaba cansada, muy cansada, y le pesaba todo el cuerpo. Quería dormir..... quería Kenshin.

Kaoru despertó sintiéndose muchísimo mejor. Totalmente descansada y en forma. Siguió con los ojos cerrados un momento más disfrutando de la cálida sensación de aquella cama tan familiar y las mantas tan calentitas. Sin embargo, fallaba algo. _Old Spice_. ¡Kenshin! No encontraba el más mínimo rastro de Old Spice en la habitación. Abrió los ojos un poco asustada y su inquietud se convirtió en terror.

Estaba en su habitación, pero esa ya no era su habitación. Su habitación era la habitación de Kenshin, en su casa aquella......Oh Kami! Gimió aterrorizada paseando la vista por su antigua habitación: sus libros del colegio sobre la mesa, sus muñecas colocadas sobre el arcón a los pies de la cama, los posters que colgaban de las paredes sujetos con chinchetas y sus viejas fotos sobre el espejo. ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿por qué había vuelto a allí? Y sobre todo ¿dónde estaba Kenshin? Trató de incorporarse pero unas manos la mantuvieron suavemente pero con firmeza, acostada. No estaba sola. Se volvió para ver la cara de su acompañante y su desesperación creció. Misao, su amiga de toda la vida, la miraba dulcemente

-"Si no te quedas quieta, los puntos se abrirán" – la regañó como una madre

-"¿puntos?.....¿qué?.......¡Misao!"

-"Sssssshhhhh tranquila, todo se acabó. La policía ya nos ha explicado que ese loco te acosaba y que por eso te escapaste, pero ya no tienes de que preocuparte. Está muerto y tú has vuelto a casa. Ahora todo volverá a ser como antes" – dijo con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo antes? Pero ella no quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, tenía una nueva vida. Una vida con Kenshin.

-"Misao, por favor ¿dónde está Kenshin? ¿por qué no está aquí? ¿es que está herido?"

-"¿Kenshin? No sabemos nada de ningún Kenshin, pero llevas días susurrando ese nombre en sueños"

-"¿Días?"

-"Hai, estuviste dos días en el hospital y llevas cinco aquí. Nos tienes muy preocupados porque casi todo el tiempo no estás consciente, pero los médicos dijeron que eso era normal, que tu cuerpo todavía necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse, pero como estabas fuera de peligro nos dejaron traerte a casa. Es la primera vez que estás totalmente consciente en toda la semana, estábamos empezando a desesperarnos"

Los días fueron pasando y pronto pudo levantarse y sostenerse en pie, pero seguía sin noticias de Kenshin. Había telefoneado a Tokyo, preguntando por el señor Katsura y los Chosu pero siempre terminaba con alguna secretaria diciéndole que no sabia nada de una organización con ese nombre y que para hablar con alguien tan importante como Katsura se necesitaba una cita. Tampoco había rastro de Megumi, Sanosuke o incluso Tae, y Kaoru empezaba a creer que todo había sido un extraño sueño, y lo hubiera creído de no ser por las marcas en su cuerpo. Estaba casi al borde de la desesperación, cuando un día sus padres la llamaron al salón. Tenían visita.

Kaoru casi se desmaya cuando al entrar, Seijuro Hiko le sonrió desde el sofá y más aún cuando vislumbró una cabeza gacha y pelirroja a su lado

-"Sí, es ella, sin duda" – después de sonreírle, Hiko la ignoró y siguió hablando con su padre –"Sigo sin ver qué ve mi baka deshi en ella, pero bueno, las cosas son como son.... ¿por dónde íbamos? Ah sí la dote"

-"¿Dote?" – dijo dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de sus padres, que miraban a los dos hombres con cara de incredulidad. Aquel hombre había entrado sin ningún miramiento ni educación, diciendo tonterías sobre "mi baka deshi" tardaron un rato un comprender que el "baka deshi" era el avergonzado y callado joven pelirrojo que estaba a su lado, y un rato más hasta que mencionó a Kaoru, por eso la habían llamado, pero seguían sin comprender qué relación había entre el pelirrojo, su hija y aquel charlatán

-"Por supuesto que tendrá que haber una dote." – continuó Hiko –"No sabe hacer nada bien, mi baka deshi les está haciendo un favor, librándoles de ella"

-"Pero ¿qué?"

-"¡¡Cómo se atreve!!" – gritó el padre de Kaoru perdiendo al fin los nervios. Aquella era toda la vergüenza que Kenshin podía soportar, con un suspiro de resignación, golpeó a su maestro en el cuello, dejándolo inconsciente por un buen rato.

-"Kami-sama Kenshin ¿cómo le has dejado hablar durante tanto rato?" – preguntó Kaoru, en cuanto Hiko quedó fuera de combate

-"Se empeñó en hacer las cosas de forma tradicional Kaoru-dono" – respondió levantando por fin la cabeza y sonriéndole. Kaoru fue feliz al ver de nuevo aquellos ojos violetas –"por eso tampoco me dejó venir a verte antes"

-"Me estaba volviendo loca, Kenshin, ¡No podía contactar con nadie!" – todo aquello era demasiado para ella. Semanas sin saber siquiera si todavía estaba vivo para encontrárselo de golpe sentado con sus padres. ¡Y con Hiko! Kaoru estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Su madre a su lado lo notó, pero antes de que pudiera poner un brazo sobre los hombros de su hija, el pelirrojo estaba arrodillado ante ella con las manos de Kaoru entre las suyas.

-"Seguridad" – dijo simplemente mirándola a los ojos. Se quedaron así por largo rato, perdido uno en los ojos del otro, hasta que los padres de Kaoru se revolvieron un poco incómodos porque al fin estaban adivinando de qué iba aquella extraña visita

-"Ejem, disculpe, pero quisiéramos algunas respuestas joven" – dijo al fin el señor Kamiya

–"Y a poder ser, antes de que él despierte" – terminó la señora Kamiya señalando a Hiko.

-"Mamá, papá. Este es Kenshin Himura" – dijo enjugándose las lágrimas que no estaba muy segura de haber derramado –"él me ha salvado"

-"¿Y todo este numerito es.....?"

-"Para pedirle la mano de su hija" – dijo seriamente Kenshin, sus ojos brillaron dorados un instante, pero afortunadamente nadie lo notó. El padre de Kaoru suspiró y la madre comenzó a llorar

-"¿Le quieres hija mía?"

-"Sí papá"

-"Y tú ¿estás dispuesto a cuidar de ella y hacerla feliz?" – Battousai sonrió ante la pregunta

-"Esa señor, es la única razón de mi existencia"

--------------------------------

Yahiko caminaba por la calle con la versión en miniatura de su sensei dormida sobre su hombro. No se extrañó, había sido una tarde agotadora para un niño de cinco años, ¿qué diablos? había sido una tarde agotadora hasta para él, ¡todo un hombre de 16 años! Los trillizos de Tae y Owaki no habían dejado de llorar en toda la tarde y Kenji no dejaba de tirarle del pelo a Hime, la hija de Megumi y Sanosuke, es decir que se había pasado toda la tarde poniendo a prueba su paciencia haciendo de canguro de 5 pequeños monstruitos hiperactivos que no paraban de incordiar de una forma o de otra

¿Por qué había hecho semejante estupidez? Por Tsubame claro, aquella chica sólo necesitaba un parpadeo de ojos para que él se convirtiera en gelatina entre sus dedos, cosa que a él no le importaba lo más mínimo, y ¿qué mas da si le dolía la garganta de tanto llamar al orden si a cambio había pasado un tiempo con ella?.

-"Ups, disculpe" – dijo al darse cuenta de que había tropezado con una mujer y que casi le había tirado una bolsa al suelo –"déjeme ayudarla por favor" – La mujer torció el gesto y Yahiko suspiró preparado para lo peor, aquel no era su día de suerte, se había tropezado con la señora Futwoka

-"Desde luego, no tienes la más mínima educación" – comenzó ella, mientras arrugaba la nariz de forma desaprobadora –"pero claro, siendo como eres un huérfano recogido ¿qué otra cosa se podía esperar de ti?" – antes de que Yahiko pudiera abrir la boca, una vocecita respondió por él

"Bruja fea, no digas cosas malas a mi hermano" – la señora Futwoka palideció y corrió hacia su casa. Yahiko siguió a la mujer con la vista y luego alzó al niño para mirar cómo el dorado de sus ojos se desvanecía poco a poco

-"No hagas esas cosas Kenji, sabes que a mamá no le gusta"

--------------------------------

Battousai regresó a casa de madrugada, había sido un trabajo sencillo y rápido. Dejó con cuidado la katana en su soporte junto a la sakabatou de Yahiko y tras conectar la alarma de seguridad de la casa, subió al piso de arriba. Abrió el cuarto de los chicos y sonrió cuando Yahiko murmuró un – "Tsubame" - en sueños antes de girarse hacia el otro lado. En la cama de al lado, Kenji dormía despatarrado con una pierna colgando y la almohada por los suelos. Con su destreza habitual, Battousai consiguió que el niño volviera a la cama sin despertarle y cerró la puerta de la habitación silenciosamente.

Abrió otra puerta, la puerta de su dormitorio. Rápidamente se desnudó y se reunió con ella en la cama, abrazándola. El conocido olor y cálido abrazo espabilaron un poco a Kaoru, indicándole que su marido había regresado.

-"¿Todo bien?" – preguntó mientras se acomodaba sobre su pecho. Battousai notó los latidos del corazón de su mujer sobre su piel y cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño reparador se apoderara de él

-"Sí, todo bien"

--------------------------------

FIN

--------------------------------

Sorry si esperabais un lemon pero preferí terminarlo así, de forma tranquila después de tanta violencia, pero ya sabéis las criticas y amenazas en los reviews por favor.


End file.
